(Re)começando
by Renata MF
Summary: Minha versão pós episódio IX
1. Prólogo

A queda da Primeira Ordem trouxe muita dor e sofrimento para Ben Solo. Com muito esforço, ele conseguiu suprimir seu lado sombrio e deixar que ele se completasse com a luz de Rey. A conexão "criada" por Snoke foi primordial para isso, aos poucos Rey foi mostrando compaixão e amor que Ben não sentia há muito tempo; ele foi querendo mais e mais desses bons sentimentos até finalmente ceder ao "lado do bem". Equilibrados, como Yin e Yang, ele passou para o lado da Resistência, juntamente com Rey, Finn, Rose, Poe e sua mãe, Leia. Com isso, Hux naturalmente assumiu a Primeira Ordem, mas por não ter outra coisa além de ódio, não conseguia colocar seus planos para frente, sempre fracassando. Ganhando primeiramente uma batalha, depois outra, depois outra... até a Resistência finalmente reduzir a Primeira Ordem a Hux e sua guarda pessoal, levando ele a cometer suicídio.

A Nova República foi reestabelecida, novamente em Chandrila, local de nascimento de Ben e do nascimento da Nova República antes do advento da Primeira Ordem. Ele foi julgado por seus crimes quando ainda estava na Primeira Ordem, mas foi absorvido por ter ajudado a mesma a ser destruída. O Senado Intergaláctico foi novamente reestabelecido. Por unanimidade, Leia foi eleita a nova Chanceler. Poe tornou-se Almirante da Nova República devido aos seus conhecimentos de voo, tendo como subordinados Finn e Rose, heróis de guerra condecorados.

Rey e Ben resolveram unir o melhor dos lados da luz e da sombra: Gray Jedi. Resolveram, com apoio do Senado, que o caminho Jedi apenas não era possível, como Luke já havia previsto. Resolveram juntar-se e treinar uma nova ordem Jedi que seguia tanto princípios Jedi, como alguns dos princípios Sith (por incrível que possa parecer), como a paixão (amor) pode trazer força desde que para bons fins, eliminando, por exemplo, o celibato Jedi.

Durante o período em que a Força começou a conectar Rey e Ben (quando ele ainda se denominava Kylo Ren), quando Rey estava em Ahch-To, e posteriormente quando eles se encontraram e Ben matou Snoke, um sentimento floresceu no coração deles. A época eles não conseguiam perceber ainda o que se tratava: Kylo Ren apenas pensava em destruir a Resistência e Rey em ajuda-la. Agora após a guerra, montando um templo Gray Jedi juntos em Coruscant, antiga capital da república; foi nesse momento que eles começaram a perceber que amavam um ao outro. No entanto ambos eram tímidos demais, nunca haviam tido esse tipo de experiência (é verdade que Ben beijou uma garota no templo Jedi de Luke, uma padawan como ele, mas ela roubou o beijo ele e ele ficou completamente sem jeito). Foi preciso uma interferência (conversa) de Leia com seu filho para que ele tomasse coragem. Cerca de quatro meses após começarem o templo Gray Jedi eles começaram a se entender nesse sentido amoroso e começaram um namoro tímido a princípio... Nossa história começa sete meses após a fundação do templo Gray Jedi e três meses após eles começarem a namorar.


	2. Treinamento, jantar e outras coisas

O novo templo Gray Jedi, dirigido por Ben Solo e Rey, ficava no lugar onde se localizava o Antigo Templo Jedi em Coruscant, ele foi rapidamente restaurado para que atendesse as necessidades nos novos mestres e seus recrutados sensitivos a força. Por não terem tanta experiência em treinarem alguém, eles decidiram começar leve, apenas quatro aprendizes foram recrutados. Mas resolveram fazer como os antigos Jedi faziam: recrutaram crianças, para que tivessem um treinamento completo desde cedo. Ainda precisando eles mesmos de aperfeiçoamento e treinamento, os dias eram divididos em: 5 dias de treinamento, 2 de descanso (nesses descansos as crianças ficavam com supervisão dos droids). As manhãs eram dedicadas ao estudo mental, portanto as crianças iam estudar sobre a Antiga Ordem Jedi e sobre a Força através dos antigos arquivos da Velha República (que foram recuperados), com supervisão de Dróids. Rey e Ben treinavam entre si nas manhãs, às vezes fazendo o mesmo que as crianças, às vezes duelando entre si, às vezes meditando... O almoço, balanceado para o crescimento das crianças, era sempre junto com seus mestres, e conversas não eram permitidas nessa hora. As tardes eram dedicadas à instrução das crianças: treinamento com sabres, concentração, bem ao estilo Antiga Ordem Jedi mesmo. Às 5 da tarde, eles se despediam, as crianças seguiam para tomar banho, jantar e dormir. Ben e Rey seguiam para o prédio ao lado: um prédio de apartamentos de 92 andares acima da superfície. Era um prédio de apartamentos pequenos, para uma ou duas pessoas, Rey morava no 78º andar e Ben no 89º. Eles iam cada um para o seu, banho, e um dia Rey ia jantar no apartamento de Ben, no outro dia ele ia jantar no dele, ficavam naquele clima romântico de casal (totalmente inocente pela timidez deles), mas as 22h, cada um ia para o seu apartamento dormir. Até que um dia, sete meses após a fundação do templo Gray Jedi e três meses após eles começarem a namorar, isso mudou um pouco...

Era dia de Rey vir jantar no apartamento de Ben e era o último dia de treinamento da sequencia de 5 de treinamento e 2 de folga. Nessa folga, eles iriam até Chandrila, visitar o pessoal (Leia, Poe, Finn, Rose...). Partiriam de manhã cedo. Ben tomou seu banho em água quente como sempre fazia, colocou suas roupas simples, uma túnica bege jedi, mas permaneceu descalço (ele gostava de ficar descalço em casa). Preparou um jantar simples, uma salada e uma massa com molho bolonhesa que Rey tanto gostava. Quando ele estava fazendo o molho, ela tocou a campainha.

\- ESTÁ ABERTA – ele gritou, e ela abriu a porta, entrou e fechou-a. Foi em direção a ele, que estava no fogão, deu um leve beijo nos lábios dele.

\- Precisa de ajuda? – ela perguntou.

\- Se você puder colocar a mesa, eu termino e a gente pode jantar – Ben respondeu sorrindo para ela.

Rey colocou os pratos, a salada que estava na geladeira, copos, talheres, guardanapos, suco...

Sentaram, conversaram sobre o treinamento do dia, particularmente uma menina que está dando trabalho aos dois, difícil personalidade mas muita Força nela, falaram sobre o dia seguinte, mal podiam esperar, fazia 2 meses que não viam o pessoal. Comeram, Rey adorava a comida de Ben, simples mas deliciosa.

Depois do jantar (e de lavar a louça), foram para o sofá ver um filme. Eles geralmente viam filmes, jogavam algum jogo, ou até iam passear por Coruscant. Mas hoje eles estavam a fim de ficar quietinhos. Ligaram a TV estava passando uma história romântica sobre dois Togrutas que se amavam mas as famílias não se gostavam, Ben achou que seria legal mudar um pouco, eles geralmente viam comédias ou filmes de ação. O sofá era daquele que permitia que eles esticassem as pernas (mesmo Ben sendo tão alto), permitia que eles assistissem ao filme abraçados.

Mais ou menos com 15 minutos de filme, Ben fala:

\- Que tal se a gente tomar um vinho? Tem aquele Corelliano que minha mãe me deu.

\- Parece bom – Rey respondeu sorrindo, fazia apenas alguns meses que ela tinha provado vinho pela primeira vez mas gostou imensamente.

Ben levantou, serviu duas taças e trouxe, junto com a garrafa. Tomaram o vinho, Rey começou a se sentir um pouco tonta, Ben também mas não tanto quanto ela. Trocaram uns beijos, mas tentavam manter a atenção no filme.

Com mais meia hora de filme, uma coisa que eles não estavam esperando: uma cena de sexo no filme. Rey, que já estava um pouco vermelha do vinho, ficou muito encabulada, Ben não sabia o que fazer, a ideia foi dele de ver esse filme, se ela pensasse que ele queria insinuar alguma coisa? Eles não tinham evoluído para esse nível ainda, meio que por timidez, meio que por falta de experiência e não querer desapontar o outro. Eles deixavam o relacionamento entre beijos, abraços, as vezes as coisas iam mais longe mas eles paravam constrangidos.

Rey bebeu o resto da sua taça de vinho de uma vez e escondeu a cara no pescoço de Ben para não ter que ver o filme: péssima ideia... o pescoço dele cheirava tão bem e ela já estava meio bêbada, começou a beijá-lo, apoiou a mão no rosto dele para ter um ângulo melhor e começou a mordiscar, lamber, beijar. O vinho a deixava mais desinibida, ela queria imitar os beijos que viu no filme. Instintivamente, Ben colocou a mão no cabelo dela, massageando o couro cabeludo dela, incentivando ela a continuar, quando Rey chegou a base do seu pescoço, a junção do pescoço com o começo do ombro, ele não aguentou e soltou um gemido rouco. Na mesma hora, meio alto pelo vinho também, puxou-a e capturou seus lábios. Não eram os beijinhos que eles tinham trocado hoje. Era um beijo faminto, cheio de paixão e desejo que eles tinham um pelo outro mas acabavam reprimindo. Ben puxou Rey para seu colo, ela instintivamente colocou uma perna de cada lado e sentiu a ereção dele. Por uma fração de segundo ela estremeceu, ele notou e separou os lábios dos dela e disse, constrangido:

\- Me desculpe, Rey, acho que é melhor a gente parar e você voltar para o seu apartamen...- ele não completou a frase, ela calou ele com um dedo.

\- Eu sei que talvez seja o vinho que nos deixou mais... você sabe – ela respondeu envergonhada – mas eu te amo, acho mesmo que a gente já tá passando da hora, não?

Ben arregalou os olhos para ela.

\- Rey, isso não tem volta... você tem certeza? Eu te amo muito, não quero te magoar – ele perguntou. Ele queria, ele queria muito, desde que começaram a namorar, mas ele jamais iria tocar em tal assunto tão cedo... não queria assustá-la.

\- Eu quero, Ben – ela foi de encontro ao ouvido dele e sussurrou. – Você não seria capaz de me magoar, nunca.

Ben desligou a TV, levantou do sofá segurando ela com as pernas dela em volta da cintura dele. Carregou-a em direção ao quarto e depositou-a delicadamente na sua cama. Riu pensando que de fato hoje ela seria uma cama de casal de verdade pela primeira vez e não apenas no tamanho. E ela beijou-o, a língua de Rey pedia passagem pelos lábios de Ben, passagem que ele concedeu, a "briga" de suas línguas nunca foi tão intensa... ela alisou carinhosamente os cabelos negros dele, a nuca... ele fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, apreciando. Não imaginava que Rey tinha um lado desses, mas estava gostando imensamente. Ben interrompeu o beijo, olhou nos olhos dela e disse:

\- Me avise se mudar de ideia. - Voltaram ao beijo, a partir de agora não iriam conseguir mais parar, sabiam disso, os dois. Não era algo que os preocupava, não queriam parar. Estava ficando enlouquecidos.

Enquanto continuavam com a sessão de beijos apaixonados, Ben apertava a cintura de Rey com firmeza e delicadeza ao mesmo tempo, enquanto ela ainda brincava com seus cabelos negros. Ben começou lentamente, muito lentamente a descer seus beijos, nada escapou dos seus lábios e sua língua: bochecha... orelha... queixo... pescoço... nessa parte em especial, Ben parou um minuto para apreciar: o pescoço delicado, nem cumprido demais, nem curto demais de sua namorada. Começou com beijos leves, apenas roçando os lábios, notou que ela perdeu um compasso de sua respiração. Sorrindo com essa reação positiva, intensificou os movimentos, ora beijando, ora mordiscando, ora lambendo e sorvendo o gosto delicioso da pele dela... ela parecia está gostando imensamente. Voltou para beijar-lhe os lábios, enquanto suas mãos descreviam um caminho diferente... subiam lentamente a barriga de Rey por cima da túnica Jedi, em direção aos...

\- Ben! – Rey não conseguiu prender um leve gemido seguido pelo nome do amado após ele colocar uma mão em cada um dos seus seios.

\- Você quer parar? – perguntou, interpretando erroneamente a reação dela. Tirou imediatamente as mãos dos seios dela, colocando-as no colchão, ao lado dela, se afastando dela. Em resposta, ela desamarrou o pano da cintura que prendia sua túnica, deixou cair a túnica, jogando-a no chão, ficando apenas com o top tomara que caia que usava por debaixo. Tirou também a calça que estava usando, jogando longe também, ficando com uma calcinha branca comportada. Rey corou furiosamente ao se notar só de calcinha e top na frente de Ben. Durante um minuto, eles permaneceram assim, Rey corada e Ben a observando, se deliciando de cada curva, cada sarda dela com os olhos. Aos seus olhos ela parecia a mulher mais linda do mundo: corpo curvilíneo, seus seios eram médios, mais para grandes do que para pequenos, e ele tinha certeza que caberiam em suas mãos direitinho. Eram brancos com mamilos pequenos e delicados, e estavam nesse momento extremamente eriçados. Ela então pegou as mãos dele e colocou novamente sobre os seus seios, dessa com menos pano, Ben colocou as mãos na base do top e o retirou por cima da cabeça de Rey. Ela puxou a cabeça dele e voltaram a se beijar, enquanto Ben apertava levemente os seios dela, provocando ondas de prazer nela. Ele passou então a fazer movimentos circulares com os dedos nos mamilos dela. Rey interrompeu o beijo e deixou escapar mais um gemido, um pouco mais alto.

Incentivado pelas reações dela, Ben começou a descer seus beijos novamente, além das orelhas e do pescoço, beijou o colo, e chegou onde estava realmente interessado nesse momento. Beijou o seio direito dela enquanto acariciava o esquerdo. Beijou, sugou, lambeu... para depois passar ao outro e repetir o processo. Rey mordia os lábios. Ela não imaginava que essas coisas fossem boas assim. Ela sabia um pouco sobre sexo de conversas, principalmente com a Connix que parecia saber tudo sobre o assunto, mas nunca imaginou como seria, ainda mais com alguém que ama tanto. Lembrou de uma coisa que a Connix falou... Corou ainda mais... Colocou suas mãos delicadas no rosto de Ben, com a intenção de fazê-lo subir e beijá-la. O beijo continuava ardente, mas ela estava um pouco ofegante. Ben uma vez mais traçou o caminho do pescoço de Rey, mas ela falou no ouvido dele antes que ele pudesse chegar lá:

\- Ben, me coloca em cima. – Ele era muito maior que ela, ela não teria forças para fazer isso sem pedir.

Ele olhou confuso para os olhos ela. "Ela tem alguma coisa em mente", pensou ele desconfiado, mas ele não ia conseguir resistir a ela, ainda mais com o olhar penetrante que ela estava lhe dando: seus bonitos olhos nublados, nublados obviamente de paixão, de desejo, de vontade de sentir e de fazê-lo sentir. Sorriu para ela, não seu costumeiro sorrido de ternura. Era um sorriso malicioso, um sorriso que parecia devorá-la por inteiro. Não podendo fazer nada além disso, ela devolveu o sorriso, o mesmo tipo de sorriso, nublando ainda mais seus olhos, dando a Ben a certeza de que ela estava gostando muito desse momento. Ele também. Com cuidado virou-a, aproveitou para desamarrar o pano da túnica dele e tirar ela, jogando no chão, e ficando de calça. Ela sentou-se em cima dele. Agora ele tinha uma bela visão dos seios dela: estavam meio molhados pela sua saliva e balançavam levemente no mesmo compasso da respiração dela, isso deixou ele ainda mais louco pelo que viria a seguir. Rey abaixou-se e beijou-o, com mais vontade do que da última vez (seu fôlego já estava meio recuperado), segurando os lados do rosto dele.

Ele mais uma vez agarrou a cintura dela. "É a minha vez", pensou Rey. Do mesmo modo que ele havia feito com ela, ela desceu, beijando-lhe o pescoço. Beijou-lhe o pescoço com gana, sugando forte (e deixando marcas que demorariam um tempo para sair), mordeu. Ben, ao contrário do que ela tinha feito, nem por um momento tentou morder os lábios para abafar possíveis sons, gemia gostosamente no ouvido dela. Rey passou do pescoço para o ombro. Mordeu um pouco mais forte nessa parte, arrancando um gemido mais alto dele. Voltou a beijá-lo nos lábios enquanto suas mãozinhas delicadas acariciavam seu peitoral. Ben não tinha muitos pelos, mas Rey já sabia disso desde a época que estava em Ahch-To. Descendo novamente para o pescoço, não se demorou muito e foi beijando também o peitoral dele. Beijando-lhe e lambendo-lhe até o umbigo, voltou a beijar-lhe os lábios, intensamente, nesse momento foi escorregando sua mão direita novamente pelo corpo dele, parando ao tocar no cós da calça dele. Sem interromper o beijo nem por um segundo sequer, ela desceu a mão esquerda também para a calça. Nesse momento ela interrompeu o beijo e olhou para ele. Ele mais do nunca transbordava desejo. Foi tirando a calça dele (ele ajudou um pouco com as pernas), quando finalmente o removeu completamente, a cueca indo junto. O que viu a pegou de surpresa. Não tinha esperado algo desse tamanho, mas supunha que devia ter suspeitado, levando em conta que Ben era grande em todo o resto, tinha de o ser ai também, não é? Parecia que o casal agora estava travando uma "competição" de quem é que estava mais vermelho. Beijou-o para ver se essa vergonha diminuía um pouco. Rey levou sua mão direita até o pênis dele. Sua mão tremia um pouco, mas ela achou que devia ser devido ao seu nervosismo somado a sua completa inexperiência. Teve uma ideia, então:

\- Ben? – Ele abriu os olhos e encontrou o olhar dela. – Me diga o que eu tenho que fazer, caso eu não... – Ben não a deixou terminar. Beijou-a. Um beijo que ela pode sentir que ele tinha plena certeza de que ela não tinha com o que se preocupar no momento. Então ela começou... Primeiramente começou devagar, movimentando sua mão pelo pênis. Embora achasse que não estava fazendo o melhor dos trabalhos, Ben fechara os olhos novamente e emitia gemidos baixinhos. Um pouco mais confiante de si mesma, aumentou a velocidade aos poucos, sendo acompanhada pelo aumento dos gemidos de Ben. Então Rey aos poucos foi abaixando seu corpo, até ficar ajoelhada ao lado dele, sem parar os movimentos com sua. Ben achava-se no paraíso. Era quase inacreditável que sua Rey estivesse fazendo isso. Era maravilhoso. Mesmo não dispondo de experiência (que ele também não tinha), ela meio que sabia o que estava fazendo. Claro que o fato de ser Rey também contava bastante para que ele ficasse enlouquecido. Sim, ele estava, literalmente, nas mãos dela. "Não dá pra ficar melhor do que isso", pensou ele, enquanto gemia cada vez mais alto. Errado. Nesse momento ela apoiou as duas mãos na base e passou sua língua pela cabeça do pênis de Ben. Ben, obviamente, não estava esperando por isso. Abriu os olhos imediatamente e exclamou:

\- REY!

Ela se assustou e levantou a cabeça, suas mãos ainda firmemente seguras na base do pênis.

– Fiz algo de errado? - perguntou ela com susto nos olhos.

O grito a assustou. Ela pensou que ele não tinha gostado. Bom, ele ia te que consertar isso não é?

\- Não. – respondeu ele. – Eu só... não estava esperando. Me pegou de surpresa, uma boa surpresa.

\- Eu continuo? – quis saber ela. Ela precisava de um incentivo. Era óbvio que ela queria continuar. Ele sorriu novamente.

\- Só se você quiser, Rey. Lembre, você não é forçada a fazer nada.

Ela sorriu de volta para ele, e deu um leve beijo na cabeça do pênis dele. Passou novamente sua língua lentamente pela cabeça do pênis dele. Fez isso repetidas vezes, apenas sentindo o gosto. E o ritmo dele. Desceu então para toda a extensão do pênis dele. "Ele parece que tá gostando", pensou ela satisfeita. Gostando? Ben não estava gostando. Ben estava AMANDO. Não conseguia pensar. O mundo tinha acabado e só existiam ele e Rey. Incentivada pelos gemidos dele, ela abocanhou a cabeça e sugou um pouco. A reação de Ben foi imediata: jogou a cabeça para trás e deu algo entre um gemido alto e um grito baixo. Ela viu então que estava no caminho certo. No caminho certo para enlouquecer Ben. Isso produzia pensamentos felizes em sua cabeça. Investiu com sugadas mais fortes, sempre seguidas de reações eletrizantes de Ben. Experimentou também colocar mais em sua boca, mas ai veio o problema: a incompatibilidade de tamanhos. Sua boca não era grande o suficiente para tudo isso. "Mas tudo bem", pensou ela. Conseguiu um pouco menos da metade. Alternou entre chupadas fortes e vigorosas (que vinham acompanhadas de gritos com o nome dela) com leves e lambidas (em que ele aproveitava para "descansar" e respirar um pouco melhor). Ben então achou que não aguentaria muito mais tempo. Só que não poderia fazer isso com a boca de Rey em volta de seu pênis. Nesse momento seu corpo entrou em contradição com sua mente. Precisou de todo alto controle que possuía (e sabia que não possuía muito no momento), para, delicadamente, colocar as mãos no rosto de Rey e começou a puxá-la. Ela deitou-se ao lado dele, enquanto ele ainda tentava se recuperar. Quando essa noite de amor começou, não imaginou que seria tão intensa. Estava completamente sem fôlego. Mas agora, aos poucos, recuperando-se, sua mente foi ficando clara, e ele beijou-a.

\- Você é perfeita, sabia? – disse olhando ela. Ela sorriu. – E eu te amo.

Ela sorriu para ele, um sorriso sincero e de felicidade. Ele postou-se em cima dela, mas sem que seu peso fosse machucá-la. Beijou-a. Tinha um gosto diferente, o gosto dele misturado ao dela. Agarrou com as mãos os seios dela novamente, fazendo os movimentos circulares. Mas não se demorou muito. Estava muito interessado agora em tirar a última peça de roupa que os separava. Mas ela fora honesta com ele não fora? Pediu que ele avisasse se ela fizesse algo que não devia ou errado... precisava ser honesto com ela também, mas outro tipo de honestidade. Portanto, interrompeu o beijo.

\- Rey, você confia em mim? – perguntou.

\- É claro que sim, Ben. – disse ela.

\- Não esqueça, a hora que você quiser, nós paramos.

Voltaram a se beijar. Não se lembravam de ter se beijado tantas vezes seguidas num único momento. Mas esse era o momento especial. Ben colocou as mãos na cintura dela. Foi descendo pelas laterais do corpo de Rey e parou nas laterais da calcinha dela, brincando com elas, em nenhum momento interrompendo o beijo. Ela agarrou as mãos dele e juntos eles desceram a calcinha. Arremessada junto com o resto das roupas. Por um instante ele não se atreveu a olhar, apenas continuaram se beijando. Sabia que ela devia está mais envergonhada do que nunca. Daria um tempo para ela poder lidar com isso. E estava certo. O beijo tornou-se um pouco tenso quando a calcinha foi tirada, mas aos poucos ela voltou a relaxar. Quando ele sentiu que podia continuar, se afastou para apreciá-la. Era uma visão muito boa, disse a si mesmo: Rey, olhos fechados, boca aberta, ligeiramente ofegante, corada, seus seios perfeitos, sua barriga delicada e ainda mais delicada, sua intimidade. Ben, com sua mão direita tocou-a, mais instintivamente do que premeditadamente, ela abriu um pouco as pernas. Ben aproveitou para procurar o que queria com sua mão e encontrou logo: o clitóris. Sabia que isso ela iria gostar bastante, ele nunca havia feito isso, mas já havia conversado com outros caras (Poe principalmente, o pegador da galáxia) sobre como fazer uma mulher feliz na cama. Começou a massagear esse ponto e em sua volta dele delicadamente. Como resposta ela abriu ainda mais as pernas e começou a gemer baixinho. "Então ela tá gostando", pensou ele, confirmando suas suspeitas. Colocou um pouco mais de firmeza em seu toque, acelerando um pouco o ritmo. Ela começou a gemer um pouco mais alto, e estava ficando cada vez mais molhada. E não demorou muito a falar o que ele queria ouvir:

\- Ben! – mais um gemido do que outra coisa.

Ben estava maravilhado com os sons que ela fazia, eram muito mais intensos do que quando ele apenas estava brincando com os seios dela. Mas do mesmo modo que ela havia feito com ele, ele não iria chegar até ali para apenas tocá-la. Não, ele tinha que sentir mais, queria saber que gosto dos deuses poderia ter sua Rey... mas iria devagar... beijou um de seus seios, ainda tocando-a em sua intimidade. Ela já estava arfando e muito molhada. Sugou-o delicadamente por um momento, passando para o outro. Parou então no vale entre os seios. Descreveu um caminho de beijos molhados deste ponto até lá embaixo, até ficar muito próximo a intimidade dela. Rey percebeu o que ele queria fazer. Não iria impedi-lo, na verdade, intimamente, desejava isso desde o minuto em que ele tocou-a (graças a Connix!). Decidiu então incentivá-lo. Abriu um pouco mais as pernas e ele entendeu que ela queria isso também. Então ele pode vê e pode sentir. Deuses, como ela era quente ali! Deu primeiramente um singelo beijo em sua intimidade. Começou então a beijar, lamber, primeiro delicadamente para que ela pudesse lidar com o ritmo, depois intensamente, enlouquecidamente. Cada investida era acompanhada por gemidos, cada vez mais altos dela, por vezes acompanhados de seu nome. Introduziu um dedo dentro dela, devagar para não machucar, e começou a fazer leves movimentos entrando e saindo no mesmo ritmo de sua boca nas proximidades do clitóris. Por duas ou três vezes ele aumentou a intensidade e a velocidade dos movimentos, então colocou um segundo dedo. Quando pode notar quando ela estava prestes a atingir o orgasmo. Então ele se lembrou: "Deuses, vai ser o primeiro dela". Então aconteceu, ela deu um gemido particularmente alto e ele sentiu as paredes dela prendendo seus dedos. Era decididamente mais um grito do que um gemido. E ele pode sentir a Força nela nesse momento, forte como ele nunca havia sentido antes. Então ele parou. Deitou-se do lado dela. Esperou ela se recuperar, do mesmo modo que ela havia feito com ele. Mas então a preocupação veio a cabeça de Ben. Ele sabia o que viria a seguir. Rey era virgem, do mesmo modo que ele, mas com as mulheres era diferente. Ela ia se machucar. Isso o assustava. Ainda mais porque ele seria parte ativa nesse machucado. Portanto ele resolveu falar assim que ela olhou para ele:

\- Rey, você não acha que a gente devia parar e você voltar para o seu apartamento e... – ela colocou um dedo na boca dele e lhe lançou um olhar penetrante:

\- Eu sabia que você tentaria arranjar uma desculpa para não seguir adiante. – respondeu. – Mas eu não sou de cristal, Ben, eu não vou quebrar! Pelos deuses, eu sou uma jedi, sou forte.

\- Mas com certeza, você vai se machucar e...

-... e você vai está aqui comigo não? – sorriu. – Não deixe uma preocupação dessas arruinar esse nosso momento Ben. Por favor.

Ele ainda parecia confuso. Então ela o beijou. Ela estava disposta a levar isso adiante. Então ele não esperou mais, se posicionou acima dela, sem parar de beijá-la, e lentamente, tomando muito cuidado penetrou-a. A reação foi imediata. Rey parou o beijo e Ben viu duas lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos. Quis parar imediatamente, mas ela o deteve:

\- Vai passar, meu amor.

Ele continuou a se movimentar lentamente. Ela queria um modo de pelo menos não gritar de dor e não denunciar a ele que estava ainda pior do que ele imaginava, mordeu-o então o ombro, não como fizera da outra vez, mas muito forte, chegando a machucá-lo. Mas ele gostou, partilharia dessa dor com ela. Aos poucos a dor foi sumindo... sumindo... sumindo... e Rey estava sentindo outra coisa... quando notou que estava sucumbindo ao prazer. Começou a gemer baixinho novamente e disse no ouvido dele:

\- Não dói mais, Ben. Está gostoso. – disse, dando um longo gemido depois disso. E ele acreditou. Pode então aproveitar o momento sem preocupações. Seus movimentos eram firmes e ritmados. Rey fechou os olhos e Ben a beijou. O tempo foi passando sem eles se darem conta... era perfeito... bom demais para que fosse real... e era real... Mais algumas estocadas e aconteceu: eles chegaram lá. Sentindo-se cansados, os dois, então se deitaram um ao lado do outro, se olharam e sorriram um para o outro.

\- Eu te amo – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Rey aninhou-se nos braços de Bem, deitando sua cabeça no peitoral dele.

\- Ainda quer que eu vá para o meu apartamento? – Rey perguntou, em tom de divertimento. Ben riu.

\- De jeito nenhum, hoje você dorme aqui, agarrada comigo – respondeu, depositando um beijo na testa dela.

Conversaram ainda uns minutos, fizeram juras de amor, beijos leves... toda a timidez do começo, sumiu. Não sentiam mais nenhuma vergonha de estarem nus um na frente do outro. Estavam muito felizes. O sono foi mais forte e Rey adormeceu nos braços de Ben, usando a força, Ben pegou um lençol e os cobriu. Adormeceu pouco depois, sorrindo.


	3. Chandrila

Ben acordou, notou que o sol já tinha nascido, ele geralmente acordava bem cedo, às vezes até antes do sol nascer. Abriu os olhos e tomou um pequeno susto ao ver que estava nu, mas durou só um segundo, lembrou da noite passada e sorriu. Olhou para o lado mas Rey não estava. Ouviu então barulhos vindos da cozinha, de alguém cozinhando. Levantou-se, vestiu a cueca que estava no chão. Olhou o resto das roupas, estavam todas lá, as dele mas as dela também. Ficou muito confuso, certamente ela não estaria cozinhando NUA? Seria uma ótima visão, mas ela poderia queimar o corpo no fogão. Foi em direção a cozinha, Rey estava de costas para a porta fazendo algo no fogão, vestindo uma camiseta dele de mangas compridas de modo que Rey teve que enrolar para poder usar as mãos, azul clara, que nele já ficava enorme, nela ficou um vestido. Ele riu ao ver isso, não deu para evitar, ela tinha ficado muito fofa com a camisa dele. Ela ouviu a risada dele e se virou, sorrindo.

\- Bom dia, Ben! Você não se importa de eu ter pegado sua camisa, não é? – perguntou ela com um sorriso confuso.

\- Bom dia, Rey... Não, ficou ótima em você, muito melhor que em mim – ele disse ainda sorrindo.

\- Ótimo, eu confesso que fiquei com um pouco de preguiça de vestir minha roupa toda, e eu estava com fome! Mas a sua ideia foi melhor que a minha – Ela olhou para ele, só de cueca preta e deu um sorrisinho meio maroto. - Ovos com torradas ou panquecas? –perguntou ela.

\- Os dois, eu estou com muita fome – ele foi até ela, abraçou-a pela cintura e deu-lhe um beijo.

Era incrível como uma noite havia feito aumentar a intimidade e cumplicidade entre eles, parecia que sempre tinham sido assim: acordando naturalmente depois de uma noite de amor. Ben sentou, Rey levou os ovos com torradas, comeram com café, conversando sobre ir hoje para Chandrila, e também sobre a noite passada... Ben terminou primeiro os ovos com torradas, foi buscar as panquecas, junto com suco e continuaram comendo. Era a primeira vez que tomavam café da manhã juntos, e depois de tudo havia no ar um clima de romance delicioso.

\- Vou ter que passar no meu apartamento, minhas coisas estão lá, para nossa viagem a Chandrila. – Rey disse, terminando suas panquecas.

\- Acho que a partir de agora você vai ter que deixar algumas coisas suas aqui... e eu algumas minhas lá – Ben disse, olhando para ela com um sorriso meio malicioso. Rey corou um pouquinho.

\- É, tem razão – ela sorriu respondendo.

\- Vá, a gente se encontra lá no hangar daqui à uma hora? – perguntou ele.

\- Combinado! – ela levantou, foi até ele para lhe dá um beijo. Ele aproveitou e agarrou-a pela cintura, fazendo-a se sentar no colo dele. Ela deu um gritinho de susto, agarrou-se no pescoço dele, beijou-o. Quando o beijo começou a se aprofundar, a ficar mais quente... ela parou. – Se a gente não parar, não vamos viajar nunca. – Sorriu para ele e levantou-se e foi em direção ao quarto de Ben. Agora que eles já tinham se provado, estavam cientes de que esse era só o começo.

Ben ficou na cozinha, lavou a louça, estava terminando quando Rey apareceu vestida com suas roupas da noite passada.

\- Uma hora, hangar, te vejo lá – ela disse, e lançou um beijinho no ar para ele.

\- Espera aí! – ele disse e foi atrás dela que já estava na porta. Ela virou para ele e ele a beijou. – Você não vai embora assim sem um beijo do pobre Ben. – E fez aquela cara de cachorro pidão que só Ben sabia fazer.

\- A gente vai se ver já, já, vamos passar hoje e amanha todo juntos, tenha calma. – Sorriu e deu um último selinho nele e foi.

Uma hora depois Ben estava no hangar que fica no topo do prédio deles, com uma bolsa nas mãos com suas coisas para Chandrila, esperando Rey. Chewie apareceu primeiro, afinal eles iriam na Falcon. De longe acenou para Ben e foi lá abraça-lo. Chewie tinha um coração muito bom, foi o primeiro (depois de Rey) a perdoá-lo pelos erros de Kylo Ren, e olha que ele tinha matado seu melhor amigo.

\- É bom ver você - Chewie falou após abraçar Ben.

\- É sempre bom ver você também, Chewie. – Ben respondeu sorrindo.

\- Cadê a Rey - Chewie perguntou.

\- Ela deve tá chegando, combinamos essa hora. Tomara que ela não se atrase, você sabe como é minha mãe e atrasos – Ben parecia um pouco apreensivo.

\- Passei anos lembrando seu pai disso - os dois riram, bem na hora que Rey chegou carregando uma mochila grande nas costas.

\- Estão rindo de mim, é? – ela perguntou, rindo, enquanto também abraçava Chewie.

\- Da pontualidade de Leia - Chewie falou.

\- Bom, vamos então? – Rey perguntou. Chewie ficou no meio dos dois, passando os braços por cima dos ombros dos dois, entrando assim os três na Falcon.

A viagem foi bem tranquila e rápida, sendo Coruscant e Chandrila ambos planetas do anel interno. Chegaram lá e Leia estava esperando eles, abraçou todos, muito feliz.

\- Que bom que vocês puderam vir, sei que o templo deixa vocês muito ocupados, o Senado também me deixa ocupada... mas é bom para termos um tempinho em família – disse Leia sorrindo para o filho e para Rey. – Não se faça de tímido, venha me dá um abraço, Chewie. – Chewie correu para abraçar ele bem forte. – Venham todos, tenho só umas coisinhas para tratar com C-3PO e já, já podemos conversar e almoçar. – C-3PO apareceu e ela cochichou uma coisa ou outra com ele, e pode-se ouvir ele falando "Tem certeza, Chanceler Organa?" e Leia dando-lhe um tapa e ele concordando. Ben e Rey trocaram olhares confusos, era normal Leia ser um pouco dura com C-3PO mas não bater nele. Droids apareceram e levaram a bolsa de Ben e a mochila de Rey para dentro e eles seguiram para a sala de está, onde Leia veio se juntar a eles. Conversaram durante mais de uma hora, os 4, Leia, Rey, Ben e Chewie. Ben e Rey falaram dos treinamentos, Leia das novas leis da Nova República e como estava ficando velha para ser Chanceler ("Corta essa, mamãe, você é a melhor para esse cargo, a Nova República toda sabe", disse Ben). Chewie falou de novas funções que ele estava fazendo na Falcon. Seguiram então para o almoço na sala de refeições informal do palacete de Leia.

Foi um almoço bem animado, Finn, Rose e Poe vieram também. Para total embaraço de Ben e Rey, Finn insistia que Rey estava diferente e Poe disse a Ben que ele parecia muito animadinho. Eles apenas disseram que era bom ver todo mundo de novo, garantiram que era só isso (não funcionou muito pelas caras vermelhas deles). Depois do almoço, Leia foi acompanha-los até os aposentos deles antes de retornar ao Senado. Ben achou estranho que ela colocou Chewie no quarto que os dois, Ben e Chewie, dividiram das últimas vezes mas a bolsa de Ben não se encontrava lá.

\- Ah, não meu filho, você vai ficar em outro lugar... – Leia falou misteriosa, sentindo o que ele estava pensando através da Força. Andaram até o fim do corredor em direção ao último aposento dele, o quarto enorme que Ben sabia ser o maior do palacete que a mãe viver com C-3PO. Ele sabia que era um quarto grande, com uma enorme cama de dossel e decorado em branco e dourado, com janelas enormes com lindas vistas para as colinas de Chandrila, um banheiro com uma banheira de imersão que era quase uma piscina (tamanho suficiente para umas 5 pessoas tomarem banho de maneira confortável), todo trabalhado em mármore. – Você fica aqui, Ben.

\- Mãe, sem ser chato, nem fazer desfeita nem nada... Você pulou todos os outros quartos, onde a Rey vai ficar? Você não preparou um quarto para ela? – ele indagou. – E por que o maior de todos para mim?

\- Esse quarto não é só para você, Ben, às vezes você pensa devagar como seu pai. – Leia sorriu. – É para vocês dois.

Os dois coraram ao ouvir isso: era a terceira vez que visitavam Chandrila depois de começar a namorar, duas vezes no primeiro mês e essa após três meses, mas nunca, NUNCA, haviam ficado no mesmo quarto. Por que Leia estava fazendo isso agora? Não havia muito sentido, mesmo ela que casou grávida sabia que os dois eram bem tímidos em relação ao namoro... pelo menos até o dia anterior.

\- Ben, eu sinto na Força. – Leia falou sorrindo. – Quando alguém forte na Força, como eu, ou vocês dois, se une ao seu verdadeiro amor dessa forma, a Força nessa pessoa muda: é possível sentir uma paz e uma tranquilidade e até um amor maior emanando da Força nessas pessoas. Fechem os olhos e sintam a Força um no outro e vão ver que eu estou certa. Eu senti comigo antes de você nascer, e sinto com vocês, não precisam esconder nada de mim, eu também não vou falar nada a ninguém – ela piscou de forma bondosa para eles.

Rey fechou os olhos primeiro, Ben continuou encarando a mãe, confuso e envergonhado de depois de tanto tempo ela está tendo uma conversa sobre sexo com ele, e das mais estranhas possível. Depois de um minuto Rey falou:

\- É verdade... eu sinto paz e amor na Força que nos rodeia, muito mais que antes.

\- Vou deixar vocês e voltar para o Senado. – Leia abraçou Rey e puxou a cabeça de Ben para baixo para beijar-lhe a bochecha. Ele sorriu, ainda constrangido mas feliz de sua mãe está bem com isso tudo.

Ben olhou para Rey com um sorriso envergonhado.

\- A gente só fez uma vez, ontem, e minha mãe já sabe – ele riu tímido.

\- Ela não pareceu se importar – Rey respondeu. – Vamos entrar.

Eles entraram no quarto e Rey ficou maravilhada, nunca tinha visto esse quarto: uma cama dourada com lençóis brancos, enormes travesseiros que pareciam ser de plumas ou penas, tapetes no chão, um sofá de frente a uma grande tela para ver filmes, um enorme guarda-roupas, uma janela com uma vista linda dos verdes perfeitos das colinas e um pequeno lago, uma porta que ela abriu e deu de cara com a banheira de mármore, um conjunto de pias de mármore e um espelho do chão ao teto com dois metros de largura. Ela nunca viu um quarto tão bonito. Deitou na cama, fechou os olhos e sorriu com a maciez dos lençóis. Ben deitou ao lado dela, os dois olharam-se e se beijaram.

\- Vamos dá um passeio perto do lago? –Ben perguntou, sabendo que ela tinha adorado o lago que dava para ver da janela da última vez.

\- Vamos! – Rey praticamente pulou da cama, pegou a mão dele foram em direção à porta. Pararam nas cozinhas para pegar uma cesta de frutas.

Estava muito quente em Chandrila, passearam pelo entorno do lado, nas colinas. Rodearam o lago, molharam os pés, correram um atrás do outro brincando, sentaram na sombra de uma árvore e comeram as frutas. Ficaram assim até quase 16h quando resolveram voltar.

Ben tomou um banho rápido, pois no íntimo ele sabia que Rey ia querer ficar um tempão naquela banheira: ela nunca tinha visto uma antes, só chuveiros. Tomou o banho, enrolou a toalha na cintura e foi para o quarto. Ela estava lendo um livro, quando viu que ele havia saído do banho, correu para a banheira e não deu outra: meia hora depois Ben já estava vestido, pronto para o jantar enquanto Rey ainda estava na banheira, ele resolveu então espiar. Rey estava ensaboando delicadamente a pele dos braços, sorrindo como se adorasse fazer isso todos os dias. Ben ficou um minuto apoiado no portal da porta olhando ela fazer isso até que ela notou sua presença e cobriu os seios com as mãos.

\- Ben, espiar é feio! – ela exclamou, olhando para ele séria, já um pouco rosada de vergonha.

\- Não tem nada aí que eu não tenha visto ontem... – ele respondeu, sorrindo malicioso.

\- É diferente, eu estou tomando banho, você já tomou o seu. Na verdade, mais um minuto e vou sair – ela virou de costas para ele para terminar de se ensaboar sem ele ver seu rosto, ou os seios que ela tentou cobrir. Ele aproveitou a "vantagem" e começou a tirar a própria roupa e atirou-a para o quarto: tirou a faixa que prendia a túnica, a túnica, os sapatos, a calça, quando ele ia tirar a cueca ela virou e viu o que ele estava fazendo e arregalou os olhos. – O que você está fazendo? – perguntou ela.

\- Deixando as coisas justas, se eu também estiver nu, você não vai ficar com vergonha, vai? – Ben respondeu jogando a cueca no quarto e entrando na banheira com ela, a água estava deliciosamente morna, como os dois gostavam. Ela sorriu: então era assim? Esse era um jogo que dois podiam jogar. Rey mergulhou para tirar o sabão dos braços, subiu, passou a mão nos cabelos, abriu os olhos e foi em direção a ele, colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço dele e beijou-o. Ele aproveitou e colocou as mãos na cintura dela, descendo para a lateral do bumbum dela. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele, ele deu um gemido rouco. De forma inconsciente, Rey começou a empurrá-lo em direção a parede da banheira, prensando-o. A cada minuto que passava, o beijo ficava mais desesperado, o espaço entre eles menor, as mãos exploravam o outro: Ben subiu as mãos para os seios dela, e ela desceu as mãos do pescoço dele para o peitoral, roçando propositalmente sua coxa no membro dele já duro feito pedra.

\- oh, Rey... – Ben interrompeu o beijo. Durante alguns segundos eles não se falaram, apenas se encararam enquanto recuperavam o fôlego. – Você é tão quente...

\- Eu digo o mesmo de você, Ben – disse Rey atacando o pescoço dele.

Nem parecia que em menos de 24 horas havia sido a primeira vez dos dois, pareciam que tinham uma intimidade de meses, anos talvez. Ele puxou a cabeça dela e a beijou novamente, com mais vontade do que antes. Ben achou que não iria aguentar muito mais tempo assim, apenas os dois se provocando... a temperatura subia cada vez mais, se é que é possível, nessa água morna. Tudo que ele sentia era Rey... como o corpo dela se moldava ao dele... o cheiro delicioso que emanava dela e que o enlouquecia e o intoxicava... a textura da pele dela, mais macia impossível. Rey sentia o mesmo... os músculos torneados dele, o cabelo macio dele em suas mãos, a boca dele em todos os lugares... não conseguiriam parar nesse momento nem que o mundo acabasse... Ben não estava mais encostado na parede da banheira, mas só notou quando Rey encostou as costas na parede oposta da banheira, eles inverteram as posições sem notar. Rey gemeu contra a boca de Ben ao sentir a parede nas costas e interrompeu o beijo. Olharam-se por um segundo... olhando os olhos dele, Rey passou a mão carinhosamente pela cicatriz que havia ela mesma feito nele naquela fatídica neve quando ainda eram inimigos... começando no rosto e descendo, passando a língua por toda a cicatriz... Ben alisava os cabelos dela enquanto ela fazia isso e deu um pequeno gemido. Ben puxou-a e beijou-a com vontade, com paixão, a mesma que demonstraram a noite passada. Ele começou a fazer movimentos circulares com os polegares nos mamilos dela enquanto ainda estava se beijando. Ela tremia e arfava, gemendo baixinho. Ben beijou então seu pescoço... deuses, como ela tinha um gosto incrível... deu uma mordida leve, que foi seguido por um gemido mais alto da parte dela... foi descendo ainda mais... chegou ao ombro, mordiscou novamente... continuou sua descida perigosa e ao mesmo tempo deliciosa pelo corpo de Rey... beijou-lhe o seio esquerdo, sugando-o... ela jogou a cabeça para trás, gemeu mais alto, e começou a alisar o cabelo de Ben, fazendo uma massagem no couro cabeludo dele... ele trocou para o seio direito e continuou seu serviço, chegando a mordiscar de leve, fazendo-a tremer mais intensamente.

Ben subiu para beijar Rey novamente e Rey aproveitou a oportunidade para agarrar o membro dele com a mão direita. Ele perdeu o compasso da respiração um segundo e ela começou a fazer os movimentos de vai e vem. Ben fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Rey, ora beijando-o, ora beijando o pescoço dela, mas principalmente gemendo baixinho. Rey teve uma ideia de repente para se aproveitar do momento de vulnerabilidade do namorado: usando a Força, levitou Ben e o colocou sentado na borda da banheira.

\- Rey! Mas que... – antes que ele pudesse terminar, ela já tinha abocanhado seu pênis e já estava chupando com vontade. Ben conseguiu apenas gemer mais alto do que antes. Segurando com força na borda da banheira para não cair, Ben se entregou a esse prazer. Muito mais confiante que na noite passada, Rey encarou Ben nos olhos enquanto o chupava, e ele achou que nunca viu uma coisa tão erótica quando esse olhar sustentando durante quase todo o tempo que ela estava lá em baixo.

Ben então começou a devagar bolar um plano também: "Ela não vai ser a única a brincar com a força, não mesmo." Concentrando-se, quando Rey terminou e ia puxá-lo de volta para banheira, ele usou a Força para levitar ela para fora da banheira, deitou-se de costas no chão do banheiro e trouxe Rey para cima dele, mas não de um modo qualquer: colocou a intimidade dela no seu rosto, fazendo Rey ficar sentada no rosto dele. Ela não estava preparada para isso, arregalou os olhos por não ter onde se apoiar, não se sentiu firme naquela posição, achando que ia cair. Ben notou a apreensão dela, segurou os braços dela com as mãos para dar-lhe apoio e começou: passando os lábios por ela, por toda a sua intimidade, achou novamente o clitóris dela, não tão fácil nessa posição como ele havia achado ontem, levou um minutinho a mais, mas conseguiu. Ben não parou nem por um segundo... movimentos firmes e ritmados, suaves e delicados com a língua... lábios... ora beijando... sugando... lambendo... Rey estava gemendo cada vez mais alto... com um último grito estrangulado, ela chegou ao orgasmo. Ben não a deixou descansar: usou a Força novamente, colocou-a no chão deitada de costas, subiu nela e penetrou-a. Dessa vez não houve dor, mas sim um gemido demorado que escapou da boca de Rey, de puro prazer. Ben sorriu: não causaria mais dor a sua amada, nunca mais. Ele fechou os olhos, deliciando-se só com os sons que ela fazia a cada movimento de sua pélvis contra a dela, começou a gemer também. O volume dos gemidos dos dois aumentou consideravelmente e ele arriscou abrir os olhos e viu: Rey de olhos fechados, com a pele do rosto vermelha, com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Beijou-a com vontade, ela retribuiu os beijos. Ben então sentiu as unhas dela arranhando suas costas: o prazer era tanto que ela estava enterrando forte as unhas nele, mas ele achou delicioso, soltando mais gemidos roucos. Ben tentou se controlar fazendo movimentos ritmados e viris, alternando velocidades... lentamente... e depois rapidamente... para depois voltar a lentidão dos movimentos. Rey parecia gostar mais dos movimentos mais rápidos e fortes, ele riu: em apenas 24 horas Rey tinha passado de virgem inexperiente (assim como ele também, vale salientar) a uma amante ardente, vigorosa. Mais algumas estocadas e ela gritou ou gemeu (Ben não saberia dizer):

\- Ben, Ben, Ben, BEN! – E ele sentiu as paredes dela fechando sobre seu pênis, foi demais para ele e ele se derramou dentro dela também gritando o nome dela. Passando alguns minutos, durante os quais recuperavam seu fôlego, olharam-se, um nos olhos do outro, sorriram e deram um selinho, Ben saiu de cima dela, deitando do lado dela, no chão, então caiu na gargalhada. Rey apoiou-se no cotovelo e olhou para ele, intrigada, perguntou:

\- O que foi de tão engraçado?

\- Acho que viramos dois monstrinhos – ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto. Ela riu também.

\- Acho também que não estamos muito preocupados com isso, não é? – ela perguntou.

\- Não mesmo. – Ele respondeu. Levantou-se, estendeu a mão para ela se levantar também. Rey beijou-o, um beijo mais calmo agora, mas cheio de cumplicidade.

\- Acho que a gente tem que se arrumar para o jantar, é às 18h em ponto não é? – Rey perguntou.

\- Sim e são... – Ben olhou para um relógio que tinha vizinho ao grande espelho e viu que já era 17h30. – Vamos ou vamos chegar atrasados.

Arrumaram-se, não se demoraram muito se arrumando, Rey penteou os cabelos mas os deixou soltos, estavam molhados ainda e não havia tempo hábil para ela usar o secador nesse momento. Conseguiram chegar à sala de jantar exatamente as 17h59, o que fez Rey dizer um ufa bem baixinho. Ela achou que não estava sendo ouvida por ninguém a não ser Ben, quando notou Finn:

\- Ufa por que, Rey? Achou que estava atrasada? – Finn perguntou. Rey corou.

\- A gente estava nas colinas passeando, chegamos aqui só as 17h30, achei que poderíamos nos atrasar – Rey falou. Finn pareceu acreditar, mas Poe apareceu, deu um sorriso maroto e disse:

\- Conheço bem essas colinas.

\- Que quer dizer, Poe? – Finn indagou.

\- Você ainda é muito inocente, companheiro, vamos jantar – Poe respondeu e rindo foi para o lado de Ben, sussurrando no ouvido dele: - Colocando em prática o que eu tanto te falo, né? Finalmente. – Ben corou feito louco e sussurrou no ouvido de Poe:

\- É, mas não espalha!

Todos sentaram-se, Rey, Ben, Chewie, Poe, Finn, Leia, e jantaram tranquilamente.


	4. Ainda em Chandrila

Depois do jantar os grupos meio que se separaram. Connix e Rose aparecem e se juntaram a Rey e Leia na biblioteca, os rapazes (Ben, Chewie, Poe e Finn) foram conversar na sala de está.

 **BIBLIOTECA**

As meninas sentaram em sofás em torno de uma mesinha e Leia pediu vinho aos dróids. Elas começaram a tomar e a ficar "mais soltinhas". A primeira a ficar muito mais solta foi Rose, e começou a falar sobre seu relacionamento com Finn:

\- Ele é maravilhoso, mas é muito inocente, nem sequer um beijo mais quente ele consegue. Sempre que eu tento ele se afasta, não sei mais o que fazer sobre isso.

\- Já tentou embebedar ele? – Connix perguntou na maior naturalidade possível. Todo mundo arregalou os olhos para ela.

\- Todas sabemos aqui que você é mais liberal nesse sentido, Connix, não assuste a Rose – Leia disse, rindo enquanto beberricava um pouco de vinho, lembrando da própria lua de mel na Facon e do que tinha aprontado lá.

\- Bom... não... mas talvez eu deva tentar – Rose falou corando.

\- Connix, não dê ideias loucas para a Rose, ela não é assim – Leia olhou feio para Connix ao dizer isso.

\- Eu e Ben precisamos de uma boa garrafa de vinho corelliano e um filme quente para nos "desprendermos" da timidez e acontecer – disse Rey, olhando para os próprios pés e rindo. Connix engasgou com o vinho e tossiu. Olhou para Rey e disse:

\- VOCÊS FINALMENTE TRANSARAM? Graças aos deuses! A tensão sexual entre vocês dois era visível demais, dava vontade de gritar "ARRUMEM UM QUARTO!". – Rey arregalou os olhos para ela. – Conte-nos mais sobre isso, eu estou curiosa agora. – Ela se recostou no sofá e se serviu de mais vinho.

\- Como mãe dele, eu sou forçada a concordar com a Connix. – Leia riu, também se servindo de mais vinho. Rose parecia meio assustada.

\- Vocês não esperaram o casamento? Como assim? – Rose indagou. Rey viu que não havia opção, ia ter que falar.

\- Ninguém espera até o casamento, Rose – disse Connix. – E não espere também – piscou o olho para ela.

\- Bom – Rey começou, olhando para baixo novamente. – É bem recente, na verdade recente demais, aconteceu ontem...

\- Ben sempre teve cara de devagar mesmo – Connix não conseguiu deixar passar. Rey riu.

\- Na verdade, ele me respeita demais, acho que foi por isso que demorou esse tempo todo, se dependesse 100% dele, acho que não teria acontecido ainda.

\- Então você tomou a iniciativa, garota má – Connix deu um sorriso maroto para Rey.

\- Connix, deixa ela contar – Leia falou. Connix concordou com a cabeça. Rey começou a falar:

\- Não foi bem assim, meio que os dois queriam e os dois tomaram inciativa e aconteceu. Sempre jantamos juntos, um dia no meu apartamento, um dia no dele. Jantamos no apartamento dele, ele fez o jantar ("Ele sempre foi ótimo na cozinha", Leia deixou escapar) então fomos assistir a um filme. Sempre vemos comédias e coisas simples mas estava passando um filme romântico, e ele pediu para a gente mudar um pouco o tipo do filme e assistir esse, mas ele não tinha noção do que ia acontecer no filme. Abriu uma garrafa de vinho corelliano, por falar no vinho: muito obrigada pelo vinho, Leia – ela deu um riso divertido em direção a Leia -, acho que se não fosse ele, nada teria acontecido. Eu bebi rápido demais, acho, e começou uma cena de sexo no filme, ficamos meio envergonhados, ele mais ainda, acho que com medo porque ele escolheu o filme né, estava com medo do que eu ia pensar dele, acho. Mas acho que o vinho falou mais alto e começamos a nos beijar, logo em seguida já estávamos na cama e aconteceu. Eu nem voltei para o meu apartamento, pela primeira vez dormi mesmo lá. – Ela finalizou, meio corada.

\- Hum... – Leia falou. – Então hoje de tarde foi apenas a segunda vez?

\- Como você sempre sabe dessas coisas, Leia? – Rey perguntou assustada.

\- Eu sei de tudo que se passa na minha casa, querida, e com vocês dois também, a Força me conta tudo. – Leia respondeu rindo. – Bom, mas eu tenho uma coisinha para vocês dois, Rey. – Leia levantou-se, andou uns 8 a 10 metros em direção a uma escrivaninha de leitura. Abriu a gaveta e retirou um pequeno frasco. – Sei bem que vocês dois são muito ocupados com o templo e nem tão cedo terão tempo para filhos. Não quero que cometam o mesmo erro que eu, que engravidei e por causa da Nova República negligenciei Ben e ele se tornou o que se tornou... – Ela chegou perto de Rey e entregou a ela o pequeno frasco.

\- O que é isso? – Rey estava confusa, olhou o frasco que se lia CONTRACEPTIVO.

\- Isso impedirá você de ficar grávida. – Leia sorriu para ela. – Mas vou logo te avisando: eu quero netos sim! Isso é só por enquanto. – Connix e Rose riram dentro de suas taças.

\- Como se usa isso? – Rey perguntou. Connix que respondeu:

\- É injetável, esse frasco tem 30 mL, cada mL é um mês seguro que você não vai engravidar, mas os dois devem injetar para funcionar. Injete 15 mL direto na sua veia e 15 na de Ben, 15 meses 100% garantido sem bebês.

\- Ela tá certa, assim mesmo que se usa isso – Leia falou. – É uma invenção relativamente recente, de uns 3 ou 4 anos para cá, na minha época não tinha isso – riu. – Suponho que você deve agradecer que não tinha, Rey, só assim você tem seu amado. – Todas riram e bebericaram mais vinho, já iam abrir a terceira garrafa. Rey guardou o frasco no bolso da calça, era uma ÓTIMA ideia não precisar engravidar agora, poder evitar esse tipo de coisa, Leia simplesmente entendia de tudo um pouco, "Que mulher maravilhosa, por isso mesmo que ela é a chanceler", Rey pensou.

\- Bom, Rey, acho que posso me sentir meio orgulhosa de você, fez tudo que a gente conversou? – Connix perguntou, rindo marota. Rey corou, olhou para baixo e fez que sim. Connix foi em direção ao ouvido de Rey para as outras não ouvirem e não deixar Rey ainda mais envergonhada e perguntou sussurrando: - Chupou ele como eu te "ensinei"? – Novamente Rey fez que sim com a cabeça, fechando os olhos dessa vez. - Garota malvada! Ben deve ter adorado, não me admira se ele tenha saltado de alegria depois! – Todas riram dentro seus vinhos.

\- Sorte de vocês, eu tive que aprender essas coisas na marra, meu único professor foi Han mesmo – Leia disse. – Eu era uma moça de 23 anos, sem experiências, ele era viajado, com experiência de todo tipo e com todo tipo de garota na galáxia, ele que me ensinou todo. – Leia fechou os olhos e sorriu. – Mas de acordo com ele, eu aprendi rápido e muito bom – ela também sorriu de modo maroto.

\- Azar tenho eu, convivendo com meu ex namorado mulherengo... – Connix fechou os olhos com raiva. – Eu devia ter sabido que Poe Dameron não era de se namorar, apenas de transar quando tivesse vontade, mas NÃO! Ele tinha que me conquistar com juras de amor baratas e presentes de toda a galáxia... Nada contra os presentes, a maioria são joias linda (todas riram). Desde a época da base da Resistência no Sistema Ileenium algo me dizia que não ia dá certo, mas eu continuei assim mesmo. Ainda bem que eu larguei dele depois.

\- Eu tentei te avisar, Connix, - disse Leia. – Poe é uma pessoa maravilhosa, ele teria morrido por qualquer uma de nós na guerra sem pensar nem uma vez, mas ele não pode ver uma mulher sozinha. – Leia riu de modo bondoso para Connix. – Você vai achar alguém, enquanto isso continue do jeito que você está.

\- E como que ela está? – Rose quis saber, inocente.

\- Do mesmo jeito que o Poe, pegando toda a galáxia, a vida que você sempre quis, né Connix? Ou pelo menos imaginou depois que soube da quantidade de chifre que levou do Poe... quanto tempo mesmo vocês ainda ficaram juntos? – Disse Leia rindo. Connix e Rey riram, mas Rose abaixou a cabeça constrangida.

\- Quatro meses, até eu descobrir tudo. – Disse Connix. – Nunca soube como ele aguentou fazer tanto sexo comigo no dia que ele ficava na base e ainda teve fôlego para fazer com todas as mulheres na galáxia! Não sei mesmo... – Leia riu novamente.

\- Eu nunca vou entender isso... Finn não parece interessado nessas coisas – Rose falou, triste.

\- Rose, ele passou a vida inteira na Primeira Ordem, com apenas a Phasma lá, sendo a única mulher. – Rey disse com um sorriso bondoso para a Rose, pegando na mão dela. – Se você quiser, eu falo com ele, você sabe que ele não tem segredos para mim, - ela disse piscando para Rose. Rose ficou instantaneamente muito vermelha e disse:

\- Eu não me aguentaria de vergonha se você falasse uma coisa dessas para ele.

\- Calma, eu não vou chegar para ele e dizer 'Por que você e a Rose ainda não transaram?' – todas riram com isso. – Eu vou devagar, perguntar como tá o relacionamento de vocês... vendo o que ele vai me falar... posso falar de mim e de Ben e do que ele pode esperar se desejar passar para o próximo nível... essas coisas... – Todas deram risinhos dentro de suas taças, a essa altura todos já estava meio bêbadas.

\- Se for assim, ok. – Disse Rose, ainda meio hesitante. – Mas Rey, ele não pode saber de jeito nenhum que eu falei isso com você, ele é do tipo que vai ficar ainda mais constrangido do que já é.

\- Não se preocupe, deixa nas mãos da Rey – Rey piscou o olho para Rose.

\- Só deixa nas mãos da Rey porque é a Rey de agora, a Rey que TRANSOU, porque nas mãos da Rey de ontem não ia adiantar nada, ela era tão virgem que eu ainda estou sem acreditar que finalmente aconteceu! – Todas caíram na gargalhada. – Não esquecendo Ben, claro. Ele deve ser o único homem na galáxia que chegou aos 30 anos virgem. – Gargalhadas de novo. Rey pousou a taça de vinho na mesa.

\- Eu vou cuidar para que ele tire o atraso. – Rey falou e enterrou o rosto nas mãos, rindo muito, todas riram muito também.

Elas ainda conversaram besteiras, riram muito por mais quase uma hora. Foi nessa hora que a porta abriu e entrou C-3PO avisando que era 21h30, o toque de recolher para seus aposentos. Leia, por ser a chanceler da Nova República, precisava recolher-se cedo para descansar para o dia seguinte. Todas deram boa noite e seguiram para o corredor, onde encontraram os rapazes e cada um foi para seu aposento.

 **Sala de está**

Na sala de está tinha um belo bar lotado de um bom whiskey corelliano. Incrível como Corellia fazia os melhores pilotos, as melhores naves e as melhores bebidas alcoolicas da galáxia. Chewie foi até lá e serviu uma boa dose para cada um dos homens presentes, trouxe a garrafa para a mesa redonda e eles se sentaram. Poe achou um baralho de cartas, mostrou aos outros, que concordaram com a cabeça e foram jogar. Claro que enquanto se preparavam para jogar, havia muita conversa... sobre as mulheres... Poe, como sempre, foi o primeiro a falar sobre o assunto e alfinetar Ben:

\- Ben, eu sei que eu fui o único que notou né? – Ben corou. Finn olhava curioso, tomando um gole do whiskey, mas sem entender. Chewie apenas observava, desconfiado do que vinha a seguir.

\- Dá para ficar quieto, Poe, vamos jogar apenas. – Ben já havia embaralhado as cartas e estava distribuindo as cartas.

\- Ben, eu sei das histórias do seu pai antes dele casar com Leia, você finalmente honrou as calças da família Solo. – Poe riu.

\- Que raios quer dizer isso? Honrar as calças da família Solo? – Finn indagou. Poe colocou a mão na cabeça e balançou-a, tomou um longo gole do whiskey.

\- Finn, companheiro, eu adoro você, você é meu melhor amigo, mas às vezes você é inocente demais! – Poe sorriu para Finn, um sorriso inocente que não combinada em nada com ele. Mas foi Chewie que falou:

\- Poe quer dizer que Ben não é mais virgem. - Ben corou furiosamente, levantou-se da mesa e ficou de costas para os amigos. Estava mesmo envergonhado com o rumo que essa conversa estava tendo. Finn arregalou os olhos e perguntou, olhando diretamente para as costas Ben:

\- Isso é verdade? – Ben virou-se de frente para a mesa, olhando para o chão, falou:

\- Olha, o que há entre eu e Rey só diz respeito a mim e ela, não é para eu ficar repetindo para... – ele não terminou a frase, Poe o interrompeu:

\- CORTA ESSA, AMIGÃO! Eu não passei horas preparando você para esse grande momento e você ficar calado.

\- Somos seus amigos, Ben, sua família - Chewie falou. – Eu sabia de tudo sobre as aventuras de seu pai...

\- Ok, Chewie. – Ben sentou na cadeira novamente, tomou um longo gole do whiskey que quase acabou o que tinha em seu copo. Colocou o copo na mesa e as mãos atrás da cabeça – Conta para a gente o que meu pai aprontava, enquanto isso, eu vou me embebedando aqui e talvez tenha coragem suficiente para falar depois o que houve entre eu e minha linda namorada que vocês conhecem por Rey – Ben falou isso com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

\- Ok! Acho ótimo! Vamos esquecer o jogo e conversar. – Disse Finn, guardando as cartas. Chewie respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e começou:

\- Acompanhei seu pai desde anos antes dele conhecer Luke.

\- Isso a gente já sabe, fuzzball. – Disse Ben, usando o apelido que Han usava para Chewie, isso fez Chewie sorrir com carinho ao lembrar disso.

\- Era sempre um moça em cada planeta, uma moça a cada contrabando.

\- Você não acompanhava ele nisso? – Quis saber Finn.

\- Não! Tive uma namorada na época das Guerras Clônicas, em Kashyyyk, mas nunca tive ninguém depois, ela era uma linda Wookie, mas pegou um resfriado forte e morreu. – Chewie parecia triste com essa resposta. - Eu ficava na Falcon e ele ia se divertir... até ele conhecer Leia.

\- Eu não queira puxar a sardinha para minha família, mas minha mãe era mesmo muito linda quando jovem, meu pai não resistiu a ela. – Ben falou rindo. Poe riu no copo de whiskey. Ben encheu seu copo novamente e tomou metade. Já começava a sentir o efeito dele, talvez ele conseguisse falar afinal...

\- Logo depois da Batalha de Endor, eles casaram e saíram em lua de mel, mesmo depois da separação deles e a volta minha e de Han a vida de contrabando, ele nunca mais quis nenhuma mulher... Leia foi mesmo o amor da vida dele. Ele sempre parecia sentir falta dela, mesmo sem falar nela, mas nunca chegaram a se reconciliar. – Ben se sentiu um pouco culpado ouvindo isso, sabia que ele tendo ido para o lado sombrio ocasionou a separação dos pais. Mas ele já havia decidido que o passado não iria fazer isso com ele mais, como Rey dizia, Ben Solo sofreu muito por causa de Kylo Ren e Snoke e merece ser feliz.

\- Ok, sua vez, Poe – disse Ben, antes que Poe empurrasse ele para falar.

\- Não é justo, - disse Finn, meio indignado. – Você disse que se Chewie falasse de Han, você falava.

\- Não disse que falaria logo em seguida – Ben apontou o indicador para Finn rindo. – Eu vou ser o último a falar.

\- Trapaceiro! –Poe disse, meio irritado. Ben apenas riu de modo maroto, ele estava feliz por ditar as regras aqui. – Bom, eu todo mundo sabe... ando atrás da garota perfeita na galáxia... enquanto isso me divirto com uma aqui outra lá...

\- Uma em cada planeta você quer dizer– disse Ben rindo. – A galáxia inteira sabe da sua fama. Até quando estava namorando com a Connix! Cara, como você consegue isso? Eu magoaria a Rey desse jeito.

\- Você foi virgem até os 30 e perdeu sua virgindade com a mulher que ama, nunca vai entender minha alma solitária – Poe fez uma voz fingida de remorso e dor, todos caíram na gargalhada e tomaram mais whiskey. – Eu meio que me arrependo de ter feito isso com a Connix... ("Pelo menos isso!" Disse Ben), ela não merecia isso. Vocês sabem que ela não fala mais comigo?

\- Dá para entender – Finn disse.

\- Foram quatro meses de namoro em Ileenium, comigo indo lá apenas um dia e ficando uma semana fora, não me orgulho disso e nem teria coragem de fazer com outra pessoa isso. – Ele realmente parecia envergonhado, olhando para baixo.

\- O importante é você reconhecer que não fez certo e saber que não vai mais repetir. – Finn disse, sorrindo e colocando uma mão no ombro dele. Tomou fôlego para começar a falar, se Ben ia ser o último, Chewie e Poe já haviam falado, era a vez dele. Respirou fundo e disse: – Rose parece querer entrar para essa vida, mas eu sou muito tímido. – Baixou a cabeça e colocou as mãos nela.

\- Ela dá sinais de querer? - Perguntou Chewie.

\- Muitos, sempre querendo uns beijos mais quentes, mas eu fujo – disse Finn.

\- Eu sei como é isso – disse Ben.

\- Sabe? – Perguntaram Finn e Poe ao mesmo tempo.

\- Sei, mas eu sou o último a falar, lembram? – Ben riu. Finn continuou:

\- Eu nunca fiquei perto assim de uma mulher nesse jeito antes, passei a vida na Primeira Ordem ("Desculpe por isso", Ben disse bebendo mais um gole de whiskey) e lá só tinha uma mulher: Phasma! ("Me desculpe de verdade por isso", Ben riu muito nessa hora, Poe também, não aguentou e teve que falar isso). Nunca senti nada, a primeira mulher saindo da Primeira Ordem que eu vi foi a Rey, e ela parecia mais minha irmã do que qualquer outra coisa.

\- Poe, eu estou desapontado com você – Ben disse olhando para Poe. – Você passa HORAS falando para mim como se deve agradar as mulheres, como deixar elas felizes, como satisfazer elas na cama ("QUE?", Finn gritou, Chewie riu alto), mas para o seu melhor amigo você não diz nada? – Ben fez uma cara de falsa indignação que Poe e Chewie caíram na gargalhada.

\- Eu vou corrigir isso AGORA! – Poe prometeu. – Finn, você não deve se afastar desses beijos que a Rose quer. Mas também não precisa assustar a moça: quando ela quiser esses beijos mais profundos, deixe rolar, mas espere por um sinal dela de que as coisas podem avançar, por exemplo, se ela começa a querer colocar a mão no seu peitoral, você pode colocar a mão nas costas dela em direção ao quadril, essas coisas. Mas não fuja, a pobrezinha deve tá achando que você não a quer. – Poe fez uma cara de cachorro pidão que até o Finn com sua inocência riu. – Depois eu te dou outras dicas, as mesmas que eu disse para o Ben, e olha a cara dele de alegria de ter a mulher que ama nua nos braços. – Todos olharam para Ben e ele abriu um sorriso bobo. Caíram na gargalhada.

\- Eu vou tentar... – disse Finn.

\- Vamos estabelecer um prazo! – disse Poe – Finn, amigão, você tem 3 meses para deixar de ser virgem, até o Ben não é mais! ("Não quero saber de metas, vai ser quando tiver que ser!" Finn ficou indignado) – Poe olhou para Ben e disse: – E pela sua altura, cara, você deve ter partido ela ao meio. – Todos riram, mas Ben parou logo, ficou sério e apontou indicador e polegar em direção a Poe, fechando os dois, e disse entre os dentes:

\- Nunca mais fale dela assim – Poe engasgou um pouco, Ben parou, tomou outro gole de whiskey enquanto Poe tossia.

\- Pensei que você não fizesse mais isso – Poe disse.

\- E ele não faz. – Chewie disse. - Mas você mereceu.

\- Ok, Ben, não dá para escapar mais – Finn riu ao dizer isso.

\- Ok, ok – Ben falou, já se sentia bêbado o suficiente para falar com menos vergonha. – Nós, assim como Finn falou, quando os beijos eram mais quentes e tal a gente acabava se afastando, vocês sabem que precisou minha mãe falar comigo para eu ir falar com ela, somos tímidos demais. E para esse novo passo... Foi algo bem recente, não aconteceu muitas vezes ainda. Finn, você vai entender tudo o que eu fiz quando Poe tiver A CONVERSA com você. (Todos riram, até o Finn mesmo sem saber o que Ben poderia ter feito de diferente). Estávamos vendo um filme, bebendo um bom vinho Corelliano. Esse planeta do meu pai sabe fazer álcool. Estávamos no sofá do meu apartamento. O filme, digamos assim, ficou... impróprio. Movidos pelo filme e pelo vinho, os beijos ficaram quentes, a gente foi para o meu quarto e uma coisa levou a outra... – Ben finalizou dando um sorriso tímido e tomando mais um gole de whiskey. Poe tinha um sorriso maroto enorme no rosto e perguntou:

\- Fez tudo que eu te disse?

\- Absolutamente tudo, mestre Dameron. – Ben disse rindo. – Não entre em detalhes, não me exponha mais. – O olhar de Ben era até meio raivoso para Poe ao dizer isso.

\- Até o... – Ben olhou com mais raiva, na esperança que Poe parasse, Poe apenas ria marotamente, - sexo oral?

\- O que é isso? – Finn parecia muito confuso. Chewie e Ben não aguentaram, caíram na gargalhada.

\- Poe, tenho que concordar com Ben agora! - Disse Chewie. - Ensina esse menino sobre a vida! - apontou para Finn. Ben se recuperou da gargalhada e disse para Poe, com um sorriso muito malicioso:

\- Sim, principalmente isso.

\- HONROU AS CALÇAS SOLO SIM! – Poe gritou, brindaram os quatro com o whiskey e beberam. Ben esvaziou o copo de uma vez e gritou:

\- Poe, ele não sabe nem o que é SEXO ORAL! Ensina para ele...

Ainda conversaram mais um tempo, falaram sobre o Gray Jedi Templo, sobre Poe como Primeiro Almirante, sobre a Nova República, Chandrila, Corsucant... até chegar BB-8 para chama-los devido ao toque de recolher as 21h30. Ben levantou e percebeu que estava mais bêbado do que pensou a princípio e pensou, com medo: "Merda, Rey vai me matar." Foi andando em direção ao quarto no final do corredor segurando na parede.

 **No quarto**

Ben chegou ao quarto, Rey já estava lá. Estava sentada na penteadeira, de costas para a porta, escovando os cabelos. O whiskey falou mais alto e Ben não conseguiu se segurar:

\- Deuses, você é muito linda, a mulher mais linda de todas as galáxias. – Rey virou-se para ele, riu e disse:

\- Obrigada! Você não fica muito atrás, essa sua beleza máscula que eu adoro. – Ben então notou que ela também estava meio bêbada, estava salvo! Precisava amanhã agradecer a mãe pelo vinho. Ou talvez a Connix. Ou talvez as duas. Riu. Foi até ela e deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dela. Ela então perguntou: - O que os rapazes conversaram?

\- Você não vai querer saber! – Ele riu. – Imagino que com uma conversa de garotas com minha mãe e Connix no meio, eu também não vou querer saber né?

\- Uma parte vai sim, mas estamos meio alcoolizados os dois, vamos deixar para amanhã – ela disse rindo. Ele abaixou a cabeça e deu um beijo nos lábios dela.

Trocaram de roupa, ela colou uma camisola levinha, branca, que achou no armário e ele vestiu uma calça cinza folgada de moletom que havia trazido. Deitaram na cama e, abraçados, adormeceram quase na mesma hora, sorrindo.


	5. De volta a Coruscant

No dia seguinte, Ben acordou com uma leve dor de cabeça, mas ele sabia muito bem de que era... "Whiskey corelliano, bom, mas acaba comigo." Foi até a bolsa dele em silêncio (Rey ainda dormia como um anjo envolta no lençol branco), encontrou um remédio para dor de cabeça, pegou o copo de água que estava em cima do criado mudo, tomou. Olhou o relógio em cima da penteadeira que Rey estava escovando os cabelos no dia anterior: cindo da manhã ainda. Eles não tinham pressa ainda, iriam de volta a Coruscant após do almoço. Voltou para a cama. Rey estava deitada do lado direito, deitada de lado, com a cabeça voltada para o centro da cama. Ben deitou com cuidado, de frente para ela, passou a mão em volta da cintura dela, colocando-a com a cabeça encostada no seu peitoral e colocou o lençol por cima dele até a cintura. Cheirou os cabelos dela, que cheiro maravilhoso! E em pouco tempo voltou a adormecer. Umas duas horas depois, Rey acordou sentindo o maravilhoso cheiro de Ben. Abriu os olhos. Viu que estivera dormindo abraçada com Ben e sua cabeça apoiada nele. Ele ainda dormia em sono profundo, com a respiração lenta. Ela sorriu ao ver essa cena, não havia jeito melhor de acordar do que ao lado dele.

Não resistindo à tentação, começou a dar leves beijos no pescoço dele, acariciando com as mãos o braço direito dele. Viu que a respiração dele tinha mudado aos seus toques: ele tinha acordado, mas continuava de olhos fechados, curtindo o momento. Rey sorriu ao notar isso. Desceu os beijos para o mamilo dele e ele aproveitou para abrir os olhos, segurar ela pelos pulsos e coloca-la embaixo de si, ainda segurando os pulsos dela acima da cabeça, no travesseiro. Rey não esperando por isso assustou-se, arregalou os olhos. Mas quando o viu sorrindo para ela, olhando nos olhos dela, sorriu também.

\- Bom dia, sucateira. – Disse ele, sorrindo de modo maroto. Rey caiu na gargalhada por causa do 'sucateira'.

\- Bom dia, seu bruto. – Ela respondeu rindo, tentando se livrar do aperto dele nos pulsos dela. – Poderia me soltar?

\- Acho que não, você foi muito malvada! – Disse Ben, se fingindo de indignado. – Eu acordei mais cedo hoje, sabia? E fiz o possível para não te acordar, e assim que você retribui: me acordando do meu lindo sonho? – os dois riram. Ben abaixou a cabeça em direção ao pescoço dela e começou a beija-lo. Rey ficou ainda mais inquieta embaixo de Ben, tentando se livrar da mão dele que ainda prendia as dela (ela queria alisar aqueles lindos cabelos negros), mas que estava ficando bom, claro que estava. Ben passou a língua por todo o pescoço dela, subiu em direção à orelha dela e disse: - Não vou soltar você agora, você precisa de punição por me acordar, sua malvada... – E beijou-lhe os lábios. Rey prontamente os abriu e a língua dele invadiu a boca dela.

Nisso, ele soltou os pulsos dela. Uma mão agarrou o pescoço de Ben, massageando gostosamente a nuca dele, a outra os cabelos, alisando-os. As mãos de Ben desceram e pararam a esquerda na cintura dela, alisando-a delicadamente, e a direita no seio direito dela, ainda por cima da camisola. Rey tentou descer as mãos para o cós da calça de moletom dele, mas usando a Força ele parou as mãos dela, colocando-as de volta em cima da cabeça dela. Ela bufou indignada dentro da boca dele. Ele interrompeu o beijo, segurou os pulsos dela novamente com a mão direita, e falou com um sorrido malicioso no rosto:

\- Alguém esqueceu que está sendo PUNIDA por ter me acordado! Quem dita as regras aqui sou eu, sucateira. – Ele voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, Rey gemeu "Ben...", ele sorriu contra o pescoço dela, ela estava gostando desse novo lado meio bruto dele... Ben não estava com lá muita paciência essa manhã para algumas coisas, a camisola branca de tecido delicado que Rey achou no armário, por exemplo, era muito pano para o gosto dele agora. Ela era de alças e terminava nos joelhos de Rey. Se ele tirasse a camisola por cima da cabeça dela, teria que soltar as mãos dela, mas o tecido era bem fino e delicado, então ele não hesitou nem um segundo a mais: colocou as mãos no decote da camisola (mantendo as mãos de Rey presas acima da cabeça dela com a Força) e rasgou-a rapidamente dali até a barra, agarrou o pano destruído e jogou no chão, deixando-a só de calcinha rosa rendada, voltando rapidamente a prender as mãos dela com a dele. Rey deu um gritinho de susto que logo se transformou em um longo gemido quando ele mais rapidamente ainda atacou seu seio com os lábios. Rey notou que ele sugava seu seio com um pouco mais de violência do que das outras vezes, e ela notou que isso a deixava mais louca de tesão e mais entregue as caricias dele. Gemia alto a cada chupada e mordiscada em seu seio. Quando ele "cansou", passou para o outro, mais uma vez ele soltou as mãos dela, que correram para o cabelo dele. Ele beijou o vale entre os seios, a barriga dela e quando ela achou que ele ia tirar a calcinha dela, ele rapidamente subiu para beijar-lhe os lábios. Rey arranhava as costas dele enquanto se beijavam, Ben deixou escapar um gemido com esse gesto dela, mas não a impediu dessa vez de fazer algo que ela queria. Ben escorregou a mão direita para dentro da calcinha dela, sem retirá-la e sem interromper o beijo.

\- Poxa, Rey, você já tá muito molhada – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela ao toca-la, numa voz rouca e cheia de desejo. – Você sabe o quanto eu adoro isso?

\- Eu sei – Rey respondeu baixinho. Ben começou a brincar usando o dedo indicador e o médio massageando lentamente o clitóris dela. Rey gemeu baixinho e falou – Mais rápido, Ben. – Em resposta ele parou, ela arregalou os olhos para ele, ele estava novamente rindo maliciosamente, e disse:

\- Quem manda aqui sou eu, sucateira. – Ele relembrou a ela, o rosto dele estava sério ao dizer isso, mas os olhos... ah, os olhos... Transbordavam desejo. Ele então recomeçou, ainda mais lentamente que antes para a "frustração" de Rey. Mas uma coisa ela tinha que admitir: esse Ben ela estava amando, e ela não sabia porquê, mas havia algo de muito erótico em ele chama-la de sucateira na cama, e isso deixava ela mais louca por ele... e pelo que ele ia aprontar, deixou-se então entregar aos carinhos de Ben e ao que quer ele estivesse aprontado na cabecinha dele. Aos poucos Ben aumentou o ritmo e Rey não pediu mais nada, agora ciente de que ele ia torturar ainda mais ela se ela falasse ou pedisse algo. Esse joguinho era muito excitante, Rey tinha que admitir. Ben beijou-lhe os lábios novamente.

Ben começou a sentir que ela estava perto, aumentou o ritmo e Rey começou a arfar. Ela interrompeu o beijo, mas ele beijou-a de novo, e ela sabia que era mais uma regra. Rey tentava retribuir os beijos, mas era muito prazer para ela conseguir, até que os dois sentiram que ia ser agora: Ben fez a última aumentada de ritmo, Rey tremeu e mordeu o lábio inferior dele com força abafando um gemido alto. Quando se separaram do beijo, um pequeno filete de sangue saia do lábio de Ben, Rey ficou logo preocupada, mas ele sussurrou no ouvido dela:

\- Não foi nada, relaxa. Eu adorei, na verdade. – Ele limpou o sangue com as costas da mão esquerda. Abriu as pernas de Rey, sentando-se em cima dos próprios joelhos no meio delas. Rey olhou para baixo e perguntou:

\- Já fui suficientemente punida?

\- É claro que não! – Ben respondeu fingindo raiva. Rey riu e esperou qual seria sua próxima punição. – Não se atreva a tentar sair daí. – Rey colocou as mãos novamente em cima do travesseiro para não tentar fazer nada de "errado" ou contra as regras.

Ben colocou as mãos uma em cada lateral da calcinha e ficou brincando com elas. Era visível de onde ele estava a umidade na calcinha de Rey e isso deixou ele louco para cair de boca. Mas ele tinha que ter calma... ela precisava muito ser punida... Ficou um bom tempo apenas brincando com as laterais da calcinha, na esperança de que Rey implorasse para ele tirar, mas ela, apesar de está inquieta, mexendo as pernas em expectativa, não pediu nada.

\- Boa garota, está aprendendo que eu mando – ele disse, ela olhou nos olhos dele, os olhos dos dois emanavam tanto desejo que Ben não aguentou, retirou a calcinha e jogou no chão. Ficou um minuto apenas observando a intimidade dela: lindamente rosada, molhada como deveria está nesse momento, os lábios internos inchados e o clitóris pedindo para ser chupado. Ben desceu, antes de encostar sua boca nela, colocou as pernas dela em seus ombros. Involuntariamente Rey fechou-as em torno do pescoço dele. Ben passou muito lentamente os lábios nela, de baixo para cima, passando pela abertura até chegar ao clitóris, depois invertendo, do clitóris até a abertura. Rey gemeu baixinho, ela estava esperando que ele fosse com vontade (como das vezes anteriores) e acabou deixando escapar:

\- Vai logo, Ben. – Rey se arrependeu no minuto que notou que deixou escapar essa frase. Ben levantou a cabeça de sua intimidade, e introduziu o dedo indicador dentro dela, fazendo movimentos rápidos, muitas estocadas rápidas. Rey gritou de prazer, em poucos minutos Ben sentiu ela chegar lá novamente quando sentiu as paredes dela se fecharem no seu dedo. Deu a ela um minuto para se recuperar, era uma imagem que ele achou linda: Rey com o rosto todo vermelho, arfando em busca de ar. Depois desse minuto Ben desceu a cabeça novamente e foi bem lentamente repetindo os movimentos que havia feito antes. Aos poucos ele foi aumentando o ritmo de sua língua e sua boca, sem nunca deixar de olhar para ela. Rey gemia ora baixinho, ora mais alto. Ben a sentiu perto de novo quando ela tirou as mãos do travesseiro e colocou-as em seus cabelos negros. Colocou novamente o dedo indicador nela sem parar os movimentos da boca e em questão de segundos, Rey chegava lá pela terceira vez nessa linda manhã. Ben olhou para ela, arfando mais do que antes, completamente vermelha no rosto e ligeiramente descabelada. Era a visão do paraíso para Ben.

\- Agora você já tá totalmente punida por ter me acordado, sucateira – ele disse rindo para ela quando ela abriu os olhos e olhou para ele. Ele subiu de volta em cima dela, beijou-lhe os lábios. Dessa vez Rey retribuiu os beijos com vontade, sorvendo o próprio gosto na língua de Ben. Ela pensou que se já estava punida, ele não iria se importar se ela avançasse para a calça dele... sem parar os beijos, ela desceu a mão direita para a calça dele mas não retirou, colocou-a no membro dele por cima da calça e começou a fazer leves por cima. Ben foi ajuda-la, retirando a calça, mas ela o fez parar assim que o pênis dele saiu para fora da dela (ele não estava usando cueca!). Ben interrompeu o beijo e a olhou confuso e ela falou:

\- Deixa a calça, - então ele deixou, deixando apenas o pênis para fora. Rey então pegou-o com a mão e começou os movimentos de vai e vem. Ben fechou os olhos e deixou um gemido baixo escapar, Rey aumentou a velocidade. Usando a Força, colocou Ben sentado do meio da cama e abocanhou-o. Ben, de olhos fechados, alisava delicadamente os cabelos dela enquanto ela chupava, fazendo movimentos de subida e descida com a boca, com a língua, ora parando para lamber toda a extensão. Ben então colocou as duas mãos no rosto dela e puxou-a delicadamente. Encostou-se na cabeceira da cama com as pernas esticadas e puxou Rey pela mão. De modo rápido e habilidoso, colocou-a sentada em cima dele e ela encaixou-se perfeitamente no seu pênis e começaram. Movimentos lentos de Rey primeiramente, enquanto Ben segurava-a pelo quadril, ajudando-a. Beijos eram trocados, Rey beijava o pescoço de Ben, a cicatriz que ela fez também não era esquecida. Ben a fez aumentar o ritmo segurando os quadris dela com mais firmeza, entendendo o recado, Rey foi mais rápido enquanto Ben gemia "Rey..." em seu ouvido.

Ben notou que, nessa posição, ele iria chegar lá antes dela. Soltou a mão esquerda do quadril dela e procurou o clitóris dela, quando achou, Rey soltou um gemido mais alto. Ben ficou massageando-o com o polegar enquanto Rey subia e descia dele. Não demorou muito mais depois disso para ele sentir ela mais desesperada e mais rápida nas subidas e descidas, o que significava que ela estava perto de novo, até que com uma mordida mais forte no ombro dele, ela chegou e ele sentiu seu pênis sendo estrangulado por ela, e ele soltou-se dentro dela. Ofegantes, ficaram ainda nessa posição, abraçados, por uns minutos. Rey levantou a cabeça do ombro de Ben e olhou para ele sorrindo. Ele sorriu de volta, beijou-a. Ela interrompeu e disse:

\- Acho que vou te acordar todo dia – eles riram.

\- Continua malvada comigo! Não adiantou nada eu te punir – ele respondeu. Deitaram na cama e ficaram conversando até notarem que já estava perto das nove da manhã. Rey levantou da cama e mostrou o presente que Leia deu para eles. Quando ele soube o que era, riu e falou: - Minha mãe sabe mesmo de tudo né?

\- Totalmente! Ela me deu até as seringas descartáveis para a gente usar. Eu li o rótulo antes de você chegar ontem, se a gente injetar hoje ele previne até uma semana antes do dia de hoje, então vamos está livres, né?

\- É sim – ele disse e beijou a testa dela. Foram tomar um banho rápido juntos (mas banho de verdade, não como o dia anterior), vestiram uma roupa leve e tomaram a injeção antes de saírem do quarto.

Quando já estavam prontos para sair do quarto, Rey olhou para o chão e viu o que até hoje mais cedo era uma camisola, pegou o pano rasgado e mostrou pra Ben rindo, ele ficou muito vermelho de vergonha. Colocou a mão na cabeça, a outra no bolso e olhou para baixo envergonhado. Falou ainda olhando para o chão:

\- Desculpa, Rey, eu vou tentar não ser mais bruto desse jeito, não sei o que me deu hoje, eu parecia um animal. – Rey não aguentou, caiu na gargalhada, era muito fofo ele envergonhado e se desculpando. Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela assustado. Ela veio em direção a ele e colocou os braços em volta da cintura dele.

\- Ben, - ela começou, olhando nos olhos dele – eu admito que você não vai poder rasgar todas as roupas que eu tenho, até porque eu não tenho muitas. – Ambos riram. Ela chegou mais perto do rosto dele, na ponta dos pés. – Mas eu amei esse seu jeito bruto na cama, adorei demais essas suas punições para minhas ideias malvadas. – Ela se aproximou do ouvido dele e disse: - E eu amei você me chamado de sucateira, é muito excitante. – Sorriu para ele e deu-lhe um selinho. – E eu te amo, muito. - Ele sorriu afinal.

\- Eu também te amo muito, Rey. – Ben respondeu.

\- Vamos tomar café, estou com muita fome. – Rey falou e puxou ele para fora do quarto. Chegaram ao salão de refeições (de mãos dadas) por volta de 9h30, apenas Chewie e Connix estavam tomando café da manhã essa hora.

\- Bom dia! - disse Chewie quando os viu.

\- Bom dia, Chewie, hoje às 14h a gente volta não é? – disse Rey. Chewie fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto comia um pedaço de pão.

\- Vocês tem noção de que horas são para vocês saírem do quarto? – Perguntou Connix – Agora descobriram a vida de casal e não saem mais do quarto é? – Ben e Rey ficaram corados em esse comentário.

\- Deixa eles, Connix - Chewie brigou.

Ainda constrangidos, sentaram, tomaram café e foram dá uma volta na cidade, almoçaram por lá e às 14h partiram para Coruscant. Chegaram em Coruscant e foram direto ao mercado comparar coisas para jantar. Jantaram no apartamento de Rey, "estrearam" a cama dela (já que não haviam feito nada lá ainda), e dormiram para mais um dia de treinamento no dia seguinte.


	6. Finn visita Coruscant

Menos de um mês havia se passado da visita de Ben e Rey a Chandrila e a rotina deles continuava a mesma: treinamento durante 5 dias, 2 de folga, jantavam juntos um dia na casa de um, um dia na casa do outro, mas agora sempre passando a noite junto... Um belo dia, como dito, menos de um mês após a visita deles, no primeiro dia de folga, eles estavam tomando café da manhã no apartamento de Rey, quando ouviram um holograma vindo da sala. Olharam um para o outro confusos por cima da mesa do café da manhã: não estavam esperando nenhum holograma de ninguém... Seria alguma emergência de Chandrila? Ou do templo Jedi? Isso definitivamente poderia ser preocupante... Deixaram o café da manhã inacabado na mesa da cozinha e foram em direção à sala (milagrosamente esse dia, eles tinham ido tomar café da manhã os dois devidamente bem vestidos).

Era Finn. Eles ficaram aliviados ao vê-lo, Finn geralmente não era portador de más notícias, não devia ser nada grave. Ben e Rey sentaram no chão, de pernas cruzadas, para conversar com o amigo.

\- Ah, bom dia, amigo Finn – disse Rey, rindo. – A que devemos essa honra tão cedo?

\- Deve ser urgente – Ben riu.

\- Bom, não é tão urgente assim... – disse Finn. – A Rose...

\- Aconteceu algo com ela? – Rey perguntou preocupada.

\- Ah, não, ela tá ótima! – Disse Finn, rindo. – Ela me disse que quando vocês estiveram em Chandrila, há um mês, que você, Rey, queria falar comigo. Mas ela esqueceu, só veio me dizer isso ontem...

\- Ah, sim, eu também tinha esquecido – disse Rey, lembrando bem da conversa na biblioteca e do conteúdo da conversa que seria com Finn, Rey riu. Ben notou o tom divertido no riso de Rey, riu também, desconfiando do que seria essa conversa.

\- Vocês se importam se eu passar aí, pelas 16h? Para a gente conversar? – Perguntou Finn. – É que agora eu estou ansioso, preciso saber o que é. Não vou aguentar esperar mais 7 dias de jeito nenhum.

\- Relaxa, não é nada demais – Rey piscou para ele ao falar. – A gente se encontra às 16h no Café Galáctico, depois a gente vem para cá pegar o Ben e vamos os três jantar em algum lugar, pode ser?

\- O restaurante de comida rylethiana? – Ben sugeriu, com uma cara animada, ele adora comida rylethiana.

\- Fechado – disse Finn. – Até mais tarde. – E foi embora.

Ben olhou para Rey rindo e disse:

\- Por favor, me diga que você vai convencer ele a fazer sexo com a Rose!

\- Mas é isso mesmo, como você sabe? – Rey quis saber, intrigada.

\- Nesse mesmo dia, Rey, a gente estava lá na sala de está, lembra? – Ele perguntou, ela fez que sim com a cabeça. – Conversa de homens e... Finn não sabia nem o que era sexo oral. – Rey colocou a mão na boca horrorizada. - Poe ficou de "ensinar" a ele, mas você sabe... Poe Dameron...

\- É sério isso? – ela perguntou rindo. Rey sabia muito bem que Poe e Finn se davam muito bem e tudo mais, mas realmente Poe era muito pervertido para ensinar alguma coisa ao pobre do Finn.

\- Ei! – Ben se fingiu de indignado. – É muito feio rir da falta de conhecimento das pessoas! – os dois caíram na gargalhada.

\- Ei digo eu, mocinho! – Disse Rey, rindo muito. – Nós dois nunca tínhamos feito nada, mas sabíamos a teoria, você tá me dizendo que nem isso ele sabe ainda!

\- Poe me disse, em segredo, que não teve paciência para "ensiná-lo" como me "ensinou" – disse Ben, sério. – Que Finn é tão inocente que não aprendia. Boa sorte, Rey, você que vai ter que ensinar a ele. – Ben deu um sorriso divertido para ela. – E ele não me parece um bom aluno.

\- Eu não vou ensinar a ele, Ben Solo! – Rey respondeu indignada. – Vou incentivar ele a aprofundar a relação com Rose, só isso.

\- Meu amor, apenas isso, você já vai precisar de muita sorte... – Ben disse e os dois caíram na gargalhada de novo. Voltaram para finalizar o café da manhã.

Ben e Rey passaram a manhã montando o novo guarda-roupas de Rey, o antigo quebrou quando Poe apareceu bêbado há duas semanas e subiu nas prateleiras e o quebrou (Poe pagou o novo, era o mínimo que podia fazer né?). Ela havia comprado um maior, mais complicado e passaram a manhã inteira nele, quando terminaram, estavam tão cansados que nem queriam preparar o próprio almoço. Tomaram um banho rápido e saíram para comer. Voltaram e adormeceram instantaneamente, montar guarda-roupas não era uma tarefa fácil nem se você era jedi...

Quando acordaram Rey saiu para encontrar com Finn no Café Galáctico e Ben foi para o próprio apartamento, limpá-lo. Antes de Rey sair, ele ainda deu uma última alfinetada nela:

\- Rey, não vá corromper o pobre rapaz – disse, com a maior cara de santo. Rey estirou a língua para ele. Ben riu, puxou ela pela mão e deu-lhe um beijo. – Falando sério agora, Rey, vai com calma, ele é muito inocente, você sabe disso.

\- Eu sei, eu vou tentar – ela respondeu.

Rey foi em direção ao Hangar no último andar, pegou o seu speeder e foi em direção ao Café Galáctico. Era bem perto de onde eles moravam, um lugar que ela e Ben costumavam ir muito, pois tinha bolos fantásticos e um café delicioso. Chegou, colocou seu speeder do lado de fora e entrou. Olhou em volta das mesas e viu que Finn ainda não havia chegado, olhou para o relógio do balcão e viu que eram 15h56. Sentou numa mesa próxima, chamou a dróid garçonete, que já a conhecia.

\- Mestre Rey, que bom vê-la – disse a dróid garçonete. – Mas não vejo o Mestre Solo.

\- Ah, ele não vai ver hoje, estou esperando meu amigo Finn, o segundo Almirante de Chandrila – Rey respondeu.

\- Sim, o melhor amigo do Primeiro Almirante Dameron! – Falou a dróid garçonete. – Mas... não brigou com o Mestre Solo, não é? – Rey caiu na gargalhada.

\- Não, relaxa. Ele não quis vir, apenas – ela disse. – Me traga um cappuccino, por favor, e um bolo de maçã.

\- É para já! – E saiu. Foi nessa hora que Rey avistou Finn chegando. Acenou para ele, ele acenou de volta, parou a dróid garçonete no meio do caminho, fez seu pedido, apontou a mesa para onde iria e foi sentar-se. Rey levantou-se, abraçou-o e sentou-se novamente, com Finn de frente a ela.

\- Rey! Pensei que Ben vinha também – disse Finn.

\- A gente vai jantar depois, esqueceu? – ela relembrou.

\- Ah, é mesmo. – Finn pareceu se lembrar da conversa da manhã.

\- Além do mais, Ben não tem maturidade para esse tipo de conversa – Rey disse, rindo. Nessa hora chegaram os pedidos deles, Finn tinha pedido café espresso e bolo de chocolate, ficou olhando confuso para Rey, visivelmente sem entender o comentário dela. Ela notou e pensou "Ben tem razão, vou precisar de um milagre aqui...".

\- Então... – disse Finn, - o que você tem para falar comigo?

\- Bom, Finn, eu queria conversar sobre você, sobre sua vida, sobre o que você tem feito, sobre como estão todas as coisas... – Rey resolveu ir devagar, resolveu nem mencionar Rose por enquanto, esperar o que ele ia falar primeiro para ver o que ia dá... Finn franziu as sobrancelhas para ela.

\- O que isso tem a ver? – perguntou ele.

\- Ora, Finn, você é meu amigo, quero saber como andam as coisas! – disse Rey.

\- Bom... as coisas estão indo bem, acho. O trabalho me mantém ocupado. – Ele começou, tomou um gole do café, Rey aproveitou para comer e beber também enquanto ele falava. – Poe é muito comprometido com relação ao trabalho mesmo que não seja com o resto – ele riu. – Eu sei o que ele fez com seu guarda-roupas.

\- Nossa, foi alguns minutos enquanto eu e Ben preparávamos uma bolsa de gelo e um colchão para ele, que ideia ele aparece bêbedo... talvez Leia rebaixe ele de novo – disse Rey rindo.

\- E seria bem feito para ele... Bom... você sabe né... Eu trabalho no mesmo tipo de escala que você e Ben e quase todo mundo na galáxia agora, - disse Finn. – 5 dias de trabalho e 2 de folga, graças a nova lei da Leia para trabalhadores da Nova República. Minhas folgas coincidem com as da Rose, de modo que a gente pode ficar um tempinho juntos, já que não trabalhamos exatamente no mesmo setor.

\- Ela tá agora no setor de emergência da frota, não é? – Rey questionou, feliz dele ter puxado o assunto Rose sem ela precisar ter puxado.

\- Sim, ela tá sim. – Ele disse. – Então é diferente de você e Ben que praticamente passam 24h por dia juntos.

\- Não estamos juntos agora – Rey riu.

\- Nossa, durante algumas horas... – Finn disse sarcasticamente.

\- Mas vocês tão muito bem, pelo menos assim eu sempre vejo – Rey resolveu jogar verde, era a melhor opção dela no momento. Se não desse certo, ela seria mais direta: ela sinceramente esperava que não precisasse disse, tinha medo de ofender Finn.

\- Estamos bem, a maior parte do tempo – disse ele com um sorriso amarelo. Rey quase pulou de alegria nessa hora, ele parecia ter mordido a isca.

\- O que quer dizer, Finn? – disse Rey, se fingindo de desentendida.

\- Bom... ah, que se dane! Com você eu posso ser sincero, mais até do que com o Poe. – Disse o Finn. – Já faz um tempo que a Rose dá sinais de que quer ter uma... – ele abaixou a voz e Rey quase não ouviu mas leu os lábios dele – vida sexual...

\- Oh, entendi. – Disse Rey.

\- Claro que entendeu! Eu sei que vocês dois tem uma! – Finn se irritou.

\- Finn, eu quero te ajudar, não se irrite comigo, se não quiser me contar, tudo bem. – Rey não gostou do tom dele.

\- Desculpa. Esse assunto não me deixa confortável. – disse Finn. – Eu me sinto perdido por ser tão covarde...

\- Ora, Finn. – Disse Rey, rindo bondosamente para ele. – Se é ser covarde que você acha que é a definição, devo dizer que eu e Ben até um mês atrás éramos muito covardes. – Finn arregalou os olhos para ela.

\- É verdade? – ele perguntou.

\- É sim, não tem porque você se envergonhar disso – ela disse. – Cada um tem seu tempo, seu jeito, sua maneira...

\- É que eu não sei como chegar nela e falar sobre isso, como chegar nela já tendo uma atitude sobre isso já que eu já sei que ela quer... – ele disse baixando a cabeça para o resto do espresso.

\- Finn, não é assim que funciona – Rey disse séria para ele. – Deixa eu te contar, pelo menos te contar como funcionou para mim e para o Ben.

Rey então contou, que Ben sempre muito respeitoso, tinha medo de magoar ele, nunca avançava nem sinal amarelo, quanto mais sinal vermelho, que foi necessário uma garrafa de vinho corelliano e um filme romântico para que os dois ao mesmo tempo se soltassem e chegassem a conclusão de que era hora e que ambos queriam... Quando Rey terminou ele olhou para ela, pensativo.

\- Então eu não preciso necessariamente conversar com ela? – Finn perguntou.

\- Se você tá dizendo que você já sabe que ela quer, bole um plano – Rey falou rindo. – Já sei! Vou te comprar uma garrafa do mesmo vinho corelliano que funcionou para mim e para o Ben, chame ela para a sua casa, faça um jantar gostoso para ela e depois proponha o vinho e deixe rolar... depois me diga o que aconteceu, ok?

\- Obrigado, Rey, você é uma amigona! – disse Finn.

\- Mais uma coisa – ela disse. – Você sabe o que fazer na hora? – Finn caiu na gargalhada e disse:

\- Poe me disse.

\- Ufa! – Ela disse. – Essa conversa é OK, eu tivesse que entrar em detalhes e te dizer o que fazer, ia ser constrangedor. – Eles riram. Pediram a conta.

A caminho do apartamento, passaram numa loja de vinhos, Rey comprou logo duas garrafas do vinho corelliano para Finn e foram para direto para o apartamento de Ben. Chegando lá, ouviram o barulho do chuveiro: Ben estava no banho.

\- BEN, CHEGAMOS! – Rey gritou.

\- UM MINUTO! – Ele respondeu.

\- Vamos sentar, Finn. – disse Rey. Sentaram no sofá. O apartamento estava bem limpo, Ben tinha uma certa mania de limpeza com seu apartamento, tudo tinha que está bem certinho.

– Vai dormir aqui em Coruscant? – Rey quis saber.

\- Sim, só vou embarcar amanhã cedo, na primeira nave, vou dormir no hotel, há duas ruas daqui. – Disse ele. – Quero passar amanhã o dia com a Rosie, quem sabe poder por o plano em prática. – Os dois riram.

Ben saiu de dentro do quarto com os cabelos molhados, de calça preta, sapatos mas sem camisa. Bateu levemente nas costas de Finn e deu um beijo nos cabelos de Rey. Disse então para eles, com um leve sorriso maroto no rosto:

\- Como foi o café?

\- Ah, foi ótimo. – Disse Finn, na inocência ele complementou: - Passamos para eu comprar umas garrafas de vinho corelliano.

Ben abriu ainda mais o sorriso malicioso para Rey e disse:

\- Que legal, adoramos vinho corelliano, né, Rey? – ela corou e disse:

\- Eu vou tomar banho agora, para nós podermos ir jantar depois. – Levantou-se e foi em direção ao quarto de Ben. Na porta parou e disse: - Ben, termine de se vestir, ok?

Foram os três ao restaurante de comida rylothiana, comeram, conversaram, falaram mal do Poe por ter quebrado o guarda roupas da Rey e riram muito. Na saída deixaram Finn no hotel que ele ia ficar, se despediram, desejaram uma boa viagem a ele de volta a Chandrila. No caminho de volta Rey falou a Ben o que tinha acontecido no café e Ben disse que estava com fé de que agora as coisas iam para aqueles dois. E então Ben e Rey finalmente chegaram ao apartamento dele depois de um dia longo, cheio de coisas diferentes que fizeram, amigo que ajudaram, comidas diferentes que comeram e a sensação de dever cumprido.


	7. Rey se sente sozinha

O tempo foi passando tranquilamente, ou tão tranquilamente quanto poderia se esperar para a galáxia... Ben e Rey continuavam com sua rotina e mais um mês tinha se passado e eles foram convocados numa nova missão. As vezes isso podia acontecer, por serem os únicos jedi defensores da paz no universo, precisavam se ausentar do templo para ir a algum planeta colocar ordem na galáxia. Por causa dos quatro jovens padawans, Ben e Rey nunca iam juntos nessas missões: um ia para a missão e o outro ficava com os padawans; eles revezavam: se na missão passada Ben tivesse ido, essa era a vez de Rey ir, para nunca sobrecarregar um. Como jedis era a coisa certa a se fazer e eles faziam sem protestar. Como casal... era muito difícil esses dias. Principalmente para quem ficava em Coruscant. Quem ia para a missão tinha todo o planejamento, a tensão do que estava para acontecer, cuidar da tripulação, tentar salvar aquele planeta de tiranias... Quem ficava tocava a rotina do templo mas sozinho... Era um trabalho muito difícil.

Nessa missão, foram detectados em Mandalore, na orla exterior, alguns simpatizantes da Primeira Ordem. Mandalore é um planeta já que deu muito trabalho a Velha República e até ao próprio Império... Era de total importância que essa célula remanescente fosse destruída o quanto antes pelas forças da Nova República. Uma frota com 4 naves equipadas com soldados da Nova República mais um jedi (Ben Solo) iria lá dá um jeito no que quer que estivesse acontecendo na longínqua Mandalore... Caberia a Rey tocar o templo, sozinha, durante pelo menos 10 dias (era esse o tempo estimado dessa missão, mas em todas as sete missões até agora, esse tempo foi extrapolado).

Já fazia sete dias desde a partida de Ben, poucas vezes houve tempo para comunicações via holograma, como sempre acontecia. Era primordial focar na missão. Rey sabia que Finn também tinha ido nessa missão, o que a deixava ao mesmo tempo mais aliviada e preocupada: pelo menos tinha alguém conhecido para Ben contar os planos, confiar às estratégias, mas também era risco de duas pessoas que ela amava morrer... Restava esperar os dias faltantes e mais os dias que iriam se passar mais.

Eram 19h, Rey estava finalizando seu jantar sozinha em seu apartamento, estava até gostoso, mas ela realmente sentia até falta da comida de Ben, ele cozinhava MUITO melhor do que ela. Ela deu um risinho fraco ao se lembrar disso. Levantou-se, foi lavar a louça. Ben tinha entrado em contato com ela agora a pouco, disse que mais uma vez a missão iria demorar uns 2 dias a mais, mas que estava quase tudo sob controle, os simpatizantes da Primeira Ordem já haviam sido presos ou mortos, estavam apenas em negociação com que novo tipo de governo Mandalore iria passar a ter. Mandalore sendo um planeta que já passou por diversos problemas de governo e sucessão governamental, não estava sendo fácil. Além de tudo seus próprios cidadãos não gostavam uns dos outros nem um pouco, nem de negociar com si mesmos.

Sentindo-se um pouco cansada, Rey foi deitar no sofá após terminar a louça. Ligou a tela para ver algo mas rapidamente cochilou. Acordou por volta das 20h30. Desligou a tela mas não conseguia ir para o próprio quarto sozinha... ela nunca havia se sentido tão solitária, nem das outras vezes... Levantou-se do sofá, calçou os sapatos e saiu do apartamento. Seus pés a foram levando sem sentir... ela meio que sabia e não sabia aonde iria e quando deu por si estava lá: diante da porta do apartamento de Ben.

\- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – Rey disse em voz alta. – Ele não está aqui... - Ainda assim, entrou. Não havia estado ali desde a manhã da partida dele. Ela preferia ficar reclusa em seu apartamento, aqui se respirava Ben Solo e a fazia sentir ainda mais falta dela, ela nem sabe por quê tinha entrado...

Rey não pode deixar de sorrir ao entrar: o apartamento de Ben era maior que o dela (ela morava em um apartamento de um quarto e um banheiro, ele num de dois quartos e dois banheiros) e ainda assim a mania dele de organização e limpeza (ela sabia que Leia também tinha) estava presente em casa canto. Por mais que não fosse limpo há uma semana, estava razoavelmente limpo. Entrando, a esquerda se via a sala: sofá, tela, mesinha de centro e duas poltronas. Rey sentou no sofá, e agarrou uma almofada. Foi ali que quebraram o gelo para que ocorresse a primeira vez dos dois. Fechou os olhos e cheirou a almofada. Deixando a almofada de volta no sofá, Rey se levantou e olhou para a luminária no teto: era nova, tinha apenas uns 10 dias. A antiga caiu e quase acertou a cabeça de Chewie quando ele veio visitar Ben, riu novamente, Ben estava contando essa história para todo mundo. Foi andando em direção a direita, tinha uma pequena mesa quadrada de madeira com quatro cadeiras, era geralmente nela que eles jantavam. Estava arrumada, com uma estola branca e um vasinho com uma rosa artificial. Ao lado da mesa, a porta para a cozinha, estava encostada, Rey abriu. Ben mantinha a cozinha cirurgicamente limpa: a bancada de granito com para cozinhar, os banquinhos que eles tomavam café, os armários em branco e madeira escura, o fogão, o micro-ondas e a geladeira. Rey foi até ela e abriu. Não tinha muita coisa, a não ser umas maçãs, ela pegou uma e mordeu. Apoiou-se na bancada para comer a maçã. Jogou o miolo no lixo ao lado da pia e continuou seu tour pelo apartamento que tão bem conhecia.

Saindo da cozinha, nos fundos da sala e da sala de jantar tinham 3 portas que Rey sabia muito bem quais eram: a da direita dava para o minúsculo quarto de hóspedes que Ben mantinha como um escritório, a do meio banheiro que seria se fosse um quarto de hospedes o escritório, e a da esquerda a suíte dele. Rey não tinha tempo para perder no banheiro do meio, nunca nem tinha entrado lá... Foi primeiro ao escritório. Era pequeno, se fosse de fato um quarto de hóspedes ia ser MUITO APERTADO. Na parede oposta à porta estava a escrivaninha dele, com todo o seu kit de caligrafia muito arrumado. Ben gostava de escrever e tinha uma letra muito bonita, e deixava apenas Rey ler o que ele escrevia. A maioria poemas tristes ou felizes. Havia ainda algo que Rey adorava nessa escrivaninha: um porta-retratos 20x25cm com uma foto deles dois. Na foto Rey estava olhando para baixo, sorrindo enquanto Ben a abraçava por trás e dava-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Um tapete no chão, muito bonito, fez ela tirar os sapatos para sentir a textura dele. Fechou os olhos enroscando os dedos dos pés nele: era felpudo como Chewie. Ela sorriu. Na parede da esquerda havia um retrato em tamanho grande, pintado. Ben havia encomendado quando se mudou para cá, assim que eles abriram o templo e nem namoravam ainda. A pintura tinha ele, Leia, Han, Chewie e Luke e escrito em uma faixa atrás família. Era uma pintura muito linda. Na parede da direita havia uma estante de livros, curiosamente Rey nunca o viu lendo nenhum deles, ela riu ao pensar nisso. Rey virou para sair. Passando direto pelo banheiro do meio, foi em direção ao quarto de Ben.

Antes de entrar, Rey ficou um minuto na porta, olhando... o quarto dele era muito mais espaçoso que o outro, e até mais espaçoso que o dela alguns andares abaixo. A cama queen size com cabeceira branca de tecido estava encostada da parede da direta, com um criado mudo de cada lado. Haviam ainda, encostadas na parede oposta, duas poltronas e uma mesinha com uma janela grande vista para Coruscant, que ela não se lembra de nunca terem se sentado. A janela tinha película que impedia quem estava de fora de ver, e pesadas cortinas para deixar o sol de fora de manhã cedo. Na parede da direita haviam duas portas e uma cômoda. Rey ficou de frente as duas portas. A da esquerda era o banheiro dele, a da direita o armário de casacos e sapatos. A cômoda possuía 5 gavetas, sendo que a última sido entalhado na madeira recentemente "coisas da Rey" e um coração ao lado. Ela sorriu ao lembrar de quando ele entalhou aquilo. Não ia perder tempo abrindo a gaveta com as próprias coisas, não é? Rey nunca havia aberto as outras, sem ser a dela mesma. Abriu a primeira gaveta e quase caiu na gargalhada. Deu de cara justamente com as cuecas de Ben. Olhou algumas, todas as quais ela lembrava bem... dobrou-as e guardou-as, Ben não gostava de bagunça DE JEITO NENHUM nas coisas dele. Abriu a segunda gaveta e lá estavam as calças: brancas, azuis, beges, pretas... A terceira gaveta estava as túnicas de treinamento. Na quarta estavam as roupas mais sociais: camisa social, calça social, uma gravata... Rey fechou a quarta gaveta e foi em direção ao armário.

No armário não tinha muita coisa, apenas uns 3 ou 4 casacos, os sapatos dele. Rey abraçou um dos casacos e pode sentir o cheiro dele. Uma lágrima desceu de seu olho esquerdo e ela limpou. Foi então em direção ao banheiro.

Até o banheiro dele era maior que o do apartamento dela: um chuveiro muito amplo, que ela sabia na prática que dois podiam tomar banho juntos, uma pia de granito, o mesmo da cozinha, e uma privada de porcelana. Saiu de lá e olhou para a cama dele: forradinha com edredom, 4 travesseiros e muito convidativa. Rey deitou-se do lado voltado para o lado da porta, que é onde ela costuma dormir quando dorme ali. Puxou um travesseiro dos do lado dele e enterrou a cabeça lá... lembrou-se de tudo... de tudo que ela e Ben faziam nessa cama... sorriu meio malicioso ainda dentro do travesseiro. Começou a ficar com calor lembrando-se disso tudo... largou o travesseiro e tirou a faixa que enrola a túnica, a túnica e a calça, ficando só de top e calcinha. Virando de lado, ficando deitada olhando para a janela, de costas para a porta, fechou os olhos e começou a passear as mãos pelo próprio corpo.

Os olhos fechados eram primordiais para que ela imaginasse Ben alisando-a e não ela mesma. Passou as mãos pelos seios cobertos pelo top, descendo pela barriga e entrando com a mão direita na própria calcinha, fazendo os movimentos que Ben costumava fazer. Virou-se de barriga para cima, abriu os olhos e deu um grito de susto:

\- BEN! – Ele encontrava-se apoiando o ombro no portal, olhando para ela, com um sorriso muito malicioso nos lábios. Rey retirou a mão de dentro da calcinha, consciente de que deveria está vermelha como o um tomate. – O que você tá fazendo aqui?

\- Eu poderia te perguntar o mesmo, mas eu vou ficar quieto e aproveitar o momento, vamos, continue, eu estou adorando... – ele disse, a voz dele estava meio rouca de tesão. Ele realmente tinha adorado ver isso.

\- Desde quando você tá aqui? – Rey quis saber. – Você me disse hoje que ia demorar mais e... – Ben aproximou-se da cama, sentou, abraçou Rey e beijou-a. Rey entregou-se ao beijo, colocando as mãos no cabelo dele, ele interrompeu o beijo e disse:

\- Showtime primeiro, Rey, depois a gente conversa... – e voltou a beijá-la com vontade.


	8. Acertando as contas com Ben

O beijo era tão intenso que, de certo modo, os sufocava. "Mais um pouco e eu vou morrer asfixiada!", pensou Rey. Meio que pensando o mesmo, Ben começou a traçar beijos pelo corpo dela, primeiro pela bochecha, depois orelha (mordiscando-a levemente e arrancando um gemido gostoso dela), para chegar ao pescoço. Ali ele deu uma atenção especial: beijou, lambei, sugou, beijou novamente, mordeu de leve, enquanto Rey enlouquecia gemendo e afagado o cabelo negro dele, como sentiu saudades dele...

Rey começou a achar que não aguentaria isso por muito mais tempo. Desceu as mãos que estavam no cabelo de Ben para o cós da calça dele. Ao perceber as intenções dela, ele parou um momento e olhou para ela. Adorou o que viu naquele rosto que tanto amava: lábios ligeiramente inchados, olhos escurecidos pelo desejo, respiração ofegante e bochechas ligeiramente coradas. Sabia que ele mesmo não podia estão muito diferente... Sussurrou no ouvido dela:

\- Não temos tempo para isso, Rey – disse. Ela sabia que ele tinha razão. Pelo menos dessa vez, a pressa era muito grande. Com rapidez, Rey arrancou o top e calcinha que ainda vestia e largou-os no chão, ao mesmo tempo que Ben arrancou tudo que ainda vestia: sapatos, meias, camisa, calça, cueca. Ele notou que na pressa rasgou um pouco da sua camisa, jogou-a no chão assim mesmo, sem cerimônia. Ben voltou para beijá-la com urgência. Rey retribuía os beijos com a mesma urgência que ele mostrava. Ben colocou a mão esquerda num dos seios dela e a direita na intimidade, notou com surpresa que ela já estava sim bem molhada, ai lembrou que ela estava se tocando. Não demorou e então ficou em cima dela e penetrou sem muita paciência: os dois precisavam disso com muita urgência. Movimentos ritmados, fortes, Rey gritava como Ben ainda não tinha visto e ele também não ficava muito atrás... não demorou muito... Até gozarem: Hermione primeiro, gritando "Beeeeen!" seguida por ele, alguns segundos depois. Ele saiu de cima dela, ofegante, ficou do lado da cama próximo a janela recuperando o fôlego, de olhos fechados. Rey recuperou o fôlego primeiro e fechou a cara para ele. Ben sorriu ainda de olhos fechados, abriu esperando encontra-la sorrindo para ele também, mas quando a viu com raiva, fitou-a confuso, e disse:

\- O que houve Rey?

No minuto que Ben perguntou isso, ele notou que fez uma coisa errada. Uma coisa muito errada. Rey sentou na cama, olhando com muita raiva para ele. Ela esticou a mão direita para o monte de roupas e com a Força puxou o sabre de luz dele que estava preso à calça que ele veio e o ligou. Um clarão de luz azul iluminou a sala e o apontou para ele. O rosto emanava medo agora. Ele levantou-se pelo outro lado da cama, próximo a janela. Sem tirar os olhos dela, usando a Força, abriu o armário e pegou outro sabre que guardava lá de reserva e o ligou, o quarto agora estava iluminado de um clarão verde e azul.

\- Rey, meu amor, não fique assim, eu não quero brigar com você, eu voltei para ficar juntinho de você – disse Ben com calma. – O que aconteceu? Por que você tá brava?

\- Você mentiu para mim. – Ela respondeu entre os dentes. Ben conhecia aquela fala entre os dentes. Ela estava MUITO BRAVA. Ela saiu da cama, em direção a ele com o sabre apontado ainda para ele, fez os dois sabres se chocarem. – Eu vim aqui para o seu apartamento porque eu estava MUITO triste, porque você ia demorar a chegar, você me disse isso hoje mais cedo! Eu estava conformada, claro, é nossa obrigação. Mas eu estava com saudades, achei que aqui eu ficaria segura, mas ai você me dá um susto desses! Você quer me matar?

\- Não foi bem uma mentira... Rey-rey – ele disse. Ela notou que ele a chamou de Rey-rey. Ele só fazia isso quando queria ser extremamente carinhoso ou queria se desculpar. – As coisas estavam bem encaminhadas, se resolveram praticamente sós, então o Finn que podia controlar as negociações com os mandalorianos sozinhos, a parte que era necessária a presença de um jedi já estava acabada e disse para eu voltar e fazer uma surpresa para você. Ele fez isso como agradecimento pela conversa do café mês passado, lembra?

\- Então tem dedo dele? – Ela avançou com um golpe em direção ao joelho de Ben, ele se defendeu. – A vez dele vai chegar.

\- Olha, eu não sei você notou... – ele começou e pulo fugindo de outro golpe dela. – A gente tá lutando PELADOS. Vamos parar, por favor? Quer dizer, você tá lutando e eu estou me defendendo. – Ele parou o sabre dela acima da cabeça dela. – Isso não vai terminar bem, eu estou te dizendo, Rey...

\- Vai... – ela disse com raiva nos olhos. – Para mim, vai sim.

\- Quer saber? – Ben falou, um pouco triste. – Eu não vou lutar com você. – Ele abaixou o sabre, desligou e jogou no chão. – Se você quiser, pode até me matar, eu estou muito feliz de tá aqui com você. – Ele falou isso sorrindo. Rey abaixou também o sabre, sorriu também pra ele.

\- Você tem razão, desculpa, eu me assustei a toa. – Ela desligou o sabre e jogou-o no chão também. Correu para abraça-lo. Ficaram uns bons minutos apenas se abraçando e beijando até voltarem e deitarem-se novamente na cama, abraçados, de frente um para o outro. Ben não resistiu e perguntou:

\- Agora me diz... – ele olhava pra ela maliciosamente e ela sabia desde o momento que a briga tinha acabado que essa pergunta ia chegar. Ben chegou no ouvido dela e perguntou: - Quando eu saio em missão, Rey, você sempre faz isso no meu apartamento?

Rey corou muito. Escondeu o rosto do peitoral dele e não respondeu. Ben riu.

\- Não ria. – Ela falou com raiva.

\- Eu não estou te repreendendo. – Ele respondeu, e de fato a voz dele dessa vez era bondosa. – Eu só estou curioso... muito curioso, na verdade...

Rey levantou a cabeça para ele, vermelha como uma bela maçã madura. Ela riu um riso tímido e disse:

\- Não, Benny, só no meu apartamento, nas vezes que você saiu em missão. – Benny... ela falou Benny... e ele sabia que isso significava que ela estava provocando ele... então... ela ia ter o que estava pedindo! Ben encostou a testa na dela e falou:

\- Hoje não que eu sei que eu assustei você mas... – ele fez uma pausa e deu um selinho nela – um dia... você faz de novo para eu ver?... Quero dizer... não só o pouco que eu vi... – ele riu nervoso e foi até o ouvido dela para complementar: - tem que ser até você gozar... por favor...

Rey tremeu com as palavras dele fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Onde ou com quem você aprendeu isso? – Ben estava realmente curioso sobre o assunto... mas uma curiosidade boa.

\- Ah, você sabe a resposta disso, só tá querendo me vê envergonhada. – Rey disse, fazendo uma careta.

\- Mas eu preciso de uma confirmação, não é, mocinha? – Disse Ben.

\- Connix. – Rey disse, revirando os olhos.

\- Eu sabia. – Ben respondeu rindo. – Olha, eu preciso confessar. – Rey olhou para ele curioso, ele parecia um menino de quatro anos que todos os seus sonhos tinham se realizado ao mesmo tempo. – Nem no meu sono mais pervertido eu pensei em chegar no meu apartamento e ver essa cena linda... – Rey corou e enterrou o rosto novamente no peitoral dele. Ele afagou os cabelos castanhos dela, rindo. – É sério, meu amor, quando Finn disse que eu poderia vir mais cedo, eu planejei chegar no meu apartamento, tomar um banho rápido, preparar um jantar, de preferência algo que você gostasse, levar para seu apartamento para fazer surpresa mas... – ele parou de falar e Rey levantou a cabeça do peitoral dele e o olhou nos olhos, ele sorriu para ela – a sua surpresa para mim foi muito mais deliciosa que a minha para você.

\- Eu duvido – ela respondeu. – Eu achei que eu só iria ver você daqui a quatro dias, você tem noção? Você sabia que ia me ver.

\- Mas não sabia que ia te ver daquele jeito... – Ele disse maliciosamente. – E agora... eu sei que vou ver de novo... qualquer dia desses... – Ele foi até o ouvido dela. – Rey, me diz mais uma coisa... Você pensa em que na hora? – Ben não ia perguntar isso, era uma pergunta muito íntima, ele ficou com medo dela não querer responder, ele já tinha encabulado dela demais mas ela não hesitou, foi até o ouvido dele e disse:

\- Em você, em você me beijando, me tocando, seus lábios tocando meus... – Ela não chegou nunca a terminar essa frase... Na mesma hora Ben capturou os lábios dela com desejo. Rey rapidamente se colocou por cima dele, sentando-se em seus quadris, colocou as mãos nas bochechas dele, enquanto as dele iam para a cintura dela. Mas as mãos dela não demoraram aí. Desceram tateando a procura de algo interessante... Encontraram seu peitoral... Foi descendo os beijos pelo pescoço dele, em direção ao peitoral, lentamente... depois subiu novamente beijando-lhe os lábios... Queria testar até quando ele aguentaria... queria fazer ele implorar para que ela tocasse o pênis dele... Desceu novamente os beijos, foi até abaixo do umbigo de Ben mas voltou, fazendo-o soltar um grunhido de frustração, seguido de:

\- Rey, por favor! – Rey riu. Beijou-lhe os lábios e como quem não quer nada, com a mão direita começou a masturbá-lo. Bem começou a gemer dentro do beijo com aquela carícia mais profunda que demorou tanto a receber. Massageava os cabelos de Rey com uma mão, com a outra um seio dela. Rey quebrou o beijo e Ben pode gemer um pouco mais alto. Ela desceu e abocanhou-o. Involuntariamente Ben colocou a mão nos cabelos dArryHariGiGinGGela. Rey continuou sua investida: lambeu toda a extensão, deu beijos molhados na ponta antes de colocar o que pode completamente na boca e sugar gostosamente. Ben gemeu alto. Parecia mais um rosnado na verdade. Durante um tempo ficaram apenas assim, Rey chupando-o enquanto Ben alisava delicadamente os cabelos dela, usando todo seu autocontrole para não empurrar violentamente na boca dela. Quando viu que não aguentaria mais por muito mais tempo, Ben puxou a cabeça dela e beijou-a com vontade, até com certa violência. Com uma rapidez jedi, Ben inverteu as posições, ficando em cima dela. Voltou a beijá-la mordiscando os lábios dela, fazendo uma perigosa trilha de beijos pelo pescoço dela e subia para os lábios para depois descer até o pescoço e ombros novamente, mas nunca chegar os seios ou mais abaixo. A mesma brincadeirinha que ela havia feito com ele, quando finalmente ela não aguentou mais:

\- Ben! Não tá esquecendo nada? – ela disse meio ofegante. – Ele riu contra o pescoço dela e não perdendo tempo, abocanhou o seio esquerdo, enquanto acariciava o direito com os dedos, fazendo-a gemer alto. Ficou nessa deliciosa brincadeira, sempre invertendo ora em um ora em outro. Sem aviso, parou e desceu rapidamente para a intimidade dela. Ben começou a beijá-la e lambê-la no clitóris, ao mesmo tempo penetrou-a com um dedo, onde ele já sabia que ela enlouquecia. Afinal eles não eram mais completos inexperientes... Ben colocou outro dedo... e pouco depois ela explodiu. Ele puxou para que ela ficasse sentada na cama e beijou-a. Rey beijava-o como se a sua vida dependesse disse. Ben interrompeu o beijo, olhou para ela e disse:

\- Rey, se vira. – Já sabendo o que viria, Rey se posicionou, apoiando-se nas mãos e joelhos e Ben penetrou-a por trás. Não era a primeira vez que fazia isso nessa posição, mas era sempre muito intenso. Nessa posição o pênis dele entrava por completo na vagina dela. E Ben começou a se movimentar, encostou seu peitoral nas costas dela para ir um pouco mais devagar, e assim foram lentamente até que ele que ouviu ela gemer um pouco mais alto 'Beeen..." e sua intimidade se fechar. Rey desabou de bruços na cama e Ben deitou ao lado dela. Ele puxou cobertor e colocou em cima dos dois. Abraçou-a, ela abriu os olhos e sorriu para ele. Ele sorriu de volta.

\- Ben... – ela disse.

\- Oi? – ele respondeu, sorrindo.

\- Eu disse que te amo depois que você voltou? – Rey perguntou.

\- Não! Não disse! – Ben respondeu, fingindo indignação.

\- Eu te amo, muito. – ela disse.

\- Eu também te amo muito, muito, muito. – Ben respondeu, beijando a testa dela. – Se não fosse seu amor por mim e o meu amor por você, provavelmente eu estaria morto, não é? Eu te devo a minha vida...

\- Ben... – Rey disse de novo.

\- Diz. – Ben respondeu.

\- Não mente mais pra mim. – Ela falou. Ben riu.

\- Ok, eu prometo. – ele respondeu. Eles se abraçaram e adormeceram.


	9. Conversas de manhã

Com as cortinas abertas, o sol entrou diretamente no quarto de Ben, atingindo Rey nos olhos quando ela os abriu, cobrindo o rosto com o braço. Era mais um dia de folga, e esse não seria um dia que ela passaria sozinha, então Rey simplesmente usou a Força para fechar as cortinas. Olhou para Ben, ele dormia profundamente, de bruços. Ela riu. Isso sempre acontecia. Eles dormiam abraçados, durante a madrugada se separavam, Ben ficava ou de bruços ou de lado, enquanto ela ou de lado ou de barriga para cima. Rey estava ainda com um pouco de sono, sabia que devia ser muito cedo mas... resolveu fazer cócegas nas costas de Ben só para vê-lo com raiva. A reação foi imediata: ele nem levantou a cabeça do travesseiro, mas resmungou:

\- Vai dormir Rey! Me deixa dormir! – Rey riu baixinho com a mão na boca. Ben podia ser muito rabugento de manhã cedo. Rey fez cócegas novamente e ele disse: - Eu vou amarrar suas mãos, garota! – a voz dele parecia ainda mais irritada. Rey riu novamente. Sabia que estava correndo risco, mas continuou e fez novamente. Ben virou para ela, com raiva nos olhos, segurou os pulsos dela e disse: - Eu sei que o que você quer fazendo isso, eu não vou te dar, hoje ESSA é a sua punição. – Ele deitou novamente de bruços e adormeceu praticamente na mesma hora. Ela achou melhor ir dormir também, plano mal sucedido... Ele devia realmente está com sono para negar sexo a ela... Rey riu e adormeceu e eles dormiram mais umas duas horas.

Quando acordou novamente, Rey estava de lado, olhando para o criado mundo, olhou o relógio em cima dele e marcava 9h15mim. Sentou-se na cama. Ben não estava mais na cama: a porta do banheiro estava aberta e ela podia ouvir o chuveiro. Levantou-se da cama e entrou no banheiro. Se fosse o contrário, Ben ficaria na porta olhando para Rey até ela notar que ele a estava devorando com os olhos. Rey não era dessas. Passou direto pela ponta, abriu a porta do box e entrou no banho com ele, sem pensar duas vezes e sem cerimônia. O box cheirava a shampoo de morango, o que significava que ele já tinha lavado os cabelos.

\- Bom dia, sua terrorista. – disse ele, divertido, dando-lhe um selinho molhado.

\- Bom dia, bravinho, - ela respondeu. Ela entrou debaixo do chuveiro, a água estava morna, perfeita, alisou os cabelos e pegou o shampoo da prateleira. – O que aconteceu com você hoje mais cedo? Por que raios eu sou terrorista? – Ele olhou para ela sem acreditar que ela estava fazendo aquela pergunta enquanto ela passava o shampoo nos cabelos castanhos.

\- Você tem que sempre me acordar quando eu quero dormir, isso é terrorismo! – Ben falou, indignado de verdade. – Você sabia que eu queria dormir um pouco mais. Então eu resolvi hoje não te dá o que você certamente queria: sexo logo cedo – ele sorriu maldoso para ela.

\- Você nem sente cócegas, - Rey disse divertida, fingindo não ter ouvido falar em sexo. Ela entrou debaixo do chuveiro e fechou os olhos para retirar o shampoo. Ben bufou (provavelmente por Rey ter se feito de sonsa) e virou de costas para ela para ensaboar os braços, peitoral e pernas. Eles inverteram de lugar, Ben foi para debaixo do chuveiro enxaguar o sabonete e Rey começou a ensaboar os ombros, seios, barriga... ela então falou com a melhor voz manhosa que conseguiu fazer naquele momento: – Ben... tantos dias longe... não vamos brigar de novo por isso... - Ele olhou para o rosto dela e não conseguiu resistir a combinação voz manhosa mas carinha pidona e disse:

\- Ok, você tem razão – E beijou-a. - Mas tenta não fazer isso todo dia, ok? As vezes é bom acordar ao natural, meu amor.

\- Ok! – Ela disse. No fundo, os dois sabiam que daqui a alguns dias isso ia acontecer tudo de novo... e era muito mais provável que o que houve hoje ficasse como exceção e sim: Rey seria punida como ela havia sido em Chandrila meses atrás...

Ben saiu do chuveiro, deixando Rey se enxaguando. Pegou a tolha branca bordada B. e foi se enxugando. Enrolou-a em volta da cintura e foi em direção ao espelho. Quando Rey saiu do box e pegou sua toalha roxa bordada R., Ben estava penteando os cabelos (já tendo escovado os dentes e feito a barba), olhando muito sério para o próprio reflexo, virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro e analisando alguma coisa que ela não conseguiu entender. – O que aconteceu, Ben? – Rey perguntou.

\- Estou pensando... – ele respondeu.

\- Isso eu notei, Ben... sozinha inclusive – ela disse rindo. – Mas em que?

\- Acho que eu vou cortar esse cabelo, sabe um corte curto, tipo o do meu pai quando era da minha idade. – ele disse. Rey estava enxugando cuidadosamente os cabelos quando ele disse isso, deixou cair a tolha de susto. Ele olhou para ela, confuso. – O que deu em você?

\- Ah, você não vai cortar esses cabelos, Ben Organa Solo. – Ela falou entre os dentes, fulminando ele com o olhar. Esquecendo-se da toalha, chegou perto dele e disse: - Você sabe muito bem que eu amo seus cabelos cumpridos, eles são macios, cheirosos, bons de bagunçar assim – ela bagunçou os cabelos que ele tinha acabado de pentear. – E você disse que quando era adolescente, todo mundo ria dos seus cabelos curtos, por isso você deixou crescer.

\- Bom, isso é verdade... – Ben respondeu. Ele já estava com medo, outra luta por uma besteira ele não iria aguentar... – Mas eu sou adulto agora, e sei usar a Força melhor, ninguém vai rir de mim.

\- Poe vai, e vai contar a galáxia toda sobre isso – ela disse, desafiadora. Ele arregalou os olhos.

\- Ok, vou só aparar as pontas. Calminha, ok? – agarrou-a pela cintura e beijou o pescoço dela. Falou então no ouvido dela: - Não me chama de Ben Organa Solo, você sabe que eu não gosto. – Rey riu.

\- Você mereceu - ela disse e beijou a bochecha dele. Voltou para pegar a toalha do chão e terminar de enxugar os cabelos e depois a enrolou no corpo. Ele deu um meio sorriso para ela, pegou o pente e foi para o quarto, Rey foi em direção a pia rindo, virou a cabeça em direção à porta do banheiro e gritou: - CORTE ESSE CABELO CURTO E EU SÓ VOU TE CHAMAR DE SUA ALTEZA REAL, PRÍNCIPE BEN ORGANA DE ALDERAAN.

\- CALA A BOCA! – Ele gritou de volta, ele odiava ser lembrado que por parte de mãe era um príncipe da realeza de Alderaan, mas o tom dele era de riso. – ALDERAAN NEM EXISTE MAIS! – Rey voltou-se para a pia, escovou os dentes, o cabelo e foi para o quarto também. Ben já tinha colocado as calças de ficar em casa e tinha penteado os cabelos novamente, estava sentado na cama. Olhou para Rey e disse rindo divertido: - Você bagunçou as gavetas, Rey...

\- Eu coloquei tudo no lugar certo! – Rey disse rindo.

\- Eu sei como eu arrumo as coisas, Rey. – Ben respondeu rindo para ela. – Eu separo as roupas por cor, da direita para a esquerda: brancas, beges, azuis, pretas e no fundo o que for de outras cores. – Rey arregalou os olhos e caiu na gargalhada.

\- Meu amor, como você vive assim? – ela perguntou. Ele ficou meio envergonhado com a pergunta, baixou a cabeça e disse:

\- Deixa para lá. – Rey viu que tinha tocado num ponto sensível e não entendeu, sentou ao lado dele na cama, pegou a mão dele e disse:

\- Desculpa Ben, acho que eu falei algo que eu não devia e eu nem notei, eu não queria te deixar triste.

\- Tudo bem, Rey... – ele sorriu para ele deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

\- Mas o que aconteceu? Você ficou triste de repente... eu... não entendi – ela parecia angustiada, preocupada.

\- Bom, eu queria evitar falar disso se fosse possível, mas eventualmente você iria ter que saber – Ben começou. Respirou fundo. – Depois da morte de Snoke, eu estava bem confuso, eu jurava que você ia se juntar a mim. Toda aquela conexão da Força entre nós dois, eu matei ele, nós lutando juntos, foi ali que eu realmente me apaixonei por você... então você foi embora mas mesmo assim de longe você me ajudou. Mesmo a distância, você foi colocando cada vez mais amor dentro de mim, eu tentava ter raiva de você e seguir os caminhos do lado sombrio, ser um Líder Supremo digno mas você a distância ia me amando... e eu ia te amando também... e eu fui destruindo Kylo Ren aos poucos e ressuscitando Ben Solo...

\- Ben Organa Solo – Rey, rindo, disse para arrancar um sorriso dele, e conseguiu: ele riu e seu um leve empurrão com o ombro nela ao ouvir esse nome.

\- Ai eu fui para Resistência, me juntei a vocês para tentar derrotar Hux – ele continuou. – Mas algo dentro de mim dizia que eu não poderia ser Ben Organa Solo – ele olhou para ela rindo – novamente, eu ficava pensando nas coisas ruins que eu tinha feito, na dor que eu tinha causado aos meus pais, ao meu tio, eu pensava que "Como eu posso conviver com essas pessoas? Eu matei meu pai, uma pessoa que todos amavam muito." – Rey colocou a mão no rosto dele, uma lágrima descia do olho esquerdo dele, e ela enxugou e disse:

\- Kylo Ren matou Han, não Ben. Ben jamais faria isso.

\- Levou muito tempo para eu aceitar isso, para eu aceitar que eu não era mais Kylo Ren e sim Ben Solo. – Ben continuou. – Os três anos em que lutamos juntos contra a Primeira Ordem todos foram de muito sofrimento para mim, embora eu pouco falasse disso. – Isso era verdade, ele sempre aparentava está bem, Rey nunca notou esse sofrimento todo antes. – Eu demorei a aceitar ser Ben Solo e eu descobri nessa época que limpar as coisas e organizar as coisas me fazia esquecer tudo. Então eu limpava tudo e organizava tudo pela frente para não ter que pensar no sofrimento que Kylo Ren trouxe a galáxia. Muito mais do que eu faço hoje, olhe – ele apontou para o chão do quarto. Todas as roupas deles da noite anterior, os sabres de luz, ainda estavam lá, bem como a cama bagunçada. – Se fosse naquela época eu não aguentaria ver isso – ele riu. E Rey finalmente entendeu e disse, abaixando a cabeça:

\- Eu não sabia, desculpa.

\- Tudo bem, Rey. – Ele colocou as mãos nas bochechas dela e a fez olhar para ele. – Eu só me aceitei de verdade como Ben quando meu avô apareceu para mim.

\- Darth Vader? – Ela perguntou. – Ele apareceu para você? – Rey sabia sobre os jedi que apareciam às vezes para os outros para dá conselhos. Luke já havia vindo falar com ela uma vez.

\- Darth Vader nunca foi meu avô. – Ben disse. – Anakin Skywalker, cavaleiro jedi, pai da minha mãe e do tio Luke. Ele disse para eu fazer a coisa certa, e não fazer como ele. Ele disse que o amor poderia me redimir, mas ao contrário dele, eu poderia viver para desfrutar desse amor enquanto ele teve que morrer. – Ben olhou para ela e disse: Bom... agora é só se acostumar com isso, que eu vou organizar as coisas e limpar... mas eu já melhorei muito – ele riu para ela.

\- Ah, não, relaxa. – Rey disse, rindo também. – Se o preço por ter você feliz e inteiro comigo é uma casa sempre limpa e meticulosamente organizada, eu pago. – Ambos riram e se beijaram. Ben interrompeu o beijo e disse, levantando da cama:

\- Agora, eu vou fazer o melhor café da manhã para você – piscou o olho para ela. – O que você quer? – Rey olhou para cima pensando um pouco e disse:

\- Eu quero morangos, waffles, ovos, café com leite e suco de laranja – ela disse.

\- Sempre com muita fome... – ele riu.

\- Ben! Eu passei boa parte da minha vida na subnutrição em Jakku, sem nem saber se ia comer, tenho que aproveitar que a vida melhorou muito né? Espera Ben... – Rey levantou da cama e disse: - só tinha maçãs na sua geladeira ontem.

\- Eu fiz compras, guardei o que era da geladeira e o resto deixei na bancada. Ia guardar o resto depois mas alguém estava se tocando na minha cama... é claro que eu esqueci de guardar as compras depois disso... – ele sorriu maroto pra ela. Ela riu, corada. – Agora, manda a real para mim, Reyzinha: sua raiva toda ontem não foi porque eu "menti" – ele enfatizou as aspas -, foi porque eu te peguei no flagra, não foi?

\- Foi... – ela disse com um sorriso a contragosto. – Eu nunca esperava que um dia você fosse ver aquilo. – Ben aproximou-se dela, colocou as mãos na cintura dela, ela fez o mesmo com a dele.

\- Rey, você não tem que se envergonhar de ter feito isso. É uma coisa natural, todo mundo faz. – Ben disse rindo de modo bondoso para ela.

\- Você não faz. – Ela disse.

\- Quem te disse isso? – Ele perguntou em tom divertido, rindo.

\- Você faz? – Rey olhava para ele rindo enquanto perguntou, Ben respondeu como quem ensina uma criança que 2+2=4:

\- Rey, eu não sou um único jedi que sai em missão. Você também é uma e também sai em missões e eu também sinto sua falta e eu sim, faço isso, do mesmo modo que você disse que pensou em mim, eu penso em você e eu não me envergonho de dizer isso para você. – Ele fez uma pausa, beijou a testa dela e disse – Mas sua ideia de vir até meu apartamento, nossa, adorei, na próxima eu vou para o seu. – Soltou-a e foi para a cozinha, rindo, preparar o café. Rey ficou rindo também, até lembrar que ainda estava de toalha. Foi até a gaveta dela. Escolheu uma calcinha azul, um shorts, uma blusa de alça simples: eles não tinham planos de sair de casa até de noite, então... Após se vestir, recolheu as coisas do chão: roupas e sabres de luz, deixou apenas a cama bagunçada (ela sabia que eles iam bagunçar mais ainda logo, logo) e foi tomar o café com o melhor cozinheiro que conhecia.


	10. Encontrando o pessoal

Mais dois meses tranquilos haviam passado... Ben e Rey, cada um, tinha ido a uma missão rápida e eles mesmos nem acreditavam que já estavam namorando há sete meses e que no próximo mês era o primeiro aniversário do templo jedi deles. Leia vivia dizendo que o tempo passava muito mais rápido quando se estava em paz e feliz e eles tinham que concordar. Hoje seria um dia de folga especial: todos viriam visita-los em Coruscant, Leia, Poe, Finn, Chewie, Rose e Connix. À tarde as moças iriam fazer compras no shopping e os rapazes iriam assistir corridas de speeder no bar e a noite todos iriam jantar juntos em algum lugar.

Ben acordou com um frio naquela manhã. Estava no apartamento de Rey. O inverno estava chegando a Coruscant. Ele olhou para Rey e descobriu o porquê que estava com frio: sua linda namorada havia roubado todo o cobertor, estava coberta do pescoço aos pés, enquanto ele, nem um pouco... bem pelo contrário... estava nu naquele principio de inverno completamente descoberto e ao relento... Bufou. Mas teve uma ideia... Rey parecia um anjo dormindo, deitada de lado, com as costas voltadas para ele e toda protegida e aquecida pelo cobertor grosso... ele iria fazer ela provar do próprio veneno uma vez na vida... enfiou a mão embaixo do cobertor e encontrou as costas dela... começou a alisá-las... sentiu Rey se mexer um pouco... aproximou-se da orelha dela e disse:

\- Acorda, Rey. – Ela gemeu alguma coisa que ele não entendeu, ainda visivelmente dormindo. – Acorda, você roubou o cobertor, eu estou com frio. – As últimas quatro palavras ele disse de maneira bem manhosa. Ela abriu os olhos e ele colocou a cara de cachorro pidão que ela não resistia, acabou acordando ao ouvi-lo falando daquele jeito.

\- O que houve? – Rey disse sonolenta. – Por que você me acordou, Ben?

\- Você me acorda três vezes por semana! Não se faça de sonsa – ele disse rindo. – Você roubou todo o cobertor, eu estou congelando.

\- Ah, não! – Rey disse, prontamente se ajeitando melhor na cama e abrindo o cobertor para ele entrar. Ela o abraçou, o corpo dele estava muito frio mesmo, ela também estava nua e pode sentir o corpo dele todo frio quando entrou em contato direto com o corpo dela. Ela colocou as mãos no rosto dele, pescoço, peitoral, sentindo sua temperatura, ele realmente estava todo gelado. Abraçou-o mais forte para aquecê-lo – Nossa, Ben, você tá gelado mesmo! Tomara que não pegue um resfriado.

\- Se você me aquecer, eu vou ficar ótimo... – Ben disse a Rey. Rey riu maliciosa para ele e disse:

\- Isso é algum tipo de vingança pelas vezes que eu faço a mesma coisa que você está fazendo agora?

\- Não necessariamente – ele respondeu devolvendo o mesmo sorriso. – Eu realmente estou com frio, você tá vendo, você mesma disse que eu estou gelado!

\- Tá bom, - ela respondeu rindo e beijou-o. Ben prontamente mordeu o lábio inferior dela pedindo passagem, concedida um segundo depois, Rey sentiu sua boca invadida pela língua dele, as línguas brigaram por dominação... Ben parou o beijo, segurou Rey pela cintura e colocou-a em deitada em cima dele sem saírem do cobertor (estava frio...). Rey beijou-o novamente, segurando os lados da cabeça dela, ela já podia sentira a excitação dele na coxa dela. Ela já quase não sentia o corpo dele frio, ela estava mesmo aquecendo ele. Rey sentiu a mão direita de Ben abandonar sua cintura e ir em direção a sua intimidade, diretamente no clitóris. Ela parou o beijo quando ele tocou-a, inclinando a cabeça para trás e gemendo. Ben aproveitou que isso deixou o pescoço dela na altura dos seus lábios e beijou-o, sem parar de tocá-la. Enquanto circulava o clitóris dela com o dedão, Bem colocou dois dedos de uma vez dentro de Rey e ela gritou quando ele começou a movimentá-los para dentro e para fora. Com a outra mão ele puxou-a para um beijo. Ben retirou os dedos e Rey encaixou-se em cima do pênis dele e começou a se mover para cima e para baixo. Ben segurou-a pelos quadris e ajudou nos movimentos. Não demorou muito e ele gozou dentro dela com um gemido que Ben abafou com a boca fechada. Ele tinha que admitir... foi apressado demais... perdeu o controle... isso nunca tinha acontecido antes... mas ele não ia deixar sua amada a ver navios, nunca. Antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ele inverteu as posições, ficando por cima dela, ainda debaixo do cobertor. Rey se assustou com o movimento brusco e disse:

\- Ben, mas o que... – mas ele colocou dois dedos nos lábios dela e disse:

\- Eu sei o que aconteceu, tá bom? Eu me apressei, desculpe, mas não vou ser desses namorados burros que não fazem as namoradas felizes, não vou mesmo. – Rey ainda estava tentando entender o que ele disse, sentiu os lábios dele nos seus e se deixou levar. Sentiu então novamente os dedos dele no seu clitóris, e entendeu: ela não gozou e ele ficou meio bolado e estava "consertando". Por ela, sem problemas. Ben desceu para o pescoço dela e foi aumentando os movimentos aos poucos, e Rey gemeu mais alto. Ben desapareceu dentro do cobertor, sem parar o movimento com os dedos, agarrou os seios dela, colocou os lábios em um e chupou com vontade enquanto ainda movimentava os dedos lá embaixo nela. Ela parecia está mais perto. Deu atenção ao outro seio dela, quando viu que iria ser agora e não deu outra:

\- Beeeen – ela gemeu. Mas Ben ainda não se deu por satisfeito. Arrancou o cobertor, jogou-o no chão. Sabia que estava frio no quarto, mas não para eles... eles estavam quentes... Desceu e abocanhou com vontade a intimidade fazendo-a gemer alto. Para ter um acesso melhor, colocou as pernas dela em cima dos próprios ombros e Rey colocou as mãos naqueles cabelos negros que ela tanto amava... Ben beijou-a, lambeu-a sugou-a... Rey se contorcia na cama, ora gemendo, ora dizendo o nome dele. Quando ele levantou os olhos para olhá-la nos olhos, foi justamente a hora que ela gozou novamente com um gemido mais alto. Ben então subiu e colocou o rosto no pescoço dela, ela abraçou a cabeça dele, recuperando o fôlego. Rey recuperou o fôlego e ficou alisando os cabelos de Ben e ele ainda ficou com o rosto enterrado no pescoço dela.

\- Vai ficar aí o dia todo? – Rey perguntou em tom divertido. Ben saiu do "esconderijo", meio corado, e sério. – O que aconteceu, Ben?

\- Desculpe, eu não era para ter feito isso. – Ele respondeu e puxou o cobertor que ele havia jogado no chão com a Força e os cobriu novamente. Ele claramente estava evitando olhar nos olhos de Rey. Estava realmente envergonhado de ter perdido o controle.

\- Ben... – Rey começou rindo para ele, mas ele desviava o olhar. – Você não fez nada de errado, pare de agir como se tivesse feito. Não precisa você me pedir desculpas por isso.

\- Eu não consegui esperar você, - ele disse.

\- Bom... um dia isso ia acontecer, eu acho - ela disse rindo. Rey pegou o queixo dele o fez olhar nos olhos dela. – Relaxa, Ben, você compensou isso depois. – E beijou-o. Ele interrompeu e disse:

\- Você não tá chateada?

\- Quer que eu mostre que eu não estou chateada...? Quer que eu te prove isso?– Rey perguntou pra ele de um modo bem malicioso. Não esperou ele responder, jogou novamente o cobertor no chão, estava frio, mas a visibilidade ia ser mais importante nesse momento. Ela beijou-o nos lábios, agarrando os cabelos dele, entrelaçando os dedos neles com vontade. Quando ele foi agarrar a cintura dela, ela o soltou, deu-lhe um sorriso maroto e disse: - Só observe...

Rey se ajeitou na cama ficando de barriga para cima, abriu ligeiramente as pernas, fechou os olhos, mas sem abandonar o sorriso malicioso nos lábios, mordeu os lábios inferiores e então levou a mão direita à própria intimidade e começou a se tocar. Ben arregalou os olhos ao ver isso. Desde aquela noite que a surpreendeu fazendo isso, dois meses atrás, e pediu a ela pra um dia fazer novamente para ele ver que ele pensava em quando poderia ver isso. Mas Ben não pediu novamente a ela, chegou a tocar no assunto quando voltou da sua missão, apenas brincando com ela, perguntando-a como havia sido, essas brincadeiras bobas deles, mas deixaria ela fazer isso quando ela se sentisse confortável para tal, Ben nunca forçava sua Rey a nada. Aparentemente ela se sentia confortável agora... ela continuava tocando-se com a mão direita, Ben notou que ela tocava exatamente os mesmos lugares que ele tocava, ele sorriu maroto, ele realmente fazia um bom trabalho então. Ela soltou um gemido baixo, mais baixo do que seria se fosse ele fazendo o serviço... talvez ela ainda estivesse um pouco encabulada... ou quisesse ir devagar.

A mão esquerda dela que estava parada no lençol subiu para o seio esquerdo e ficou brincando com o mamilo e a direita começou a trabalhar mais intensamente e ela gemeu mais alto. Ben tinha medo até de piscar e perder um segundo sequer desse espetáculo particular que estava vendo, nem sequer se lembrou de que estava frio. Rey colocou dois dedos dentro dela e gemeu "Ben...". Nossa... ela chamava o nome dele até sozinha... Ben já estava começndo a ficar muito excitado de novo... Rey retirou a mão esquerda do seio e Ben pegou-a, beijando-a levemente. Ele ficou segurando-a até o final. Ela finalmente abriu os olhos e o viu olhando para ela, sorrindo. Ben disse a ela, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

\- Não pare agora, Rey, você tá quase lá... – e ela continuou, entrando e saindo com um pouco mais de velocidade, fechando os olhos novamente, até que ela gemeu mais alto "BEN!" enquanto fechava as pernas em torno dos próprios dedos, gozando. Rey retirou os dedos de dentro de si. Abriu os olhos e Ben a beijou, ele colocou as mãos nos seios dela e ela gemeu dentro da boca dele, entendo que tudo ia acontecer novo... Ele interrompeu o beijo, pegou a mão direita dela e levou os dedos dela a boca, sentido o gosto dela, olhava intensamente para ela enquanto fazia isso. Lambeu-os até não restar nada, beijou-a, posicionou-se em cima dela e penetrou-a novamente. Ben respirou fundo. Ele ia enlouquecer se fizesse aquilo de novo... começou devagar, escutando os gemidos baixos dela no seu ouvido. Notou Rey fazendo movimentos mais rápidos com os quadris, e aumentou um pouco também os movimentos, não demorou e ela já estava gemendo em seu ouvido:

\- Ben...

Continuaram nesse ritmo por um tempo, até que Ben achou que era seguro aumentar a velocidade e Rey gemeu mais alto, arranhando as costas dele: sempre um bom sinal. Mais algumas vezes e ela gritou e ele a sentiu chegando lá. Ele liberou-se logo em seguida. Saindo de cima dela, ficaram um de frente para o outro mas de olhos fechados recuperando o fôlego. Essa tinha disso uma manhã muito produtiva... Ben abriu os olhos e disse:

\- Ok, eu acredito, você não tá chateada – ele riu. Rey abriu os olhos rindo também e se levantou para ir ao banheiro e realmente estava muito frio, alguma coisa estava errada. Ela foi verificar o termostato central na sala de está/jantar na volta do banheiro (o banheiro no apartamento dela não ficava no quarto como no de Ben) e o aquecimento havia pifado.

\- BEN! O AQUECIMENTO PIFOU – ela gritou. Ela escutou ele soltar um palavrão: Rey podia ser a que foi criada no deserto entre eles dois, mas Ben odiava frio muito mais que ela. Rapidamente ela interfonou para a manutenção do prédio que disse que mandaria um dróid para ajeitar dentro de uma hora. Voltou para o quarto, pegou outro cobertor no armário e sentou na cama novamente e contou a Ben, já devidamente enrolado no cobertor que estava novamente no chão, que disse:

\- Uma hora? A gente vai congelar! O dróid vai chegar e ver dois picolés de jedi... Vamos lá para o meu apartamento, tomamos banho e voltamos agasalhados para esperar o dróid. – E assim foi feito. Dentro de 50 minutos eles estavam de volta ao apartamento de Rey, o dróid ajeitou o aquecimento, mas demorou mais quase duas horas para o ambiente ficar quente novamente. Eles já estavam preparando o almoço quando se sentiram seguros de tirar os casacos. Comeram tranquilamente, desfrutando de um ambiente quente novamente. Lavaram a louça, ajeitaram-se para sair (sapatos, casacos...) e foram se encontrar com o pessoal.

Eles se encontraram no bar que os rapazes iriam assistir a corrida, que por acaso era vizinho ao shopping que as meninas iam fazer compras. Ficaram uns 20 minutos conversando, todos querendo saber como estavam (Finn parecia que tinha escrito na testa dele que ele tinha aprendido a lição... se é que entendem). Leia deu um longo abraço no filho, ela achava muito difícil essa vida deles em planetas diferentes mas era muito feliz por ele está bem. Connix já queria falar do novo namorado... Chewie parecia muito mais limpo do que Rey ou Ben se lembravam da última vez. Poe estava com uma cara de poucos amigos. E Rose estava tímida, como sempre. Depois disso, os homens sentaram numa mesa de frente a grande tela e as mulheres se despediram deles, saindo pela porta.


	11. Compras e corridas

**No shopping**

As moças entraram no shopping e sentaram-se em um banco para ver o que cada uma precisava comprar, separar o grupo não era uma opção, elas iam se ajudar: era isso que amigas faziam, não é?

\- Eu só preciso comprar lingerie, afinal... namorado novo... – disse Connix rindo. – E um par de botas novo.

\- Ah, eu quero um casaco novo e um vestido – disse Rose. – Meu casaco tá furado. – Ela mostrou o furo.

\- Brincos novos! Eu quero brincos novos! – Leia falou.

\- Bom... eu quero uma calça nova de treinamento e umas duas blusinhas.

\- Feito! O que vai ser primeiro? – perguntou Connix. Decidiram primeiro ir atrás dos brincos novos de Leia que parecia ser o mais fácil a escolher, ao lado da loja de joias tinha uma sapataria, já poderiam comprar as botas de Connix. Depois as lingeries dela e por último a grande loja de roupas para o casaco, o vestido, a calça e as blusas.

Entraram na Joias da Orla Exterior. Leia sentou-se e é claro, a atendente notou de cara quem ela era e ficou lisonjeada.

\- Chanceler Organa! Que grande honra recebe-la na nossa loja, juntamente com suas amigas. – Disse a atendente. Leia não gostava de ser tratada diferente só por ser a Chanceler, rapidamente disse:

\- Sou só uma cliente com as amigas hoje, que por sinal são Rey, Rose e Connix. – Ao ouvirem seus nomes as meninas deram um tchauzinho para a atendente.

\- Prazer em receber todas na nossa loja, eu sou Suria, e serei sua atendente esta tarde – ela respondeu sozinha. Suria logo organizou cadeiras para todas se sentarem.

\- Eu estou atrás de alguns brincos novos, se você puder me ajudar – Leia falou sorrindo para Suria. – Ah, e você se incomoda de nós conversamos enquanto eu vejo os brincos? Faz tanto tempo que não temos um tempo só para as garotas?

\- De maneira nenhuma. Vou buscar muitos brincos, Chanceler. – Disse Suria.

\- Me chame de Leia, - disse Leia. Suria entrou por uma porta dos fundos e Leia, rindo, virou-se para Connix: - Então, quem é o novo cara?

\- Bom... – Connix já estava rindo, ela adorava falar. – Ele é de Lothal, filho de um antigo Rebelde da célula rebelde que havia lá.

\- Já gosto dele! – Leia exclamou e todas riram – Ué, eu cresci na Aliança, se é filho de um Rebelde é quase meu irmão.

\- O nome dele é Jun – Connix disse. – E ele é piloto de carga da Nova República.

\- Connix, você não já teve a sua cota de piloto e não deu certo? – Rey perguntou. Nessa hora Suria voltou com um estojo repleto de brincos. Leia experimentou o primeiro: um dourado com pedras vermelhas ("Pedras trazidas diretamente de Rodia" disse Sunia).

\- Rey pode tá certa, Connix, isso não é só uma vingança? – Leia disse, se olhando no espelho. – Quero ver um azul, por favor.

\- Ah não, Leia, não compare meu Jun com Poe, por favor – Disse Connix enquanto Leia trocava os brincos por um azul ("Pedras de Neimoidia"). – Eu conversei com Poe, disse a ele que a gente tinha que ficar bem, sabe, como amigos, já que nosso grupo de amigos é grande e inclui nós dois.

\- Que bom que você fez isso, - disse Rose. – Fica muito melhor, fico feliz por vocês.

\- Mas ele não tá levando na boa, deve ser remorso – Disse Connix. Leia experimentou o azul e gostou. Elas ficaram mais um tempo na loja de joias. Leia escolheu mais dois além do azul (um prateado com pedras brancas de Mirial e um negro com perdas amarelas de Asmeru). Leia se levantou para ir pagar. Quando estava pagando pelos novos pares de brinco, Leia viu uma coisa na vitrine em frente e não resistiu.

\- Rey, você poderia vir aqui, por favor? – Leia chamou. Rey estava rindo de uma piada que a Rose falou, deixou as duas e foi até Leia.

\- Oi Leia, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Rey perguntou.

\- Bonitos, não são? – Leia apontou para a vitrine. Só havia expostos nela anéis de noivado e alianças de casamento nela. Rey conhecia muito bem a sogra que tinha para saber que isso era uma bela indireta... Corou e disse:

\- São mas nunca vi muitos para saber a diferença.

\- Quando meu filho lindo, mas lento que nem o pai, vai te dá um desses? – Leia olhou para a cara de Rey rindo.

\- Leia! Nós não temos tempo para isso – Rey disse meio irritada – Nós... temos muitas reponsabilidades com o templo, os padawans...

\- Rey, vocês dois praticamente vivem juntos. Não sei por quê vocês ainda mantem dois apartamentos... para manter aparências de nada? – Leia disse, divertida. De repente, colocou a mão na testa e disse: - Eu sei, é a mania dele de organização e limpeza. – Rey não conseguiu deixar de rir com essa. – Essa coisa me deixou louca quando ele foi para a base da Resistência, ele chegava a desarrumar tudo para ter o que arrumar de novo, mas eu nunca quis dizer nada, era bom demais ter ele de volta. – As duas sorriram. - Ok, não vou pressionar vocês, cada um deve ter seu tempo, mas eu quero ir nesse casamento. E eu já estou ficando velha... – Leia recebeu o troco de Suria ("Foi uma grande honra mesmo Chanc... Leia!") e as meninas saíram todas para a loja vizinha comprar as botas de Connix, Calçados Interplanetários.

Connix sentou-se enquanto a atendente trazia alguns pares para ela provar. Aproveitou a oportunidade para alfinetar Rose:

\- Rose, Finn ainda está te enrolando? – Rose olhou sem entender para ela. Olhou para Rey e Leia e as duas estavam rindo pois sabiam muito bem do que Connix estava falando.

\- Não sei do que você tá falando, Connix. – Rose falou.

\- Deuses, vocês dois são mesmo perfeitos um para o outro, quanta inocência e ingenuidade, até cheiro de leite vocês têm! – Connix se irritou um pouco, abaixou então a voz para os outros compradores não ouvirem: - Ok, vou ser bem mais clara: ele ainda não quer fazer sexo com você? – Parecia que alguém tinha enchido Rose de água quente, ela ficou de branca a vermelha em um segundo.

\- Eu não quero falar sobre isso aqui! – Ela irritou-se e virou de costas. Leia, Rey e Connix taparam as bocas com as mãos para rir. A moça chegou com as caixas de botas. Connix provou uma branca.

\- Rosie... – Rey foi ao auxílio dela. – Só diga sim ou não. Saberemos ué. Sim para 'sim, ele ainda não quer', não para 'não, ele agora quer'. Você sabe que a Connix não vai parar enquanto não tiver uma resposta.

Todas riram, até a Rose.

\- Tá, mas tem um problema. – Disse Rose. Elas olharam para Rose meio intrigadas. Connix já estava provando uma bota vermelha.

\- Como assim, Rose? – Leia perguntou.

\- Essas opções que a Rey falou, nenhuma se encaixa na situação – Rose ficou ainda mais vermelha e olhou para o chão. Leia, Connix (provando uma bota preta) e Rey se entreolharam. – Já aconteceu... – Connix, com uma bota preta e um pé descalço, levantou-se, colocou os braços para o ar e disse:

\- Nada mais de virgens no nosso grupo! – Leia precisou sentar depois dessa, de tanto rir. – Quero saber todos os detalhes! – Mas Rey cortou ela logo de cara:

\- A Rose só vai fazer SE ELA QUISER, Connix. – E como quem não quer nada, colocou a mão na aba do casaco que estava usando e puxou-o para o lado, mostrando o sabre de luz para Connix, que disse:

\- Bom, eu sei que você usa isso muito bem, basta olhar pra cara do Ben, então eu vou ficar quieta... – ninguém aguentou e todas riram.

Connix ficou com a bota preta e foram atrás das lingeries para Connix. Leia veio com uma ideia ÓTIMA nessa hora: para não traumatizar a pobre da Rose, sabendo que tipo de lingerie Connix ia comprar, Leia se ofereceu para ficar com a Rose do lado de fora, enquanto Rey e Connix entravam na Fogo da Galáxia (sim, esse era o nome da loja...). Connix foi totalmente contra, mas Rey a empurrou com a Força para dentro da loja e ela não teve o que fazer. Leia e Rose riram da cena, sentadas do lado de fora. Connix perguntou indignada:

\- Por que elas têm que ficar lá fora?

\- Porque a Rose vai desmaiar se vi você numa cinta liga! – Rey respondeu com raiva. – Não me obrigue a usar a Força de novo!

\- Hunf – Connix fez. – Ela nem é mais virgem, ela aguenta.

\- Connix, ela não é como você. – Rey disse rindo. Connix começava a olhar uns bodies de renda nas prateleiras que Rey achava bem ridículo...

\- Você também não é como eu e tá aqui comigo me ajudando – Ela escolheu dois e dois conjuntos de calcinha, sutiã e cinta liga para provar. Rey não fazia ideia que tipo de ajuda poderia ser numa loja dessas... então respondeu olhando maldosa para ela:

\- Eu aguento melhor suas perversões, mesmo não sendo totalmente a favor delas.

\- Corta essa, jedizinha! Há meses que você transa todo dia, e eu fico feliz por você. – Connix entrou no provador rindo, deixando uma Rey corada do lado de fora. – EU VI VOCÊ VERMELHA, MOCINHA, ISSO SÓ CONFIRMA O QUE EU DISSE!.

Dez minutos depois saíram da loja (Connix tendo comprado tudo que provou e Rey sem acreditar que alguém poderia usar aquelas coisas ridículas...) e encontraram Rose e Leia na loja de frente, uma loja de sorvetes, Gelatos de Outro Mundo. Entraram e compraram cada uma um belo sorvete, elas então se sentaram para aproveitá-lo.

Foram então para a maior e melhor loja de roupas do shopping, no piso acima delas, a Moda Em Menos De Um Parsec. A loja era separada por sessões, Rose foi atrás do casaco que queria e do vestido, e Rey da calça e das blusinhas. Leia e Connix já haviam feito suas compras... foram olhar as sessões apenas por olhar mesmo, só para passar o tempo. Rey achou fácil a calça que queria: uma preta, simples, com bastante elasticidade, perfeita para treinamento jedi, e duas blusas mais arrumadinhas para ocasiões fora treinamento, uma bege e uma verde. Quando estava se dirigindo ao provador, umas roupas chamaram a atenção dela: minissaias, feitas em jeans preto, rodadas. Eram bem bonitas, mas Rey nunca havia usado nada parecido, nem nada tão curto. Como que tivesse chegado lá na velocidade da luz, Connix apareceu, colocou o braço em torno do ombro de Rey e disse:

\- Rey! Tá esperando o que? Essa saia vai ficar PERFEITA EM VOCÊ! Ela foi feita para seu tipo de corpo, eu não poderia usar nunca, sou magra demais pra isso... mas você, amiga... você é magra mas tem músculos e algumas curvas! Você não vai sair daqui sem provar essa maravilha do vestuário feminino! – Rey olhou para o outro lado, um pouco encabulada, e disse:

\- Eu não estou precisando disso, Connix, é bonita e tal, mas eu não preciso e nunca usei algo tão curto assim, não ia conseguir sair de casa com isso. Muito menos uma saia, nunca usei uma saia antes. Eu sempre usei calças, até os shorts eu só uso para ficar em casa.

\- Ora, ora, Rey, você não me entendeu – Connix riu maliciosa para ela. – Você não precisa sair de casa para usar essa saia. De fato, melhor usar APENAS em casa. – Foi como uma lâmpada acendendo em cima da cabeça de Rey. Ela devolveu o sorriso para Connix e disse:

\- Connix, você é um gênio! – Arrancou a saia da mão dela e foi para o provador, pensando que cara Ben ia fazer ao ver isso. Pior: a cara que ele ia fazer ao descobri que foi ideia da Connix. Caiu na gargalhada ao entrar no provador.

Connix tinha razão em outra coisa: quem desenhou essa saia, fez pensando em alguém com curvas, mesmo alguém como ela não tinha muitas, mas tinha algumas. Ela começa logo abaixo do umbigo de Rey e durante uns cinco dedos ela era justa. Em seguida ia se abrindo, rodada e acabava no começo das coxas, com bolsos na frente e atrás e espaço para colocar um cinto. Ela realmente não iria sair com isso NUNCA! Mas ia levar sim, afinal, provocar Ben era uma diversão à parte que ela adorava... Saindo com a calça, as blusas e saia, Rey foi pagar, aparentemente Rose também tinha achado o que queria comprar, já estava no caixa para pagar também.

Saindo da loja, elas voltaram para o bar, era por volta de 17h.

 **No bar**

Os rapazes estavam bebendo e conversando, aparentemente não muito satisfeitos com o resultado da corrida. Quem eles achavam que iria ganhar, bateu e não completou a corrida. Pelo menos isso que elas entenderam. Estavam também bravos uns com os outros, o que elas acharam bem estranho. Aparentemente, para variar, Poe bebeu mais do que deveria (de novo) e estava dando trabalho a todos. Chewie irritou-se com isso, dizendo que iria leva-los todos de volta a Chandrila de novo, hoje, não amanhã cedo como estava combinado, então nada de jantar juntos. Despediram-se, Rey ficou um pouco triste, queria jantar com todos, mas Poe, como sempre, acabava por destruir a diversão deles. Ela aprendeu com o tempo a não ficar com raiva dele, que ele era assim... mas Chewie era outra conversa... E foram embora, ficando só Rey e Ben no bar.

\- Se fosse eu, naquela maldita corrida, eu tinha ganhado. – Ben falou apontando para a tela. Rey riu. – Você tá achando que pilota melhor que eu né, sucateira? – Ele olhou para ela com cara de desafio. Ela riu mais ainda.

\- Eu piloto muito bem, você sabe disso – Rey falou, ainda entre risinhos.

\- Eu sei disso, mocinha. – Ben falou rindo maldoso para ela. – Mas você esquece que eu venho de uma linhagem de pilotos: meu avô pilotava muito bem, meu tio, meu pai... está no meu sangue.

\- Menos sua mãe e sua avó, que eram da realeza, o que faz de você um príncipe piloto. – Rey não aguentou, tive que dizer isso, rindo muito. Ele a fuzilou com os olhos. Antes que ele pudesse brigar com ela, Rey disse: – Agora me diz, o que Dameron aprontou agora? Sua mãe não vai perdoar isso fácil. Todo mundo sabe que eles são melhores amigos e tal, mas ela estava esperando por hoje há tempos...

\- Bebeu demais e ficou falando do novo namorado da Connix... - Ben (que nem tinha bebido, ele ficou meio traumatizado com álcool depois do whiskey corelliano em Chandrila que deu dor de cabeça pra ele, estava sem querer beber) disse, meio amargurado. – Chewie tentou fazer ele calar a boca, eu tentei puxar assunto com Finn sobre ele e a Rose para ver se outra coisa virava o centro das atenções mas você sabe como é o Poe bêbado...

\- Sei... quebrou meu guarda roupas. – Os dois riram.

\- Ai a coisa degringolou de vez com a corrida, - Ben falou, ficando sério. – Poe disse que apostou alto no speeder que estávamos torcendo, e ele quebrou né, não terminou a corrida. Então ele quebrou os copos... Chewie conseguiu conter ele para a gente não ser expulso daqui e disse que no momento que vocês chegassem, iam todos embora...

\- Coitado do Chewie... amanhã vou falar com ele. Você sabe como ele fica... – disse Rey. Ben riu. Rey se preocupava DEMAIS com Chewie.

\- Ele é um Wookie, Rey, ele sabe se cuidar – Ben falou rindo, esvaziou então seu copo de água e disse: - Rey, vamos para casa, então? Acho que a gente não tem mais muito que fazer aqui mesmo. - Rey respondeu:

\- Vamos mas... – a semente da provocação já havia sido plantada na mente de Rey, então... – Vamos sair para jantar depois? Eu estava tão empolgada de ir comer alguma coisa com todo mundo, não quero nós dois enfiados na cozinha hoje...- ela fez uma cara de chateação.

\- O que você quer comer? – Ben perguntou. O rosto dela se iluminou e disse:

\- Pizza!

\- Ok, vamos para casa que eu estou fedendo a cerveja, graças a Poe Dameron... – Ben falou carrancudo. – E depois pizza. – Ele riu para ela, beijou-a e foram embora de mãos dadas.

 **Apartamento de Ben**

Eles chegaram ao apartamento de Ben, Rey tirou os sapatos, jogou as sacolas no sofá e se jogou no sofá também. Ben deu-lhe um beijo na testa e foi tomar banho. Rey esticou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos por alguns minutos. Depois se levantou e foi guardar as coisas novas na gaveta dela da cômoda. Menos a saia... Pegou uma blusa rosa de alcinhas que marcava os seios dela e que combinava bem com o jeans preto e ficou esperando Ben terminar o banho... Riu lembrando que ela gostava de invadir o banho dele e os dois acabavam tomando banho juntos. "Tomara que ele não estranhe eu não ter feito isso hoje", pensou. Assim que ele saiu, nu e enxugando os cabelos com a toalha, ela entrou. Não demorou no banho e ficou escutando os barulhos dele, prestando atenção para que ele não entrasse no banheiro novamente. Quando ele saiu do quarto em direção à sala, ela saiu do banho, rapidamente enxugou-se, penteou-se, e se vestiu. Calçou as sandálias e foi em direção à sala. Ele não estava na sala, mas ela viu a porta do escritório aberta e a luz acesa. Andou até lá. Ben estava sentado na sua escrivaninha, escrevendo e pelo que ela podia ver ele estava pronto para saírem, calça azul escura, sapatos pretos, camisa branca.

\- Ben, eu estou pronta, vamos? – ela chamou, com a voz bem casual, como quem não quer nada...

\- Vamos, - ele pousou a caneta e enquanto se virava para olhar para ela foi falando: - Que pizzaria você qu... – parou porque, obviamente, a viu. Ficou alguns segundo de boca aberta olhando para ela, ele obviamente a via nua todo os dias, mas com pouca roupa assim, insinuante, de forma sexy, não se lembrava. Ela estava parada na porta, com a mão direita apoiada no portal e olhava para ele. Rey tentou manter o rosto impassível, até olhou para os lados, como se ele tivesse olhando para atrás dele, ela sabia provocar ele e ainda se fazer de sonsa e por mais que ele depois "reclamasse", Rey sabia que Ben adorava isso.

\- Algum problema, Ben? – Rey perguntou. A voz dela parece despertar ele do seu devaneio, ele continuou olhando para ela, mas sorriu maliciosamente e levantou-se. Rey não aguentou mais bancar a desentendida e riu também para ele, um sorriso bem maroto. Ele agarrou a cintura dela e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

\- "Eu só vou comprar uma calça de treino e duas blusinhas de sair", isso foi o que você me disse... – Ben não esperou ela responder e beijou-a.


	12. Vamos comer pizza?

Rey agarrou-se no pescoço de Ben retribuindo-lhe o beijo quase com violência. Enlaçou as pernas em torno da cintura dele, invadindo a boca dele com sua língua. Ao invés de leva-la para o quarto, Ben virou-se para dentro do escritório e deitou-a no tapete felpudo. Ben interrompeu o beijo e mordiscou a orelha dela, fazendo-a rir e disse, baixinho:

\- Um dia... você vai me matar de tanto me provocar... – Ela riu mais ainda e disse:

\- Não, você sabe que você gosta. – Ele avançou para o pescoço dela, lambeu todo, subiu e beijou-lhe os lábios, invadindo-a com a língua, as mãos de Rey sempre no pescoço dele e nos cabelos dele. Desceu os lábios aos ombros dela, com os dentes, desceu as alças da blusa, de um lado primeiro, do outro depois, revelando os seios dela. Beijou-a nos lábios enquanto as mãos iam nos dois seios dela fazendo movimentos nos mamilos dela. Rey desceu as mãos para o botão e o zíper da calça dele, encontrou dificuldade de abrir pela posição, então ele tirou as mãos dos seios dela e a ajudou, mas não retirou a calça, apenas abaixou um pouco e colocou o pênis para fora. Voltou a beija-la.

Ben desceu a mão direita pelo corpo de Rey: bochecha, pescoço, seio, barriga coberta pela blusa, saia, e entrou debaixo da saia para tirar-lhe a calcinha quando notou algo que o fez parar de beija-la: Rey estava sem calcinha!

\- As suas provocações não param nunca, é? – Ele perguntou, sorrindo maroto para ela. Ela devolveu o sorriso e fez que não com a cabeça. Ele voltou a beijá-la e penetrou-a com um dedo. Rey tremeu embaixo dele, Ben retirou o dedo lentamente e colocou de volta lentamente, foi fazendo isso bem devagar até ver que ela estava ficando desesperada por mais, ai aumentou a velocidade. Rey gemia com vontade, "Ben, mais...". E ele colocou um segundo dígito, Ben desceu e enquanto continuava o trabalho com os dedos, colocou um dos seios dela na boca e sugou. Ela rapidamente colocou a mão nos cabelos dele. Rey fechou os olhos, gemendo e gozou se fechando sobre os dedos de Ben. Quando ele subiu para beija-la, ela o segurou com a Força, olhou para a porta e fechou-a, o empurrou contra a porta, também com a Força (mas não forte para machuca-lo), deixando-o sentado no chão, com as costas na porta fechada e de pernas esticadas. Ben não estava esperando por isso, arregalou os olhos para ela, mas ela sorriu maldosa para ele.

Rey levantou-se do tapete, olhou para Ben e disse "Fique aí", e foi se arrastando até ele. Ben esperou pacientemente Rey vir, quando ela chegou, beijou-a novamente. Ela colocou a mão no pênis dele e começou a movimentá-la sem parar de beijá-lo. Quando notou ele falhar um pouco no beijo, ficar um pouco mais tenso, Rey parou de beija-lo, mas sem parar de movimentar a mão. Ben olhou nos olhos dela com a boca ligeiramente aberta, ele soltou um leve gemido, ela sorriu e abaixou a cabeça. Rey primeiramente passou a língua pela cabeça do pênis dele, como sempre, ela queria provoca-lo. Lambeu toda a extensão debaixo para cima e de cima para baixo várias vezes. Parou e concentrou-se na cabeça, lambendo como se fosse um sorvete. Ela sentia o corpo dele tenso mas ele era teimoso... Repetiu o processo todo mais duas vezes até que...

\- Rey... por favor... – Ben estava implorando... essa era cena rara... Rey então abocanhou e sugou com vontade... Ben queria muito jogar a cabeça para trás e aproveitar as sensações... mas a porta o impedia, então fechou os olhos e alisou os cabelos dela enquanto ela o chupava. Rey estava conseguindo ir cada vez mais fundo e ele achava que não ia dá pra segurar muito mais, mas quando foi puxá-la, ela afastou a mão dele com a própria mão, continuando a chupar. - Rey... – Ben começou – eu... vou... – Ele sentia através da Força que ela queria que ele fizesse isso, ele não sabia como sentia isso mas a Força não mentia... mas ele nunca havia feito isso assim, dentro da boca dela. Assustava ele o que ela poderia achar do gosto, poderia não ser agradável e ela poderia ficar com nojo. Mas não deu, fechou os olhos e gozou, direto na boca dela, gemendo "Reeey...".

Ben abriu os olhos enquanto respirava apressado, em busca de fôlego. Rey levantou a cabeça, olhou nos olhos dele e engoliu tudo. Ainda respirando forte, ele riu e perguntou para ela, enquanto ela se sentava ao lado dele encostada na porta:

\- Você é louca?

\- Não, por que? – Ela respondeu encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

\- Você me apronta uma dessas... você sempre me apronta alguma... às vezes eu não sei o que fazer com você, Rey. – Ben riu e puxou o queixo dela, beijando-lhe os lábios com calma. Ele parou o beijo e olhou para ela, alisando a bochecha dela com os dedos, sorrindo de um jeito doce e disse: – Por que você fez isso?

Rey não precisava de explicação para saber o que "isso" queria dizer. Pelo menos ele estava sorrindo, não estava reprimindo ela. Sorriu também para ele. Abaixou os olhos, encarando as próprias mãos e disse:

\- Ué, eu sempre quis provar... o seu verdadeiro sabor... mas eu no fundo sabia que você talvez ficasse com medo.

\- É, eu fiquei na hora. – Ben respondeu e riu para ela. Puxou novamente o queijo dela e beijou-a novamente. Parou e perguntou: – O que você achou? – Rey foi até a orelha dele e sussurrou:

\- Eu amei. – Ela se afastou e olhou para ele com o sorriso malicioso que ele aprendeu a amar e disse: - E você?

\- Eu confesso que quando passou o medo, eu adorei – ele respondeu balançando a cabeça afirmativamente para ela. Rey olhou para ele e disse:

\- De que é que você tinha medo, Ben? De que eu fosse desmaiar?

\- Não, sua tonta. – Ben riu dela. – Você podia achar nojento, sei lá. – Rey não aguentou, caiu na gargalhada.

\- Você não é nojento, Ben, nem nunca foi. Nenhuma parte de você é. Eu que sou a tonta é? – Rey respondeu rindo. Sentou na perna dele abraçando-o em torno do pescoço, ele abraçou-a de volta e ela sussurrou no ouvido dele: - Ben... eu te amo.

\- Eu sei, Rey. – Ben disse, abraçando ainda mais perto dele. – Eu também te amo.

Ficaram assim alguns minutos, apenas abraçados, sentindo o calor do corpo um do outro, e o amor que um tinha pelo outro... até que Ben disse rindo:

\- Rey... você não vai me dizer de onde veio essa mini saia...? – Rey riu no ouvido dele.

\- Eu não ia comprar ela, eu juro. – Ela disse olhando pra ele. – Eu já estava indo para o provador só com o que eu realmente queria comprar, ai no caminho eu vi, eu achei bonita mas eu nem sequer ia provar.

\- E como você tá vestida com ela agora? – Ben quis saber em tom divertido.

\- Connix se meteu no meio, ela me viu olhando a saia e veio até onde eu estava. – Rey riu. – Ela disse que eu precisava provar, ai eu disse a ela que nunca usaria isso para sair, e ela falou que eu não precisava usar para sair. – Rey completou rindo.

\- Ah, entendi... – Ben falou rindo também. – Amanhã eu vou mandar um holograma pra ela, agradecendo. – Os dois riram e trocaram um breve selinho. – Rey... a gente não ia comer pizza?

Rey olhou para ele e sorriu, dizendo:

\- Vamos! Vamos comer pizza!

Os dois se levantaram. Ben fechou a calça, ajeitou os cabelos, desamassou a camisa. Rey ajeitou a blusa. Eles foram em direção à sala e Rey disse:

\- Vou trocar de roupa, rapidinho.

\- Como assim, trocar de roupa? – Ben perguntou rindo.

\- Ben, você sabe, eu acabei de te dizer que eu nunca sairia com essa coisa. – Ela respondeu séria.

\- De jeito nenhum! Vá colocar uma calcinha e vamos sim senhora! Você se vestiu assim pra me provocar, aguente as consequências, baby – ele riu maroto para ela. Rey estava chocada.

\- Você quer que eu vá assim? – ela perguntou.

\- Você se arrumou para sair assim, vamos sair assim sim! – Ele disse, cruzando os braços no peito, rindo da incredulidade dela.

\- Ben... estamos quase no inverno, eu vou congelar. – Ela disse.

\- Então não vamos sair. E por sinal, você cozinha. – Ele riu. Ben sabia que Rey além de não cozinhar tão bem quanto ele ODIAVA cozinhar, enquanto ele fazia umas 20 refeições para os dois, ela fazia duas.

\- Não é justo! – Ela gritou frustrada.

\- Já sei, tenho algo perfeito para você não passar frio. Vá colocar sua calcinha e eu te mostro. – Ele disse sério.

Rey entrou no quarto dele. Abriu a gaveta e pegou a calcinha branca e vestiu. Saiu do quarto de cabeça baixa, quando levantou a cabeça, quase escorregou e caiu no chão de susto ao ver o que Ben estava segurando. Ele estava rindo feito um louco e segurando o manto preto de Kylo Ren para ela. (NOTA DA AUTORA: O de O despertar da força).

\- Você só pode tá brincando comigo. – Rey estava já vermelha de raiva com isso.

\- Rey, eu estou tentando te ajudar. – Ben disse com a voz mais inocente possível.

\- O manto de Kylo Ren? – Ela gritou. – Eu nem sabia que você tinha isso ainda!

Ben fez uma cara triste, mas Rey viu que era fingida, e ele começou a dobrar o manto e disse:

\- Então veja o vai fazer para a gente jantar, Rey. – Rey fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar.

\- Affe, me dê essa merda de manto. – Ela disse estendendo a mão. Ela estava com raiva demais para cozinhar, iria acabar envenenado eles. Ben arregalou os olhos para ela:

\- Rey, você realmente considerou usar isso? Eu estou brincando... – E riu. Colocou o manto no sofá, pegou a mão dela e disse: - Vem cá. Você nunca entrou aqui, não é? – Era o banheiro de hóspedes. Ela olhou para ele, meio com raiva ainda, meio confusa e disse:

\- Não Ben, você sabe que eu só uso o seu banheiro.

\- Que bom, por que isso não é um banheiro, - ele disse rindo. Ben abriu a porta e era um armário. Era visível que um dia já havia sido um banheiro, o local onde ficou a privada um dia havia sido mal remendado, mas havia caixas, roupas penduradas, o antigo sabre de luz em formato de cruz de Kylo Ren, alguns blasters... e muitas outras coisas.

\- O que é tudo isso? – Rey perguntou.

\- Velhas coisas do meu pai e de Kylo Ren também. Desculpa, eu te assustei com o manto, eu realmente só queria me vingar pela suas provocações. – ele disse rindo, beijando-lhe a testa. Ela riu meio que a contragosto. – Tenho algo perfeito para você aqui, e não, não é nada de Kylo Ren... – E no meio das roupas penduradas, Ben tirou um enorme casaco marrom, meio peludo no capuz. - Tcharãn! – e mostrou a ela – Esse casaco era do meu pai, ele usou quando a Aliança Rebelde tinha a sua base no planeta gelado de Hoth. Segundo minha mãe, nele ficava mais ou menos nos joelhos, mas você é menor que ele, vista. – Ben ajudou Rey a vestir o casaco e ele ficou no meio das panturrilhas dela. – Já é bem melhor.

\- É sim. – Rey disse. – Mas se você ainda quer guardar aquele maldito manto de lembrança, nunca mais me mostre. – Ben caiu na gargalhada, mas concordou com ela. Saíram do banheiro/armário. Ben foi pegar o próprio casaco no quarto. Quando ele estava saindo do quarto , Rey disse: - Vamos no Clone Pizzas.

\- De jeito nenhum! – Ben disse indignado. – Eu saquei seu plano, moça. Não vai funcionar. Aquele lugar é ao ar livre, você vai ter que ficar com esse casaco o tempo todo. Não mesmo! Vamos no Chandrila Pizzas, é sua pizzaria favorita que eu sei e as pizzas típicas do MEU planeta natal são as melhores.

\- Tá bom, mas vai todo mundo ficar olhando para mim assim – Rey disse desafiadora. – O que você acha disso? – Rey queria ver se ele ia ficar com ciúmes mas ele riu e disse:

\- Vão todos olhar e ver que eu tenho muita sorte na vida. – Pegou na mão dela, beijou-a e foram comer pizza.


	13. Dores as vezes acontecem

E três meses depois finalmente o inverno estava indo embora em Coruscant (para alívio de Ben), o clima de primavera já era sentido nas temperaturas mais quentes. Naquela manhã de folga em seu apartamento, ele acordou e viu que Rey ainda dormia. As cortinas estavam quase totalmente fechadas mas dava para ver uma luzinha entrando. Ele sentou-se na cama, com as costas na cabeceira, ainda eram 7h mas ele não tinha mais sono e pegou um livro no criado mudo. Era um dos livros jedi que Rey salvou de Ahch-To. Ben ficou uns 20 minutos lendo em silêncio enquanto Rey ainda dormia quando a ouviu acordar. A essa altura, dez meses de namoro e sete dividindo a mesma cama, Ben já conhecia aquele barulho e não era bom. Colocou o livro no criado mudo e olhou para ela.

Rey estava com os olhos fechados, com o rosto contraído e segurava o baixo ventre com as mãos, e uma pequena mancha de sangue se via no lençol branco, entre as coxas dela. Ben estava certo: ela menstruou e estava com forte cólicas, como sempre. Agora Ben já estava acostumado, mas na primeira vez, uma semana depois da primeira vez deles, ele achou que ela estava morrendo mesmo, ele nem sabia o que era isso. Bom... ele sabia bem o que tinha que fazer.

\- Rey... – Ele disse, pegando delicadamente no queixo dela. Ela abriu os olhos e ele abriu um sorriso doce para ela. – Fica aqui, eu volto já, ok? – Ele beijou a testa dela. Levantou da cama, foi até a cozinha. Pegou um pouco de água e trouxe de volta. Abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e tirou dois comprimidos, deu para ela, um para a dor e um para enjoo que também a atormentava nesse período. Rey tomou os dois com um pequeno gole de água. Rey se levantou e foi ao banheiro tomar um banho quente. Enquanto ela tomava o banho quente, Ben preparou tudo. Na verdade, já havia virado praticamente um ritual, ele sabia o que fazer nesse momento de fragilidade dela para que ela pudesse melhorar logo. Ben não gostava nem um pouco de vê-la assim com dor, por isso ele fazia tudo que podia para que ela ficasse bem logo, mas se tudo corresse como sempre corria, lá para as 10h da manhã ela já estaria melhor.

Esse banho, Rey costumava demorar um pouco mais, então dava tempo de Ben fazer tudo: primeiramente ele vestiu uma cueca. Foi até a gaveta dela, tirou uma calcinha e uma camisa folgada (era uma camisa dele, na verdade), colocou no banheiro, do lado da pia. Foi em direção à cozinha, colocou água na chaleira, ligou o fogão. Voltou para o quarto, retirou o lençol manchado de sangue e o colocou de molho em bacia. Colocou um lençol novo na cama. Ouviu a chaleira apitando e foi para a cozinha. Colocou um pouco da água numa caneca, e colocou dois saquinhos de chá de canela, colocou na caneca e tampou-a com um pires. A maior parte da água quente, Ben colocou dentro de uma compressa e escutou Rey saindo do banheiro. Foi em direção ao quarto levanto o chá e a compressa.

Rey sentou na cama, a camisa dele ficava quase um vestido nela. Ele sorriu para ela, entregou o chá, ela bebeu um gole e disse:

\- Obrigada, Ben. – Rey tomou mais alguns goles. – Você é um amor, sabia? Eu sujo seu lençol de sangue e você me mima.

\- Ah, claro, como se você fizesse isso de propósito. – Ben respondeu. Rey terminou o chá e deitou na cama, a cara dela era de quem ainda estava com dor. Ben entregou a ela a compressa, ela colocou por debaixo da camiseta, em contato direto com a sua barriga. Ben cobriu-a com o cobertor e disse: - Já sabe né?

\- Você vai tá lá fora, na sala ou na cozinha, caso eu precise de qualquer coisa. – Rey deu um risinho fraco. Ben beijou-lhe a testa novamente. Foi até a cômoda, pegou uma calça de moletom, vestiu, pegou as roupas no chão (da noite passada...) e saiu do quarto encostando a porta. Suspirou, mais um mês, mais um ritual. Pelo menos dessa vez tinha acontecido em um dia de folga, era apenas a segunda vez que acontecia num dia de folga, das outras vezes ele quase enlouqueceu de ter que ir para o templo e deixa-la aos cuidados de uma dróid médica. Hoje não, ele ficaria aqui a manhã toda, caso ela precisasse dele.

Enquanto limpava a casa e lavava a roupa lembrou novamente da primeira vez que isso aconteceu e riu. Foi até Chandrila conversar com Leia desesperado depois do primeiro pânico (Rey que o acalmou, mesmo não estando 100%), pois não sabia o que fazer. Leia que o explicou o que tudo aquilo significava e que iria se repetir todos os meses mas que não havia motivo para esse pânico todo de Ben se ele tivesse um plano. Leia que o ensinou a fazer chá de canela, que era ao mesmo tempo analgésico e ajudava em enjoos, a compressa quente, e disse que deixasse Rey deitada enquanto tivesse doendo muito, e que fosse compreensivo, pois ela poderia ficar muito sensível nesse período. E assim Ben fazia todos os meses, ele acrescentou os remédios, pois o chá apenas não funcionou. Ele riu enquanto colocava o amaciante na máquina de lavar roupa. Para ver a Rey bem, ele faria isso todos os dias sem reclamar.

Enquanto a máquina lavava, Ben varreu a sala, o escritório, limpou a geladeira, e organizou a prateleira de livros. As 9h30 ele foi fazer o café da manhã. Coisas leves, senão iria piorar o enjoo de Rey. Cortou uma maçã, um mamão pequeno, duas bananas, quatro morangos, um kiwi, um pêssego e juntou com 10 uvas, espremeu laranjas, juntou tudo montando uma salada de frutas, guardou na geladeira. Ben deixou preparados sanduiches com queijo branco sem manteiga (sabia que Rey não gostava, mas ela mesma sabia que não podia comer queijo amarelo hoje, de fato, Ben pegou o queijo amarelo e colocou no congelado para ela não poder comer de jeito nenhum) faltando colocar na torradeira quando ela acordasse, fez café na cafeteira, verificou se tinha iogurte desnatado na geladeira, deixou tudo pronto na bancada, os pratos e copos, e foi então verificar a roupa. Colocou a roupa na secadora. Voltou para cozinha e estava lavando as mãos quando uma Rey meio sonolenta entrou pela porta. Ben rapidamente enxugou as mãos e foi até ela, abraçando-a.

\- Ei, moça! – ele disse para ela sorrindo. – Como você tá? – Ela sorriu de volta, e disse:

\- Bem melhor, graças aos seus mimos, como sempre. – Rey beijou-o e sentou no banquinho. Ben colocou os sanduiches para esquentar, tirou a salada da geladeira, junto com o iogurte. Comeram, as torradas ficaram prontas e Ben pegou o café, colocou em duas grandes canecas para eles.

\- Como você aguentava isso lá em Jakku, Rey? –Ben perguntou, colocando salada de frutas em uma tigela para ele. Ela engoliu uma colherada de salada de frutas e disse:

\- Que opção eu tinha? Eu era uma pessoa sozinha que dependia de mim mesma para sobreviver, eu engolia a dor e ia sucatear...

\- Nossa... você é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço. – Ben disse sorrindo, comendo uma colherada da salada de frutas.

\- Você também sofreu bastante, sua mãe também. Acho que todos somos muito fortes. – Rey falou, lembrando-se de quando Ben contou a ela sobre quando ele era um padawan no templo de Luke, e que os outros alunos tinham medo dele, enquanto Snoke mexia com a cabeça dele e ele sentia falta dos pais. Mas Ben não gostava de lembrar disso e dizia que só importava o agora e o futuro em que ele é e seria ainda muito feliz, então Rey continuou: – A diferença é que agora você faz tudo isso para eu ficar melhor, obrigada. Você sempre diz que tem sorte em me ter ("E TENHO MESMO!, Ben gritou, rindo"), mas eu também tenho muita sorte de ter você comigo.

\- Cá entre nós, eu não faço mais do que minha obrigação, se eu não cuidar de você, você não vai se cuidar direito que eu sei. – Ben alisou o rosto dela por cima da bancada, os dois riram. – E o fato que eu te amo muito e quero que você fique sempre bem também conta um pouquinho, sabe? – Rey riu dentro do café. Eles terminaram as saladas de frutas e se serviram das torradas, assim que Rey mordeu a dela, disse:

– Argh, queijo branco...

\- Você queria enjoar comendo o outro, é? – Ben fez cara feia para ela, e tomou um gole de café. – Eu também prefiro o amarelo e estou comento o branco. Não estou reclamando. – E deu uma boa dentada no sanduíche, nem era ruim como Rey dizia. Ben mastigou, engoliu e disse: - Para alguém que nem sabia o que ia comer a maior parte da vida, você tá escolhendo muito as comidas, viu? – E riu dentro do café. Rey resolveu mudar de assunto, enquanto abria a tampa do iogurte, perguntou:

\- Que tal a gente ir ao cinema hoje à tarde?

\- Hum... pode ser – Ben sorriu. – Já faz um tempo que a gente não vai mesmo né? A gente podia sair umas 14h, almoçar pela cidade e ir, que você acha?

\- Acho ótimo!

Eles terminaram o café, Rey sentou no sofá e ficou lendo um livro. Ela teria lavado a louça, mas Ben não deixaria nunca, hoje depois de toda a cólica pelo menos ele nunca deixava ela fazer nada. Rey riu pensando nisso. Ela já estava mal acostumada mesmo. Ficou deitada no sofá lendo o livro até por volta de 13h30, enquanto Ben terminava de organizar a casa (quarto, banheiro e guardar a roupa limpa) e foi tomar banho em seguida. Enquanto ele tomava banho, Rey foi trocar de roupa, ainda estava usando a camisa dele. Colocou uma calça azul normal (não das de treinamento) e uma das blusas novas das compras, a bege e uma sapatilha preta. Ben saiu do banho enrolado na toalha e Rey entrou no banheiro, escovou os dentes, ajeitou os cabelos, passou perfume e saiu. Ben já estava vestido de calça azul e camisa preta, estava calçando os sapatos. Prontinhos.

Almoçaram num restaurante próximo ao cinema, especializado em saladas (Ben só iria deixar Rey comer "porcaria" amanhã... era parte do ritual). A comida era boa, mas Rey realmente queria macarrão com queijo, mas era melhor não discuti quando se tinha alguém que cuidava dela tão bem quanto Ben fazia. Foram comprar os ingressos, Rey insistiu que queria ver o filme de terror ("De jeito nenhum, você tem pesadelos com essas porcarias", Ben disse com raiva). Ben queria assistir filme sobre a queda da Velha República que estava passando (NOTA DA AUTORA: sim, tava passando A VINGAÇA DOS SITH KKKKKKKK) ("Você só veio para vê seu avô e sua avó na tela?" Rey bufou). Acabaram por escolher uma comédia dessas tipo besteirol para rirem, e riram muito, saíram de lá muito felizes.

Voltaram para o apartamento de Rey, sentaram no sofá, tiraram os sapatos e mal tinham começaram a conversar sobre o filme e receberam um holograma. Era o Finn.

\- Oi, Finn! – Disse Rey.

\- FN-2187 – Ben riu, ele só chamava Finn assim nos dias de hoje quando estava muito feliz.

\- Onde vocês estavam? Eu estou tentando falar com vocês desde as 14h! – Finn parecia indignado.

\- Essa foi mais ou menos a hora que a gente saiu, almoçamos na cidade e depois fomos ao cinema, acabamos de chegar, algum problema? – Rey quis saber.

\- É Finn, você tá parecendo muito estressado, o que houve? – Ben olhou sério para ele.

\- Connix e Poe voltaram e vão se casar. – Finn disse.

\- O QUE? – Rey e Ben levantaram do sofá ao mesmo tempo e falaram ao mesmo tempo também.

\- Isso que vocês ouviram, eles vão se casar, AMANHÃ! – Finn disse. – Leia quase teve um ataque, ela não pode perder o Poe na frota assim de uma hora para a outra e ele disse que vai passar um ano viajando em lua de mel com a Connix. Ela terminou o namoro com rebelde de Lothal, ele soube e correu para pedir ela em casamento, e ela respondeu sabe como? "Que se foda, eu aceito!"

\- Poe sabe que a minha mãe sabe usar a Força também né? E que ela tem uma paciência bem curta para essas coisas? – Ben perguntou preocupado.

\- Enfim, eu fiquei de avisar a vocês, eu sei que é em cima, mas eles querem a presença de vocês também. – Finn falou. Rey e Ben se olharam.

\- Ok, partimos amanhã cedo. – disse Rey. – Mas convença Poe a desistir dessa ideia de um ano de lua de mel, faça ele trocar por uma semana.

\- Eu estou tentando, até agora eu já reduzi para seis meses. – disse Finn. – Eu vou indo.

\- Finn, espera – Ben falou. – A Connix tem noção que o Poe não vai mudar e que vai trair ela muitas vezes, né? Ela não tá achando que ele mudou, tá?

\- Sim, ela sabe que ele é o mesmo. – Finn pareceu triste ao responder a pergunta. – Mas ela disse que não liga, pois não pretende ser fiel também. Tchau gente, até amanhã.

\- Tchau. – Os dois disseram.

Sentaram-se novamente no sofá.

\- Você consegue pensar num casamento pior do que esse? – Ben perguntou a Rey.

\- Não, - ela respondeu rindo.


	14. O melhor ano das nossas vidas

Rey acordou em seu apartamento, dois meses depois do casamento de Poe e Connix. Ben ainda dormia (milagrosamente ela não ia acordar ele) e ela se ajeitou na cama e ficou relembrando aquele acontecimento maluco que foi esse casamento relâmpago. Finn os contatou, eles rapidamente foram arrumar as coisas para partir para Chandrila na manhã seguinte, ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo e sem saber o que esperar, então lembraram que não tinham roupas para casamento. Correram para o shopping. Ben comprou um terno preto simples e Rey um vestido rosa cumprido com babados, ela nunca usou um vestido antes e ficou meio constrangida de ter que usar aquilo. Mas Ben achou que ela ficou muito linda nele. Chegaram de volta ao apartamento dela, empacotaram essas coisas e dormiram, exaustos. Havia sido um dia daqueles...

Partiram de manhã cedo, em uma nave alugada (eles só tinham um speeder para andar dentro de Coruscant, quando precisavam viajar para outro planeta usavam uma nave da Nova República ou Chewie vinha na Falcon busca-los, mas em cima da hora desse jeito, eles tiveram que alugar). Eles foram recebidos lá apenas por Rose, todo mundo aparentemente estava extremamente ocupado com alguma coisa do casamento (menos Leia, que disse que parece que estava dormindo), que seria realizado logo mais às 16h. Rey teve a oportunidade de conversar com Connix uns cinco minutos e aparentemente ela estava encarando isso tudo como uma grande aventura. Mas essa era a Connix...

A cerimônia foi bem simples, para apenas cerca de vinte pessoas, depois todos os cumprimentaram desejando felicidades e eles partiram em duas semanas de lua de mel (Finn realmente operava milagres... um ano... Poe tinha merda na cabeça). Rey e Ben não se demoraram muito em Chandrila, o dia seguinte era de treinamento, e chegaram por volta de 21h em Coruscant, ainda sem acreditar que esses dois malucos tinham casado assim de uma hora para a outra sem mais nem menos. Ben achava que eles iriam voltar das duas semanas de lua de mel separados, mas eles pareciam está fazendo a coisa funcionar e estavam muito felizes (para total alívio de Leia).

Rey virou-se para olhar Ben e viu que ele a observava sorrindo. Ele realmente adorava ficar olhando para ela. Ela sorriu de volta e perguntou:

\- Há quanto tempo você tá me olhando?

\- Tempo suficiente... – ele respondeu. – Em que está pensando?

\- No casamento do ano. – Rey respondeu rindo, Ben riu também.

\- Eu ainda não acredito que aquilo tá dando certo, aqueles dois são loucos, tem treta no meio, eles devem tá fazendo troca de casais, sei lá. – Ben falou rindo. Ele se aproximou de Rey e a beijou. Rey levantou-se e saiu do quarto em direção ao banheiro. Ben bufou indignado, deu-lhe um minuto de vantagem e foi atrás dela. Ela já estava debaixo do chuveiro. Ele abriu a porta do box e espremeu-se lá dentro.

\- Ben! – Rey quase gritou. – Aqui não é o seu banheiro, não cabemos nós dois juntos. – Realmente eles pareciam sardinhas enlatadas.

\- A gente dá um jeito. – Ele disse beijando ela com vontade. – Você fugiu de mim antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa... – Rey não pôde deixar de rir ao ouvir isso. E beijou-o agarrando o pescoço dele. Ben não perdeu tempo, rapidamente agarrando um seio dela com uma mão, massageando-o e apertando delicadamente o mamilo, Rey gemeu dentro de sua boca. Ele escorregou a outra mão para o meio das pernas dela e começou a movimentar os dedos lá. Ela interrompeu o beijo e gemeu um pouco mais alto. Ben atacou-lhe o pescoço e deu-lhe um chupão, deixando uma marca que ele sabia que depois ela ia reclamar. Ben tentava mexer melhor os dedos dentro dela, mas não era fácil. Sexo no chuveiro não era novidade para eles, mas no chuveiro de Rey que só cabia uma pessoa era sim. Eles não conseguiam se mover direito, não havia espaço suficiente para isso. Mas mesmo assim, Ben sentiu que Rey já estava perto, beijou-lhe os lábios de novo e desceu para abocanha-lhe o seio (esse movimento fez ele bater o cotovelo do braço que estava livre na parede e doeu... muito... mas Ben não parou mesmo assim). Mais um minutinho estimulando ela lá embaixo com os dedos e nos seios com a boca e ela gemeu mais alto no ouvido dele enquanto Ben sentia seus dedos serem amassados dentro dela. Ben analisou como proceder agora... era realmente muito apertado... a prateleira onde colocava o shampoo e o sabonete era relativamente baixa... era uma opção viável, talvez a única. Então pegou o shampoo e o sabonete, abriu o box e os colocou no chão do lado de fora. Rey arregalou os olhos e perguntou:

\- O que você tá fazendo?

\- Isso – ele respondeu, colocando-a sentada na prateleira, abriu as pernas dela e a penetrou ficando ele em pé. Rey agarrou o pescoço de Ben enquanto ele se movimentava. Beijaram-se e Rey mordeu o lábio inferior dele. Ela interrompeu o beijo e sussurrou:

\- Mais forte, Ben. – Não era raro Rey pedir por isso... Ben prontamente atendeu com estocadas mais fortes, acompanhados por gemidos mais altos dela, e do próprio Ben. Mais alguns minutos e Rey gozou novamente jogando a cabeça para frente, no ombro de Ben, seu corpo todo tremendo. Ben, com uma última estocada, gozou dentro dela e abraçou-a.

\- Você tá ok, Rey? – Ben perguntou. – Você tá tremendo... – Rey tirou a cara do ombro dele, olhou-o nos olhos, sorriu e disse:

\- Eu estou ótima, é que foi... intenso demais. – Colocou a cabeça do pescoço dele e disse, brincando: - Vai me deixar tomar banho agora?

\- Vou – Ben respondeu rindo. – Vou lá no meu apartamento pegar uma coisa que eu deixei lá e quero te mostrar e volto para a gente tomar café, aproveito tomo meu banho lá também. – Rey levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele confusa, e disse:

\- O que você vai me mostrar?

\- Surpresa – ele disse sorrindo, beijou-a e saiu. Rey pegou o shampoo e o sabonete que ele tinha colocado do lado de fora e terminou o banho.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Rey estava deitada no sofá, já tendo terminado o banho e se vestido, estava meio cochilando meio acordada, quando Bem chegou, ela abriu os olhos, mas não se levantou, deitou-se de lado, Ben sentou-se no chão, de modo a ficarem com os rostos bem perto um do outro. Sorriram um para o outro e Rey disse:

\- Eu vi a marca que você me deixou, mocinho! – Ben riu.

\- Na hora você nunca reclama... – Ele respondeu, ela riu e perguntou:

\- Então, que surpresa é essa?

\- Calma, sua curiosa. – Ben respondeu. – Você sabe que dia é hoje. – Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.

\- Claro que eu sei, eu achei que talvez você tivesse esquecido... – disse Rey brincalhona. – Homens às vezes esquecem essas coisas...

\- EI! – Ben se fingiu de indignado. – Eu não sou que nem esse bando de malucos, eu sou o melhor namorado do mundo. – Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu, um sorriso bem presunçoso. Rey caiu na gargalhada. – Enfim... – Ben continuou: – Minha mãe me deu isso, para que um dia eu pudesse te dá, e eu guardei para o dia de hoje, que nós comemoramos nosso primeiro ano junto, o primeiro de muitos, então não tem melhor dia para eu te dá isso não é? – Ele tirou uma caixinha quadrada do bolso dos shorts. Rey arregalou os olhos, sentou-se no sofá e escorregou até o chão para ficar ao lado dele. Rey olhou para ele antes de pegar a caixinha, ele sorriu para ela de modo doce e disse: - Pega, sua tonta. – Rey pegou a caixinha e abriu, levou à mão a boca de susto. Dentro da caixinha continha um anel, prateado, com uma grande pedra azul no topo e pequenas pedrinhas brancas rodeando ele todo. Ela tirou os olhos do anel, ainda com a mão na boca e olhou para ele. Ben continuava sorrindo. Ele pegou uma mecha de cabelos dela solta e colocou atrás da orelha dela disse: - Vai me dá a honra de se tornar Rey Solo?

Rey tirou a mão da boca e disse:

\- Ben, eu nunca tive uma joia antes na minha vida...

Ben riu e levantou uma sobrancelha para ela e disse:

\- Isso não responde minha pergunta, sucateira. Eu te pedi em casamento! – Finalmente Rey riu e disse:

\- Depende... eu vou me tornar Princesa Rey de Alderaan? – Ben não aguentou, caiu na gargalhada e disse:

\- Se você quiser. – Rey se aproximou dele, beijou-lhe os lábios e disse:

\- Mesmo se não fosse me tornar, eu casava com você. Sim, mas eu vou virar Rey Organa Solo.

Ben sorriu, pegou o anel e colocou no dedo dela, beijando a mão dela depois e disse:

\- Agora pode escolher a data, não demore muito, mas não vai ser amanhã como nossos amigos malucos. – Os dois riram.

\- Isso faz meu presente parecer uma bela porcaria... – Rey fez uma careta.

\- Seu presente foi você ter dito sim. – Ben respondeu sorrindo para ela.

\- Não, esse é meu presente. – Rey usou a Força para abrir a gaveta embaixo da tela da sala e um minúsculo objeto saiu de dentro e voou para a mão dela. Ela abriu a mão e mostrou a ele: um minúsculo cristal kyber amarelo: há muito tempo Ben estava atrás de um dessa cor e não achava. O rosto dele se iluminou de felicidade e disse:

\- Tá de brincadeira! Onde você achou isso?

\- Na minha última missão, achei por acaso, pega. – Ela disse. Ele pegou e a abraçou. E foram tomar café da manhã.

Enquanto comia seus morangos, Rey lembrou de uma coisa.

\- Ben... – ela começou. Ele olhou para ela e ela continuou: - Você disse que Leia te deu esse anel para me dá, que história é essa?

\- Ah, sim, é verdade. – Ben sorriu e tomou um gole de suco. – No casamento de Poe e Connix, quando você conversava com Rose, eu fui falar com ela, ela me entregou esse anel. Disse que pertenceu a minha avó e está na nossa família há mais de 500 anos, que queria ir logo ao nosso casamento, que eu me apressasse – Ben riu.

\- Pertenceu a Breha Organa? – Rey disse olhando para o anel.

\- Não. – Disse Ben. – Tudo que era de Breha e Bail Organa explodiu com Alderaan. Esse anel era de Padmé Amidala, a mãe biológica dela, e está na família Naberrie de Naboo há 500 anos, segundo minha mãe né? Ela acabou herdando tudo lá em Naboo: o castelo e as propriedades dos Naberries, bem como as posses desse tipo, e Padmé Amidala pelo jeito tinha um gosto por joias. Mamãe herdou uma tonelada delas.

\- Sabia que sua mãe, no dia que eu comprei aquela mini saia, me perguntou quando você ia me dá um desses? – Rey disse bebendo o suco. Ben engasgou com o pedaço de maçã, tossiu, e disse:

\- Ela fez isso? Eu não sei como eu ainda me impressiono... – Rey contou toda a história da joalheria e os dois riram.

\- Eu confesso que eu fiquei com pressa, eu planejei tudo, eu ia te dá de noite esse anel quando a gente saísse para jantar, mas não aguentei, quando você falou que lembrou do casamento de Connix e Poe, eu pensei "Eu tenho que fazer ela se lembrar do que vai ser um casamento de verdade" – Ben disse. Rey levantou da cadeira e foi até ele, sentando no colo dele, pegou o rosto dele com as mãos e disse:

\- Eu nunca estive tão feliz, Ben – e beijou-o. Então sussurrou no ouvido dele – Meu noivo.


	15. Falta só um mês

Apenas um mês depois de pedir Rey em casamento, Ben estava deitado em na cama em seu apartamento (agora apartamento dos dois, Rey já havia desocupado o dela e estava morando 100% do tempo lá, ela disse que não fazia sentido manter os dois agora tão perto de se casarem), cochilando, sozinho, esperando Rey chegar da tal da "prova do vestido", seja lá o que isso fosse. Como eles resolveram não esperar muito, o casamento já seria próximo mês, em Chandrila, nos fundos no palacete de Leia, nas colinas em frente ao lago que Rey tanto gostava. Quase tudo (que estava ao alcance dos dois em Coruscant) estava pronto: smoking, vestido quase pronto, alianças, sapatos... o resto ficou por conta do pessoal em Chandrila (mas eles sabiam de tudo via holograma), eles não podiam se ausentar do templo para resolver isso. Mas seria um cerimônia pequena, as 11h da manhã com um almoço depois por insistência de Leia ("O filho da Chanceler não pode se casar sem ter uma recepção, nunca!", ela disse), mas Rey e Ben insistiram para não ter muitas pessoas, família, amigos próximos e só. Leia concordou, para alívio dos dois. Depois eles partiriam para Naboo, ficariam uns dias no castelo dos Naberrie, que possuía uma praia particular, onde Anakin e Padmé tinham se casado em segredo tantos anos atrás, no começo das guerras clônicas (Rey já estava em frangalhos de ter que deixar os padawans tanto tempo só com os droids, mas eram só alguns dias e eles mereciam).

Ben virou-se na cama, abrindo os olhos. Olhou o relógio no criado mudo. Era meio dia. Era melhor ele se mexer e ir fazer o almoço, Rey disse que chegaria por volta de 12h30. Ele se levantou e foi para a cozinha. Parou um minuto pensando no que iria fazer. Por fim decidiu fazer um macarrão ao molho pesto, não estava muito afim de algo muito elaborado nem tempo para isso ele tinha. Colocou a água para ferver no fogão. Descascou e picou os dentes de alho, colocou-os em uma tigela com sal e nozes picadas, picou as folhas de manjericão, juntou tudo com azeite, e mexeu, mexeu, mexeu, mexeu, mexeu, mexeu... até ficar homogêneo e colocou pimenta do reino. O melhor molho de massa era o mais fácil. A água começou a ferver e ele colocou o macarrão tipo fusili (parafuso) no fogo. Enquanto o macarrão cozinhava, Ben foi espremer umas laranjas para fazer suco. Coou o suco, colocou numa jarra e colocou na geladeira. Escorreu a água do macarrão, colocou na travessa, quando estava despejando o molho em cima, ele ouviu Rey abrindo a porta e se jogando no sofá. Terminou de despejar o molho e foi até a porta da cozinha e disse:

\- Eu sei que passar a manhã inteira sendo alfinetada não deve ser fácil lidar com aquelas costureiras loucas e que você deve tá cansada. – Riu enquanto ela amarrou a cara para ele. – Mas o almoço tá pronto, vai lavar as mãos. – Ben não esperou ela responder e entrou novamente na cozinha. Sabia que se ficasse lá esperando ela se levantar, ela iria ficar enrolando, puxando outros assuntos e a comida iria simplesmente esfriar, nessas horas ele tinha que "ignorar" ela, ai sim ela sairia do sofá, lavaria as mãos e eles iam comer. Enquanto esperou ela chegar, colocou os pratos, copos e talheres e a jarra de suco na mesa da sala de jantar e ela chegou, sentando-se na cadeira.

\- Eu vou ter que tirar um cochilo depois do almoço, nem que seja mínimo, eu estou esgostada. – Rey disse, se servindo de suco.

\- Tudo bem, Reyzinha. Pela sua cara, não foi fácil. – Ben respondeu, deu a primeira garfada no macarrão. Engoliu e perguntou: - O que houve de tão ruim?

\- Bom, você sabe, elas queriam fazer um negócio cheio de brilhos, e cristais, e eu não queria, eu nunca usei isso, eu não ia me sentir bem parecendo uma estrela cadente, e foi uma briga daquelas, no final eu consegui o que queria. – Rey disse.

\- Você ameaçou as costureiras com a Força não foi? – Ben disse, rindo.

\- Foi... – Ela respondeu sem se importar. – Mas agora vai sair do meu jeito, e ainda elas queriam me fazer o vestido VERMELHO, vermelho não tem nada a ver comigo, todo mundo sabe disso.

\- Nisso eu tenho que concordar – Ben disse, enquanto dava um gole no suco. – Nem a cor elas queriam que você escolhesse? Nossa. Bom, mas não sendo daquela cor horrível que foi o vestido da Connix eu já fico feliz. – Rey riu e disse:

\- Eu sei! Parecia cor de vômito. Como alguém se casa com aquilo? Acho que era a única opção, dado o pouco tempo né?

Eles terminaram de almoçar, Rey recolheu e lavou a louça e foi se deitar, acabou adormecendo instantaneamente. Ben, que cochilou a maior parte da manhã, foi lavar as roupas e arrumar a casa: sala, escritório, cozinha... às vezes, no começo do namoro deles, Rey tentava ajudar, mas Ben sempre dizia que ela deixava algo faltando limpar, então ela simplesmente desistiu e aceitou o fato dele ser um louco por atividades domésticas, e ele ficava mais que feliz em fazer isso tudo sozinho. Eram quase 16h quando Ben terminou, ele entrou no quarto e Rey ainda dormia, ela realmente devia tá cansada: Rey odiava dormir depois do almoço, dizia que perdia muito tempo. O quarto permanecia quase o mesmo, mas agora ao invés de uma, tinham duas cômodas de roupas, e o armário também estava bem mais cheio que os poucos casacos e sapatos dele. Ben entrou silenciosamente no banheiro e fechou a porta. Tirou a roupa e entrou debaixo da água quente.

Ah, como era bom sentir a água quente relaxando os músculos depois de uma semana de treinamentos e esses planejamentos todos para o casamento... relaxava muito. Ben ficou uns três minutos apenas sentindo a água caindo de sua cabeça até o chão, de olhos fechados. Abriu os olhos e começou a lavar os cabelos. Pegou o sabonete e lavou todo o corpo também. Enxaguou e saiu do banho, bem mais relaxado. Entrou no quarto com a toalha enrolada na cintura e encontrou Rey olhando pela janela. Ela sorriu, veio ao encontro dele, e deu-lhe um beijo.

\- Descansou? – Ben perguntou.

\- Sim. – Rey respondeu. – Vou tomar banho também.

Rey entrou no banheiro e Ben foi se vestir. Aquele banho quente acabou deixando-o sem vontade de fazer muita coisa, vestiu apenas a cueca e deitou na cama. Não estava com sono, mas com aquela vontade de ficar na cama e apenas descansar. Rey saiu do banheiro e riu ao vê-lo deitado e falou:

\- É uma festa que só pode participar quem está de roupa íntima? – Ben riu e respondeu:

\- Não necessariamente, só quis ficar aqui sem fazer nada.

\- Então é sim uma festa de roupa íntima! – Rey respondeu, largou a toalha, pegou uma calcinha, vestiu e deitou-se ao lado dele, apoiando a cabeça no peitoral de Ben. Ben beijou-lhe os cabelos molhados. Ficaram assim um bom tempo, só sentindo a presença um do outro. Rey alisava o peitoral de Ben enquanto Ben alisava seus cabelos. Rey então falou: – Ben...

\- Diz. – Ele respondeu sem parar de alisar os cabelos dela. Rey levantou o rosto para olhar para ele, fez uma careta e disse:

\- Eu estou toda dolorida, meus ombros, meu pescoço, minhas costas... aquelas loucas me fizeram ficar em cada posição, e eu fiquei muito tensa. – Ben sorriu, o sorriso doce dele que Rey adorava, para ela e disse:

\- Se senta, de costas para mim.

Rey Sentou, com as pernas para fora da cama. Ben sentou-se de frente para as coisas dela, cruzou as pernas e colocou as mãos nos ombros dela, massageando levemente. Só esse movimento já fez ela soltar um pequeno gemido de dor, ele disse:

\- Nossa, tá ruim mesmo viu? Vou precisa de ajuda, não saia dessa posição.

Ben foi até o banheiro, pegou o frasco de hidratante e voltou. Sentando-se do mesmo jeito, passou hidratante nas mãos e massageou-a. Ombros... pescoço... costas... braços... nada escapou de suas mãos habilidosas. No começo Ben sentia a musculatura dela realmente muito tensa, mas algumas passadas e ela ia relaxando. Pediu para ela deitar de bruços, ela deitou e ele pode massagear melhor a região da lombar. Aproveitou e massageou as penas e pés dela também, já que essa era uma posição favorável a isso. Parou quando notou (claro, através da Força) que ela estava bem relaxada.

\- Prontinho, mocinha. – Ben disse, dando um leve tapa na bunda dela. Ela riu e disse:

\- Obrigada Ben, nossa, eu estou infinitamente melhor. – Rey sentou-se ao lado de onde Ben estava sentado, abraçou-o e beijou-o. Ben parou o beijo e olhou o relógio do criado mudo e já eram quase 19h, eles ficaram muito tempo de bobeira...

\- Rey, vou fazer o jantar. – Ben falou.

\- Não! Pede uma pizza e volta para cá – ela respondeu, abraçando ele mais forte.

\- Alguém tá muito carente hoje, não tá? – Ben respondeu rindo. – Ok, eu vou pedir e já volto.

\- Você sabe que eu posso ter o que eu quiser. – Rey disse, fazendo cara de séria. Não durou muito os dois riram, lembrando dessa frase e Ben foi pedir a pizza, e voltou para ela. Ficaram conversando até a pizza chegar. Quando a pizza chegou e Ben foi atender a porta, Rey disse rindo: - Você precisa se vestir para ir lá, sabe... – Por um minuto ele esqueceu que estava só de cueca, colocou a calça de moletom de ficar em casa e foi.

Comeram a pizza de calabresa e pepperoni na cozinha mesmo (Rey não se deu ao trabalho de vestir nada, ficou só de calcinha mesmo), conversaram tanto sobre o casamento quanto sobre um padawan que estava machucado. Quando terminaram, Rey foi lavar os copos do suco que tinham bebido (Ben já havia guardado o resto da pizza e limpado a bancada). Ela já estava na pia para começar a lavar, quando sentiu Ben abraça-la por trás e sussurrar em seu ouvido:

\- Deixa esses copos para depois... – e ele beijou-lhe o pescoço. Rey sabia que não ia conseguir resistir muito tempo. Largou tudo, se ela podia ter tudo que quisesse, ela sabia que Ben também... Virou-se e capturou os lábios dele. Beijou-o com vontade, e ele retribuía o beijo com muita gula. Rey de repente se viu com desejo que não teve o dia inteiro, empurrou Ben, colando o quadril dele na bancada. Beijou-o novamente, arranhando levemente o peitoral nu dele, arrancando leves gemidos dele. Ben colocou as mãos nos seios dela que estavam de fora. E por um minuto ela esqueceu o que ia fazer. Recuperando a consciência, resolveu fazer uma trilha de beijos no peitoral dele, descendo... Ben gemia gostosamente em reação. Beijou-o novamente nos lábios. Tateando a procura de algo interessante encontrou a calça de moletom e abaixou-a junto com a cueca. Como quem não quer nada, ela colocou as mãos no rosto dele e o beijou. Queria testar até quando ele aguentaria... Não demorou muito, ele mesmo tirou as mãos que estavam na cintura de Rey e pegou a mão dela que estava no pescoço dele e levou-a até o pênis. Sem parar de beija-lo começou a masturbá-lo. Ben começou a gemer dentro do beijo com aquela carícia. Separaram-se do beijo e Ben gemou um pouco mais alto. Rey aproveitou para ajoelhar-se e agarrar o membro dele com a boca. Involuntariamente Ben colocou a mão nos cabelos dArryHariGiGinGGela. Ela continuou sua investida: lambeu toda a extensão, deu beijos molhados na ponta antes de colocar o que pode completamente na boca e sugar gostosamente. Ben jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu. Parecia mais um rosnado na verdade. Durante um tempo eles ficaram apenas assim, Rey chupando-o enquanto ele alisava delicadamente os cabelos dela e gozou gemendo "Rey!". Rey engoliu tudo e foi beija-lo. Mas ele parou-a usando a Força, colocou-a primeiro sentada na bancada, depois a deitou sobre ela. Aproveitou para tirar a calça e a cueca que ficaram presas nos tornozelos. Rapidamente retirou a calcinha dela. Ela já não estava mais presa pela Força, mas ficou parada assim mesmo. Abriu-lhe as pernas e lambeu-lhe entre as coxas. Sugou o clitóris dela e ela gemeu alto. Colocou um dedo dentro dela, indo na mesma intensidade de seus beijos, lambidas... Rey então gozou mas não pode aproveitar muito o momento...

Duas pessoas entraram na cozinha, gritaram:

\- MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA? – e saíram. Eram Poe e Connix...


	16. Que confusão

A porta fechou deixando eles dois de novo sozinhos na cozinha. Olharam um para o outro com a cara assustada e de raiva ao mesmo tempo. Ben vestiu a cueca e calça, Rey vestiu a calcinha, mas ela não podia sair dali daquele jeito, só de calcinha. Ben falou para ela:

\- Fica aqui, eu já volto. – E saiu da cozinha, fechando a porta. Olhou para Poe e Connix com muita raiva e disse: - Não se mexam, se vocês se mexerem um centímetro que seja, eu mato vocês dois, sem dó nem piedade. Vocês sabem que eu já matei gente antes... por bem menos que isso. – Parecia até o retorno de Kylo Ren... Ele entrou no quarto, vestiu uma camiseta, pegou uma calça, um sutiã e uma camiseta para Rey e voltou para a cozinha sem nem olhar para a cara dos dois paspalhos na sala. Enquanto Rey se vestia ele perguntou para ela: - O que será que esses dois estão fazendo aqui? E como eles entraram aqui? – Rey, enquanto vestia a calça, Rey deu os ombros, vestiu o sutiã e a camisa e saíram os dois para encarar Poe e Connix.

Eles estavam sentados com muito medo de serem mortos, a cara que Ben fazia para eles não era das melhores mesmo, e a ameaça de agora a pouco parecia ter surtido efeito mesmo. Rey cruzou os braços com raiva e Ben usando a Força, convocou um sabre de luz de dentro do quarto, mas não o ligou, ficou brincando com ele na mão de modo bem ameaçador e disse:

\- Ou vocês tem uma boa explicação para essa invasão de domicílio ou eu mato vocês aqui e agora. – Poe, olhando com medo para o sabre, disse:

\- Nós viemos acertar os últimos detalhes dos preparativos para o casamento, nós avisamos que íamos vir.

\- Vocês avisaram que viriam amanhã. – Rey falou indignada.

\- Amanhã a gente não podia vir... – Connix falou olhando para baixo. – Aconteceram uns problemas em Chandrila e vamos ter que está lá.

\- E por que não avisaram? – Rey quis saber.

\- Não! Eu quero saber é como vocês entraram aqui? Só eu e Rey sabemos o código de acesso a porta! – Ben disse, ainda brincando com o sabre desligado, só para assustá-los.

\- Leia nos disse qual era o código, você disse a ela quando se mudou para cá. – Poe disse. – Para alguma emergência.

\- Claro, Leia, eu devia matar ela, afinal, isso não é uma emergência! – Ben falou, ele estava fumegante de raiva, com o rosto vermelho. – Já matei meu pai mesmo, minha mãe não faria diferença. – Ele apontou o sabre desligado para Poe, que deu um passo para trás com medo. – Por que não tocaram a campainha antes? Preferiram espiar, afinal, todo mundo conhece a perversão de vocês...

\- Leia disse que vocês sempre saem para jantar nas folgas ("Acontece que hoje a gente não saiu, deu pra notar?" Ben gritou), que não jantam em casa nesses dias, que a gente podia esperar aqui... – Disse Poe olhando para Connix em busca de ajuda.

\- Ai a gente ouviu um barulho na cozinha, quando entramos... bom... a gente não queria ter visto isso menos do que vocês, acreditem. – Connix falou.

\- Ok! Ok! Não há nada que a gente possa fazer... – Rey disse, meio que querendo encerrar a discussão. – Vocês viram a gente... bom... a gente fazendo algo que eu sei que vocês fazem todo dia... e a gente vai ter que lidar com isso, vamos esquecer e colocar uma pedra nesse assunto?

\- Acho uma boa ideia. – Disse Poe.

\- Ok, então de agora em diante a gente não toca mais nesse assunto, nunca aconteceu, ok? – Disse Connix.

\- Ok! – Responderam Rey e Poe.

\- Ben... – Rey olhou para ele. – Por favor.

\- Ok... – ele disse suspirando.

Depois disso a conversa foi um pouco mais tranquila, ou pelo menos um pouco mais tranquila quanto se pode ser depois de chegar e encontrar seus amigos fazendo sexo na cozinha... Conversaram sobre arrumação das cadeiras, e flores, e comida e convidados...

Depois eles se separaram em dois grupos, pois iriam conversar sobre 'coisas de noivo' e 'coisas de noiva' que o outro não deveria saber... pelo menos por enquanto não deveria saber. Poe e Ben sentaram-se na mesa de jantar enquanto Rey e Connix no sofá (Rey queria ir para a cozinha, Connix se recusou a entrar lá depois do que viu...).

 **Conversa das meninas**

\- Hoje eu fui ver o vestido, tá quase pronto, vai ficar bem lindo. - Disse Rey – Mais uma prova e eu acho que elas vão deixar ele pronto.

\- Você insistiu mesmo naquela cor horrível, Rey? – Connix perguntou sem rodeios.

\- Não tem nada de horrível, todo mundo sabe que cinza é a minha cor! – Rey falou – Hello? Grey Jedi.

\- Mas casar-se de cinza? Você não quer uma cor mais alegre? – Connix olhou para ela torto.

\- O buquê de flores já é bem colorido, tá ótimo. – Rey disse.

\- Ok! Olha, no dia você vai ter que dormir longe do Ben... – Connix falou.

\- Tá de brincadeira comigo né? – Rey olhou para a cara dela.

\- Não, não estou! – Connix falou. – É uma tradição de Chandrila, dá azar dormir com o noivo antes do casamento, obviamente vocês moram juntos já, mas pelo menos no dia, Rey, respeite essa tradição, Ben nasceu lá.

\- De uma mãe de Alderaan e um pai de Corellia, ele não 100% de Chandrila... – Rey respondeu. – No dia que eu vou tá mais nervosa, que é a véspera do casamento, você quer me tirar ele? Não mesmo!

\- Eu entendo, principalmente depois de pegar vocês no flagra – Connix falou.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Rey fulminou ela com o olhar. – A gente ia colocar uma pedra sobre esse assunto, Connix. Você nunca viu nada.

\- Realmente nunca vi nada, nem nunca vi algo tão grande assim na vida – Connix riu. – Garota de sorte, você. – Rey deu-lhe um tapa no braço e disse:

\- Pare de falar do pênis do meu futuro marido, você tem o seu marido, curta o dele ué!

\- Ok, ok, nada de tradições chandrilianas porque a Rey não vai ficar um dia sem sexo... – E Connix riscou isso de uma lista de estava olhando. Levou outro tapa pelo comentário indecente.

Rey ficou pensando um minuto, Connix com certeza já deveria ter visto uma centena de homens nus, e ela estava ali falando que era o maior que ela já tinha visto... Rey não podia trazer o assunto de volta a tona, ou ela ia ser chacota de Connix por um bom tempo... mas será que ela tinha falado a verdade? Certamente Ben era muito grande, mas Rey não tinha nada para comparar... Ela foi acordada do devaneio por uma Connix dizendo:

\- Rey? Você tá aqui comigo ou de novo pensando no instrumento do seu noivo? – Rey corou ao ouvir isso. – Sabia que estaria pensando nisso, eu também estaria se ele fosse o meu noivo, eu não te culpo, garota. Mas vamos lá, seu cabelo: não acho que os três coques vão ficar bons, são fofos e tudo mais mas seu casamento exige um penteado mais elegante, um coque só na base da nuca...

\- Tem como deixar os três coques mais elegantes? – Rey quis saber. – É meio que minha marca registrada, não seria bom eu não usar...

\- Vou falar com o cabelereiro. – Connix anotou isso. – Acho que por aqui já podemos parar por hoje, prometo que nunca mais atrapalho vocês. – E se levantou. Poe também parecia está se levantando.

 **Conversa dos meninos**

\- Seu smoking já tá pronto né? – Poe quis saber.

\- Já está aqui, tá lá no armário – e Ben apontou para o armário que um dia foi um banheiro. – A roupa do noivo é sempre bem mais fácil que a da noiva.

\- Isso eu tenho que concordar. – Poe falou. – E a da noiva ainda corre o risco de não sair boa. – E suspirou. Ben riu.

\- Como anda a vida de casado? – Ben perguntou.

\- Não tão animada quanto a sua de noivo, devo dizer. – Poe disse, Ben deu um sorriso irônico para ele. – Se me permite, com todo respeito: que peitos sua noiva tem! Acho que nunca vi peitos tão bonitos.

\- Não vai funcionar, Dameron, eu não vou te matar, eu já me acalmei. – Ben falou. – Talvez eu mate minha mãe depois... – Os dois riram.

\- Voltando para o seu casamento... – Poe checou a lista. – Temos a tradição chandriliana de nada de dormir junto antes do casamento que não vai funcionar para vocês, acho.

\- Não mesmo, a Rey já tá nervosa agora, no dia anterior ela vai ter surtada, eu preciso tá perto dela para ela se acalmar né? – Ben falou.

\- Eu que tipo de acalmada você vai dá nela... – Poe respondeu riscando a lista.

Enquanto Poe verificava a lista, Ben pensou no que Poe falou sobre os seios de Rey... que eles eram lindos e maravilhosos, Ben sabia já há um bom tempo, mas será que Dameron, o cara que viajou por toda a galáxia atrás de mulheres e as teve aos montes, estava falando a verdade? Seriam mesmo os mais lindos que ele já viu? Ben riu com essa possibilidade. Poe ouviu o riso e disse:

\- É, eu sei que você tá ai sonhando com os peitos da Rey mas vamos a realidade.

\- Olha, eu vou mudar de ideia. – Ben fechou a cara para Poe. – Fale nos peitos dela de novo e eu te mato sim. Preocupe-se com os peitos da SUA mulher, Dameron.

Poe estremeceu um pouco ao ouvir isso, ele não queria despertar o Ben raivoso.

\- Ok, Ben, desculpe. – Poe disse. – Vamos voltar ao que interessa: sua mãe disse que como membro da Casa de Organa, você tem que usar isso. – Poe abriu a mochila que havia trazido e tirou uma caixa, que continha uma coroa negra. Ben sabia o que era, todos os membros da Casa de Organa usavam isso em seus casamentos... Ele fez uma careta.

\- Não vou ter como fugir disso mesmo, eu já desconfiava. – Ben respondeu, Poe guardou a caixa na mochila.

\- Terminamos por hoje. – Poe levantou, se juntou a Connix e foram embora.

Ben e Rey sentaram-se no sofá, abraçados, tentando esquecer esse pesadelo. Eles ainda não acreditavam que isso pudesse ter acontecido. Ben beijou-a na testa e foi até lá fora. Rey ficou olhando sem entender. Quando ele voltou, ela perguntou:

\- O que você fez? – Ben sentou-se novamente ao lado dela.

\- Mudei o código de acesso. – Ele respondeu – Não quero outra experiência dessas NUNCA.

\- Nem eu – Rey respondeu. – Qual o novo código?

\- 78634510. – Ben falou.

\- Ótimo, vou ter que escrever em algum lugar. – Ambos riram. Rey sentou no colo dele, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo de Ben e afundou a cabeça no ombro dele. Ben abraçou-a pela cintura. E ficaram abraçados assim um tempo até que Ben puxou o rosto dela, encostou a testa na dela e beijou-a.

O beijo tinha aquele gosto de "precisamos terminar o que começamos", então logo foi ficando mais intenso. Rey arrancou a camisa dele, logo em seguida ele arrancou a dela, mas deixou-a de sutiã. Beijaram-se novamente. Rey podia sentir que Ben já estava bastante excitado, ficou esfregando sua intimidade na dele por cima das roupas, o fazendo gemer. Ben levantou Rey abaixou a calça dela, deixando-a só de calcinha. Aproveitou para tirar a própria calça e a cueca. Rey sentou-se novamente na mesma posição e eles se beijaram quase com violência. Ben escorregou dois dedos dentro da calcinha dela. Deuses, ela já estava molhada! Colocou os dedos dentro dela, entrando e saindo e ela gemeu dentro da boca dele. Mais um minuto e ela se contorceu em cima dele. Ben não retirou a calcinha dela: afastou-a e penetrou-a. Rey começou a subir e descer no pênis dele, cada vez mais rápido. Gemidos não eram contidos por nenhuma das partes. Não demorou muito e Rey já havia chegado lá mas Ben não, ele então pegou ela pelos quadris para ajuda-la a se movimentar e mais algumas vezes e ele gozou. Rey abraçou-o pelo pescoço e ficaram um tempinho assim. Depois Ben a carregou para o quarto, deitando-se na cama com ela e adormeceram. Amanhã seria um longo dia, durante o qual Ben planejava ligar para Leia e perguntar se ela estava louca de dá o código de acesso do apartamento deles para Poe e Connix, mas não hoje... hoje ele só iria dormir ao lado de sua amada...


	17. Esse casamento não chega

Faltava apenas uma semana para o casamento deles. Uma pequena semana e Ben e Rey iriam se casar. Tudo já estava pronto e organizado e já estava tudo em Chandrila, inclusive as roupas deles... tudo... menos os noivos que só chegariam no dia anterior. Rey acordou e não se admirou em ver que já eram 9h e muito menos que Ben ainda dormia. Os últimos detalhes tinham sido bem estressantes e eles andavam dormindo mais do que deveriam esses últimos tempos, pelo menos eles andavam dormindo muito nos dias de folga. Por um minuto Rey relembrou a briga catastrófica de Ben com Leia por ela ter dado o código de acesso para Poe e Connix (antes de Ben falar com ela, aparentemente Connix já tinha falado para Leia o que tinha acontecido... com detalhes). Ao invés de Leia ficar muito aborrecida com os dois intrusos, ela foi meio que parabenizar Ben por saber as prioridades de uma mulher no amor... Essa Leia... Ben encarnou uma cruza de Kylo Ren com Darth Vader... Rey nunca o viu gritar assim com alguém... mas no final Leia pediu desculpas e disse que errou feio mesmo e ele se acalmou... mas foi uma hora de gritos até se resolverem... foi realmente muito assustador...

Ela e Ben tinham combinado de passar o um dia relaxante hoje: iam passear no parque, fazer um picnic lá na hora do almoço, deitar debaixo das árvores do parque relaxando, talvez até tirar um cochilo lá... nada que os estressasse. Mas para isso ela precisava dele acordado... olhou para ele: ele estava profundamente adormecido de bruços... então começou a alisar as costas dele, onde fica a coluna espinhal de cima para baixo, levemente. Ben afastou delicadamente a mão dela, ainda dormindo. Rey riu, ele provavelmente nem ia lembrar que afastou a mão dela. Ela começou a alisar as costas dele toda com um pouquinho mais de força. Deu "certo", ele acordou e disse, com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro:

\- Rey, eu não vou fazer sexo agora, vai dormir. – E voltou a dormir.

\- Ben, nosso picnic no parque! – Rey falou. – Você precisa acordar para a gente ir... – Ele virou-se de lado olhando para ela, riu e disse:

\- É mesmo não é? Com essa falta de sono... nossa, eu esqueci, desculpa. – e puxou-a para um beijo. Depois falou, rindo: - Em minha defesa, eu devo dizer que você sabe que você sempre me acorda com segundas intensões... era claro que eu ia achar que você queria isso...

\- Ok, desculpado. – Rey respondeu, os dois riram e se levantaram para ir tomar banho (banho mesmo). Rey ficou rindo enquanto esfregava os cabelos de Ben com shampoo e ele ensaboava as costas dela. Eles saíram do banho, Rey ajeitou os cabelos, escovou os dentes, deixando Ben terminando de fazer a barba e foi para o quarto se vestir. Já estava vestida quando ele chegou ao quarto. Ficou esperando ele terminar de se vestir e foram juntos para a cozinha. Na cozinha, Ben fez um café da manhã simples pra eles: banana, café, queijo quente... assim que terminaram, lavaram a louca e começaram a preparar coisas para o picnic. Eles estavam tão ansiosos com o casamento que mesmo que esse passeio fosse um plano para fugir do estresse do casamento, eles não conseguiam evitar de falar sobre:

\- Eu só quero que chegue logo sabe – Ben falou.

\- Eu também, - Rey disse, enquanto cortava um melão em cubinhos. – Assim a Connix pode finalmente me deixar em paz. – Ben riu, continuou recheando os sanduíches de queijo, presunto e ketchup e perguntou:

\- Ela fica que nem Poe, falando coisas que não são do casamento quando se é para fazer os planos?

\- Poe também? – Rey levantou os olhos do melão e olhou para Ben. – Aquela louca... sabe do que ela gosta de falar mas eu já falei MILHÕES DE VEZES para ela parar?

\- Eu sei que eu não vou gostar da resposta, mas diga. – Ben falou, respirando fundo e fechando os sanduíches.

\- Não mesmo – Rey falou rindo. – Na próxima vez que ela falar sobre isso, eu vou usar a Força, juro, mas... – Rey riu, largou a faca e foi pegar um depósito para guardar o melão em cubos. – Ela achou você ENORME e fica falando que eu tenho sorte, ela nunca viu um tão enorme. – Ben não era mais um adolescente bobo para não entender o que aquela tarada se referiu como enorme. Ele riu e respondeu:

\- Você é muito boazinha, Rey. Poe no mesmo dia, quando eu estava sentado com ele na mesa de jantar ele falou sabe do que? – Ben embalou os sanduíches e colocou na cesta.

\- Do que aquele energúmeno falou? – Rey quis saber, virou-se de frente para Ben. Ben riu, ficou de frente para ela também. Colocou uma mão em cada seio dela e deu uma leve apertadinha e disse:

\- Deles. – Rey fez cara de chocada, e estava mesmo chocada e disse:

\- E como ele ainda tá vivo? – Riu e abriu a geladeira, procurando os sucos em caixinha e os iogurtes.

\- Ele levou minhas ameaças a sério e nunca mais falou. – Ben riu. – Mas ele disse nunca viu uns tão bonitos, e ele parecia tá falando a verdade. Eu sei quando aquele crápula tá mentindo. – Rey fechou a geladeira, colocando as coisas na cesta e falou:

\- Connix também parecia tá falando a verdade... ela não é boa mentirosa também... aqueles dois se merecem mesmo. – E foi até Ben e deu-lhe um beijo. Ben então conferiu a cesta:

\- Maçãs, melão em cubos, sanduíches, sucos em caixinha, iogurte... falta alguma coisa, Rey.

\- O BOLO! – Ela gritou. Pegou o bolo em cima da geladeira. Partiu algumas fatias e colocou em outro depósito. Aproveitou e pegou também algumas garrafinhas de água. Colocou pratos e talheres e a cesta estava prontinha.

Quando saíram, eram por volta de 10h, entraram no speeder e foram em direção ao parque que era do outro lado do planeta-cidade. Demoraram uns 30 minutos para chegar lá mas conseguiram um bom lugar para colocar o speeder e entraram no parque.

O parque era um lugar lindo, um dos poucos lugares verdes de Coruscant. Árvores grandes espaçadas aqui e acolá, grama verdinha nele todo, bem como uma calçada que circundava o parque inteiro para quem quisesse andar de bicicleta ou algo do tipo. De mãos dadas e Ben levando a cesta, eles andaram durante um bom tempo, sentaram-se embaixo de uma grande árvore com uma enorme sombra e ficaram conversando. Ben deitou-se com as mãos atrás da cabeça e disse:

\- Uau... Rey... já faz um ano e dois meses que a gente tá junto... parece que foi um dia desses que eu nem sequer tinha coragem de te dizer o que eu sentia... – Ele riu e olhou para ela. Ela riu também e disse:

\- Bom... você não disse né? – e os dois ficaram lembrando:

 **FLASHBACK**

Já faziam quase quatro meses da abertura do templo, Ben Solo sabia muito bem o que sentia por Rey (Leia até falou com ele para ele não deixar esse momento escapar, que fosse atrás dela), mas e se ela não sentisse o mesmo? Eles eram companheiros de trabalho, o clima ia ser o pior possível depois de uma tentativa sem sucesso. Os dias foram passando... e Ben não aguentou mais, ele precisava fazer alguma coisa, ele sabia que amava Rey e isso ia matar ele, se ele não fizesse algo. Talvez se ele fosse rejeitado mais uma vez também o matasse mas ele jamais saberia sem tentar...

Esperou o fim do treino, no qual eles se despediam e cada um ia para o seu apartamento e só se veriam no dia seguinte. A última padawan foi embora, se despedindo de Rey... Deuses, ela era muito bonita, muito habilidosa, muito atenciosa com as crianças do templo... muito para alguém como ele.

\- Até amanhã Ben. – Ela disse de longe, acenando para ele, sorrindo e estava indo em direção a porta quando...

\- Rey, espera! – Ben gritou. Ela parou esperando, um pouco confusa. Perfeito, ela não ia embora, ia falar com ele sim. Ele correu até ela, ficando de frente para ela. – Eu... eu queria falar com você, mas não sei se devo.

\- Ben. – Ela sorriu para ele, pegou no braço dele: - Eu sou sua amiga, você pode me falar, eu não vou ficar chateada com nada, relaxa.

Amiga... ela era amiga dele... claro que era assim... como ele poderia pensar que talvez pudesse ser diferente? Mas ele tinha que admitir que aquilo foi como uma faca quente entrando no coração dele. Doeu muito. Talvez por isso mesmo que ele não raciocinou direito. Rapidamente, colocou ambas as mãos no rosto dela e a beijou.

Obviamente, Rey não esperava por isso, derrubou a pequena bolsa que levava nas mãos e separou-se dele. Ben achou que tinha feito a maior merda do mundo e já ia pedir desculpas quando Rey sorriu e falou:

\- Você me assustou mas tudo bem, há tempos que eu também não quero ser mais só sua amiga. – E ela o beijou.

 **FIM DO FLASHBACK**

\- Eu disse! Eu disse muita coisa com aquele beijo – Ele falou para ela. Ela riu, lembrando daquele dia. Depois de muitos beijos que eles foram conversar e dizer o que sentiam um pelo outro e desde então, estão juntos para a vida.

\- Ben, vamos comer? – Rey falou.

\- Vamos. – Ele respondeu, sentou-se. Abriu a cesta e colocou a toalha no chão. Espalharam as comidas em cima e durante quase uma hora comeram e conversaram. Guardaram as coisas na cesta e deitaram na sombra da árvore e acabaram adormecendo abraçados uns instantes.

Acordaram, levantaram e já estavam voltando para casa. O relógio na estrada do parque mostrava que eram quase 17h. Talvez não tenham sido só uns instantes de sono que eles tiveram, e sim a tarde toda...

Chegaram ao apartamento por volta das 17h30. Rey largou a cesta na bancada da cozinha e Ben foi para o escritório escrever um poema que ele disse que estava na cabeça dele o dia inteiro. Rey ligou a tela e ficou vendo um programa fajuto de auditório, desses que o pessoal ia e recebia prêmios. Era apresentado por um dróid que parecia muito com C-3PO... passada mais ou menos uma hora Ben saiu do escritório e sentou ao lado dela. Na mesma hora Rey desligou a tela.

\- Agora que eu cheguei você desliga? – Ele perguntou confuso. Ela estava sorrindo.

\- Claro que sim, você chega e vai escrever um poema, eu fiquei me sentindo muito sozinha... – ela respondeu e Ben sorriu maroto para ela, entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Beijou-a e carregou-a direto para o quarto. Deitou-a na cama, ficando por cima dela e disse no ouvido dela:

\- Você não fica nunca saciada né?

\- De você? Nunca! – Ela respondeu.

\- Que bom, - ele riu e beijou-lhe os lábios com vontade. Rey agarrou-lhe os cabelos, despenteando-os, ela mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior, sabia que ele adorava quando ela fazia isso. Ben atacou-lhe o pescoço, lambendo-o todo, mordiscando de leve. Com uma pequena ajuda da Força, Rey inverteu as posições, ficando em cima dele. Retirou a camisa dele, jogando-a longe. Ela beijou-lhe a cicatriz, começando debaixo, no peitoral, e subindo até o rosto dele, beijando-a e lambendo-a delicadamente. Ele adorava quando ela fazia isso. Rey beijou-lhe os lábios com vontade e sentiu as mãos dele na sua blusa, ela levantou as mãos e ele tirou-a, jogando-a no chão. Rey voltou para beijá-lo, desceu até o pescoço dele e mordeu-o com um pouco mais de força do que deveria, arrancando um gemido dele meio de dor meio de prazer. Ela voltou a beijá-lo nos lábios. Ben colocou as mãos nos seios dela, ainda por cima do sutiã, foi até o fecho, sem parar o beijo, e retirou-o. Ele colocou então as mãos na cintura dela, fazendo-a subir um pouquinho, deixando os seios dela na altura de sua boca, sugou-os faminto, como se sua vida dependesse disso, primeiro um, depois o outro. Rey arqueou as costas gemendo. Rey desceu para beija-lo novamente e começou a retirar a calça dele junto com a cueca, sendo ajudada por ele, logo em seguida, a calça dela e a calcinha. Quando Rey ia colocar a mão nele lá embaixo, Be disse: - Espera, Rey. – Olha olhou para ele confusa, ele riu e disse: - Relaxa, eu tenho uma ideia.

Ben deitou-se melhor na cama, de modo a ficar mais horizontal, usando a Força, levantou Rey e virou-a 180º, de modo a ele ficar olhando para as costas dela. Desceu-a, ela ficando sentada quase no rosto dele, agarrou os quadris dela com as mãos para ela não cair, e ainda usando a Força, inclinou o corpo dela para frente. Rey entendeu o recado na hora. Ao mesmo tempo que ela abocanhou o pênis dele, ele começou a lambe-la em sua parte mais íntima. Ben aproveitou e colocou um dedo dentro dela, entrando e saindo lentamente, Rey tremia em cima dele. Mais um pouco de velocidade e Rey gozou em cima dele... mas ele ainda não... continuaram, Ben colocou mais um dedo e Rey estava sugando com vontade até que... Rey gozou novamente e Ben gozou na boca dela com vontade. Novamente usando a força, ele a trouxe para o lado dele na cama e eles ficaram alguns minutos recuperando o fôlego, Rey com a cabeça apoiada no peitoral dele. Até que...

\- Ben... – Rey disse, olhando para ele. Ele deu seu melhor sorriso doce para ela, beijou-lhe a testa e disse:

\- Diga.

\- Posso ver seu novo poema? – Ela perguntou.

\- Pode mas ele é um pouco diferente dos outros. – Ben respondeu, mas ficou um pouco corado ao falar isso, Rey achou estranho isso e perguntou:

\- Por que?

\- Você vai ver. – Ele respondeu, se levantou e foi até o escritório, voltando com um caderno. Entregou a ela, ele ainda estava um pouco corado. Rey leu em voz alta:

\- "Eu te amo porque te amo.

Não precisas ser amante,

e nem sempre sabes sê-lo.

Eu te amo porque te amo.

Amor é estado de graça

e com amor não se paga.

Amor é dado de graça,

é semeado no vento,

na cachoeira, no eclipse.

Amor foge a dicionários.

e a regulamentos vários.

Eu te amo porque não amo

bastante ou de mais a mim.

Porque amor não se troca,

não se conjuga nem se ama.

Porque amor é amor a nada,

feliz e forte em si mesmo.

Amor é primo da morte,

e da morte vencedor,

por mais que o matem (e matam)

a cada instante o amor." É lindo, Ben! Você nunca escreveu algo assim... sempre escreve sobre a vida e essas coisas mas nunca sobre... amor.

\- É sobre você – Ele falou olhando para ela.

Rey sorriu e o beijou nos lábios. Eles se levantaram, se vestiram e foram preparar o jantar.


	18. É hoje! PARTE 1

Os noivos haviam chegado em Chandrila no dia anterior, por volta de 15h. Foram recebidos por todos com grande alegria e festa. Um grande jantar foi dado em honra deles, durante o qual Leia fez um discurso muito feliz de que era muito mais do que ela havia sonhado poder ter seu filho de volta e ainda assim ele ainda se casando com uma mulher maravilhosa e sendo pleno e feliz como ela sempre desejou. Todos choraram durante esse discurso, mas Chewei bateu recorde, tendo que ser levado da mesa direto para o banheiro, dizendo que Han e Luke deveriam está muito felizes onde quer que estivessem e que não poderiam ser esquecidos nesse dia. Chewie se recuperou, voltou e puderam todos terminar o jantar, que se demorou até quase 22h. Todos só se recolheram quando Leia lembrou que o dia amanhã começava cedo, uma vez que era um casamento pela manhã.

Rey e Ben foram para o quarto que estavam sempre ocupando desde a vez que vieram visitar Chandrila há quase um ano. Assim que entrou no quarto Rey pode ver através da janela o local do casamento no dia seguinte: as cadeiras já estavam enfileiradas e o pequeno altar já estava no lugar, ela não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver aquilo: era tão perto e próximo que ela podia praticamente tocar. Mais do que tocar, ela podia sentir... Virou-se para Ben, correu até ele e o abraçou que ele quase caiu (ele não estava esperando isso...).

\- Ben... – Ela falou, colando a testa na dele, ele sorriu ao ver a felicidade dela. – Eu estou tão feliz que finalmente a gente tá aqui e que vai ser amanhã...

\- Eu também, Rey... – Ben respondeu, beijando-a na bochecha. – Parece até mentira de tão bom mas é verdade.

Rey e Ben então desfrutaram de sua última noite de amor antes de serem oficialmente marido e mulher... ficaram ainda até muito tarde conversando na cama sobre como seria a vida de casados... seriam ainda muito mais responsáveis um pelo outro, e mais companheiros... apoiar e compreender os problemas e as necessidades um do outro eles já faziam muito bem...

\- E é claro, nós vamos ser uma família. – Ben falou sorrindo para ela.

\- Nós somos uma família há muito tempo, Ben – Rey falou, alisando a cicatriz no rosto dele.

\- Eu sei, Rey. – Ben respondeu desviando o olhar dos olhos dela. – Acho que você não entendeu: nós vamos poder começar a pensar em aumentar nossa família... – Rey sorriu e olhou para as próprias mãos... Ben estava falando em ter filhos com ela. Rey não podia negar pensou nisso algumas vezes depois de ficarem noivos mas nunca falou para ele.

\- Eu também quero isso, muito. – Ela falou olhando para ele nos olhos e o beijou. – Mas ainda não, quero você um tempinho só para mim.

\- Sua egoísta! – Ben se fingiu de indignado e a abraçou. Acabaram adormecendo pouco depois.

Rey e Ben devem ter se arrependido de terem ido dormir tão tarde na véspera do casamento. Eles acordaram muito cedo na manhã do dia seguinte, ou devo dizer: foram acordados. Eram 6h da manhã em ponto, e Leia entrou no quarto batendo a porta com força e gritando:

\- LEVANTAM-SE! Vocês têm muito que fazer hoje! A próxima vez que vocês dois se virem, adivinhem só! Vai ser no altar. Se casando!

Rey se sentou para olhar a fonte daquele barulho todo era aquele. Por um segundo se esqueceu que (para variar...) estava nua, quando sentou, o lençol escorregou, deixando seus seios a mostra, ela rapidamente pegou o lençol e cobriu-os. Ben, que odiava ser acordado cedo demais até por Rey, virou-se de bruços e colocou o travesseiro em cima da cabeça, resmungando algo que Rey não compreendeu. Rey falou:

\- Leia, nós íamos acordar as 6h30, o despertador já estava colocado, não havia necessidade disso. – Rey olhava para Leia com uma cara de sono absurda. Leia apenas ria.

\- Ben, saia daí, se vista e vá para a ala dos homens, aqui será a ala das mulheres. – Leia falou cheia de risinhos. Ben continuava com o travesseiro em cima da cabeça. Rey achou melhor intervir, outra briga mãe-filho ainda por cima hoje, ela não ia aguentar.

\- Ben – Rey levantou o travesseiro para ele escutar melhor. – É melhor você fazer o que ela diz, meu amor. Não vá brigar com sua mãe no dia do nosso casamento, por favor!

Ben tirou o travesseiro, e se sentou na cama (verificando se o lençol lhe cobria as partes baixas). Ele realmente só estava sentando porque Rey pediu... Olhou para Leia, respirou fundo e disse, com todo esforço e calma que conseguiu reunir:

\- Bom dia, mãe. Poderia me dá um minuto para pelo menos eu me vestir?

\- Claro – ao invés de sair, Leia simplesmente se virou de costas para a cama. – Não sei porque isso né, afinal, eu troquei suas fraudas. - Rey e Ben se entreolharam e Rey riu. – Anda Ben, não temos o dia todo, o casamento é cedo.

Ben beijou Rey e sussurrou-lhe:

\- Desculpe por isso aí. – Apontou para Leia. Rey riu mais ainda. – Acontece, mão, que em mais de trinta anos, eu mudei um pouquinho, sabe? - Ele se levantou, foi até o armário e vestiu-se com a primeira roupa que apareceu, afinal, se ele ia casar, tanto fazia a roupa que saísse desse quarto. Quando terminou, ele perguntou para Leia: - Para onde eu devo ir?

\- Quarto do Chewie. – Leia falou. – Lá você vai encontrar todos os rapazes, vão tomar café da manhã juntos e vão se preparar lá. Até mais tarde. – E ela deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Ben foi indo em direção à porta, virou para uma última olhada para Rey, ainda sentada na cama se cobrindo com o lençol, piscou para ela, colocou dois dedos na boca e mandou-lhe um beijinho de longe. Saiu e fechou a porta. Leia então perguntou a Rey: – Ora essa, quando foi que ele se tornou tão romântico assim? – Rey sorriu e disse:

\- Quando se apaixonou por mim? – As duas riram. – Leia... também posso ter um minuto de privacidade para levantar daqui?

\- Sou uma moça tanto quanto você, vamos saia daí, não se acanhe, já bastou ele cheio de vergonha da própria mãe. – Rey congelou na cama, corada. Arregalou os olhos e disse:

\- Leia, por favor... nunca ninguém me viu assim, a não ser o Ben, claro. – Rey esperava que ela entendesse que estava envergonhada. Leia rebateu:

\- Eu vi seus seios quando você se sentou, não sou cega, um belo par de seios, devo dizer ("LEIA!" Rey gritou), e acho que o incidente com Poe e Connix também conta, não?

\- Eu não conto, aquilo nunca aconteceu! – Rey falou fechando os olhos. Leia suspirou, pegou uma toalha que estava em cima de uma cadeira e entregou a Rey, virando-se de costas, vencida. De bom agrado, Rey pegou a toalha, se enrolou e foi para o banheiro. Demorou o tempo que achou necessário naquela banheira enorme que tanto adorava. Fez espuma na banheira, brincou um pouco com ela, tentando relaxar. Em algumas horas estaria casando com Ben, o que ela mais queria nessa vida... quando acho que já tinha brincado demais com a espuma e que já estava limpa o suficiente, saiu da banheira, vestiu uma calcinha e um sutiã que já estavam lá e colocou um roupão de seda, saindo do banheiro.

Leia não estava mais sozinha no quarto, Rose e Connix haviam chegado também. Havia uma mesa e quatro cadeiras postas que não estavam ali quando Rey entrou no banheiro, a mesa continha um enorme café da manhã. Ela notou também que seu vestido estava pendurado na parede. Estremeceu ao vê-lo, sabe que estava tão perto a deixava nervosa para que tudo acontecesse tranquilamente. Sentou-se a mesa com as meninas e foram comer. Rey comeu de tudo um pouco: maçã, morango, banana, panquecas, waffles, café, leite, sucos...

Terminado o café, dróids vieram retirar a mesa e as cadeiras, e mais dróids vieram... dróids especiais: cabelereiros e maquiadores. Rey foi ao banheiro, escovou os dentes, lavou bem o rosto e voltou. Sentou-se de frente a penteadeira, e deixou os dróids fazerem sua mágica... mais três cadeiras e mesinhas haviam sido postar para as outras meninas. Rey tentou relaxar, fechou os olhos enquanto o dróid ajeitava seu cabelo, ela só esperava que saísse do jeito que havia combinado com Connix... ela jurou que ia programar o dróid para fazer como Rey queria mas não dava para confiar em Connix nunca... durante quase trinta minutos Rey ficou de olhos fechados, não queria ver o processo, achava que iria desmaiar se visse... queria o resultado pronto não o estresse do durante...

Quando o dróid disse que ela poderia abrir os olhos, ela ficou com medo mas abriu. Olhou de lado no espelho a frente e sorriu. O dróid havia transformado o penteado clássico dela em três elegantes nós com uma ligeira abertura no meio de cada um, um em cima do outro, intercalados com arranjos prateados. Tinha ficado mais bonito do que na imaginação dela e Rey suspirou aliviada. Uma coisa a menos... Agora o dróid maquiador vinha ajeita-la. Ela então falou:

\- Nada muito pesado, por favor. – Como não era uma pessoa de ficar usando maquiagem, Rey estava com medo de ficar parecendo outra pessoa, e não queria que cobrissem as sardas dela também. O dróid maquiador foi mais rápido, tudo em tons nudes e suaves, com um batom rosado para dá o toque final. Perfeito.

Rey virou-se para olhar as amigas. Leia tinha o cabelo preso num elegante nó na nuca, mais ou menos o estilo que Rey usou no casamento de Poe e Connix. Rose tinha uma trança feita para a lateral da cabeça, bem elegante e Connix os rolinhos tradicionais que gostava de usar, mas adornados com fios prateados. E Leia com suas tradicionais tranças em volta da cabeça, ornamentadas com fios dourados. Todas estavam em seus retoques finais de maquiagem. Um último dróid entrou em cena: o dróid camareira. Obviamente a noiva seria a última a ficar pronta, portanto a primeira a ser arrumada pelo dróid camareira foi Leia, a mãe do noivo. Leia iria usar um belo vestido azul, Rose um amarelo e Connix um rosa claro. Após todas estarem vestidas e devidamente calçadas chegou a vez de Rey.

O dróid camareira colocou o vestido dela por cima da cabeça e a fez virar de costas, subiu o zíper e começou a fechar os botões. Rey riu um pouco pensando, com um certo medo, que Ben poderia, sem querer, perder a paciência com esse monte de botões mais tarde... Por cima do vestido vinha um tecido transparente que caia até o chão que era quase como um vestido por cima do outro, mas antes de coloca-lo o droid colocou nela as joias: brincos, uma pulseira, um bracelete. E então colocou o tecido transparente por cima, fez Rey se sentar e calçou-a com as sandálias de salto baixo (todas haviam insistido para Rey usar sandálias prateadas de salto alto, ainda mais pelo fato de Ben ser vinte centímetros mais alto que ela, mas ela insistiu que não, não saberia andar e não queria cair no próprio casamento, quando ela perdeu a paciência com Connix sobre o assunto e empurrou-a usando a Força, todas desistiram de argumentar). Leia retirou o buquê de cima da mesa e entregou-lhe: era um lindo buquê de rosas brancas e vermelhas.

Estavam todas prontas e sorrindo umas para as outras quando C-3PO entrou e disse:

\- Chanceler, está na hora, eu levo a mestre Rey. - Todas desejaram boa sorte a Rey e Leia foi abraça-la.

Passados uns cinco minutos C-3PO levou-a até as colinas, e a fez entrar numa tenda, vizinho a outra tenta (que ela sabia muito bem quem estava lá, sorriu ao pensar nisso). Ela iria aguardar nessa tenta um sino tocar e então sairia da sua tenta, ao mesmo tempo que Ben sairia da dele e eles seguiriam ao altar. Uma vez que Rey não tinha família, eles optaram por ir juntos até o altar.

Passados mais cinco minutos, Rey já estava muito nervosa. Finalmente o sino tocou, ela saiu pela aba da tenda na mesma hora que Ben saia da tenda ao lado.


	19. É hoje! PARTE 2

Os noivos haviam chegado em Chandrila no dia anterior, por volta de 15h. Foram recebidos por todos com grande alegria e festa. Um grande jantar foi dado em honra deles, durante o qual Leia fez um discurso muito feliz de que era muito mais do que ela havia sonhado poder ter seu filho de volta e ainda assim ele ainda se casando com uma mulher maravilhosa e sendo pleno e feliz como ela sempre desejou. Todos choraram durante esse discurso, mas Chewei bateu recorde, tendo que ser levado da mesa direto para o banheiro, dizendo que Han e Luke deveriam está muito felizes onde quer que estivessem e que não poderiam ser esquecidos nesse dia. Chewie se recuperou, voltou e puderam todos terminar o jantar, que se demorou até quase 22h. Todos só se recolheram quando Leia lembrou que o dia amanhã começava cedo, uma vez que era um casamento pela manhã.

Rey e Ben foram para o quarto que estavam sempre ocupando desde a vez que vieram visitar Chandrila há quase um ano. Assim que entrou no quarto Rey pode ver através da janela o local do casamento no dia seguinte: as cadeiras já estavam enfileiradas e o pequeno altar já estava no lugar, ela não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver aquilo: era tão perto e próximo que ela podia praticamente tocar. Mais do que tocar, ela podia sentir... Virou-se para Ben, correu até ele e o abraçou que ele quase caiu (ele não estava esperando isso...).

\- Ben... – Ela falou, colando a testa na dele, ele sorriu ao ver a felicidade dela. – Eu estou tão feliz que finalmente a gente tá aqui e que vai ser amanhã...

\- Eu também, Rey... – Ben respondeu, beijando-a na bochecha. – Parece até mentira de tão bom mas é verdade.

Rey e Ben então desfrutaram de sua última noite de amor antes de serem oficialmente marido e mulher... ficaram ainda até muito tarde conversando na cama sobre como seria a vida de casados... seriam ainda muito mais responsáveis um pelo outro, e mais companheiros... apoiar e compreender os problemas e as necessidades um do outro eles já faziam muito bem...

\- E é claro, nós vamos ser uma família. – Ben falou sorrindo para ela. Ele pensou ao falar para ela "Será que ela vai entender o que eu estou querendo dizer...?"

\- Nós somos uma família há muito tempo, Ben – Rey falou, alisando a cicatriz no rosto dele. Talvez ela tivesse entendido mas não queria falar... ou não entendeu mesmo.

\- Eu sei, Rey. – Ben respondeu desviando o olhar dos olhos dela. – Acho que você não entendeu: nós vamos poder começar a pensar em aumentar nossa família... – Rey sorriu e olhou para as próprias mãos... Ben realmente queria construir uma família com ela, ele sempre foi muito sozinho, a mãe ocupada, o pai às vezes presente mas as vezes ausente... mas se fosse para falar de solidão, ela ganhava dele com certeza... ele não queria esse futuro mais para os dois.

\- Eu também quero isso, muito. – Ela falou olhando para ele nos olhos e o beijou. – Mas ainda não, quero você um tempinho só para mim.

\- Sua egoísta! – Ben se fingiu de indignado e a abraçou. Acabaram adormecendo pouco depois.

Rey e Ben devem ter se arrependido de terem ido dormir tão tarde na véspera do casamento. Eles acordaram muito cedo na manhã do dia seguinte, ou devo dizer: foram acordados. Eram 6h da manhã em ponto, e Leia entrou no quarto batendo a porta com força e gritando:

\- LEVANTAM-SE! Vocês têm muito que fazer hoje! A próxima vez que vocês dois se virem, adivinhem só! Vai ser no altar. Se casando!

Ben acordou mas continuou deitado, colocando o travesseiro em cima da cabeça, queria ver se Leia os deixava em paz assim. Sentiu que Rey se mexeu ao seu lado, provavelmente sentando. Resmungou que queria dormir, mas achou que ninguém ia entender assim mesmo. Ouviu a voz de Rey falando com Leia:

\- Leia, nós íamos acordar as 6h30, o despertador já estava colocado, não havia necessidade disso. – Ben continuou deitado, meia hora de sono era muita coisa para ele. Ouviu então a voz de sua mãe, alta e clara como se não estivesse com o travesseiro abafando:

\- Ben, saia daí, se vista e vá para a ala dos homens, aqui será a ala das mulheres. - Sentiu alguém levantar delicadamente uma das pontas do travesseiro e ouviu a voz de Rey mais próxima a ele:

\- Ben. É melhor você fazer o que ela diz, meu amor. Não vá brigar com sua mãe no dia do nosso casamento, por favor!

Dando-se por vencido (apenas por causa de Rey, não por causa de Leia), Ben se sentou cobrindo-se da cintura para baixo. Olhou para Leia, respirou fundo e disse, com todo esforço e calma que conseguiu reunir:

\- Bom dia, mãe. Poderia me dá um minuto para pelo menos eu me vestir? – Ele esperava que ela saísse um segundo mas não... não dona Leia...

\- Claro – ao invés de sair, Leia simplesmente se virou de costas para a cama. – Não sei porque isso né, afinal, eu troquei suas fraudas. - Rey e Ben se entreolharam e Rey riu. – Anda Ben, não temos o dia todo, o casamento é cedo.

Ben beijou Rey e sussurrou-lhe:

\- Desculpe por isso aí. – Apontou para Leia. Rey riu mais ainda. – Acontece, mão, que em mais de trinta anos, eu mudei um pouquinho, sabe? - Ele se levantou, foi até o armário e vestiu-se com a primeira roupa que apareceu, afinal, se ele ia casar, tanto fazia a roupa que saísse desse quarto. Quando terminou, ele perguntou para Leia: - Para onde eu devo ir?

\- Quarto do Chewie. – Leia falou. – Lá você vai encontrar todos os rapazes, vão tomar café da manhã juntos e vão se preparar lá. Até mais tarde. – E ela deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Ben foi indo em direção à porta, virou para uma última olhada para Rey, ainda sentada na cama se cobrindo com o lençol, piscou para ela, colocou dois dedos na boca e mandou-lhe um beijinho de longe. Saiu e fechou a porta. Respirou fundo. Ele pelo menos era o noivo, era fácil se arrumar, a pobre da Rey ia passar por penteado, maquiagem, uma Leia louca, uma Connix querendo saber o que ia ser a noite de núpcias... Então enquanto ia andando para o quarto de Chewie no começo do corredor, formulou um plano... ainda estava morrendo de sono, talvez algumas ameaças viriam a calhar.

Entrou no quarto e já estavam todos lá: Chewie, Finn e Poe. Como Leia tinha dito, a mesa do café da manhã estava pronta para os quatro comerem, mas Ben ainda não tinha fome, não tinha dormido o suficiente.

\- O noivo chegou, afinal! – Poe disse e Ben amarrou a cara para ele. – O que foi Ben? Não quer mais casar? Vida de casado é muito boa.

\- Ele foi acordado pela Leia - Chewie falou. - Deixa ele respirar. – Ben olhou para o relógio na parede, 6h20. Ele tinha muito tempo ainda. Ia tentar ser educado primeiro, mas a educação dele não era muito grande a essa hora manhã e sem ter dormido suficiente, no fundo sabia que ia rolar alguma ameaça. Falou então:

\- O noivo não precisa desse tempo todo para se arrumar como a noiva, eu vou dormir. – E se dirigiu a cama. Os outros três se olharam arregalando os olhos.

\- Mas... Ben... – Finn começou. – É o seu casamento!

\- Eu sei, ninguém mais que eu sabe disso, Finn. – Ben respondeu sentando na cama. – Se eu não acordar antes, me acordem por volta de 9h30.

\- Por que esse mal humor todo, Ben? – Poe quis saber. Ben não sabia porque, mas foi nessa pergunta que perdeu a pouca paciência que estava.

\- Por que? – ele disse perguntou. – Eu estava há meia hora dormindo numa cama, com a Rey do meu lado, confortavelmente, ai chega a louca da minha mãe e me tira dela, e me faz vir para cá e agora eu vou ter que dormir num quarto que tem três marmanjos ao invés da minha noiva nua. Por que eu estou de mal humor né? – Ele se deitou na cama, apontou a mão para uma taça da mesa de café da manhã, a fez levitar com a força. – E quem me acordar antes de 9h30... – Ben fechou a mão e a taça virou mil pedacinhos de vidro. – Boa noite, rapazes.

Ben adormeceu e acordou por conta própria por volta de 9h. Levantou-se, os rapazes ainda estavam lá, e eles realmente ficaram bem quietinhos para ele dormir.

\- Bom dia, amigos. – Ben disse sorrindo, os outros três se entreolharam, parecia outra pessoa que tinha acordado. – Estou com fome, vamos comer. – E sentaram-se para comer os quatro, conversando agradavelmente, contaram piadas, riram... e eles entenderam que Ben era mesmo daquelas pessoas com mal humor matutino mas que passava depois de um tempo. Terminado o café da manhã, Ben saiu para o banho no banheiro do quarto, quando estava entrando, Poe gritou:

\- SAIA VESTIDO, POR FAVOR! – Todos riram. Ben parou na porta do banheiro para rir também, o tempo que levou para Poe completar: - Não quero te ver pelado nunca mais.

Chewie e Finn olharam assustados, de Poe para Ben e de Ben para Poe.

\- Que história é essa? - Chewie quis saber. Ben já estava de bom humor após ter dormido todas as horas necessárias, disse, rindo a contragosto:

\- Eu vou tomar banho, conta pra eles, Poe. MAS QUE ISSO NÃO SE ESPALHE MAIS!

Ben fechou a porta do banheiro. Tirou as roupas e entrou no chuveiro com água quente. Só havia banheira no quarto que ele ficava com a Rey e no quarto com Leia. Riu imaginando Rey demorando horrores na banheira e as meninas querendo apressa-la. Lavou os cabelos, todas as partes do corpo, saiu do banho, enxugou-se. Escovou os dentes, fez a barba. Parte de sua roupa já estava ali, então ele vestiu cueca, calça social e uma camisa branca interna. Saiu do banheiro e Finn e Chewie olhavam para Ben com cara de assustados (obviamente Poe já tinha falando para eles...), Finn foi o primeiro a recuperar a voz:

\- Ben, como Poe tá vivo depois disso? – Ben riu.

\- Não sou mais um assassino de sangue frio, Finn. – Ele respondeu.

\- Mas ele viu! - Chewie falou - Vocês dois... mandando ver...

\- Em defesa do lindo casal que se unirá em matrimônio hoje – Poe falou. – Eles estavam se preparando para mandar ver...

\- Enfim. – Ben disse querendo encerrar esse assunto. – Passou e não sai daqui.

\- Como assim, cara? – Poe disse. – Eu que te disse como fazer aquilo, eu fiquei orgulhoso sabia?

Ben fez Poe flutuar mais menos um metro do chão com a Força e o derrubou. Todos entenderam isso como "assunto encerrado de vez". Os rapazes foram para outros quartos, deixando Ben sozinho para ele terminar de se arrumar. Ele vestiu a camisa preta por cima da camisa branca interna. Penteou os cabelos, eles precisavam ficar assentados para que ele usasse aquela maldita coroa. Calçou os sapatos, amarrou a faixa na cintura. E colocou a capa do lado direito do ombro. Olhou-se no espelho de corpo inteiro e sorriu. Não estava nada mal, afinal de contas. Pegou a coroa negra e ela assentou bem com seus cabelos também negros. Sentou-se para esperar. Sabia que C-3PO iria vir para leva-lo a tenda, e ficaria esperando ele ir buscar Rey e os dois iriam juntos.

Passados poucos minutos, C-3PO apareceu.

\- Vamos, mestre Ben? – ele disse.

\- Vamos, sucata. – Ben nunca foi muito fã desse robô, mas sua mãe gostava dele, dizia que era uma recordação de Luke.

Caminharam em silêncio até a tenda de Ben. Ele ficou esperando mais de 10 minutos até o maldito sino tocar. Finalmente o sino tocou, ele saiu pela aba da tenda na mesma hora que Rey saia da tenda ao lado.


	20. O casamento

Os dois se olharam e sorriram um para o outro. Ben foi até onde ela estava e beijou-lhe a mão esquerda com carinho.

\- Deuses, você está maravilhosa. – Ele falou olhando nos olhos dela, depois olhando-a até os pés. – Será que eu mereço isso tudo?

\- Merece muito mais, você merece o que você quiser. – Ela respondeu. – Você também está perfeito, de coroa e tudo, um verdadeiro príncipe da casa Organa.

\- Eu estou nervoso, Rey. – Ben falou.

\- Eu também, mas não vai dá nada errado, Ben. É o dia mais importante das nossas vidas, não é? – Rey falou. – O que poderia dá errado?

\- Poe Dameron – Ben falou e os dois riram.

Rey beijou-lhe a bochecha com carinho, ele acariciou o local onde ela beijou e ela lhe disse baixinho:

\- Vamos.

Ela deu o braço esquerdo para ele (com o direito ela segurava o buquê) e ele pegou-o com o seu braço direito. Ainda era uma boa caminhada de onde eles estavam até a cerimônia. As tendas haviam sido erguidas atrás de uma colina, para escondê-las. Eles teriam que contornar a colina para começar a andar até o altar. Não perdendo tempo (Leia tinha horror a atrasos, a mãe do noivo matar os noivos não iria ser uma boa coisa...), eles foram andando. Deveriam encontrar novamente C-3PO que acionaria a música e eles poderiam entrar. E assim foi. C-3po deu o sinal, a música começou (NOTA DA AUTORA: se quiserem saber em qual música eu pensei para esse momento, digitem no youtube "Rastrelli Cello Quartet – The Beatles – Because", é primeira opção), eles respiraram fundo e entraram. Não havia muitas pessoas, umas quarenta distribuídas dos dois lados da passagem que eles iriam andar, mas já era mais do que o casamento de Poe e Connix. Todos se levantaram quando os viram, eles foram andando devagar, sorrindo para tudo e para todos, como haviam sido instruídos, apenas quando todos já estavam de pé que eles começaram sua caminhada. No altar havia algumas pessoas: do lado direito Rose e Connix estavam lá, em pé e do lado esquerdo do altar, Poe e Finn. Leia estava sentada na primeira fila, junto com alguns senadores amigos dela, radiante de felicidade, quase tão feliz quanto os noivos. De frente para eles estavam o celebrante. Eles chegaram de frente ao celebrando, Rey entregou o buquê a Rose e os convidados sentaram, permanecendo em pé só quem estava no altar. Ben pegou a mão dela com a sua antes de começar e apertou-a, mas não soltou. O celebrante começou a falar, coisas sobre "eles se conhecerem em adversidades", "serem inimigos antes de descobrirem o amor" e "não desistirem um do outro até encontrarem um meio de permanecerem juntos", falou isso tudo dizendo que eram as principais virtudes do casal, falou ainda sobre a importância daquele casamento para toda a galáxia, falou sobre a Casa dos Naberrie de Naboo sendo continuada, bem como a Casa de Organa de Alderaan... E de serem os últimos jedi (por enquanto...), ele falou muito, até a hora dos votos...

\- Por favor, fiquem de frente um para o outro – o celebrante disse. Rey e Ben ficaram, e seguraram nas mãos um do outro. – Ben Organa Solo, por favor.

\- Rey... – Parecia que não havia mais ninguém ali, só os dois quando Ben começou a falar, olhando diretamente nos olhos dela. Eles estavam se segurando muito para não chorar. – Há muito tempo, numa das primeiras vezes que eu te vi pessoalmente eu te disse uma coisa... eu me lembro de ter te dito "Você vem do nada, você não é nada... mas não para mim." E depois pedi para você se juntar a mim. Eu falei isso naquela época sob pretextos errados, coisas que hoje eu jamais faria, então permita eu me corrigi em alguns pontos: Você veio de um planeta desértico e sobreviveu lá sozinha por muitos anos, nosso destino se cruzou sob uma perspectiva não tão boa: inimigos. Mas você acreditou em mim, quando ninguém mais acreditou. Você me amou e me fez amar novamente quando eu achava que amor era um coisa idiota para crianças... Justo você que tanto sofreu e pouco foi amada nessa vida... Você me amou... e me ama... Eu não tenho nem palavras o suficiente para te agradecer por isso, não tenho mesmo... Só posso dizer que eu... eu te amo muito e te amarei enquanto vida eu tiver... – Nessa altura já haviam lágrimas nas bochechas dos dois, mas enormes sorrisos também em ambos os lábios.

\- Rey ... – o celebrante falou mas parou olhando os papeis. – Deve haver algo errado, não há seu sobrenome aqui...

\- Você não ouviu o que ele disse? – Rey disse, rindo. – Eu vim do nada, eu não sou nada, não tenho sobrenome. – Todos riram.

\- Por favor, Rey. – o celebrante falou, meio constrangido.

\- Ben... – Rey começou, seguindo o mesmo pensamento de Ben, fingiu que estavam apenas eles dois ali. – Quando você falou isso, eu entendi o que isso significava, mesmo não querendo me juntar a você naquela época. Quando você falou aquele "mas não para mim", e depois de tudo que a gente tinha passado através da conexão com a força, eu entendi que naquele momento eu representava tudo para você. Eu vi que você era alguém eu precisava de amor. Alguém precisando desesperadamente de amor para se redimir e voltar a ser quem era. E eu te amei, e te amo, porque acreditei nisso. Hoje eu só colho os frutos da minha escolha de te amar: eu sou muito amada por você. Eu sinto esse amor quando você me pergunta se eu estou bem, quando você cozinha para mim, quando você arruma a casa, quando você cuida de mim... eu sinto esse amor em cada olhar seu, até quando você briga com a Leia – todos riram – você a está amando. Quando você me pediu em casamento, ai sim eu vi que eu poderia me juntar a você, sob pretextos corretos, claro que eu já tinha essa certeza desde a fundação do nosso templo. Mas ali era um futuro nosso, como casal, não como jedi. E que eu seria para sempre a mulher mais feliz da galáxia ao seu lado. Eu sou muito agradecida que você tenha se tornado essa pessoa cheia de amor para dá e vou continuar amando você enquanto vida eu tiver.

Rey e Ben então trocaram alianças, o celebrante os declarou Sr. E Sra. Organa Solo, disse "pode beijar a noiva". Ben puxou um lenço do bolso da calça, enxugou as próprias lágrimas e as de Rey e beijou-a. O primeiro beijo deles de casados.

Uma nova música começou a ser tocada pelos músicos, Rey recuperou seu buquê que tinha deixado com Rose, e eles começaram a sair do altar em direção a recepção, no salão de jantar formal do palacete de Leia (Nota da autora: a música agora: coloque no youtube "Here there and everywhere instrumental", é a primeira que aparece). Na saída, Ben e Rey notaram Leia sentada na cadeira, chorando de alegria.

Na recepção, os músicos já estavam tocando, músicas bem animadas e muitos convidados já estavam dançando, mas não os noivos... começava a sessão de fotos: Fotos com o bolo, com os doces, com a mãe do noivo, com os amigos dos noivos...quando Ben e Rey acabaram, já estavam famintos e almoço da recepção já estava sendo servido.

Eles sentaram-se à mesa dos noivos, comeram e beberam (nada alcoólico, eles queriam lembrar-se desse dia para todo o sempre, Poe também estava proibido de beber por razões óbvias). E foram dançar. Sendo que nenhum dos dois sabia dançar. Era uma coisa nova, mas logo eles entraram no ritmo, não ligando a mínima que nunca tinham dançado numa festa antes e que todos os olhares estavam voltados para eles. Eles cortaram o bolo (Rey comeu dois pedaços e pediu que embalassem um pouco para a lua de mel, ela adora bolos), os doces (Rose e Connix brigaram por quem ia comer mais doces, Chewie ganhou e nem estava competindo...) foram servidos, os noivos fizeram um discurso de agradecimento a todos pela presença, assim como Leia, que falou de está muito feliz de seu filho ter se casado e que havia tudo sido maravilhoso.

Foi uma festa linda.

A surpresa ficou por conta do buquê, que por incrível que pareça, foi pego por Finn! Ele aproveitou a oportunidade e pediu Rose em casamento na frente de todos! Então logo teríamos outro casório em Chandrila...

Quando deu mais ou menos 16h, os convidados continuaram na festa, mas os noivos... os noivos saíram em direção ao hangar, entraram na Falcon e partiram em direção a Naboo... Havia sido o casamento dos sonhos mesmo. Espalharam as coisas supérfluas no compartimento de contrabando: a coroa e a capa de Ben, as joias e o tecido transparente que vinha por cima do vestido de Rey. Ficaram um pouco mais confortáveis desse jeito.

Após ligarem a nave e fazê-la decolar, colocaram-na em velocidade da luz e foram se sentar em volta da mesa de Dejarik (NOTA DA AUTORA: aquela mesa que no IV Chewie e C-3PO ficam jogando, parece um tabuleiro de xadrez redondo). Ben então falou, rindo:

\- Você sabia que eu fui feito nessa nave? – Rey sorriu e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, dizendo:

\- Acho que eu não precisava saber disso... – ambos riram.

\- Rey, eu tenho uma coisinha para você. – Ele colocou a mão dentro do bolo interno da camisa preta e tirou um pedaço de papel dobrado, antes de entregar a ela, ele disse: - Esse é diferente, não é tão elaborado e cheio de metáforas quanto o último porque ele é uma música, eu fiz a melodia que o acompanha também, por isso ele é mais direto. Quando chegarmos em Naboo, eu arrumo um piano e canto para você.

\- Você sabe tocar piano? – Rey estava impressionada. Ela pegou o papel e disse: - Você nunca me disse.

\- Você nunca perguntou. – Ele respondeu, rindo. Rey riu também e o beijou. Abriu então o papel e leu:

\- "Talvez eu esteja maravilhado com a maneira que você me ama o tempo todo

E talvez eu esteja com medo com a maneira que eu te amo

Talvez eu esteja maravilhado com a maneira que você me tira do tempo

E me pendura numa linha

Talvez eu esteja maravilhado com a maneira que eu realmente preciso de você

Talvez eu seja um homem e talvez eu seja um homem solitário

Que está no meio de alguma coisa

Que realmente não entende

Talvez eu seja um homem e talvez você seja a única mulher

Que poderia me ajudar

Querida, você não me ajudará a entender?

Talvez eu esteja maravilhado com a maneira que você está comigo o tempo todo

Talvez eu esteja com medo pela maneira como eu deixo você

Talvez eu esteja maravilhado com a maneira que você me ajuda a cantar minha canção

Me endireitando quando estou errado

Talvez eu esteja maravilhado com a maneira que eu realmente preciso de você."

Rey dobrou o papel, olhou para ele, colocou a mão no rosto dele e o beijou, bagunçando-lhe os cabelos.

\- Você já pensou em fazer um livro com esses poemas todos? – Rey perguntou. Ben respondeu:

\- Seria um título legal: "Poemas de um jedi, por Ben Solo", embaixo tem que ter escrito: "Publicado apenas por insistência de Rey Solo."

\- Não mesmo! – Ela bufou e disse: - Rey ORGANA Solo. – Os dois riram. – É a primeira vez na vida que eu tenho mais de um nome, vou aproveitar bastante e falar muito esse nome, e ele ser publicado como insistente, adorei.

Eles se levantaram e foram até onde estavam as malas com as roupas deles e tiraram aquelas roupas de festa (como Rey previu, quando Ben foi ajuda-la com os botões do vestido, ele perdeu a paciência, a acabou descosturando um monte deles, enquanto ela só fazia rir) e colocaram as roupas normais de dia a dia. Eles tinham ficado maravilhosos nos trajes de gala mas já passou, agora eles queriam curtir o momento como casal... rumo a lua de mel em Naboo! Uma semana inteira sem preocupações com o templo e com os padawan... Uma semana só para eles dois... Deitaram no bunker (NOTA DA AUTORA: Aquele colchãozinho que tem na falcon, que no V Luke fica deitado até ir para o centro médico no final, que no VII Chewie fica deitado enquanto Finn o ajeita e no final do VIII Rose tá deitada desacordada), eles haviam diminuído a velocidade da nave, mas ainda deixaram no automático. Eles queriam curtir um pouco a viagem... Deitados de conchinha no bunker, ficaram abraçados. Já estavam assim há alguns minutos quando Rey virou-se para ficar de frente para Ben. Ela sorriu para ele e ele sorriu de volta.

\- Sabe, Ben... – Rey falou, brincando com a gola da camisa de Ben. – Só falta uma coisa para esse casamento ser realmente válido... – e sorriu marota para ele. Ele caiu na gargalhada.

\- Eu já estava achando estranho você quietinha tanto tempo... – Ele respondeu, sorrindo malicioso.

\- Eu estava absorvendo a realidade... – Rey disse. – É muito bom para ser verdade.

\- É sim, mas se a minha linda – Ben aproximou a boca da orelha dela e disse: - esposa... – ele demorou uns três ou quatro segundos para continuar, deixou Rey aproveitar o som dessa palavra – deseja consumar o casamento, quem sou eu para ir contra. – E beijou-a nos lábios com vontade, invadindo-lhe a boca com sua língua habilidosa...


	21. Da Falcon para Naboo

Eles se sentaram no bunker, procurando uma posição melhor (o bunker não era grande suficiente para isso) e a cabeça de Ben bateu levemente no teto do bunker. Eles interromperam o beijo e riram, Ben massageando de leve o topo da cabeça, não havia doído de verdade mas poderia ficar um calombo ali. Levantaram-se e sentaram-se no chão mesmo, não havia outro lugar na nave que eles iriam conseguir: a sala de controles era muito apertada para atividades recreativas desse tipo, a cabine com as camas da tripulação continha camas, mas todas muito pequenas. Rey empurrou Ben de costas para o chão e ficou por cima dele, beijou-lhe o pescoço com vontade, enquanto ele soltava os cabelos dela do penteado elaborado do casamento. Ela subiu os beijos, beijou-lhe queixo, bochechas, orelha, e chegou aos lábios dele quando já estava com os cabelos totalmente soltos. Ben foi se sentando sem pararem de se beijar, encaixando Rey no colo dele. Rey entendeu a deixa e retirou a camisa dele, beijou-o novamente. Havia um sentimento de não ter pressa entre eles... aproveitar como se fosse a primeira vez dos dois... com calma... Ben desceu os beijos dessa vez, fazendo a mesma trilha dela... foi da bochecha até a orelha, sussurrou no ouvido dela:

\- Eu te amo... – ela tremeu em cima dele, a voz dele estava rouca de tesão. Rey murmurou então:

\- E eu te amo... – Ben desceu os beijos para o pescoço dela, invadiu a blusa dela por baixo com a mão direita, sem parar de dá atenção ao pescoço. Sabia que ela não estava usando sutiã, pois eles haviam trocado de roupa agora há pouco. Colocou a mão no seio esquerdo dela, apertando-o levemente, fazendo-a prender a respiração um segundo. Voltou para beijá-la nos lábios. Retirou-lhe a blusa e colocou a mão esquerda no seio direito, brincando com ambos enquanto beijava-a. Rey roçava as intimidades dos dois de tesão, gemendo dentro do beijo. Ben beijou-lhe o seio, passou a língua devagar sobre o mamilo, fazendo Rey jogar a cabeça para trás e arranhar as costas dele, Ben sugou-o devagar, sorvendo o sabor, querendo lembrar-se de cada detalhe e cada reação dela. Mordiscou de leve, fazendo-a gemer: - Ben! – Então fez a mesma coisa com o outro seio. Quando Rey achou que ele ia dá atenção agora a outras partes do corpo dela, ele voltou para o seio que tinha abocanhado primeiro. Rey então falou: - Ben, por favor... – Ela estava desesperada por toques em sua intimidade... mas Ben estava muito calmo, respondeu a ela:

\- Tenha calma, Rey, tudo há seu tempo. – E voltou sua atenção para o outro seio dela. Rey teve uma ideia: desceu sua mão direita para a nuca dele, acariciando-a, sabendo que era um dos seus pontos fracos... Ben gemeu com o seio dela nos lábios ao sentir aquela carícia... aquilo era golpe baixo... durante um minuto ele ainda tentou continuar calmo e dando atenção ao seio dela com calma mas não conseguiu... aquela mulher sabia mesmo enlouquecer ele... deitou-a no chão e ficou por cima dela... ela ainda com a mão na nuca dele. – Isso não vale... – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, com uma voz ainda mais rouca de tesão, ela sorriu e ele capturou os lábios dela com fome. Ela tinha conseguido... Toda a calma de "como se fosse a primeira vez" foi-se embora num piscar de olhos... sobrou a vontade de devorarem um ao outro... Rey o fez perder a calma e agora ela ia ter o que queria... Ben arrancou a calça dela e rasgou a calcinha, sem qualquer cerimônia. Beijou-a enquanto acariciava-lhe o clitóris. Rey interrompeu o beijo e gemeu entregue... Ben colocou um dedo dentro dela e começou a movimentá-lo. Rey fechou os olhos, gemendo e Ben aproveitou para pegá-la de surpresa... desceu e começou a lamber-lhe o clitóris enquanto continuava a movimentar o dedo dentro dela. Ela abriu os olhos e gritou:

\- BEN! – Em outros tempos ele teria parado achando que ela não estava gostando, mas já conhecia as reações da sua esposa... continuou, beijou-a lá embaixo como se estivesse beijando-lhe a boca. Lambia-lhe com vontade, sem deixar de movimentar o dedo dentro dela. Rey agarrou-lhe os cabelos, puxando-os com um pouco mais de força do que o que normalmente faria... Quando ela chegou ao orgasmo, olhou para baixe o viu olhando-a, diretamente nos olhos... puxou-o com força para cima e o beijou, antes mesmo de recuperar o fôlego... ela segurava a o rosto dele com força... isso deu a Ben uma ideia... ele sempre quis pedir isso a ela e nunca teve coragem suficiente... Usando a força, ele afastou a mão esquerda dela do rosto dela rapidamente e puxou-a de volta em direção ao próprio rosto, fazendo com que Rey lhe desse, indiretamente, uma tapa. Rey se assustou muito com isso. Parou o beijo, olhou-o e disse: - Ben... o que foi isso?

\- Vamos, faça de novo. – Ele respondeu. Ela arregalou os olhos para ele. Ben sorriu para ela, para mostrar que estava tudo bem e disse: - Rey, eu quero que você me dê um tapa. – Finalmente entendendo, Rey deu-lhe uma bela tapa no rosto, não com tanta força quando o que ele tinha-a feito dá, mas ele gemeu, e não era gemido de dor... Rey o empurrou, ficando por cima dele. Beijou-lhe os lábios com vontade, beijou-lhe a cicatriz no rosto, beijou a marca que sua mão tinha feito, beijou-lhe o pescoço e foi descendo... beijou-lhe o peitoral, lambendo-lhe os mamilos, a barriga trincada, e quase do mesmo modo que ele havia feito, retirou a calça dele e a cueca, apenas não rasgou. Não esperou e abocanhou, chupando-o com vontade, fazendo movimentos alucinados com a língua. Ben grunhiu. Devagar, movimentava os quadris em direção a boca dela. Não iria demorar muito assim, mas ele tinha uma ideia melhor... Puxou-a levantou-se segurando a mão dela. Empurro-a em direção a mesa de Dejarik, fazendo com que ela ficasse de costas para ele. Rey, entendendo bem o recado como só ela era capaz, deitou-se para frente na mesa, empinando a bunda e assim Ben, segurando-a pelos quadris, penetrou-a. Ele não foi nada delicado, mas Rey gostava quando ele era assim bruto no sexo. Movimentos rápidos e fortes e Ben começou a dá leves tapas na bunda dela, fazendo-a gemer mais alto. Não demorou muito e ele sentou Rey gozar ao sentir seu pênis ser estrangulado por ela enquanto ela gritava seu nome. Continuou com as investidas fortes e os leves tapas, quem sabe assim ele fazia ela chegar lá de novo... e assim foi... mas dessa vez ele foi junto, jogando a cabeça para trás e gritando o nome dela...

Puxou-a para o chão e deitaram por uns bons minutos, abraçados como sempre... as coisas tinham sido muito intensas. Quando finalmente se recuperaram, o fôlego, olharam um para o outro e se beijaram calmamente. Rey encostou a cabeça no peitoral dele e perguntou:

\- Por que você queria que eu te desse uma tapa? – Ben escondeu o rosto na mão que não estava abraçando-a, ficando vermelho. Ele riu, nervoso e disse:

\- Você não tem noção do quanto isso me excita, pensar em você me dando umas tapas. – Rey riu e disse:

\- Tudo bem, eu adoro quando você me dá umas na bunda mesmo...

\- Ah, isso eu já notei há muito tempo, mocinha... – ele tirou a mão do rosto e sorriu maroto para ela. Levantaram-se, vestiram-se (Rey foi atrás de uma nova calcinha na mala...) e então Ben disse: - Tem um pouco de suor no chão... eu vou ter que limpar, Chewie vai me matar... ele disse que nunca perdoou meus pais por usarem a Falcon para lua de mel. – Os dois riram. Ben foi limpar o chão em que eles tinham "aprontado" e Rey foi para a sala de controle. Faltava muito pouco para chegarem a Naboo.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Ben foi se juntar a ela na sala de controle e prepararam-se para aterrissar em Naboo. Eles aterrissaram na pista de pouso do castelo dos Naberrie próximo a praia que iriam ficar. Já era noite em Naboo, eles foram recebidos por funcionários do castelo, dróids e pessoas, que já estavam esperando eles, que anunciaram que o jantar já estava servido no salão de jantar informal, que as malas deles seriam levadas diretamente aos aposentos deles, com vista para o mar.

No hall de entrada havia uma grande pintura de uma mulher muito bonita de cabelos longos e cacheados, Rey parou e ficou observando-a por um minuto. Ben parou também e ela perguntou:

\- É a sua avó, Ben?

\- Ela mesma. – Ele disse. – Padmé Amidala, da Casa dos Naberrie, ex-rainha e senadora de Naboo, mãe biológica da minha mãe e do tio Luke.

\- Ela era tão bonita. – Rey disse olhando para ele.

\- Era sim. – Ben sorriu para ela. – Mas ela teve uma morte tão triste... não vamos falar sobre isso. Vamos jantar! – e se aproximou do ouvido dela: - Você me deixou faminto, sabia? – Rey riu e disse:

\- Eu também estou com muita fome.

Sentaram-se no salão informal de jantar, numa grande mesa servida com diversas comidas (Rey duvidou que aquilo tudo era só para eles dois... comeriam umas dez pessoas). Sentiram-se até meio deslocados, o lugar era muito elegante e eles estavam vestidos de roupas simples... o lugar pedia roupas mais elaboradas... mais elegantes. Comeram e seguiram em direção ao quarto, guiados por uma senhora chamada Naguita, disse ser criada lá desde os tempos do Império.

O quarto que eles ficaram era absolutamente maravilhoso. Se Rey já achava perfeito o quarto que ficava quando ia para Chandrila, esse então... o quarto tinha uma pequena sala adjacente, com um sofá, duas poltronas e uma mesa de centro. A cama era de dossel prateado, deveria ter uns 3 metros de largura por 3 de cumprimento, com cortinas transparentes em volta de toda ela. Um enorme guarda roupas, contendo centenas de vestidos e até algumas roupas de homens também ("É o antigo guarda roupas da senhora Padmé Amidala, sinta-se a vontade de usar qualquer uma delas, por favor", falou Naguita). Uma sacada enorme, com mesas, cadeiras e bancos, se abria em direção ao mar. Um pequeno portão levava a uma escadaria que descia a praia, uma praia particular apenas para os donos do castelo. Próximo a cama havia uma porta que dava para o banheiro, uma piscina de águas termais naturais servia como banheira, ainda maior do que a do palacete de Leia, tudo ornamentado com prata. Naguita retirou-se, pedindo que se eles precisassem de alguma coisa, poderiam chama-la a qualquer hora. Rey se jogou na cama (ela se jogou mesmo, pulou na cama feitou uma criança), sentindo a maciez dos lençóis brancos de algodão e dos travesseiros, e fechou os olhos sorrindo... se alguém dissesse a ela há uns cinco anos que sua vida seria assim, ela jamais teria acreditado, era bom demais para ser verdade... abriu os olhos e encontrou Ben em pé, segurando no poste do dossel da cama, olhando para ela e sorrindo. Ele perguntou:

\- Confortável aí?

\- Muito... – Ela se afastou, dando um lugar para ele se deitar. Ele deitou-se, beijou-a. Não os beijos que eles trocaram há pouco na Falcon... um beijo doce... olharam-se nos olhos, abraçaram-se e adormeceram... mais felizes do que nunca...


	22. Primeiro dia em Naboo

Rey acordou naquela cama enorme e muito confortável. Não abriu os olhos, mas tateou do seu lado a procura de seu lindo marido, no entanto sua mão não encontrou nada. Nem ninguém. Abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama. Ela estava realmente sozinha naquela cama enorme e não havia sinal de Ben no quarto, o que era muito estranho... Rey levantou-se, ainda estava vestida com as roupas que trocaram na Falcon, uma blusa branca simples e uma calça bege. Foi até o banheiro, ele não estava lá, foi até a varanda com vista para a praia, ele também não estava lá. Começou a ficar preocupada. Ele sabia andar por aquele castelo, ele já havia vindo aqui quando criança, mas ela não, e o lugar era enorme, ela iria se perder se saísse para procura-lo. Teria que ficar esperando por ele no quarto. Rey sentou-se na cama pensando onde raios ele poderia ter ido, não passou dois minutos pensando e a porta do quarto se abriu e Ben entrou. Ele viu que Rey já estava acordada e sorriu para ela. Rey suspirou aliviada.

\- Onde você estava? – Ela perguntou, ainda sentada. – Eu já estava ficando preocupada.

\- Bom dia para você também, sucateira. – Ele respondeu rindo, deixou a porta aberta e Naguita entrou empurrando um carrinho lotado de comida em direção a varanda, desejou bom dia a Rey e depositou a comida de uma das mesas que tinha na varanda. Tampou todas elas para que não esfriasse e nem nenhuma mosca pudesse sentar. Fez uma reverencia e retirou-se, deixando os recém-casados sozinhos. Ben sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, abraçou-a, beijando-lhe a testa e disse: - Eu estava providenciando nosso café da manhã, como acho que você pode ver, eu queria tomar ele com você, olhando a areia e o mar.

\- Você é sempre tão atencioso... – Ela respondeu encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

\- Depois do café a gente vai descer a escada e vamos passar a manhã na praia. – Ben disse sorrindo para ela, mas percebeu que o sorriso dela vacilou um pouco ao ouvir isso, franziu a testa e perguntou? – O que foi, Rey?

\- A areia... é áspera e irritante e entra em todos os lugares – Rey disse. Obviamente ela estava se lembrando de sua vida em Jakku.

\- Não é como aqui, aqui é tudo suave e macio. – Ben disse, alisando-lhe o rosto com os dedos e disse: - Você não vai nem se lembrar da areia áspera de Jakku. – E ele beijou-a. – A comida tá bem protegida, vamos tomar um banho antes? – Ela olhou para ele e levantou as sobrancelhas. Pressentindo o perigo, ele disse: - Dessa vez é banho mesmo, Rey, teremos muito tempo para outras coisas. – Rey riu, vencida.

Eles entraram no banheiro, ele tinha um cheiro delicioso que eles não conseguiam dizer ainda do que era. Despiram-se, entraram na banheira de águas termais. Mesmo para duas pessoas que gostavam de banhos mornos, ela era mais quente do que estavam acostumados. Ben sentiu a sua pele protestar um pouco ao entrar, mas mergulhou o corpo todo para começar a se acostumar, Rey seguiu a mesma dica, mergulhando-se dentro da banheira. Após alguns minutos a água tornava-se bastante agradável. Os dois ensaboaram as costas um do outro, rindo. Ensaboaram e enxaguaram o resto de corpo e ficaram alguns minutos apenas relaxando na água quente, abraçados, até que começaram a ficar com fome. Saíram e havia dois roupões pretos esperando por eles, bordados, o maior BEN e o menor REY. Enxugaram-se e enquanto estavam se enxugando, deram-se conta que o cheiro que sentiam no banheiro era de lavanda, extremamente relaxante... Vestiram os roupões e foram andando para a varanda tomar café da manhã.

Aparentemente em Naboo a fartura na comida era uma coisa normal, ou pelo menos era no castelo dos Naberrie. Novamente havia comida demais para eles dois apenas: pães de vários tipos, queijos, presunto, manteiga, morangos, maçãs, uvas, peras, mamão, melão, melancia, panquecas, torradas, waffles... Tanto Rey quanto Ben começaram a achar que talvez saíssem um pouco mais cheinhos dessa lua de mel... Comeram, estavam com fome, mas foram com cautela para não comer mais do que estavam acostumados em Coruscant. Durante o café da manhã, Rey quis saber mais sobre alguém...

\- Ben – ela começou, enquanto tomava suco. – Me fale um pouco mais da sua avó. – Ele sorriu e disse:

\- Aquela pintura te impressionou mesmo né?

\- Ela era tão bonita... – Rey disse.

\- De onde você acha que vem minha beleza – Ele riu, jogando os cabelos para o ar com a mão, Rey riu. - Bom... Além de ter sido dona daquele anel que eu te dei, ela foi a rainha mais jovem que Naboo já teve. E segundo os historiadores, a melhor. Ela foi eleita rainha aos 14 anos. – Rey engasgou com o pão que estava mastigando nessa hora.

\- 14 anos? – Ela perguntou depois de ter engolido suco para desengasgar.

\- Sim, no mesmo ano que conheceu meu avô, Anakin, ela foi eleita rainha. E sabe quantos anos ele tinha? – Ben sabia que ela nunca iria adivinhar. Ele cortou um pedaço de melancia

\- 14 também? – Rey chutou.

\- Não, - Ben respondeu, colocou um pedaço da melancia na boca, mastigou, engoliu e disse: - Ele tinha 10 anos quando a conheceu.

\- Peraí. – Rey até parou de comer. – Deixa eu raciocinar. Você tá me dizendo que eles se apaixonaram quando ela tinha 14 anos e ele 10?

\- Eu não disse isso. – Ben riu e bebeu café. – Eles se conheceram com essa idade. Passaram mais dez anos sem se ver, se reencontraram quando tinham ela 24 anos e ele 20, se apaixonaram e se casaram em segredo, sabe onde eles se casaram?

\- Nesse castelo? – Rey disse, voltando a comer o pão.

\- Garota esperta – Ben disse, terminando a melancia. – Mais precisamente nessa mesma varanda, somente eles e o celebrante. Ela era senadora quando eles se casaram, serviu ainda mais três anos no senado.

\- Aí... – Rey estava com receio de pergunta. Partiu o pão e passou manteiga, perguntou olhando para o pão: - Ela morreu?

\- Sim, ela morreu no parto da minha mãe e do tio Luke. No dia da instauração do Império. – Ben sorriu para Rey e ela achou melhor não falar mais nada sobre isso.

Eles terminaram o café da manhã, Ben chamou um dróid que veio retirar o resto da mesa e eles foram trocar de roupa. Rey nunca havia ido ao mar, nem sabia que tipo de roupa se usava para ao ir ao mar. Ben não conseguiu deixar de rir disso, era muito fofo... ele explicou para ela, mostrando o biquíni que o pessoal do castelo havia enviado para ela. Ao olhar aquilo, Rey ficou muito vermelha.

\- Ben, eu tenho que ir de calcinha e sutiã? – Ela perguntou.

\- Isso não é do mesmo material que calcinha e sutiã, sua besta. – Ele riu, colocando nas mãos dela. Ela pegou e viu que eram de um material diferente. Mesmo assim ela só ficava em tão pouca roupa na frente dele...

\- Mas vão me ver assim... – ela disse com receio.

\- A praia é particular, só vai ter nós dois. – Ele disse sorrindo para ela.

Finalmente ela vestiu, mas ficou muito envergonhada em sair naqueles trajes. Ben, que já estava vestido de bermuda, foi até o guarda roupas que continha todos os vestidos de sua avó. Viu um bem leve, branco, com mangas curtas, que terminava na metade das coxas. Entregou para Rey, dizendo:

\- Se você tá tão envergonhada assim, vista isso por cima. Você só precisa tirar o vestido se quiser entrar no mar, mas se você não quiser, a gente não entra. Apenas relaxe, é a nossa lua de mel, não esqueça. – Rey pegou o vestido das mãos dele e antes de vestir ela sorriu para ele o abraçou. Ben a abraçou de volta. Rey colocou o vestido, colocou um chapéu também e eles foram até a praia.

Ben tinha toda a razão, essa areia era macia, fazia até uma leve massagem nos pés de Rey. Eles caminharam um pouco verificando a extensão da praia, de mãos dadas. Era um lugar realmente muito bonito de se ver... a areia branca, as ondas quebrando na beirada do mar... Enquanto eles andavam, um vento forte levou o chapéu de Rey, Ben o parou com a força e o devolveu a ela. Ela agradeceu-lhe com um beijo. Voltaram para o lugar onde ficava a escava que levava a varanda do quarto deles sentaram-se embaixo dela. Havia uma mesa e algumas cadeiras, e algumas cadeiras de deitar também, tudo disposto na sombra da varanda. Eles escolheram as cadeiras de deitar e ficaram relaxando durante alguns minutos. Ben então disse para Rey:

\- Você quer experimentar o mar? – Ele conseguia ver pela carinha que ela estava fazendo, que ela queria ir mas não queria tirar o vestido. Ela mordeu o lábio e ele disse: - Você pode entrar com o vestido.

\- Não! Vai arruinar ele, é da sua avó e... – Ben interrompeu ela dizendo:

\- Rey, minha avó morreu há muitos anos, isso aí pertence a minha mãe e ela não vai ligar se você estragar ele, ela nunca usou nenhum deles. – Ben estava sorrindo para ela. Ele levantou-se da cadeira e estendeu a mão para ela. Ela pegou a mão dele, levantou-se e disse:

\- Espera. – Rey tirou o vestido e Ben franziu a testa, não estava mesmo esperando por isso. Ela deixou o vestido e o chapéu na mesa ao lado, pegou a mão dele novamente e foram em direção ao mar. Começaram molhando os pés, ao contrário da banheira de águas termais, essa água estava muito fria. Rey já estava começando a se arrepender quando Ben a pegou no colo e a carregou mar adentro. – BEN! ESPERA! – Mas tarde demais, eles já estavam dentro d'água. Ben mergulhou os dois dentro da água, eles subiram para respirar e Rey – Você quer me matar de susto?

\- Você não vai morrer com um pouquinho de água. – Ele disse, rindo feito louco. Abraçou-a, a água estava muito fria e ela podia não está gostando muito. Pelo menos assim se esquentavam um pouco.

\- Essa água... é salgada... – Rey falou, assustada.

\- Oceanos e mares geralmente são. – Ben disse.

Eles passaram boa parte da manhã na praia. Ao cansarem do mar, voltaram para debaixo da varanda, onde drinks acompanhados de aperitivos (salgadinhos de queijo) estavam sendo servidos por dróids. Eles beberam e comeram, conversaram sobre tudo e sobre nada, foi uma manhã deliciosa... eles mal podiam esperar para poder desfrutar de mais momentos assim em Naboo. E Ben tinha feito planos para mostrar a Rey as coisas mais belas desse lindo planeta.

Retornaram ao castelo por volta de meio dia, tomaram banho novamente (Rey achou horrível ficar toda pegajosa da água salgada quando saiu, mas curtiu ficar no mar enquanto estava lá dentro). Ben escolheu outro dos vestidos de Padmé para Rey vestir, um cumprido, branco com mangas transparentes e fendas nas pernas, bem como sapatos brancos e dourados para combinar com o vestido. O almoço seria servido novamente no salão de jantar informal, eles não queriam ir desarrumados como na noite anterior, não queriam se sentir deslocados de novo. Ben vestiu uma roupa jedi que encontrou no mesmo armário, toda preta, que aparentemente havia pertencido a Anakin. Saíram em direção ao salão. Novamente... banquete! E novamente eles foram cautelosos o suficiente para comer só o necessário.

À tarde Ben resolveu mostrar o castelo para Rey, para que ela pudesse se locomover dentro dele sem se perder. O quarto que eles estavam era obviamente o principal e o maior de todos, mas havia ainda uns 10 quartos menores. Havia o salão que eles jantaram no dia anterior e tinham acabado de almoçar, mas havia ainda o salão de jantar formal, que acomodava 100 pessoas e não era usado desde os tempos do Império. Havia a sala de está, a sala de música, a biblioteca, a cozinha, o jardim interno, o jardim externo... milhões de cômodos. O último que eles foram visitar era a sala do trono.

\- E era aqui, Rey, que as rainhas se reunião com seus governos, conselheiros e membros do senado. – Ben falou, apontando para o trono, maior cadeira e para as cadeiras em volta dele.

\- Não se reúnem mais? – Ela quis saber, confusa.

\- Depois da queda do Império, a sede do governo de Naboo foi transferida para o Palácio de Inverno, no outro lado da cidade, e minha mãe tomou posse como herdeira desse castelo, uma vez que tio Luke era um jedi e abriu mão de tudo. Então esse lugar não é mais sede de governo, e sim uma propriedade que pertence a Leia Organa.

\- Entendi. – Rey falou.

\- Vem cá. – Ele pegou na mão dela e ficaram de frente ao trono. – Senta aí.

\- Eu não sou rainha, Ben. – Rey falou rindo.

\- Mas agora é uma princesa da casa Organa – ele disse rindo irônico para ela. Rey colocou a mão na cintura, devolvendo o sorriso irônico e sentou no trono das rainhas. Ben ria feito louco, ajoelhou-se perante ela e disse:

\- Vossa majestade está linda hoje. - Rey riu, colocou um pé no ombro dele e de repente isso deu a Ben uma ótima ideia...


	23. Salas do trono e de música

Ben levantou o rosto para olhar para Rey e sorriu marotamente para ela. Rey estava rindo antes, divertindo-se com a situação de se fazer de "rainha", mas ao ver o tipo do sorriso na cara de Ben seu sorriso morreu na hora, sabendo que alguma ideia pervertida passava pela cabeça dele. Ela disse para ele, séria:

\- Nem pense em nada disso, Ben! Estamos numa lugar público! Alguém pode vir nos chamar a qualquer momento... – Havia portas para todos os lados, algumas janelas, o lugar era enorme, algum funcionário ou dróid do castelo poderia aparecer a qualquer minuto ou alguém poderia espiar das janelas.

\- Não se preocupe, a sala do trono é mantida fechada, só entram aqui para limpar ela uma vez por semana. – Ben falou, ainda rindo maliciosamente. – E eu sei que foi ontem... Apenas relaxe e curta o momento...

Rey arregalou os olhos, ainda tensa, mesmo com as palavras tranquilizadoras de Ben, ela não conseguiu relaxar a princípio. Ele pegou o pé que ela tinha colocado no ombro dele e passou para as costas dele. Usando a Força, Ben fez o mesmo com o outro pé dela, ficando com as pernas dela em volta do seu pescoço e com acesso livre as coxas de Rey e o paraíso que ficava no meio delas, graças às fendas do vestido dela. Ele afastou o pano que ainda cobria ela e deu de cara com a calcinha dela. Afastou-a com a mão esquerda e lambeu-lhe o clitóris. Beijou-o. Sugou-o delicadamente do jeito que ele sabia que ela gostava... Sentiu as mãos de Rey em seus cabelos, mas notou que ela estava tensa ainda, ela não estava ainda bagunçando os cabelos dele como costumava fazer, apenas alisando-os delicadamente... e estava se mantendo quieta, muito quieta... Ela até gemia um pouco, mas mordendo os lábios para não fazer barulho. Ben gostava da sua Rey entregue, gemendo loucamente... mas o risco de serem pegos estava mesmo fazendo ela ficar retraída. Ele teve uma ideia...

Ben levantou a cabeça, olhou para ela e sorriu maroto. Mostrou a mão direita para ela, que ainda estava vestida com uma luva preta. Com os dentes ele retirou a luva e atirou no chão. Mostrou a mão não mais enluvada para ela, ela sorriu maliciosamente de volta. Ben quase suspirou aliviado, só não fez para não quebrar o clima. Estava dando certo... Rey tinha entendido suas intenções... agora era só por em prática. Desceu novamente sua cabeça em direção ao meio das coxas dela, afastou novamente a calcinha que tinha voltado para o lugar com a mão esquerda e com a direita, colocou um dedo dentro dela. Não esperou ver a reação dela, voltou a lamber-lhe o clitóris enquanto entrava e saia de dentro dela com um dedo, lentamente. Ben sentiu que ela estremeceu e gemeu, mais baixo do que geralmente faria, mas estava começando a se entregar, começando a perder o medo... Ben aumentou um pouco a velocidade com seu dedo e ela gemeu:

\- Ben! Mais... – Ótimo... Ben estava conseguindo o que queria... ela já estava implorando por mais... ele adorava quando ela fazia isso... colocou outro dedo e finalmente Rey não estava mais se segurando, estava gemendo com vontade, apertando e bagunçando os cabelos dele, do jeitinho que Ben já estava acostumado... Não parou nem com os dedos nem com a boca nem por um momento... até Rey gritar: - BEN! – puxando os cabelos dele com força... Ben parou, Rey soltou-lhe os cabelos e ele levantou a cabeça para olhá-la, mas não retirou os dedos de dentro dela... esperou um minuto para que ela se recuperasse... ela estava vermelha e arfando, tentando recuperar o fôlego... seu peito subia e descia por debaixo do vestido branco... ela estava linda... sem muita paciência de esperar, Ben recomeçou a movimentar os dedos dentro dela novamente, entrando e saindo, mas não abaixou-se, ficou olhando para ela. Rey quase gritou novamente... dessa vez, com ela entregue a coisa foi mais rápida. Mais alguns minutos e ela gozou novamente, apertando as mãos nos braços do trono... Ben se levantou (agora ele havia percebido que os joelhos dele estavam protestando contra esse tempo todo ajoelhado, mas antes nem sentiu...) e foi beijá-la. Rey, ainda sentada, agarrou o pescoço dele e o beijou com vontade, sentindo o próprio gosto nos lábios e na língua dele. Ben puxou-a para se levantar do trono. Rey levantou-se. Ben deitou-se no chão, de barriga para cima, no meio das cadeiras do conselho. Rey sorriu maliciosa para ele. Ela retirou a calcinha enquanto observava ele abrir o botão e o zíper da calça e colocar o pênis para fora. Ela atirou a calcinha em cima do trono da rainha que estava até há pouco tempo sentada.

Rey sentou-se em cima dele, encaixando as intimidades. Rey apoiou-se no peitoral dele, Ben segurou-a pelos quadris e começaram a se movimentar devagar a princípio... Rey fechou os olhos aproveitando o momento, Ben manteve os dele bem abertos, olhando-a. Os gemidos roucos de Ben e os de Rey enxiam a sala do trono... Rey começou a se mover mais rápido, Ben ajudando-a com as mãos e se movimentando contra ela. Ele retirou a mão direita do quadril dela e colocou em cima do seio dela, por cima do vestido. Rey aumentou a velocidade mais um pouco... e então... eles não se seguraram mais e chegaram lá juntos.

Rey desabou, deitando no peito dele. Bem abraçou-a e ficou alisando os cabelos dela, ambos recuperando o fôlego. Olharam um para o outro depois de alguns minutos, riram e beijaram-se. Levantaram-se. Ben fechou a calça, olhou para Rey, rindo e disse:

\- Rey, olha o que você fez! Você só sabe aprontar, garota? – Ele apontou para o trono da rainha, onde a calcinha dela jazia, toda enrolada e amarrotada. Ben disse, quase gargalhando: - Você profanou o trono! – Rey olhou para ele rindo e disse:

\- Olha quem fala! Eu só estava sentada lá! Você que bolou toda a ideia da profanação Ben... o trono da sua avó... como você pode? – Os dois riram muito. Rey foi até o trono, pegou a calcinha, ajeitou-a e vestiu-a. Ben pegou a luva que tinha jogado no chão e vestiu-a também. Ben então se lembrou de uma coisa e disse a Rey:

\- Vem, Rey, eu quase esqueci. – Pegou-a pela mão e saíram da sala do trono. Rey olhava para ele e para o caminho um pouco confusa mas não perguntou nada. Andaram em direção à sala de música que tinham visto há pouco tempo e entraram nela. Ben sorriu para ela e disse: - Eu te prometi que ia tocar aquela música para você, lembra? Na Falcon. – Rey sorriu também e fez que sim com a cabeça. Eles se dirigiram ao piano. Era um enorme piano de cauda preto, lindo, muito elegante, digno de um castelo real mesmo. Rey nunca havia visto um, a não ser quando vieram ver a sala pela primeira vez, quando estavam fazendo o tour pelo castelo. Ben sentou-se no banquinho de frente ao piano, e estalou os dedos em preparação. Rey ia pegar uma cadeira do outro lado da sala quando ele disse: - Onde você pensa que vai?

\- Pegar uma cadeira para sentar. – Ela respondeu olhando confusa para ele. Ben respondeu:

\- Não mesmo. – E apontou para a cauda do piano. – Você vai sentar aqui. – Rey arregalou os olhos mas não quis contrariá-lo. As vezes ela sentia que tinha um marido meio doido. Sentou-se na cauda do piano, rindo. Ben retirou ambas as luvas e entregou-as a Rey. E então começou (NOTA DA AUTORA: Lembrando, quem quiser acompanhar, youtube, maybe I'm amazed, do Paul McCartney):

"Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you  
Maybe I'm amazed at the the way you pulled me out of time  
And hung me on a line  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you

Maybe I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man  
Who's in the middle of something  
That he doesn't really understand

Maybe I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman  
Who could ever help me  
Baby won't you help me understand

Maybe I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man  
Who's in the middle of something  
That he doesn't really understand

Maybe I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman  
Who could ever help me  
Baby won't you help me understand

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you"

Rey deixou as luvas dele ao lado dela e bateu palmas. Ela achou que ele sabia cantar com uma voz maravilhosa... falou então:

\- Oh, Ben, foi muito lindo...

\- Até que para alguém que não senta diante de um piano há mais de dez anos eu estou muito bem! – Ben falou rindo. Ele se levantou e foi até Rey e a abraçou. Ela abraçou-o de volta, forte. Naquele momento palavras não precisavam mais ser ditas... era muito amor transbordando...

Eles saíram da sala de música e já estava perto das 16h. Sabiam que o jantar só seria servido às 20h. Passaram na cozinha, pegaram algumas frutas. Rey estava fazendo a maior cara de culpada, Ben não conseguia parar de rir disso. Pegaram algumas maçãs e peras e foram para o jardim interno. Chegaram lá, sentaram-se numa mesa com cadeiras e comeram as frutas. Rey mastigava uma maçã quando Ben falou para ela:

\- Se todo funcionário do castelo que passar por a gente você fizer essa cara de culpada, eles vão desconfiar... – e mordeu a pera, rindo. Rey corou. Abaixou a maçã e disse:

\- Será? – ela estava realmente preocupada. Ben estava a caminho de morder a pera novamente, baixou-a, olhou para ela sorrindo, o sorrido doce, e disse:

\- Claro que não! E se alguém desconfiar, você acha mesmo que vão falar? Essas pessoas dependem desse lugar para viver Rey. – Rey respirou fundo e suspirou mais aliviada. Mordeu a maçã. Terminaram de comer as frutas e foram andar pelo jardim. Sentaram na grama e ficaram conversando até anoitecer, por volta de 18h30. Então eles foram para o quarto, se preparar para o jantar. Rey foi para a varanda observar a vista da praia à noite enquanto Ben foi tomar banho primeiro. Rey perdeu a noção do tempo olhando para a praia, a lua por cima do oceano... quando se deu conta...

\- Rey, você não vai tomar banho? – Ben perguntou. Ele estava atrás dela, vestido novamente com uma roupa jedi clássica azul escura que encontrou no armário. Quando tempo ela passou olhando para o mar? Ela sorriu e foi até ele, abraçou-o e beijou-o. Ele sorriu para ela e perguntou: - O que foi?

\- Eu te amo tanto, sabia? – Ela encostou a cabeça do peito dele. Soltou-se do abraço e foi tomar banho. Demorou-se no banho quente, como sempre, aproveitando aquela banheira maravilhosa. Lavou os cabelos, esfregou os braços, mergulhou na banheira... então sentiu um par de olhos a observando. Falou, rindo: - Você realmente gosta de me observar né?

\- Rey... – Ben começou. Ele estava parado próximo a pia. – Você é a mulher mais linda de toda a galáxia e eu te amo muito, isso já é motivo suficiente para mim para eu querer passar horas te olhando... – Ela sorriu. Saiu do banho e colocou o roupão.

Dessa vez ela mesma escolheu o vestido. Escolheu um vestido simples, azul do mesmo tom da roupa de Ben. Calçou sandálias e foram jantar, de mãos dadas, felizes demais com esse primeiro dia da lua de mel...


	24. Conversa

No dia seguinte, Ben e Rey tomaram café da manhã de frente para o mar novamente e saíram do castelo durante o dia. Eles foram em direção à área remota de Lake Country, uma área verde com grandes belezas naturais, cachoeiras e um grande rio. Embora eles não soubessem, foi nesse lugar que os avós de Ben, Padmé Amidala e Anakin Skywalker passaram uma tarde agradável muitos e muitos anos atrás... E do mesmo jeito que naquele dia, o local estava infestado de shaaks (NOTA DA AUTORA: aquele bicho que o Anakin monta quando tá lá com a Padmé no episódio 2, num picnic, ele até cai e finge que tá machucado para impressionar ela).

Eles ficaram boa parte da manhã nos gramados, apenas conversando, aproveitando a paisagem e rindo dos shaaks... por volta de meio dia, colocaram uma toalha no chão e comeram de uma cesta de picnic que trouxeram (Ben tinha se aventurado na cozinha do castelo e feito toda a comida do picnic deles). Acabaram por depois deitar na grama e adormeceram abraçados. Acordaram por volta de 14h. Estava muito calor...

\- Ben, vamos tomar um banho nessas cachoeiras? – Rey perguntou.

\- Rey, a gente não trouxe roupa de banho. – Ben respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

\- Você ontem apronta na sala do trono, com um castelo cheio de gente, e aqui que tem só nós dois não quer tomar banho de cachoeira? O que aconteceu com você, Ben? – Rey perguntou, sorrindo irônica. – Ou você está contando com os shaak como pessoas? Eu não estou... - Ela virou de costas para ele e começou a tirar a roupa: tirou a blusa, o sutiã, a calça e por último a calcinha, guardou todas elas próximas a cesta do picnic. Sem nem olhar para Ben, Rey foi correndo em direção ao rio e as cachoeiras. Ben fechou os olhos, balançou a cabeça rindo e começou a se despir, vencido. Quando chegou ao rio, ela já estava de cabelos molhados e tudo. Ele disse:

\- Você sempre me provocando, não é? – Ele sorriu para ela e entrou no rio também. A água era gelada, nada comparada a banheira de água termal do castelo. Ficaram brincando de jogar água um no outro durante um minuto. Foram até as cachoeiras. Eram muitas, e todas muito grandes... era um lugar realmente maravilhoso. Ben então se lembrou de uma coisa: - Rey, vem cá.

Pegou-a pela mão e eles nadaram uns cinco minutos até a cachoeira central. O lugar não variava muito de profundidade, ficando sempre entre a cintura deles e os ombros, ora mais fundo, ora mais raso. Chegando à cachoeira central, Ben falou:

\- Usa a Força, me coloca em cima dessa pedra. – Ben apontou para a pedra que estava se referindo. - É mais seguro que tentar escalar... – Rey fez isso e assim que ele aterrissou na pedra ele fez o mesmo com ela, ficando os dois em cima da pedra. Ben pegou-a pela mão em direção adentro da cachoeira. Havia uma pequena caverna dentro da cachoeira. Era pequena mesmo, deveria ter uns quatro metros por quatro, toda de pedra irregular e caía água dentro dela sempre (principalmente na entrada, era como se estivessem embaixo da cachoeira, só que mais fraca). Nos fundos a pedra crescia formando algo como um banco, suficiente para até umas três pessoas sentarem, mas eles estavam sem roupas, não seria a coisa mais confortável do mundo sentar ali...

\- Como você sabe desse lugar? – Rey quis saber.

\- Meu pai, ele explorou esse lugar e me trouxe aqui uma vez, contra a vontade da minha mãe quando eu tinha uns 10 anos. – Ben falou, rindo. – Ela soube depois e brigou com ele, ele saiu em viagem por um mês depois dessa briga. – Rey riu também.

\- Parece bem a cara dele mesmo, fazer isso sem Leia saber e depois fugir de raiva. – Rey falou.

Eles ainda estavam segurando as mãos. Ben puxou Rey pela mão e encostou-se na pedra, na entrada da cachoeira, fazendo água cair sobre os dois, e trouxe-a para junto dele, para um abraço. Eles ficaram abraçados um bom tempo, eles não saberiam dizer quanto tempo... apenas sentindo a água gelada caindo em seus corpos quentes. Rey colocou a sua testa encostada na de Ben e eles sorriram um para o outro. Ben se aproximou dela e beija-lhe os lábios. Um beijo doce e carinhoso... mas esse beijo encontrou um "obstáculo". Foi doce e carinhoso no começo, mas os dois estavam completamente nus... então o beijo começou a ficar mais quente... mais urgente...

Ben inverteu as posições, colocando Rey contra a parede da caverna e avançou para o pescoço dela, fazendo-a soltar pequenos gemidos. Rey se segurava nas costas dele com força, tinha medo de cair e se machucar e machucar Ben. Ele desceu e tomou um de seus seios com a boca. Rey soltou uma das mãos das costas dele e foi arrastando ela em direção ao peitoral de Ben, chegando lá, desceu-a e agarrou-lhe o pênis, começou então a movimentar a sua mão nele. Ben gemeu, ainda com o seio dela na boca. Passou para o outro seio e desceu uma mão para o meio das coxas dela, massageando-a em seu ponto mais sensível. Rey fechou os olhos, ela gemia alto... deixando Ben ainda mais duro na mão dela, que não parou de movimentar-se. Ben subiu para beijá-la nos lábios, beijou-a com vontade, Rey gemia dentro da boca dele por causa dos movimentos dele lá embaixo. Rey interrompeu o beijo e até o que sua mão estava fazendo quando chegou lá, gemendo:

\- Beeen... – Bem não esperou ela se recuperar e penetrou-a. Mal começou a se movimentar e Rey sussurrou em seu ouvido: - Forte, Ben... mais forte. – Ben sorriu, Rey estava impaciente... atacou novamente o pescoço dela e fez investidas mais fortes. Mordeu-lhe o pescoço enquanto ela gritava, arranhando as costas dele. Ben ficava louco quando Rey ficava impaciente assim... Rey puxou Ben pelos cabelos e beijou-o nos lábios para ver se abafava os gritos e gemidos dela. Ela embaraçava e puxava os cabelos dele enquanto se beijavam. Ben interrompeu o beijo, colou a testa na dela e Rey começou a gemer alto novamente... ela estava chegando perto. Rey desceu as mãos para as costas de Ben e quando gozou enfiou as unhas nas costas dele com força que ele gemeu meio de dor meio de prazer. Mas não era suficiente... ela subiu novamente as mãos para o cabelo de Ben e sussurrou: - Vai Ben... não fica parado – Ele até olhou-a um pouco assustado, não se lembrava de tê-la visto assim antes, tão impaciente... não que fosse reclamar... Continuou com estocadas fortes e ela continuou gemendo alto em seu ouvido... apesar de Ben achar que estava indo do jeito que Rey pediu, ela ainda falou mais uma vez em meio aos gemidos: - Mais forte... – Mais forte foi... mais alguns minutos e ela gozou novamente, ele logo em seguida. Rey colocou a cabeça no ombro dele, ela tremia nos braços de Ben... Ele beijou-lhe os cabelos e ela levantou a cabeça, ainda respirando forte para recuperar o fôlego. Ele sorriu maroto e perguntou para ela:

\- O que deu em você? Eu nunca te vi assim... impaciente... – Rey riu e respondeu:

\- Não sei... simplesmente eu... não queria perder tempo...

\- Se eu tivesse saído em missão, – Ben começou, rindo, - eu até chamaria de "tesão acumulado"... mas a gente tá em lua de mel, eu acho que eu não posso chamar assim... – Rey caiu na gargalhada, lembrando do dia anterior, além da depravação do trono da rainha, após o jantar, Rey fez questão de lembrar a Ben que eles não tinham estreado a cama ainda...

\- Já te disse que não fico saciada de você, nunca – Rey falou e beijou-o.

\- Continue assim – Ben disse, os dois riram. – E eu quero mais momentos dessa Rey impaciente, POR FAVOR!

Eles se afastaram da parede da caverna e foram em direção à cachoeira. Já deveria ser hora de voltar, não era um caminho tão pequeno até o castelo. Pularam no rio e o atravessaram em direção à margem, eles encontraram suas coisas no mesmo lugar que deixaram, vestiram-se, recolheram a cesta de comidas e voltaram. Chegaram ao castelo por volta de 18h. Foram tomar banho para jantar. Novamente, vestiram trajes do guarda roupas do quarto. Ben vestiu uma roupa jedi clássica bege e Rey escolheu um vestido vermelho com sapatos combinando. O jantar dessa noite possuía alguns pratos típicos de Naboo que nem Rey nem Ben jamais tinham provado, mas eles curtiram o jantar e voltaram para o quarto. Resolveram dá uma volta noturna na praia particular. Não mudaram de roupa, apenas foram descalços. Ela era bem iluminada à noite, e dava um passeio espetacular. Andaram a extensão da praia de mãos dadas e sentaram-se na areia de frente para o mar (Rey precisou ser convencida a fazer isso, para não estragar o vestido... quando Ben disse que se ela não sentasse, ele ia rasgar o vestido, ela sentou). Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele como sempre gostava de fazer e ficaram alguns minutos observando as ondas quebrando na beira da praia... até que...

\- Rey... – Ben falou, Rey não conseguia ver o rosto dele com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele, mas o tom de voz dele parecia divertido.

\- Lá vem coisa... – ela respondeu rindo.

\- Vem mesmo, se prepara. – Ben disse, rindo. – Você tem alguma fantasia? – Rey levantou a cabeça, franziu a testa e olhou para ele sem entender direito a pergunta. Respondeu o que ela achou que ele tinha perguntado:

\- Eu nunca me fantasiei de nada, Ben... nunca tive tempo para isso em Jakku– Ben caiu na gargalhada. Rey não fazia ideia do que ele estava rindo, só podia significar que ela respondeu a pergunta errada... Ela ficou mais confusa ainda. Ben falou:

\- Não é se fantasiar de alguma coisa, Rey. Bom, até pode ser, dependendo do que você quiser né... – E Ben explicou para ela o que ele quis dizer, dando alguns exemplos para que ela pudesse raciocinar e entender melhor... Rey olhou para o mar com os olhos arregalados, corada e disse:

\- Eu não. – Ben riu novamente, ela olhou para ele, aos poucos ela estava ficando da cor do vestido que estava usando.

\- Rey, me desculpa – Ben falou, rindo. – Mas esse foi o 'não' mais mentiroso que eu já ouvi. Esse não tá gritando SIM, EU TENHO! – Rey colocou as mãos no rosto, envergonhada e falou:

\- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – A voz dela saiu abafada pelas mãos.

\- Rey, eu não estou brigando com você, nem vou te repreender por nada que você disser, você sabe disso, não sabe? – Ben perguntou, com uma voz bondosa. Rey balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, ainda com as mãos tapando o rosto. – Você sabe que eu só sou um pouquinho curioso... – Rey levantou a cabeça das mãos e olhou para o mar novamente, ela tinha finalmente atingido a cor do vestido... então ela falou:

\- Você é muito curioso, sabia?

\- Reyzinha, agora eu sou seu marido, divida essas coisas comigo, por favor (NOTA DA AUTORA: imagine o please de TLJ com aquela carinha, é o mesmo com a mesma carinha). – Ben disse, olhando para ela, mas ela não tirava o olho do mar. – Vamos fazer um acordo? Eu falo a minha primeiro, se você prometer falar a sua. – Rey finalmente olhou para ele, ela estava um pouco menos vermelha agora, disse:

\- Certo! Pode começar.

\- Bom... – Ben estava tentando esconder o sorriso de vitória, mas não conseguiu, olhou para a própria mão que mexia na areia, falou: - Eu sempre quis ver você fazendo um strip tease para mim, com música e tudo. – Olhou para ela e ele também havia ficado um pouco corado na hora de revelar seu desejo. – Você sabe o que é isso né? – Ele perguntou.

\- Ben, - Rey disse, rindo pela primeira vez nessa conversa sobre fantasias. – Eu sou amiga da Connix, esqueceu? Eu sei o que é isso sim. Só não sei se eu sou sexy o suficiente para fazer isso. – Ela voltou a encarar o mar.

\- Tá de brincadeira com a minha cara né? – Ben perguntou. Rey olhou para ele, franzindo a testa. – Você passa metade da vida me provocando, Rey, é basicamente isso! Só com uns complementos... – os dois riram. – Anda, eu falei, agora é a sua vez... – Rey olhou de volta para o mar, não tinha como ela falar isso olhando para ele...

\- Eu às vezes penso em amarrar você, - ela disse. – E fazer o que eu quisesse com você, e você não poderia reclamar...

\- O que? – Ben perguntou, mas o tom de voz dele era estranho, Rey não conseguiu identificar o que era e olhou para ele. Para a total surpresa dela, ele irradiava felicidade, um sorriso enorme no rosto. – Rey, essa é a melhor ideia que eu já ouvi na vida. Você sempre tem as melhores ideias! A gente tem que fazer isso!

\- Você tá falando sério? – Rey perguntou, olhando confusa para ele. Ben levantou-se ainda com um sorriso enorme no rosto, ofereceu a mão para ela, Rey pegou-a levantando-se e Ben puxou-a em direção a escada que levava ao quarto deles.


	25. Passeando pela cidade

Eles entraram no quarto, não deu tempo nem de Rey respirar e Ben já estava soltando a mão dela, virando para ela e dizendo:

\- Me espera aqui! – Rey ainda tentou chamar ele:

\- Ben, onde você... – mas ele já tinha fechado a porta e saiu. Rey ficou sozinha no enorme quarto. Ela estava bem confusa agora. A conversa de agora a pouco na praia tinha sido bem... diferente para dizer o mínimo e reveladora para dizer o máximo. Ela jamais imaginou que iria algum dia falar isso para Ben, muito mesmo que ele fosse achar uma ideia brilhante. E muito menos ainda que ele queria que ela fizesse um strip tease para ele... balançou a cabeça rindo, já estava começando até a querer fazer isso também. Lembrou-se então que tinham se sentado na areia e que o vestido deveria está todo sujo. Retirou-o e ele realmente tinha muita areia na parte de trás. Colocou no cesto de roupas sujas no banheiro. Foi para o quarto novamente. Abriu o guarda roupas de Padmé Amidala e pegou uma camisola rosa-choque comprida que batia quase nos pés, tirou o sutiã, vestiu a camisola e foi até a varanda.

Ben estava demorando... ele estava aprontando alguma coisa... e ele dizia que ela que aprontava... voltou para o quarto e sentou na cama. Deitou-se na cama, estava tão cansada do dia que acabou cochilando rapidamente. A porta se abriu e Ben entrou. Rey abriu os olhos, mas não se levantou, viu que ele carregava uma caixa nas mãos, não muito grande. Ben sorriu para ela, e disse:

\- É, eu também estou bem cansado, a caminhada até o campo é longa mesmo...

\- É, vamos dormir. – Rey disse sorrindo. – O que você tem aí? – Ela apontou para a caixa.

\- Algo para ajudar a você realizar sua fantasia – Ben respondeu, sorrindo malicioso para ela, colocou a caixa no sofá. Trocou de roupa, colocando uma calça de moletom das que havia trazido. – Mas você só vai saber amanhã... - Ele apagou as luzes e foi para a cama com ela. Beijaram-se a adormeceram tranquilamente... Rey acordou na manhã seguinte com Ben sussurrando-lhe no ouvindo: - Acorda, Rey... – e em seguida ele beijou-lhe o pescoço. Ela abriu os olhos e deu de cara com o rosto dele, sorrindo para ela. Rey o abraçou e disse:

\- Bom dia, meu amor. – Quando ela o soltou que viu: ele estava em pé ao lado da cama. Sentou-se na cama. Olhou então para o lado da cama que ele dormiu e sorriu ao ver o que tinha lá: uma enorme bandeja com café da manhã para eles dois. Olhou novamente para Ben e disse: - Você é mesmo incrível, sabia? E eu te amo muito. – E beijou-o. Ben foi sentar-se do lado dela na cama e disse:

\- Eu sabia sim, claro. – Rey deu-lhe uma leve tapa no braço. – Eu também te amo muito, e você sabe né? E de que adianta eu ter a esposa mais linda e maravilhosa da galáxia se eu não posso mimar ela? – Rey sorriu.

\- Você me mima demais. – Rey disse. Ela serviu-se de um cacho de uvas, colocando uma em sua boca e levou uma a boca de Ben, ele mordeu de leve o dedo dela enquanto ela colocava a uva na boca dele. Riram os dois.

– Mas infelizmente, eu não fiz essa comida... – ele disse.

\- Tudo bem, você não está aqui para cozinhar, mesmo tendo feito o picnic de ontem. – Rey disse, bebendo um pouco de café.

\- Mas eu sinto falta, você sabe – Ben disse. – De limpar o apartamento também...

\- Relaxa, quando a gente voltar ele vai tá ótimo para você limpar. – Rey riu. – O que vamos fazer hoje?

\- Algo que não precisemos andar tanto quando ontem não é? – Ben falou antes de morder um pedaço de banana.

\- Sim, com certeza. – Rey respondeu, mastigando um pedaço de panqueca.

\- Já sei! Vamos passear no centro de Theed, tem tanta coisa legal para a gente ver lá. – Ben disse, bebendo café. Theed era a capital de Naboo, cidade em que estavam, mas o castelo ficava no subúrbio, quase na zona rural. – Podemos ir de speeder hoje, para não andarmos até chegar lá.

\- Sim, ótimo! – Rey falou. Eles terminaram o café da manhã, Ben retirou a bandeja, mas deixou-a numa das mesas da varanda. E voltou para a cama com Rey. Abraçou-a e ficaram deitados na cama, de conchinha por uns minutos. Ainda era muito cedo, não chegava a 8h ainda. Acabaram cochilando... quando eles acordaram, já passava de 9h e eles tinham que sair. Os dois se levantaram para se arrumar, então quando Rey estava próxima às malas para escolher uma roupa das que trouxe, ela notou a caixinha que Ben tinha ido buscar na noite passada, em cima do sofá. – Ben – Ele virou ao ouvir seu nome, já estava com a sua mala aberta, procurando uma roupa. Ela apontou para a caixinha. Ben riu e disse:

\- Vamos, abra. – Rey foi até o sofá, sentou-se e abriu a caixinha. Não conseguiu se segurar e riu. Dentro havia um par de algemas! Pareciam antigas, bem mais antigas que a que ela havia usado quando Ben a levou para ser interrogada por Snoke há tanto tempo... mas eram muito bem conservadas, não possuíam sinal de ferrugem nem nada, e no fundo da caixa ainda se encontrava um par de chaves, que Rey supôs serem das algemas... – Onde você arrumou isso?

\- Ué – ele disse, sorrindo maroto para ela, já havia retirado a calça do moletom e estava indo em direção ao banheiro tomar banho. Parou na porta para olhar ela e disse: - É você que quer me amarrar, eu só ajudei... afinal, é uma ideia de gênio. – E entrou no banheiro. Rey respirou fundo. Ben não havia respondido a pergunta dela, mas a provocado e deixado louca de tesão... guardou a caixinha no guarda roupas. Ben gritou do banheiro: - VOCÊ NÃO VEM TOMAR BANHO?

\- UM MINUTO. – Ela respondeu. Retirou a camisola, e a calcinha e foi. Ben ia pagar... ah, se ia... se ele queria entrar na fantasia dela, era aí que ele ia pagar... não ia ser agora... ela ia se segurar...

Rey entrou no banheiro, Ben estava já se ensaboando. Ele sorriu maroto, acreditando que Rey vinha louca para cima dele, mas ela simplesmente sorriu para ele de modo inocente e foi ensaboar-se também. Entendendo o recado, Ben não tentou nada, Rey estava se fazendo de difícil... ela tinha algum plano para depois... provavelmente com aquelas algemas...

Terminaram o banho, enxugaram-se, colocaram roupas leves das que trouxeram de Coruscant, pegaram o speeder do castelo e foram em direção ao centro de Theed. Deixaram o speeder num estacionamento pago no início do centro e foram andando de mãos dadas. Rey achou o centro de Theed um lugar maravilhoso... eram tantas pessoas, tantas cores diferentes... ela já estava acostumada com multidões, vivendo em Coruscant, mas lá não havia speeders cortando as multidões, só pessoas, era lindo de se ver. Havia a feira livre de agricultores. Passearam por ela, observando as pessoas vendendo todos os tipos de mercadorias possíveis, de legumes a flores (Ben comprou uma e colocou no cabelo de Rey). Mais a frente havia lojas dedicadas a roupas, todas feitas à mão: calças, saias, vestidos (muitos dos quais pareciam ter o estilo que Rey havia visto no guarda roupas de Padmé Amidala...), blusas, roupas para crianças, tapetes... era tudo tão colorido. Ben estava achando muito divertido ver Rey daquele jeito, ela parecia uma criança em um parque de diversões. Ele como já havia vindo duas vezes nesse centro, uma com 10 anos de idade com os pais e uma cumprindo ordens de Snoke, não era nenhuma novidade mais.

Após a parte dedicada a roupas eles entraram na ala que havia muitas lojas de móveis. Lojas de camas, lojas de guarda roupas, lojas de mesas, lojas de armários, lojas de cadeiras...

\- Ben! – Rey disse, puxando-o pela mão. – Olha aquele armário, é torto! – Ela apontou para um armário todo ondulado.

\- É o modelo dele, meu amor, não é torto. – Ben respondeu, rindo da inocência de Rey ao ver esse tipo de coisa.

Já era por volta de meio dia quando deixaram a área dedicada aos móveis e entraram numa rua lateral que Ben sabia que havia apenas restaurantes. Escolheram um e entraram para almoçar. Sentaram-se, pediram a comida (espaguete com carne) e bebidas (suco). As bebidas chegaram e Rey perguntou:

\- Ben... – Ela olhou para as mãos em cima da mesa de vidro. – Você tá mesmo a fim de fazer isso ou tá indo só na minha onda por que eu quero? Seja honesto, se você não quiser, tudo bem.

\- Ei! – Ben disse, pegando na mão dela. Rey olhou para ele, ele estava sorrindo para ela. – Eu não fui atrás daquela algema só para entrar na sua onda, eu quero! Eu me admiro na verdade eu nunca ter pensado nisso... – Rey riu e tomou mais um gole de suco.

\- Você ainda não me disse onde arrumou aquilo... – Ela disse, olhando para ele. Ben riu, passou a mão nos cabelos e disso:

\- Aquele castelo era uma sede de governo, tem umas celas no subsolo, algumas das coisas delas foram retiradas e conservadas numa das salas lá embaixo. Eu tinha visto, mas não lembrava qual era a sala, ai eu fiquei procurando, estava na sala de está formal, dentro de uma redoma.

\- E você simplesmente retirou da redoma? – Rey perguntou, chocada.

\- Sim, ninguém ia brigar comigo. – Ben falou, bebeu um gole de suco e completou ao ver que Rey ainda estava chocada: - O castelo pertence a minha mãe, Rey, esqueceu?

\- É verdade. – Rey riu. – Bom... eu estava pensando...

\- O que? – Ben quis saber. – Depois dessa sua ideia, todas as suas ideias eu quero saber!

\- Não seja bobo, - Rey disse. Nesse momento chegou a comida deles, Rey não falou nada enquanto a garçonete servia eles. Quando ela foi embora e Ben já estava dando a primeira garfada no espaguete, Rey disse: - Eu não te disse mas... – ela olhou o próprio prato, deu uma pequena garfada no espaguete, e completou: - Eu também quero fazer o que você falou.

\- Sério? – Ben estava com outra garfada cheia de espaguete a caminho da boca mas esqueceu.

\- É sério. – Rey disse, olhando para ele, ela estava meio corada novamente. Ben se lembrou do espaguete e colocou na boca. – E eu estive pensando em juntar as duas coisas, o que me diz? – Ben engoliu a comida, olhou para o céu e disse:

\- Deuses, eu não mereço isso! Vocês me deram a melhor esposa de toda a galáxia. Obrigado! Obrigado! – Rey engasgou com o espaguete, rindo. Tomou um gole de suco e voltou ao normal.

\- Deixa de besteira! – Ela falou. – Só tem um problema...

\- Qual? – Ben quis saber.

\- Eu não tenho uma... roupa para fazer isso.

\- Só isso? – Ben perguntou, fazendo pouco. Colocou mais uma garfada na boca. Rey olhou com raiva para ele. Ele mastigou, engoliu e disse: - Calma, Rey, isso a gente resolve. – E piscou para ela. Eles terminaram o almoço. Rey queria sobremesa, mas naquele restaurante não serviam doces. A garçonete disse que havia uma confeitaria mais embaixo na rua muito boa. Eles pagaram a conta e foram andando até lá.

Entraram e pediram cada um, um pedaço de bolo. Rey pediu de chocolate com recheio de chocolate branco. Ben quis o de limão. Comeram o bolo, e subiram a rua. Voltaram em direção a área dedicada aos móveis.

\- Aonde nós vamos agora, Ben? – Rey perguntou.

\- Eu disse que a gente ia resolver aquele problema – Ele piscou para ela.

\- E onde seria isso? – Rey insistiu.

\- Naquela parte de roupas, tem uma loja que você vai visitar. – Ben falou, misterioso.

Eles andaram fazendo o caminho inverso, passaram por todos os móveis que haviam visto e chegaram na área das roupas. Entraram por uma rua larga que não haviam passado e pararam em frente a uma grande praça no final da rua. Em frente a praça havia uma loja que nem era grande e nem era pequena, mas Rey entendeu assim que viu o que Ben havia dito com "resolver aquele problema". Era uma loja de lingerie...

\- Ben! – Ela olhou para ele rindo. – Você sabe que eu nunca usei esse tipo de coisa, é o tipo de coisa que a Connix usaria.

\- Não queria saber disso... – Ben fez cara de nojo. Rey caiu na gargalhada. Ele continuou: - Mas você tem que concordar que para o negócio funcionar, você vai ter que comprar alguma coisa aí... – Rey sabia que ele tinha razão... ela falou:

\- É, eu sei, mas esse lugar cheira a Connix...

\- Escolha algo que ela JAMAIS compraria – Ben falou sorrindo para ela. – Você conhece o gosto dela, já até ajudou ela naquela vez no shopping, não vai ser tão difícil...

\- Tá bom, vamos entrar então. – Rey puxou a mão dele em direção a loja mas ele não se mexeu. Ela olhou para trás e ele estava fazendo que não com a cabeça, ela disse: - Você não vai entrar?

\- Eu não posso ver, Rey, vai perder toda a graça... – Ele sorriu maroto para ela.

\- Você vai me fazer entrar aí SOZINHA? – Ela já estava ficando vermelha. Ben chegou perto dela e abraçou.

\- Eu vou ficar sentado aqui fora, vai dá tudo certo. – E beijou-lhe a testa. Ela concordou com a cabeça e entrou. Ben sentou-se no banco da praça. Passaram-se mais ou menos vinte minutos e Rey saiu de dentro da loja com uma sacola na mão.

\- Como você sabia desse lugar? – Rey perguntou.

\- Hux. Ele me arrastou para cá uma vez. – Ben falou. – Na época eu não me interessava por nada disso né? Fiquei enojado com a loja. – Os dois riram. Rey não conseguia imaginar o pervertido do marido dela com nojo desse tipo de coisa.

Eles voltaram para o speeder e voltaram para o castelo. Os dois estavam muito ansiosos por isso, quando chegaram ao castelo, por volta de 15h, foram a cozinha, comeram algumas frutas e pediram que o jantar fosse servido mais cedo, as 18h. Naguita quis saber o motivo. Rey disse que ia para o jardim externo e saiu andando, mas era porque havia ficado muito corada com a pergunta. Ben disse que estavam cansados, queriam dormir cedo e foi atrás de Rey no jardim externo. Ficaram lá até por volta de 17h quando foram para o quarto. Tomaram banho e vestiram-se para o jantar. Rey escolheu um vestido bege de Padmé e Ben a roupa preta que usou no outro dia. Jantaram sem conversar muito, agora que a hora estava chegando, estavam começando a ficar um pouquinho nervosos. Antes deles subirem, Naguita entregou a eles um aparelho de som que eles haviam solicitado mais cedo, com cara de confusa. Subiram ao quarto, Ben sentou-se na cama e Rey pegou a sacola e foi em direção ao banheiro e fechou a porta. Fazia MUITO tempo que ela mudava de cômodo para se trocar só porque Ben estava lá, mas a ocasião era outra... Vestiu-se e olhou no espelho. Não estava tão ruim e era completamente diferente de qualquer coisa que Connix usaria. Vestiu um vestido por cima. Vermelho, de mangas compridas e que terminava no meio das coxas. Abriu a porta e Ben havia tirado a camisa, ficando de calça preta. Ele estava sentado na cama.

Rey colocou o som na tomada e deixou-o preparado para o play. Pegou a caixinha dentro do armário, abriu-a e retirou as algemas e as chaves. Deixou as chaves em cima da mesinha de centro, perto do sofá e das poltronas.

\- Deita lá. – Ela disse a Ben, apontando um dos postes do dossel, perto da parede. Notou que sua voz havia saído rouca e baixa. Estava com muita vontade mas muito nervosa...

Ben colocou dois travesseiros próximos ao poste e deitou a cabeça neles. Colocou os braços para cima da cabeça e Rey foi até ele. Passou a algema por uma mão dele, as mãos dela tremiam levemente... notou que elas tinham regulagem para não ficarem muito apertadas e machucarem. Prendeu deixando bastante espaço para a mão dele se movimentar... se essa maluquice dela machucasse Ben, Rey enfartaria...

\- Não tá machucando, não é? – Rey perguntou.

\- Não, relaxa. – Ben respondeu, sorrindo para ela. Rey passou a algema por detrás do poste e prendeu a outra mão dele.


	26. Colocando as ideias em prática

Rey verificou se Ben estava realmente preso e não poderia se soltar, mas também se as algemas não iriam machucar os pulsos dele. Quando se deu por satisfeita, afastou-se e foi ficar de frente para ele. Era uma visão que ela queria ter a muito tempo: Ben deitado na diagonal da cama, com a cabeça encostada nos travesseiros, as mãos pressas no poste, sem camisa, com a calça preta e descalço. O melhor de tudo era o sorriso que ele dava para ela... era tudo extremamente sexy..l

\- Ok... – Ben falou. – Agora me diz quais são as regras.

\- Você não pode – Rey começou, contando nos dedos: - pedir nada (eu faço o que eu quiser com você, você não pode fazer nada disso, isso inclui implorar, aumentar, diminuir velocidade de algo, NADA), reclamar do que eu pedir, depois que eu começar não pode falar (só se eu permitir) e você não pode gemer... – Rey tinha um sorriso muito malicioso ao dizer isso.

\- Ok. – Ben respondeu. Rey já estava indo em direção ao som para dar play, quando lembrou-se, virou e disse:

\- Eu quase esqueci: você só pode gozar quando e se eu deixar. – Ben abriu a boca para reclamar e então se lembrou de que não podia fazer isso. Sorriu maroto e fez que sim com a cabeça.

Rey foi até o som e deu play na música (NOTA DA AUTORA: Lady Marmalade – Christina Aguilera, Lil'kim, Mya, Pink). E então ela fechou os olhos, começou a dançar ao ritmo da música. Graças aos travesseiros, Ben conseguia ter uma ótima visão dela dançando e já estava começando a ficar excitado, Rey nem tinha começado a tirar a roupa ainda... Ele respirou fundo (até onde ele lembrava, isso ele podia...) e mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, para não emitir nenhum barulho.

Ela abriu os olhos e foi em direção à cama. Subiu nela, ficando de joelhos mas como a cama era muito grande, não estava ao alcance nem sequer das pernas de Ben. Mesmo de joelhos continuou a se movimentar, jogava os braços para cima e fazia as mãos descerem pelo próprio corpo, parando-as nos seios, pressionando-os levemente e gemendo baixinho. Ben começou a se descontrolar... Rey ouviu a algema bater no poste e sorriu, olhou para ele e disse:

\- Já quer sair? Eu nem comecei... – Os cabelos dela estavam presos num coque, ela soltou-os e balançou-os levemente. Saiu da cama, voltando para o chão. Continuou a dançar. Virou-se de costas para Ben e olhou-o por cima do ombro. Sorriu. Virou novamente a cabeça. Colocou as mãos na barra do vestido e ainda rebolando a ritmo da música, Rey retirou o vestido vermelho, revelando uma calcinha e um sutiã de vinil preto, com várias tiras de vinil preto cruzando suas costas e barriga. Ela se virou para ele e ele não aguentou, falou:

\- Uau! – Na mesma hora, Ben sabia que ela iria castigar ele. Ele não tinha permissão para falar...

\- Você é muito malvado... – Rey disse. Rey subiu na cama, ficou de quatro e engatinhou até onde ele estava, sentou-se e deu-lhe uma tapa no rosto. Rey foi com um pouco mais de força do que naquele dia na Falcon, a mão dela ficou ligeiramente marcada no rosto tão branco de Ben... Ela fez uma cara de raiva, puramente fingida, e disse: - Não fale mais nada! – A música parou.

Rey não deu tempo de Ben se recuperar da tapa (ela sabia que com certeza ele tinha adorado) e avançou para o pescoço dele, lambendo-o, beijando-o, mordicando-o... ela ouviu novamente a algema contra o poste... ele, mesmo que inconscientemente, estava louco pra se ver livre e fazer o que quisesse, mas não hoje... Rey continuou trabalhando no pescoço dele um tempinho e se apiedou dele, subiu e beijou-lhe os lábios, mas quando a língua dele quis pedir passagem para invadir a dela, ela retirou-se...

Ben respirou profundamente, uma, duas, três vezes... ele não podia negar que isso estava sendo ótimo, maravilhoso, mas que as vezes a falta de controle na situação o fazia perder a paciência... Sentiu os lábios e a língua de Rey descendo pelo seu peitoral... ela ia tão lentamente, ele só queria gritar que ela fosse depressa mas ele não podia falar nada... se falasse levava outra tapa, não era uma má ideia, mas tirava todo o propósito da brincadeira... Pareceu a ele uma eternidade, Rey subia e descia pelo seu peitoral e abdômen, trabalhando com aqueles lábios e aquela língua maravilhosa... Ben respirava profundamente e de maneira descompassada, era o máximo que ele podia fazer...

Rey ouviu mais algumas vezes ele bate com a algema no poste... levantou a cabeça quando estava quase na cintura da calça dele... ainda não era hora para isso... podia ver ele muito excitado mas tinha muitos planos para antes... Ela se levantou mais uma vez da cama, ficando de frente para ele... os olhos de Ben devoravam o corpo dela, Rey sentiu-se despida por eles... Ela foi até o som novamente e deu play em outra música (NOTA DA AUTORA: No Ordinary Love – Sade) e voltou a dançar, lentamente, ao ritmo da nova música... tirou o sutiã de vinil preto sem tirar os olhos dos olhos de Ben e atirou-o no chão... dançou até a música acabar, apertando os seios de vez em quando, movimentando as mãos pelo corpo de cima para baixo e de baixo para cima...

Quando a música acabou, ela foi até a cama. Engatinhou por cima dele, sentando-se na barriga de Ben. Rey desceu a cabeça e capturou os lábios de Ben com vontade. Dessa vez deixou-o invadir sua boca, beijaram-se durante um bom tempo, durante o qual Ben por várias vezes bateu as algemas no poste. Rey parou e subiu o corpo, ficando sentada de novo. Ben olhava faminto, do rosto dela para os seios e de volta para o rosto. Ele mordeu os lábios novamente. Rey falou:

\- Você sabe o que fazer. – E desceu colocando um dos seios na boca dele. Ben sugou-o com vontade, mordicando de leve... ele queria de verdade naquele momento poder tocar o outro com a mão... lambeu o mamilo, sugando como um bebê que chorou de fome por horas... Rey jogou a cabeça para traz e gemeu... ela pegou no rosto dele para fazê-lo parar. Ele olhou nos olhos dela, respirando entrecortado e ela disse: - O outro. – E colocou a boca dele no outro seio. Ben repetiu todo o processo, fazendo Rey quase gritar.

Rey afastou-se dele... retirou a calça preta dele, lentamente... Ben fechou os olhos... o que quer que ela fosse fazer ali, iria ser um milagre divino ele não gemer... "Se ela..." ele começou a pensar, mas achou melhor não, já estava ficando nervoso o suficiente... Rey jogou a calça dele no chão, depois de levar uns três minutos inteiros fazer isso. Deixou-o de cueca, preta também... ela passou a mão lentamente pelo pênis dele por cima da cueca... Ben mordeu o lábio forte... Rey começou a intensificar os movimentos... Ben começou a sentir gosto de sangue na boca, parou de morder o lábio... abriu os olhos, olhou para ela, fez a sua melhor cara de pidão mas ela estava olhando para a cueca... Em um movimento rápido, Rey retirou a cueca dele e jogou-a no chão também... era agora... Ben fechou os olhos novamente...

\- Você foi tão bonzinho o tempo quase todo, sabe... – Rey falou. Ben arregalou os olhos. Será que...? – Acho que merece uma recompensa. – Os ouvidos dele estavam brincando com ele, só podia. - Eu vou ser boazinha com você também... você pode gemer desde que seja baixinho... se você gemer alto, já sabe. – Rey fez o movimento de uma tapa no ar... Os deuses estavam com Ben novamente! Ele concordou com a cabeça rapidamente e Rey começou a chupá-lo.

Obviamente a primeira reação de Ben foi querer colocar as mãos na cabeça dela para alisar-lhe os cabelos, como ele fazia, mas ai as algemas bateram com força no poste, fazendo um enorme barulho. Ele fechou os olhos. Rey estava chupando com vontade, parando de vez em quando para lambê-lo todo, da cabeça até a base para depois abocanhar e dá-lhe chupadas vigorosas. Ben soltou alguns gemidos baixinhos, se segurando muito para não gritar. Inconscientemente começou a empurrar de leve o quadril em direção à boca dela... Ben podia não ter experiência com outras mulheres, mas ele duvidava que houvesse muitas com essas habilidades orais de Rey...

Ela não dava sinais de que iria parar... isso começou a preocupar Ben um pouco... ele já estava chegando perto do seu limite e sabia que não tinha permissão dela para isso... Se ele gozasse na boca dela agora, que punição será que ele tomaria? Algo bem "pior" do que uma tapa, com certeza. E Rey continuou a suga-lo como se fosse o doce mais gostoso do mundo e... parou. Quando Ben achava que não iria aguentar nem mais um segundo, ela parou. Ele respirou "aliviado".

Rey olhou para ele, sorrindo maliciosamente de novo. Levantou-se de cama mais uma vez em direção ao aparelho de som e deu play pela última vez na noite (NOTA DA AUTORA: One good man – Janis Joplin). Rey puxou a poltrona e a colocou de frente para Ben. Retirou a calcinha e sentou-se na poltrona. Colocou uma perna por cima do braço da poltrona. Ela fechou os olhos e começou a se tocar. Ben achou que fosse explodir... a música... ele preso... Rey se tocando... era tesão demais para ele... Rey gemia, mas seus gemidos eram abafados pela música... ela colocou dois dedos dentro dela de uma vez e então começou a gemer mais alto que o volume da música, tanto que os dois nem notaram quando a música acabou... até que Rey gozou chamando "Beeen..."

Depois de um minuto se recuperando, Rey se levantou da poltrona, e foi em direção a Ben, e sentou-se no rosto dele. Dessa vez ela nem precisou pedir... Rey segurou-se no poste que ele estava preso e Ben pôs sua língua para trabalhar na intimidade dela... ele não podia negar que queria muito colocar um ou dois dedos nela para ajudar mas era fora de questão como sempre n na noite de hoje... lambeu-a enquanto ela rebolava em seu rosto, gemendo, quase gritando, segurando-se no poste para não cair... essa era outra coisa que Ben tinha certeza, mesmo nunca tendo estado com outra mulher... com certeza Rey tinha um sabor único lá embaixo, que ele amava...

\- Ben... – Rey gemeu... ela já estava perto, estava rebolando mais rápido. Ele não tinha como segurar os quadris dela para fazer um trabalho mais bem feito, mas não demorou muito e... – Ben, Ben, Ben... – Rey saiu de cima dele. Usando a Força ela pegou as chaves das algemas e disse: - Ok, a brincadeira acabou. – E destrancou as algemas.

\- Que bom – Ben respondeu. Pegou-a pela cintura, ela largou as algemas e as chaves de susto no chão, ele colocou-a na cama, ficando por cima dela. Rey beijou-o, mas não demoraram muito. Ben virou-a de quatro e penetrou-a. Ben movimentava-se rapidamente, com força. Rey gemia alto, gritando... ele puxou os cabelos dela, e ela gemeu:

\- Beeeen... – Ben sentiu as paredes dela se fechando sobre ele... continuou e Rey gemia com vontade... – Ben...

\- Mais forte? – Ele perguntou.

\- Siiiim... – Ben foi mais forte algumas vezes e ela gozou novamente gritando: - BEEEEN! – E ele logo em seguida...

Rey desabou na cama, respirando pesadamente. Ben também. Ele deitou-se com a cabeça no travesseiro e puxou-a para o seu lado, abraçando-a de modo a ela ficar cm a cabeça em seu peitoral. Ficaram alguns minutos assim... vermelhos, ofegantes... cansados... suados... saciados... pelo menos por hoje eles estavam saciados.

\- Ben... – Rey disse, ainda respirando pesado. Ben abraçou-a mais forte. Beijou-lhe a testa e disse:

\- Oi, meu amor. – Ele também ainda respirava pesado. Rey levantou a cabeça para olhar Ben nos olhos e disse:

\- Posso levar essas algemas para Coruscant? – Ben gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás e respondeu:

\- Você deve!

\- Acho que a gente nunca fez algo tão intenso... – Rey disse, colocando novamente a cabeça no peitoral de Ben.

\- É... – Ben disse. – E eu amei... cada segundo... mesmo que as vezes eu queria meter as mãos em você. – Os dois riram. Rey olhou novamente para ele e disse:

\- Eu também... – Rey pegou as mãos de Ben e viu que os pulsos dele estavam vermelhos e disse: - Você ainda assim se machucou...

\- Não esta doendo nada. – Ele disse, sorrindo para ela. – Rey, eu sou branco feito papel, esqueceu? Qualquer coisinha amarrada em mim e vai ficar assim, eu estou ótimo, acredite. – Ele beijou-a na testa novamente e levantou para apagar a luz, voltou para a cama, abraçou Rey pelas costas, ficando de conchinha e adormeceram...


	27. Vida normal e surpresa desagradável

E os outros quatro dias da lua de mel de Rey e Ben passaram voando e logo foi hora de voltar para Coruscant... Sendo sinceros com eles mesmos, eles queriam passar mais alguns dias lá, só curtindo Naboo e um ao outro, mas as responsabilidades chamavam e eles já haviam passado tempo demais longe do templo e dos padawans... Arrumaram as malas no sexto dia a noite e no sétimo dia pela manhã partiram cedo para Chandrila na Falcon, onde pegariam Chewie e deixariam algumas coisas (como a coroa dos Organa que Ben usou no casamento) e partiriam para Coruscant.

Chegando em Chandrila, Leia os recebeu com uma bela novidade, não tão inesperada assim... Após saudá-los, abraça-los e servi-los um lanche, disse-lhes:

\- Poe e Connix estão temporariamente separados... – Rey disse:

\- Temporariamente?

\- Claro que eles vão voltar, Rey – Leia disse. – Poe foi infiel novamente e eles se separaram. Mas não dou muito tempo... – Ben riu ao ouvir isso mas não confiou em si mesmo para falar alguma coisa sobre o assunto. Não se demoraram muito mais em Chandrila e partiram para casa.

Ben e Rey retomaram suas vidas normais em Coruscant com seu templo jedi... o tempo foi passando e quando eles se deram conta... já havia passado um ano e meio...

 **UM ANO E MEIO DEPOIS**

Muita coisa havia acontecido nesse um ano e meio na vida dos amigos de Rey e Ben. Entre muitas idas e vindas, Connix e Poe estavam bem e com um filho de seis meses, o June. Ben, que era doido por crianças, adorava aquele menino. Finn e Rose haviam casado em segredo há pouco mais de um ano, eles simplesmente apareceram bem casados e agora moravam em Coruscant, no mesmo prédio de Rey e Ben, uns 30 andares abaixo, pois Finn havia sido transferido para a divisão de Coruscant da frota e Rose havia saído da frota e estava investindo em uma nova carreira no comercio, havia colocado uma loja de roupas, e estava grávida de cinco meses de um menino. Leia continuava em Chandrila, continuava Chanceler e agora infernizava Rey e Ben por um neto, já que os outros dois casais já estavam encaminhados nesse sentido...

Mas Rey e Ben continuavam quase do mesmo jeito. Continuavam muito felizes um com o outro, vivendo o casamento dos sonhos, sendo o casal dos sonhos. Viviam ainda no mesmo apartamento e tinham ainda a mesma rotina no templo...

Ben acordou sozinho em sua cama. Rey estava em missão... Em Lothal, um dos berços da antiga Rebelião... Ela deveria voltar amanhã. Ainda bem, ele não aguentava mais ficar sozinho. Levantou-se da cama e foi preparar seu solitário café da manhã. Comeu uma maçã, ovos com bacon e café com leite. Foi tomar banho, arrumou-se e ia para o templo... quando um holograma o manteve em casa.

\- Mestre Ben! – Disse um homem. Ben o reconheceu como Saundo, o piloto da nave que levou Rey a Lothal. Ben não gostou disso... – Eu trago notícias.

\- O que aconteceu? – Ben perguntou, já estava assustado...

\- A Mestra Rey... ela foi ferida... – Saundo disse. Uma faca gelada estava atravessando o coração de Ben. – Foi parecido com o que aconteceu com a sua mãe na... – Saundo abaixou os olhos com medo de encarar Ben, falou olhando para o chão – época da Resistência, em que todos os líderes morreram, menos ela. A mestra Rey estava se dirigindo a uma das luas de Lothal para poder voltar para Coruscant, já estava tudo resolvido aqui, e o motor da nave dela explodiu, ela conseguiu usar a Força para vir até a nave vizinha, que nem a sua mãe fez naquela época. Ela está sendo transferida numa fragata médica para Coruscant. Ela vai direto para o Hospital Geral. Deve chegar lá por volta de 10h da manhã de hoje.

Ben sentou no sofá. Isso não estava acontecendo... não... Rey... ele não podia perder Rey... quando notou, ele já estava chorando... tinha que tentar manter a calma...

\- Obrigado, Saundo. – Ben disse e Saundo foi embora. E Ben chorou. Chorou como não chorava desde que era uma criança e Snoke entrava em sua cabeça e ele não sabia o que era e morria de medo daquela voz. O templo... ele precisava avisar ao templo que não iria para lá. Ligou o computador e passou um holograma para os dróids dizendo o que tinha acontecido. Saiu correndo de casa. Ainda nem eram 8h, mas ficaria esperando no hospital... Rey não podia morrer... A sua Rey...

Ben pegou o speeder e nem viu o que estava fazendo, quase bateu em vários speeders no caminho... estacionou e entrou no hospital. Os dróids médicos já haviam sido informados que ela chegaria às 10h, agora era esperar. Ben foi designado para sala de espera. Ele se sentou, colocou as mãos na cabeça, e começou a chorar novamente... o tempo passava... pareciam dias e não horas...

Quando foi finalmente 10h30, a fragata médica que trazia Rey chegou. Ele tentou correr e ir até lá, mas foi contido por funcionários do hospital.

\- Eu sou o marido dela! – Ele gritava, chorando. – Eu preciso vê-la! – Ben poderia facilmente usar a Força e afastar todas aquelas pessoas, mas a dor que ele sentia era tão grande que ele nem se lembrava disso...

\- Senhor, assim que ela for medicada e estiver em condições chamaremos o senhor. – Um funcionário disse, encaminhando-o de volta a sala de espera.

Mais uma vez sentado... mais uma vez com as mãos na cabeça... mais uma vez chorando... por volta de meio dia chegou Finn. Ben ficou pelo menos aliviado de não está sozinho nessa vigília. Explicou a situação para ele, mas não havia mais notícias... ninguém vinha falar com eles...

\- Rosie queria vir... mas esse hospital trata também doenças contagiosas, ela grávida... – Finn disse.

\- Você tá certo. – Ben disse, batendo de leve nas costas de Finn enquanto as lágrimas rolavam do seu rosto...

A uma da tarde, um dróid médico apareceu na porta e disse:

\- Senhor Ben Solo? – Ben deu um pulo da cadeira e disse:

\- EU!

\- Queira acompanhar, por favor. – O dróid falou.

\- Vou esperar aqui, Ben – Finn disse, sorrindo. Ben acompanhou o dróid até uma sala vizinha. Ben ficou com raiva! Já fazia duas horas e meia que Rey havia chegado e não o deixavam vê-la!

\- Eu gostaria de ver a minha esposa, por favor. – Ben disse ao dróid, assim que entraram na sala, numa voz que ele pensou ser educada.

\- Assim que eu conversar com o senhor, o senhor poderá ir vê-la. – Respondeu o dróid. – Sente-se. – Os dois se sentaram em lados opostos de uma escrivaninha. – Senhor Solo. O senhor vai ficar feliz em saber que sua esposa não corre mais perigo de vida e vai se recuperar totalmente, sem quaisquer tipos de sequela. – Ben suspirou aliviado, abrindo um leve sorriso. – No entanto, algumas recomendações devem ser feitas para que isso ocorra.

\- Claro, o que for necessário. – Ben disse. – Eu faço, ela vai fazer.

\- Ela ficará aqui uma semana. – O dróid disse. – Para que se estabilize completamente. Até amanhã ela deve ficar em coma induzido, o senhor vai vê-la mas não conseguirá falar com ela hoje, sinto muito.

\- Tudo bem, o importante é que ela vai ficar bem – Ben disse.

\- E ela deve ficar mais duas semanas de repouso em casa, sei quem são vocês dois muito bem – o dróid disse. – Nada de treinamentos jedi, nem sequer meditação ela pode fazer durante essas duas semanas. Isso é essencial para o corpo dela curar-se completamente.

\- Ok... – Ben disse.

\- E... – O dróid disse, hesitante. – Isso é um pouco constrangedor mas é meu dever falar. – Ben ficou um pouco tenso na cadeira. – Vocês são casados. Depois que ela voltar para casa, duas semanas sem atividades sexuais. – Ben ficou vermelho e olhou para o chão. Concordou com a cabeça. – Me acompanhe agora.

Eles se levantaram e saíram da sala. Finn estava na porta da sala de espera. Ben fez sinal para ele acompanha-los e os três andaram por alguns corredores e entraram no quarto que Rey estava. Como o dróid médico falou, ela estava em coma induzido até o dia seguinte, mas Ben sorriu ao vê-la. Tocou-lhe a mão. Sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama dela. O dróid se retirou.

\- Finn, se você quiser ir, você tem uma mulher grávida e seus próprios problemas, cara. – Ben disse. – Obrigado por ter vindo, parceiro.

\- Eu vou comprar alguma coisa para você comer, você não almoçou nada, depois eu vou. – Finn falou.

\- Não precisa – Ben disse. – Eu não estou com fome, sério. – Finn sorriu, apontou para a Rey e disse:

\- Se ela descobre que você não comeu nada, ela te mata. – E saiu, voltando vinte minutos depois com um sanduíche. Ben agradeceu, saiu do quarto para comer (não tinha fome mesmo, mas sabia que Finn tinha razão... Rey o mataria...), deixando Rey com Finn. Quando voltou Finn foi embora. Ben passou a noite lá, mesmo sabendo que Rey não acordaria até o dia seguinte. Dormiu na cadeira ao lado da cama, segurando a mão dela.

Ben foi acordado na manhã seguinte por uma pessoa em pé a sua frente que colocou a mão em seu ombro, ele abriu os olhos e deu de cara com Leia.

\- Mãe! – Ele disse. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Como assim o que eu estou fazendo aqui? – Leia disse, indignada. – Claro que eu estou aqui para ver como a Rey está. E como você está também... Você deve ter ficado louco, eu conheço você. Você tá bem.

\- Sim, ela também. - Ele deu um sorriso fraco para Leia. – Ela vai se recuperar totalmente. – Ben disse tudo que o dróid médico havia dito (menos a parte do sexo, não precisava se constranger, Leia não iria se constranger com isso de todo jeito...).

Leia alisou os cabelos dele e disse:

\- Vá para casa, tome um banho, eu fico aqui com ela esse tempinho. Declarei ao Senado que não haveria sessão hoje. Eu cuido dela, eu prometo. Talvez eu não cuide tão bem quanto você cuida dela. – Os dois deram um leve sorriso amarelo. – Mas ninguém nunca vai cuidar tão bem da Rey quando você, então por um tempinho eu aguento.

\- Você não devia fazer essas coisas. – Ben disse. – A galáxia não para por causa da gente.

\- Mas meu coração para... – Leia disse sorrindo para ele. Ele sorriu de volta para ela.

\- Tem certeza que vai ficar tudo bem? Não é muito para você sozinha? – Ben realmente poderia fazer bom uso de um banho quente agora e voltar mais relaxado depois disso. Mas Leia não era exatamente jovem, ele não queria sobrecarrega-la.

\- Eu não vim sozinha. – Leia deu um sorriso bondoso ao filho ao responder e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. – Vá e você vai ver. – Ben se levantou da cadeira e abraçou a mãe. Eles ficaram abraçados um bom tempo, eles não saberiam dizer...

\- Obrigado, mãe. – Ben sussurrou. – Eu te amo.

\- Também te amo, meu filho. – Leia respondeu. Ben beijou-a na bochecha, apertou a mão de Rey e saiu do quarto. Numa cadeira posta no corredor ao lado da porta encontrava-se Poe Dameron. – Ah, então isso que ela quis dizer que não veio só.

\- Sua mãe não viaja só, seu doido. – Poe disse, levantando-se e abraçando Ben. – Onde já se viu a Chanceler da Nova República viajar só? Esquece isso, como tá a Rey? – Novamente Ben falou o que havia sido dito pelo dróid médico, despediu-se de Poe e disse que voltava logo.

Ao chegar em casa Ben rapidamente correu para o banheiro e colocou-se debaixo da água quente... ficou alguns minutos deixando a água retirar o estresse e cansaço do último dia... lavou os cabelos, o corpo e vestiu-se. Pegou umas roupas dele e umas dela também, colocou numa sacola. Foi até a cozinha e pegou uma cesta, a mesma que eles haviam feito um picnic uma semana antes de se casarem, e encheu de frutas, pelo menos não precisaria de alguém para ir lhe comprar comida. E voltou para o hospital.

Na entrada do hospital, encontrou Connix com o pequeno Juno nos braços. Ela veio falar com Ben e largou a bolsa e cesta no chão e pegou o menino nos braços, brincando com ele.

\- Você não deveria está aqui, Connix. – Ben falou. – Esse hospital não é lugar para esse mocinho. – Juno brincava com os cabelos de Ben e Ben riu para ele.

\- Eu já estou indo, Poe e eu vamos ficar lá no apartamento do Finn, voltamos amanhã. – Ela disse. – Poe veio aqui fora e me disse como estão as coisas. Fiquei tão feliz que ela vai se recuperar.

\- Sim... – Ben falou. Connix pegou o filho novamente no colo e despediu-se de Ben. Ben pegou as coisas no chão e entrou e foi direto para o quarto de Rey. Poe ainda estava do lado de fora, o cumprimentou e entrou.

Leia estava sentada na cadeira e levantou para falar com ele. O abraçou e disse:

\- Ben, você vai passar a noite aqui novamente?

\- Sim, mãe, não adianta tentar pedir diferente. – Ele respondeu. Leia sorriu e disse:

\- Pois bem, eu sou só retorno amanhã a Chandrila. Posso ficar no seu apartamento?

\- Claro. – Ben falou. – Ainda sabe o código de acesso?

\- Sei sim, querido. – Leia respondeu e foi abraça-lo nesse momento para se despedi mas algo a fez parar no meio do caminho:

\- Ben... – a voz de Rey. Ben e Leia olharam para ela, e Rey lentamente abriu os olhos. Ben correu e pegou na mão dela. Leia sorriu e disse:

\- Vou para lá, Poe vai me deixar, vocês precisam muito conversar. – E saiu. Lentamente, Rey sentou, Ben sentou-se na cama de frente para ela e a abraçou. E chorou novamente.

\- Ben, o que houve? – Rey perguntou com a voz fraca. – Por que você tá chorando? Por que eu estou aqui? – Ben continuava abraçado com Rey, chorando muito. Rey alisou os cabelos dele, sem entender. Ela ainda estava um pouco grogue dos medicamentos. Ele soltou-se do abraço, olhou nos olhos dela. O rosto coberto de lágrimas e disse:

\- Nunca mais faça isso comigo...


	28. Totalmente recuperada?

Havia se passado pouco mais de dois meses desde o acidente de Rey e ela estava com sua saúde plena e totalmente recuperada. Não havia sido fácil... no hospital ela passava por exames todos os dias que ficou lá, para saber como estavam seus órgãos internamente, seus reflexos, e principalmente seu sistema nervoso. Em casa ela não podia fazer esforços nenhum, então ela ficava entediada ao extremo... para a sua sorte, quase todos os dias Rose vinha lhe fazer companhia e as duas ficavam conversando sobre o bebê que estava para chegar, trazia roupinhas do bebê para ela ver, exames e tudo. Rey sabia tanto sobre esse bebê quanto Finn que era o pai, às vezes achava que sabia até um pouquinho mais que Finn. Por vezes o próprio Finn aparecia e era maravilhoso quando ficavam os três conversando (Rey não deixou Ben ficar mais duas semanas longe do templo, ele exigiu então um dróid médico o tempo todo que não estivesse em casa). Mas Ben não a deixava nem sequer ir pegar um copo d'água alegando que ela quase morreu e quase o matou junto, fazendo tudo quando estava lá, ou deixando o dróid médico instruído para isso. Passadas as duas semanas de convalescência em casa, Rey foi novamente reavaliada no hospital e recebeu alta completa para voltar ao templo, aos treinamentos, aos padawans e a vida de casada também (ela estava sentindo mais falta dessa parte, ela mesma admitiu depois). Estava de volta aos treinamentos e as atividades normais do dia a dia, afinal, como se nunca tivesse acontecido nada. Apenas com a diferença que Ben a estava mimando mais do que o normal... mesmo ela dizendo milhões de vezes para ele que não havia necessidade disso, que já estava recuperada, que já havia recebido alta, que eles já haviam feito sexo em todos os cantos da casa para matar as saudades...

Ben acordou e Rey ainda dormia... Era o segundo dia da folga deles mas era estranho... ele parou para pensar e já fazia mais de uma semana que ele sempre acordava antes de Rey... Rey sempre dava um jeitinho de acordá-lo e provoca-lo logo cedo (Ben não gostava de ser acordado por ninguém, mas Rey o acordava sempre com segundas intenções... então aí sim ele gostava depois dela insistir muito...), mas esses dias ela andava com muito sono, ela adormecia mais cedo e demorava para acordar... estranho. Mas devia ser só cansaço do que houve com ela há dois meses.

Ele alisou os cabelos dela que estavam soltos... ela havia deixado eles crescerem nesses últimos meses, chegavam agora perto dos cotovelos dela, levemente ondulados. Ainda de olhos fechados, Rey sorriu. Abriu os olhos e viu Ben.

\- Bom dia, Ben. – Ela disse, em voz sonolenta ainda.

\- Bom dia, Rey... – Rey o abraçou, aconchegando-se em seu peito nu e adormeceu de novo quase que instantaneamente. Com muito cuidado, Ben se desvencilhou e saiu da cama em direção ao banheiro. Enquanto tomava banho ficou pensando ainda nesse sono louco de Rey... ela não era disso... Colocou umas roupas de casa mesmo, uma calça de moletom e uma camisa regata, escovou os dentes, fez a barba e saiu do banheiro. Rey dormia um sono pesado, na mesma posição que Ben a deixou ao sair da cama. Mas o que estava acontecendo?

Ben entrou na cozinha e foi preparar o café da manhã. Cortou um mamão grande em cubos. Preparou waffles com manteiga, ovos mexidos, café com leite e suco. Tudo ficou pronto menos Rey... que continuava dormindo... Ben não aguentou e foi chama-la.

\- Rey, o café da manhã – ele falou, tocando no braço dela. – Tá pronto, meu amor, vamos comer. – Ao ouvir falar em café da manhã, Rey deu um pulo da cama. Correu para o banheiro para tomar banho e em menos de cinco minutos estava pronta, sentada no banquinho da cozinha, devorando o café da manhã como se não comesse há dias. Tinha coisa aí... – Rey... você tá bem?

\- Eu estou ótima, Ben, por que? – Rey perguntou, engolindo metade do café com leite de uma vez.

\- Nada... – Ben achou melhor não falar nada... por enquanto. Afinal, dormir não era nada demais e comer... Rey sempre comeu bastante para se falar a verdade. Então ele não falaria nada.

Ben passou a maior parte da manhã limpando a casa (como sempre...). Rey foi visitar a Rosie, que já estava com sete meses de gravidez e chegou com uma grande novidade:

\- BEN! – Rey correu ao encontro dele, ele estava limpando o tapete do escritório. Rey o abraçou e beijou. – Adivinha! Eles escolheram o nome do bebê!

\- Sério? – Ben sorriu. – E aí?

\- Dan. – Rey disse.

\- Um nome muito bonito. – Ben falou. Rey foi para o sofá e se jogou nele. Ben havia terminado a limpeza da cada e tinha suado muito limpando a casa, resolveu tomar uma ducha leve, apenas para tirar o suor. Ben saiu do banheiro, enrolado na toalha, mas antes de chegar à cômoda para pegar suas roupas... Rey estava na cama... nua e com um sorriso muito malicioso, ele sorriu de volta para ela e disse: - Eu sabia que você estava aprontando alguma. – Ele largou a toalha e foi até a cama. Rey passou os braços pelo seu pescoço e o beijou. Ben beijou-a de volta com vontade, ficando em cima dela. Era incrível eles ainda terem essa vontade toda, mesmo agora já estando casados há um ano e oito meses... Rey mordeu o lábio dele e ele gemeu dentro da boca dela... ela bagunçava os cabelos dele de modo frenético, puxando-os... Ben agarrou os seios dela com as mãos... era impressão dele, ou eles estavam um pouco maiores? Como isso era possível? Ben achou isso muito estranho, mas não era especialista em medicina para saber de nada, ele se preocuparia com isso depois... desceu a mão a intimidade dela e começou a masturba-la e Rey começou a gemer em seu ouvido... Ben colocou o dedo indicador dentro dela, entrando e saindo, ainda movimentando o polegar no clitóris e ela gritou enquanto movimentava o próprio quadril em direção aos dedos de Ben. Então...

\- Beeeen... – Rey cravou as unhas nas costas de Ben na hora... Ben ia penetrá-la mas Rey o empurrou com a ajuda da Força e o abocanhou. Ben gritou com o susto:

\- Porra, Rey. – Mas assim que ela começou a movimentar seus lábios e sua língua no pênis dele, Ben calou-se de palavras, gemendo e alisando-lhe os cabelos. Rey chupava com vontade, como sempre fazia. Ben fechou os olhos e gemeu – Rey... Rey... – Rey então paroumas não deu tempo a Ben... sentou-se nele encaixando-se em seu pênis e começou se movimentar. Ben pegou em seus quadris e ajudou-a a se movimentar. Para cima e para baixo. Ele soltou uma das mãos e pegou um dos seios dela. Não. Não era impressão dele, ele estava um pouco maior... desceu a mão até o clitóris dela e ficou massageando-o enquanto ela subia e descia nele. Rey logo se fechou em torno dele gritando:

\- BEEEEEN! – E ele gozou em seguida. Ela não saiu de cima dele logo, ele abraçou-a. Rey o beijou, e eles ficaram abraçados, beijando-se por um bom tempo até que... – Eu estou com tanto sono... – E ela se deitou ao lado dele, deixando-o sentado, fechando os olhos. Ben não aguentou e riu. Levantou-se, se vestiu e voltou à cama para falar com ela.

\- Rey... – Ela abriu os olhos, sonolenta, olhando para ele, sorriu. Ben sorriu de volta para ela. – Eu vou fazer o almoço, você quer algo em especial?

\- Peixe frito seria bom... – ela disse, e já foi fechando os olhos de novo. Ben beijou-lhe a testa. Se ela não voltasse ao normal em mais alguns dias, ele iria procurar o que era isso... e os seios dela estavam maiores! O que era isso? Ben havia passado por um momento horrível recentemente quando Rey quase morreu... ele não aguentaria algo assim de novo nunca mais, ele precisava saber o que estava acontecendo...

Ele chegou à cozinha, colocou arroz na panela e ligou o fogão. Pegou os filés de peixe no freezer e deixou-o descongelando. Enquanto o peixe descongelava, Ben sentou-se no banquinho da cozinha. Será que os dróids médicos haviam se enganado? Será que Rey havia ficado com alguma sequela que só se manifestou agora? Se não era isso, ela estava doente? Rey nunca ficava doente. Ela tinha uma imunidade de causar inveja. Ben atribuía isso a 19 anos tendo que se virar em Jakku sozinha...

Ben começou a fritar os peixes. Deixou-os bem sequinhos e crocantes do jeito que ele sabia que Rey gostava. E bom... se ela tinha devorado o café da manhã daquele jeito hoje, e havia pedido o peixe, ela iria fazer o mesmo. Ele sorriu pensando nisso. Finalizou os peixes, colocou nos pratos na sala de jantar, colocou na mesa junto com os sucos e os talheres. Lavou as mãos e foi chamar a dorminhoca.

\- Rey... – Ele disse, tocando-lhe os braços novamente. Ela acordou e olhou para ele assustado.

\- Ben, que cheiro é esse? – Ela perguntou. Ben cheirou o ar e não sentia cheiro de nada de diferente. Na cozinha, obviamente ficou o cheiro de fritura e da porta do quarto dava para sentir um pouco de cheiro de peixe, mas nada demais. Rey sentou-se na cama, aproximando-se de Ben e cheirou-lhe os cabelos por um segundo. Ela colocou a mão na boca e saiu correndo para o banheiro. Ben a acompanhou com o olhar mas só se levantou quando a ouviu vomitando. Quando ele entrou no banheiro, ela já estava dando descarga na privada e limpando a boca com as costas da mão. Ela olhou para ele, Ben tinha uma cara de completamente assustado. – Você precisa lavar seu cabelo, tá cheirando esquisito. Eu não estou legal...– Ben pegou uma mecha do próprio cabelo. Com muito esforço conseguiu sentir um pouquinho de cheiro de fritura. Rey estava agora escovando os dentes, a cara dela era péssima. Agora era sério... Rey estava bem doente...

\- Se vista, nós vamos ao hospital. – Ele disse, saindo do banheiro. Rapidamente guardou o almoço na geladeira. Voltou para o quarto e Rey estava se vestindo. Entrou no banheiro e foi tomar outro banho. Se o cheiro do cabelo dele que ela tanto amava tinha feito ela vomitar, ele iria lavá-lo... Saiu do banho pela terceira vez no mesmo dia, vestiu-se e entrou no quarto e Rey não estava. Ela estava na sala, vestida com uma camisa dele bem velha que ela as vezes usava para ficar em casa, vendo um filme, provavelmente de comédia, e gargalhando... O QUE ESTAVA ACONTECENDO? Ele respirou fundo, ela obviamente não estava bem, ele não poderia se irritar com ela, e disse: - Rey... a gente tá indo para o hospital, não se lembra?

\- Mas Ben... eu já melhorei – Ela disse sorrindo para ele. – Eu quero ficar vendo esse filme.

\- Rey, você vomitou! – Ben quase gritou. Ela desligou a televisão e foi abraça-lo. Ele a abraçou de volta mas não sabia mais o que fazer.

\- Eu vou amanhã, você vai para o templo e eu vou. Eu quero ir sozinha... – Ela disse.

\- Tá bom, mas você vai! Eu vou te deixar lá, ok? – Ben perguntou. Ela concordou com a cabeça. Foram comer mas não o peixe frito. Ben tirou uma pizza congelada que eles haviam comido outro dia e não deu outra: Rey a devorou, faminta. Ben suspirou. Pelo menos amanhã ele saberia o que havia de errado e poderiam consertar, só esperava que não fosse nada grave.


	29. Então ela tá doente?

Ben acordou muito cedo no dia seguinte, afinal era dia de treinamento. Mas Rey não deu sinal de querer acordar novamente. Bem suspirou. Isso iria acabar hoje... os médicos iriam descobrir o que ela tinha... Ele foi tomar seu banho, fez sua higiene, colocou a roupa de jedi (calça e túnica) e foi preparar o café da manhã. Tomou seu café sozinho e levou uma bandeja para Rey na cama. Ben demorou um minuto inteiro para acorda-la, ferrada no sono que ela estava. Rey começou a comer a maçã e a tomar o suco de laranja. Mas quando foi comer as panquecas... Ben havia colocado um pouco de calda em cima... Rey comeu um pedaço delas e saiu correndo para vomitar tudo novamente.

Ben não sabia mais o que fazer! "Ela vai morrer assim! E eu vou morrer junto..." Uma lágrima desceu do olho dele e ele afastou. Tinha que se mostrar forte para ela, nesse momento que ela estava assim... Pior... Rey saiu do banheiro chorando loucamente...

\- Rey! – Ben foi de encontro a ela, e a abraçou. Ela chorava com a cabeça no ombro dele. – O que foi? – Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele e disse:

\- Me desculpa, Ben! – Agora a coisa estava mesmo confusa! Ela não havia feito nada para ele ficar com raiva... preocupado sim, mas com raiva não. Ben disse, sorrindo para ela:

\- Rey, você não fez nada, meu amor...

\- Eu não consegui comer suas panquecas. – Ela voltou a chorar no ombro dele.

\- Rey, a gente vai descobri hoje o que tá acontecendo e vai se resolver, eu prometo, não precisa você chorar. Tá tudo bem. – E beijou-a na testa. Era óbvio que não estava tudo bem, não estava NADA BEM! Mas o que ele ia dizer para ela? Rey parou de chorar, enxugou os olhos e foi para o banheiro tomar banho. Ben levou a bandeja de volta para a cozinha, se sentindo frustrado... Passou um holograma para o templo, avisou aos dróids que instruíssem os padawans para passar a manhã meditando. Ele iria para o templo para ela não pensar que ele não estava cumprindo com suas obrigações, mas não iria ter cabeça para outro tipo de treinamento com eles... não pensando em Rey no hospital (ela insistia em ir só, disse que não iria se não fosse só, pois Ben já tinha cuidado demais dela quando ela sofreu o acidente... e ele aceitou porque assim pelo menos ela ia...).

Ben sentou no sofá da sala e esperou por Rey. Uns dez minutos depois ela saiu do quarto, pronta para saírem. Ela agora estava sorrindo novamente... vai entender. Ben a deixou no hospital, pediu que assim que ela tivesse notícias mandasse um holograma para o templo e partiu para o templo, mas sem a menor intenção de treinar. Ele pediu desculpas aos padawans, disse que a Mestra Rey chegaria depois hoje e que ele não poderia treiná-los agora de manhã, que seria uma manhã dedicada a meditação. Após orientá-los, Ben se trancou em uma sala nos fundos do templo... ficou deitado no chão pensando em tudo e em nada ao mesmo tempo... passado mais ou menos meia hora a porta abriu e entraram Poe e Connix. Ben estava com a mão tapando os olhos, retirou-a e perguntou:

\- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

\- Eu é que pergunto! – Connix disse. – Que vida boa a de um jedi, hein? Treinamento para os padawans que é bom... nada... – Ben se levantou e os cumprimentou.

\- Eu vim resolver uns problemas com a frota daqui de Coruscant – Poe disse. – Vamos embora à tarde, mas claro, viemos falar com vocês antes... mas você tá sozinho, cadê a Rey?

\- Vamos para outra sala, se sentar propriamente... e conversar... – Ben falou. – Cadê o June?

\- Ficou em Chandrila com uma babá. – Connix disse com uma voz triste. – Ele estava meio gripado, não pude trazê-lo.

\- Coitadinho. – Ben falou, sorrindo fraco. Entraram numa sala de visitas com dois sofás e uma poltrona. O casal sentou-se no sofá e Ben na poltrona de frente a eles.

\- Então Ben... – Poe começou. – Por que você estava trancado, deitado, ao invés de tá treinando as crianças e onde está a Rey?

\- A Rey tá doente... tá bem doente... – Ben disse triste.

\- Poxa, Ben... – Connix parecia preocupada. – Onde ela está? O que ela tem?

\- Ela foi ao hospital, não quis de jeito nenhum que eu a acompanhasse – Ben falou. – Estou esperando notícias... mas acho que ela pode nem ter sido atendida ainda. Bom... eu mandei os padawans irem meditar e fiquei lá, não consegui pensar em nada...

\- Mas o que aconteceu com a Rey? – Poe quis saber.

\- Há mais ou menos uma semana – Ben começou, - ela vem dormindo demais, eu achava que era cansaço, apenas cansaço do acidente sabe? Mas de ontem para hoje a coisa piorou de um jeito que eu fiquei com medo... ela não quis acordar para tomar café, eu fui chamar ela para tomar café, ai ela pulou da cama e devorou o café da manhã em dois segundos. Depois ela ficou com muito sono de novo – Ben propositalmente pulou a parte do sexo... – e adormeceu de novo! Eu vou lá perguntar a ela o que ela quer de almoço, ela diz que quer peixe frito e dorme DE NOVO! Eu frito os peixes mas ela sente o cheiro do peixe no meu cabelo (claro que ficou no meu cabelo, eu fritei aquelas merdas, mas nem era muito, era bem pouquinho...), e vomita tudo que comeu no café! Eu disse que vou levar ela no hospital, enquanto eu tirava o cheiro do meu cabelo no banho para ela não vomitar de novo, ela estava rindo de um filme bobo. E ficou com muita fome de novo, devorou um horror de pizza... e hoje de manhã além de quase não acordar, vomitou de novo, o café da manhã, nem terminou de comer, e teve um ataque de choro por isso, me pediu desculpas e tudo! Sem ela ter feito nada para me irritar, preocupar sim, mas irritar não! – Ben terminou, respirou fundo e olhou para Poe e Connix, para sua total surpresa, eles trocaram um olhar e sorriram.

\- Ben... – Connix começou. – Eu só estou querendo te ajudar, essa pergunta que eu vou fazer é só para fins diagnósticos, ok?

\- Ok... – Ben já não tinha gostado dos dois rindo da Rey doente...

\- Você notou alguma alteração no corpo dela? Alguma coisa diferente, alguma forma diferente? – Connix perguntou. Ben corou e arregalou os olhos. Connix sabia o que estava acontecendo?

\- Eu... notei. – Ben começou, passou a mão nos cabelos, nervoso. – Os seios dela estão maiores... mas eu não falei para ela! Ela já surtou com o café da manhã! – Poe olhou para Connix, sorrindo e disse:

\- Você conta ou eu conto?

\- Eu conto, - ela respondeu. - Ben. – Connix sorria abertamente, isso era tão estranho... ele estava DESESPERADO! – Eu e Poe não somos médicos, claro, mas é 98% de chance de Rey não está doente... pelo que você falou.

\- Ela vomitou... duas vezes de ontem para hoje, Connix... – Ben disse.

\- Eu vou ter que te ensinar tudo nessa vida, Solo? – Poe falou. – Rey tá grávida.

Ben parou para absorver essa informação... Não era possível que isso fosse verdade... Era tão absurdo que ele riu.

\- Não... isso é impossível. – Ben disse, rindo.

\- Vocês por acaso viraram celibatários? – Poe perguntou. – Eu acho ISSO impossível, conhecendo vocês.

\- Não! – Ben respondeu, com raiva. – É impossível porque a gente toma as injeções...

\- Ben... procure seus sentimentos... você sabe que é verdade. – Connix disse. E Ben pensou... em voz alta.

\- Nós tomamos uma dose de 12 meses quando fizemos quatro meses de casados, foi quando a primeira dose de 15 meses acabou, a dose seguinte tomamos... – Ben arregalou os olhos... a dose seguinte eles não tomaram... – a dose seguinte a gente não tomou... era para tomar quando a Rey voltasse da missão em Lothal, mas obviamente, tudo que aconteceu, o acidente dela, a gente não se lembrou e não tomou...

\- E... eu já ouvi sua mãe falando uma vez. – Poe disse, sorrindo maliciosamente. – "Engravidar de um Solo é a coisa mais fácil do mundo."

\- Tudo isso que você disse, Ben, - Connix começou, - eu passei. Muito sono... alterações de humor, numa hora tá feliz na outra tá chorando, enjoos e vômitos, grande apetite, os seios maiores...

Os três passaram um minuto em silêncio e então Ben se levantou sorrindo e disse:

\- Eu vou ser pai! Ai, deuses, eu vou ser pai finalmente!

\- Peraí, finalmente? – Connix disse.

\- Eu queria muito, desde que eu e a Rey casamos, mas eu sabia que não era a hora... na verdade ela vai chegar dizendo que não é a hora por causa do templo. Vamos ter que arranjar um jeito. – Ele disse sorrindo, um sorriso de pura felicidade.

\- Agora vai por mim, companheiro. – Poe disse. – Quando ela vier te contar, VOCÊ NÃO SABE, você finja surpresa, você fique encantado de novo para ela... Uma mulher grávida... cheia de hormônios loucos normal já causa estrago grande, uma mulher grávida que sabe fazer isso – Poe apontou para o rosto de Ben, para a cicatriz que Rey havia feito há tantos anos, - eu tenho muito medo do que ela pode fazer, seja bonzinho com ela. Muito bonzinho.

\- E não se frustre com ela agora no começo. – Connix disse. – Ela vai enjoar muito ainda, vomitar muito, mudar muito de humor, dormir muito... mas ela tá carregando seu bebê.

Ben não cabia em si de felicidade e alívio... Poe e Connix se despediram e o parabenizaram. Prometeram também fingir surpresa quando fosse oficialmente anunciado. Prometeram sigilo a Leia também. Leia os esfolaria vivos se soubesse que ia ser avó por terceiros... Ben podia confiar neles, eles eram um casal novo depois de June, um filho realmente mudava as pessoas...

Ben ficou ainda uma hora na sala pensando no alívio e na alegria que sentia até que um dróid entrou na sala, dizendo:

\- Mestre Ben, mensagem da Mestra Rey.

\- Obrigado. – Ben respondeu e ligou a tela. Tentou fazer uma cara preocupada, mas estava difícil agora... – Oi, Rey. Como você tá, meu amor?

\- Eu estou bem. – Ela respondeu. – Ben, eu vou para casa, eu já fui medicada e eles pediram que eu ficasse de repouso hoje.

\- Então eu vou para a gente conversar. Eu quero saber tudo o que houve.

\- Tá bom... – Ela respondeu

\- Espere aí, eu vou te pegar, - Ben respondeu. Ela nem argumentou que os padawans iriam perder um dia de treinamento... despediu-se e desligou... será que ela não estava grávida e estava doente de verdade? Ben quase se esqueceu da conversa com Connix e Poe... eles estavam errados, ela estava doente! Saiu da sala, avisou ao dróid que iria embora, que cuidasse das crianças e foi pegar Rey.

Ao chegar ao hospital, Rey estava esperando por ele do lado de fora. Ela estava segurando um grande envelope com a logomarca do hospital impressa do lado de fora. Deu um sorriso fraco para Ben, ele devolveu o melhor sorriso que conseguiu. Rey beijou-lhe a bochecha ao entrar no speeder e Ben perguntou:

\- E então? O que é? Conseguiram resolver?

\- Ah... – Rey falou. – Vamos para casa, Ben, lá a gente conversa melhor... – Rey não queria que ele batesse o speeder durante a conversa... era melhor ter um sofá abaixo deles do que 800 metros de altura.

\- Ok, meu amor. – Ben concordou, mas não gostou nem um pouco disso. Era muito sério se ela não queria contar para ele...

Eles chegaram em casa e Rey foi para a cozinha, Ben a acompanhou mas ela apenas foi tomar um copo d'água. Ele aproveitou e fez o mesmo. Eles pousaram os copos vazios na pia. Rey pegou na mão dele (com a outra ela ainda segurava o envelope) e puxou Ben para o sofá... Como que ela iria falar isso para ele? Nem ela conseguia acreditar ainda! Sentaram-se ainda de mãos dadas. Ben olhava para ela, tentando manter o rosto imparcial, mas ele estava com muito medo de que ela falasse que estava muito doente ou alguma coisa...

\- Ben...

\- Espera! – Ele disse. Ela franziu a testa para ele. – Antes me diga, por favor! Que você não corre risco de vida. – Ben estava mesmo angustiado... ele já nem considerava mais que ela tivesse grávida. Poe e Connix eram idiotas... Rey sorriu para ele, o sorrido doce dela, verdadeiro... e respondeu:

\- Eu estou muito bem, eu não corro risco de vida, eu não vou morrer, e vai ficar tudo perfeitamente normal... só é um pouco... assustador. – Ela deu uma risada fraca, desviando o olhar. Ben suspirou aliviado, ela já estava curada. – Ben... eu to grávida.

Como Ben já havia descartado completamente a possibilidade de gravidez, ele foi sim pego de surpresa. Não precisou fingir uma cara de susto, ele realmente espera que ela dissesse que estava doente e alguma coisa.

\- Grávida... grávida? – Ele perguntou arregalando os olhos para ela. Rey riu e disse:

\- Eu preciso de te dizer como se fazem bebês é? E como você colocou esse aqui dentro? Que eu me lembre, você gosta muito... – Ben riu também e a abraçou.

\- Ai, Rey, isso é maravilhoso! – Ben estava realmente aliviado... Poe e Connix não eram tão burros assim...

\- Eles me explicaram no hospital, - ela falou. – Tudo que eu tive foram sintomas de gravidez, sono, fome, enjoo... – Rey não mencionou alterações de humor nem os seios maiores, mas Ben achou seguro não falar nada. Ela ficou séria de repente. – Mas Ben... foi descuido nosso, não tomamos injeção depois do meu acidente... como vão ficar as coisas no templo? Eu... – ela baixou os olhos e encarou as próprias mãos, - eu não vou poder te ajudar. – Duas lágrimas rolaram dos olhos dela. – Nada de treinos, nem missões, até o bebê completar seis meses, que é quando vai poder começar a comer outras comidas além do leite materno...

\- Rey, não precisa você chorar. – Ben segurou o rosto dela, enxugou as lágrimas dela, ela olhou no rosto dele e ele sorria para ela. – A gente já estava conversando em promover o Mac a nosso assistente não é? – Mac era um dos padawans, o mais velho, com 14 anos. – Vamos promover ele e ele vai me ajudando até você poder voltar. Não quero você triste, isso é motivo de muita alegria para a gente, Rey... eu estou muito feliz. – Ben a abraçou novamente e ela retribuiu o abraço com força. Ele disse no ouvido dela: - Só tem um problema, vamos ter que nos mudar, esse apartamento não vai caber nós todos. – Rey riu separando-se do abraço.

\- Tem razão, vamos nos mudar. – Ela falou. Pegou o envelope que havia ficado esquecido do outro lado e disse: - Tem mais uma coisa... – Abriu o envelope, retirou um exame que havia feito hoje mais cedo e entregou para ele, Ben pegou o papel e Rey disse: - É uma menina...


	30. Contando as novidades

Ben acordou cedo no dia da folga, apenas quatro dias após descobrir que iria ser pai de uma menina... Ele olhou para Rey, ela dormia tranquilamente... Ben sorriu. Infelizmente logo, logo ele teria que acordá-la... Eles iriam para Chandrila, contar para Leia as boas novas...

Eles haviam ainda ontem, por orientação dos médicos, ido novamente ao hospital para fazer mais alguns exames, exames de sangue (novamente Rey queria ir sozinha para que Ben pudesse treinar com os padawans, mas ele não deixou de jeito nenhum alegando "é a minha filha que tá aí tanto quanto sua, eu quero saber de tudo!"). E estava tudo ótimo com Rey e o bebê. Segundo os médicos, a gravidez dela era absolutamente tranquila, sem quaisquer tipos de risco. Para a vergonha deles, a médica que os atendeu até falou "Continuem com sua vida sexual, quando essa mocinha nascer, vocês vão sentir falta." Rey até poderia meditar e usar a força, mas não deveria exagerar nem lutar com o sabre. De quinze em quinze dias ela teria que ir lá, fazer exames de imagem para acompanhar o crescimento da criança, que no momento estava apenas com quatro semanas de gestação... mas já era uma criança rodeada de amor.

Ben alisou os cabelos de Rey, delicadamente, e ela resmungou algo dormindo.

\- Rey... – Ben chamou-a, ela abriu os olhos, olhou para ele, virou-se para o outro lado e voltou a dormir. Ben riu baixinho. – Rey, eu sei que você quer dormir, mas nós vamos para Chandrila hoje... você pode dormir no caminho. – Com relutância, Rey sentou-se na cama, esfregando os olhos.

\- Eu estou com tanto sono... – Ela disse.

\- Pelo menos se arrume, deite enquanto eu faço o café. – Ben disse, e beijou-a. Os dois se levantaram e foram ao banheiro. Tomaram banho juntos (banho mesmo, não havia mais sexo matinal, Rey tinha muito sono de manhã para isso, o que não quer dizer que não havia sexo noturno...). Ben ajeitou-se rapidamente (escovou os dentes, fez a barba...) e foi para o quarto se vestir. Rey ia lentamente... na medida que seu sono permitia... gravidez era uma coisa louca mesmo. Quando Rey finalmente conseguiu escovar seus dentes, seus cabelos e sair para o quarto, Ben já estava na cozinha. Ela vestiu uma roupa leve, calça e túnica jedi e deitou-se novamente, adormecendo rapidamente.

Vinte minutos depois, Ben foi chama-la novamente, dessa vez pelo menos, não era preocupado como na semana passada, mas sorrindo atoa...

\- Rey, café da manhã. – Bastava isso agora. Rey levantou-se e foi comer. Ben estava rezando para ela não enjoar. Nesses últimos dias, os dias que eles sabiam já o que estava acontecendo, no café da manhã Rey havia conseguido comer tudo duas vezes e enjoado outras duas, colocando tudo para fora... Dessa vez ela conseguiu comer tudo e Ben suspirou aliviado... tanto Rey quando o bebê precisavam de todos os nutrientes possíveis, fora que não era nada legal vê-la passar mal daquele jeito.

Eles terminaram de tomar café e Ben foi lavar a louça enquanto Rey ficou sentada no banquinho (nem lavar a louça que geralmente ela que fazia Ben estava deixando Rey fazer...).

\- Ben... – Rey falou.

\- Estou te ouvindo. – Ele respondeu, de costas para ela e de frente para a pia.

\- Vamos fazer uma... surpresa para todo mundo? – Rey disse. Ben virou a cabeça para olhar para ela.

\- Que tipo de surpresa?

\- Não vamos dizer a ninguém que vamos ter uma menina, vamos esperar ela nascer ai eles descobrem – Rey disse.

\- Leia vai te matar. – Ben riu.

\- É sério, a gente só soube que a Connix estava grávida quando a barriga dela apareceu. – Rey disse. – Quero minha vingança. – E cruzou os braços com raiva na frente do peito. Ah, os hormônios...

\- Tá bom, mas minha mãe vai infernizar a gente. – Ben disse, terminado a louça e virando de frente para Rey. Ele estava sorrindo divertido. – Mas eu gostei. O que importa é que a gente tá muito feliz e que vocês duas estão saudáveis e bem. Vamos sim, surpresa será. – Rey se levantou e foi abraça-lo, beijou-o nos lábios. Ela então pegou na mão dele e disse:

\- Vamos?

\- Vamos! – Ben disse. Foram até a sala. Ao longo da semana Ben já havia empacotado algumas coisas. Eles já haviam encontrado um apartamento maior, no prédio de frente ao deles. Um bonito apartamento no topo do edifício, com três quartos sendo uma suíte, escritório e um jardim enorme no telhado. Iriam se mudar em um mês, então começariam a montar o quarto do bebê.

Ben pegou a bolsa dele e a dela e saíram. Novamente, alugaram uma nave. Chewie estava em Kashyyyk, não poderia vir pegá-los em Coruscant. Foram até o Hangar, a nave alugada já estava lá. Eles haviam chamado Finn e Rose para irem, mas Rose não queria mais sair de Coruscant até Dan nascer, ela disse que estava ficando desconfortável viajar longas distâncias...

Uma vez dentro da nave, Rey já estava ficando sonolenta de novo... Decolaram, colocaram a nave em velocidade da luz e então ela cochilou na cadeira de copiloto mesmo. Ben riu novamente. Isso que tanto havia causado tanta preocupação há alguns dias, ele apenas achava engraçado agora... nada mais era que uma reação do corpo dela se acostumando as novas mudanças. Os médicos disseram que passaria até os três meses, o sono e os enjoos.

A viagem demorou pouco, como sempre, sendo Chandrila e Coruscant bem próximos. Ben tirou a nave de velocidade da luz e chamou Rey, ela acordou e esfregou os olhos. Aterrissaram suavemente na pista de pousos do palacete de Leia. Foram recebidos por C-3PO, que os informou que Leia estava em sessão extraordinária no Senado, convocada por um senador em desespero, estaria aqui apenas à noite para o jantar.

\- Mas o almoço será servido ao meio dia, no salão informal, Mestres. – E os acompanhou até o quarto em que eles ficavam quando iam para lá, no final do corredor.

Assim que entraram, Ben colocou as bolsas deles no chão e olhou para o relógio em cima do criado mudo: já eram quase 11h. Distraiu-se olhando para o quarto e não notou Rey se aproximar, abraça-lo e começar a beijar-lhe o pescoço com vontade... Essa mulher não tinha jeito nem grávida... Sorriu e disse:

\- Rey, a gente vai se atrasar para o almoço assim...

\- Não importa, só vamos almoçar nós dois mesmo... – E ela beijou-o nos lábios com vontade, colocando os braços em volta do pescoço dele e invadindo-lhe a boca com sua língua habilidosa. Ben não era um homem de rejeitar sua linda esposa assim, nunca... colocou as mãos na cintura dela e ergueu-a, fazendo-a colocar as pernas em volta da cintura dele. Colocou-a na cama, ficando em cima dela. Ben estava sendo cauteloso em relação a sexo... não queria machucar o bebê mesmo os médicos falando que não havia problema algum... então ele tinha ido devagar esses dias... agora não seria diferente, ou seria?

Rey beijou-o e massageou levemente a nuca de Ben, fazendo-o gemer dentro do beijo. Ben desceu suas mãos para a faixa que amarrava a túnica dela, desamarrou-a e retirou a túnica, deixando-a de top. Rey fez a mesma coisa com a túnica dele. Ela passou a mão pelo peitoral dele, arranhando de leve, fazendo Ben gemer novamente. Ben então retirou o top dela, revelando os seus seios. Lembrando-se que no dia anterior, Rey reclamou que eles estavam um pouco sensíveis e doloridos, Ben foi com muito cuidado... passou os dedos pelos mamilos dela delicadamente, esperando a reação dela. Ela gemeu fechando os olhos. Não querendo abusar e causar dor ou desconforto a Rey, Ben passou para a calça dela. Retirou-a e levou junto a calcinha. Subiu para beijá-la, beijou-a e explorou toda a boca dela com sua língua. Resolveu não tocá-la lá embaixo... ainda. Eles ficaram assim, apenas se beijando... Ben desceu os beijos para o pescoço dela e ela gemeu baixinho.

\- Ben... – Rey pegou a mão dele, que estava descansando na sua cintura e levou até entre suas coxas. Ben beijou-a nos lábios novamente e começou a toca-lhe o clitóris. Rey estava mais sensível ainda a toques agora, gemeu dentro da boca dele e parou o beijo para gemer mais alto. Ben aproveitou para beija-lhe o pescoço novamente. Quando achou que ela estava suficientemente molhada, colocou dois dedos dentro dela de uma vez. Rey gritou. Ben os movimentava e ela movimentava os quadris ajudando. Ben beijou-a novamente e ela gozou, gritando sem parar de beijá-lo. Ben lambeu os próprios dedos, o melhor sabor do mundo... Olhou para ela, Rey tinha fechado os olhos e estava respirando fundo, recuperando o fôlego... ela não iria notar...

Ben desceu e passou a língua pela intimidade dela, pegando-a de surpresa. Rey abriu os olhos e encontrou os dele, na hora que Ben começou a se concentrar na região do clitóris dela. Beijou-a com vontade em seu ponto mais sensível, fazendo-a gemer:

\- Ben! – Rey puxou os cabelos dele. Ben aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos com sua boca e sua língua e Rey gritou. Colocou dessa vez apenas um dedo dentro dela. Movimentou-o lentamente, enquanto fazia movimentos mais bruscos com a boca. Rey gemia e gritava feito uma louca, se alguém tivesse do lado fora, com certeza iria entender o que eles estavam fazendo. Essa era uma vantagem que Ben já havia notado na gravidez de Rey: ela sentia ainda mais prazer no sexo, ele achou que isso não era possível, que eles já tinham atingido o máximo possível... E ela gozou novamente gritando alto: - BEN! BEN! BEN! – Ele subiu, beijou-a e penetrou-a.

Indo devagar a princípio, parecia que iria funcionar. Rey ainda estava se recuperando do último (e forte) orgasmo e não parecia está se importando que ele ia devagar... Mas passados uns dois minutos, Rey abriu os olhos e...

\- Ben... mais forte. – Ben parou, assustado, e olhou para ela. Rey parecia está lendo a mente dele. Riu e disse: - Ben, a médica falou que você não vai nunca conseguir machucar ela assim... confie nela. Confie em mim. Eu não faria mal a nossa filha, faria?

\- Não, você não faria. – Ben respondeu. Ele respirou fundo e foi forte. Ben rapidamente teve um lapso da lua de mel deles em Naboo e aquela vez atrás da cachoeira... tomara que Rey não quisesse um ritmo alucinado daqueles... Rey fechou os olhos e gemeu alto no ouvido dele. Ela começou a movimentou os quadris em direção a Ben. Ele fechou os olhos também, aproveitando o momento... Rey gemia cada vez mais alto, até se transformarem em gritos... então ele sentiu, ela se fechando em torno dele e ele gozou também...

Ben saiu de cima dela, ficando ao lado dela, respirando pesado. Abriu os olhos e Rey estava também respirando pesado. Ele a abraçou, beijando-a na testa. Rey o abraçou de volta.

Ben retirou uma mão das costas de Rey e colocou na barriga dela e perguntou:

\- Você tá bem?

\- Eu estou ótima, Ben – Rey respondeu. Ben riu e respondeu:

\- Rey... eu não estou falando com você... – os dois riram e ela respondeu:

\- Isso não a machuca, seu bobo...

\- Eu sei mas talvez eu demore a me acostumar. – Ben falou. Eles se levantaram, vestiram-se e foram almoçar. Como Rey previu, almoçaram sozinhos no salão informal. Passaram a tarde passeando pelas colinas em volta do palacete, relembrando o casamento... foi uma tarde para lá de agradável...

Voltaram ao palacete por volta de 18h. Ben tomou seu banho rápido e deixou Rey aproveitar a banheira... mas dessa vez ficou sentado próximo a ela, conversando. Ficaram pensando na melhor maneira de dizer a Leia, durante o jantar, que ela seria uma vovó daqui a oito meses...

Saíram para a sala de jantar informal. No corredor, encontraram Leia saindo do próprio quarto.

\- Ben! Rey! – Ela foi abraça-los! – Que surpresa boa, fiquei meio assustada quando vocês disseram que vinham, vocês geralmente avisam uns dez dias antes, três dias foi um recorde.

\- Essa não é a única surpresa. – Rey disse rindo. Leia ficou séria.

\- Rey, querida, nada de coisas ruins no jantar. – Leia a repreendeu.

\- Nem se preocupe, mãe, vamos comer. – Ben disse. Leia ficou no meio dos dois, passou um braço pela cintura de cada um e foram para a sala de jantar informal. Eles se sentaram, e os empregados começaram a servir. Logo surgiu o primeiro problema: serviram vinho para os três. Rey arregalou os olhos para o vinho. Ela não podia beber aquilo... virou para o empregado mais próximo e perguntou se poderia tomar água. Leia que não deixa passar nada, perguntou:

\- Algum problema com o vinho, Rey?

\- Não! – Ela respondeu, já um pouco corada. – Eu apenas não ando bebendo nada... – Leia franziu a testa... já havia visto Rey beber uma garrafa inteira desse vinho corelliano... a água foi servida e assim como a comida. Eles começaram a comer e os empregados se retiraram.

\- Mãe... – Ben pousou o próprio vinho e olhou para Leia. Ela engoliu um pedaço de carne e encarou o filho do outro lado da mesa. Ben pegou a mão de Rey por debaixo da mesa. – Rey e eu viemos aqui para conversar com você.

\- Sobre? – Leia levantou uma sobrancelha ao perguntar isso. Rey riu e disse:

\- Sobre eu não poder tomar vinho. – Leia olhou para ela como se ela fosse doida. Ben riu e disse:

\- Grávidas não podem tomar vinho, mãe. – Leia olhou para Ben, meio sem entender, ele confirmou com a cabeça. Olhou então para Rey, ela confirmou com a cabeça também e então levantou da mesa e disse:

\- AAAAHHH! Que maravilha! Eu finalmente vou ser avó! Depois de eu ter pedido tanto vocês se apiedaram de mim... – e ela abraçou o filho e depois Rey.

\- Na verdade... não foi planejado... – Ben disse.

\- Não interessa, eu vou ser avó! – Leia disse, voltando para o seu lugar na mesa. – E então? É um menino ou uma menina? – Rey e Ben se entreolharam.

\- Então... – Rey disse. – Nós estamos muito felizes com tudo isso, mesmo não tendo sido planejado, e a gravidez é muito saudável, os médicos disseram que está melhor impossível. Por isso nós decidimos que... ninguém vai saber isso até o nascimento.

\- QUE? – Leia arregalou os olhos para eles. – Eu sou uma velha, vocês querem me matar?

\- Mãe, você não vai morrer... – Ben disse. – Você estava radiante de felicidade há um minuto.

\- Vocês sabem? – Ela quis saber. Eles se entreolharam de novo.

\- Sabemos. – Rey disse.

\- Mas não vamos dizer, o bebê está muito bem e muito saudável. – Ben disse. Leia sorriu a contragosto e disse:

\- Eu vou ser avó finalmente... eu vou mimar tanto esse pirralho...

Eles terminaram o jantar e se retiraram para o quarto (Leia saiu pulando de alegria).

\- Ela tá pirando mais de alegria do que eu pensava que ia ser. – Ben disse rindo. Rey riu também e foi abraça-lo.

\- Eu estou tão feliz também, Ben. – Rey disse. – Nossa família crescendo... Eu te amo tanto e... eu amo ela muito também, ela acabou de entrar nas nossas vidas mas eu já a amo tanto... – Ben sorriu para Rey e disse:

\- Eu também, Reyzinha. Depois de quase perder você, isso é melhor coisa que poderia ter nos acontecido, eu te amo demais. – Ben beijou-a e se ajoelhou, ficando de frente a barriga de Rey: - e eu também te amo muito, pequena. – e beijou a barriga dela.


	31. Voltando para casa e mudanças

No dia seguinte, Ben e Rey tomaram café com Poe, Connix e o pequeno June (Leia teve outra sessão extraordinária no Senado). Aparentemente, Leia já havia espalhado para toda a galáxia que iria ser avó... Poe o Connix disseram assim que chegaram que ela contou para eles (eles já sabiam, mas Rey não sabia disso...), mandou hologramas para amigos senadores, para Finn e Rey e para Chewie (Chewie chorou ao saber).

\- Olha, eu nunca vi sua mãe tão feliz... – Poe disse para Ben enquanto dava papinha para o filho, na mesa do café da manhã. Todos riram.

\- Eu tive muito medo ontem... antes de contar ela, achei que ela ia me fazer tomar o vinho que estava sendo servido. – Rey disse, cortando os waffles.

\- Relaxa, Rey, eu não ia deixar ela matar nosso bebê. – Ben falou. – Nem que eu tivesse que brigar com ela, DE NOVO. – Todos riram de novo.

\- Vocês vão mesmo ficar com essa maluquice de não dizer a ninguém o sexo do bebê? – Connix disse, finalizando o café da manhã e assumindo a tarefa de dá papinha a Juno para Poe poder comer.

\- Claro! É um direito nosso... – Rey disse com raiva. – Quando nascer, vocês vão saber.

\- Isso só pode ter sido ideia sua, Solo. – Poe disse olhando para Ben. Ben estava tomando café, baixou a caneca e disse:

\- A ideia foi dela. – Apontou para Rey. – Relaxem, são só mais oito meses...

Eles terminaram o café da manhã e foram pegar suas coisas e voltaram para Coruscant.

 **TRÊS MESES DEPOIS**

Dan, filho de Finn e Rose já havia nascido havia um mês e há dois meses que Ben e Rey estavam instalados no novo apartamento. Rey nunca morou num lugar tão grande. Era muito menor, obviamente, que o palacete de Leia e que o castelo dos Naberrie que eles passaram a lua de mel, mas aqueles lugares nunca foram sua residência fixa...

O apartamento era amplo, eles entravam e havia uma grande sala de jantar a frente, com uma mesa para seis pessoas. Ao lado da porta de entrada ficava a cozinha, mais ampla que a do outro apartamento, mas sem área de café da manhã, as refeições eram todas feitas na sala de jantar. Havia uma pequena escada na cozinha com acesso ao terraço, onde havia um enorme jardim. Depois da sala de jantar, havia a sala de está, com um enorme sofá e duas poltronas, uma mesinha de centro e uma grande tela. Havia ainda depois dessa, uma sacada com uma vista espetacular de Coruscant, já que estavam no topo do edifício de 140 andares. A esquerda da sala de jantar abria-se uma porta para o corredor que levava aos quartos. Passando por ela, a esquerda vinha o pequeno escritório de Ben e o banheiro. Logo em seguida vinha um quarto (esse quarto encontrava-se vazio, por enquanto), e a frente outro quarto (o quarto que seria do bebê e já estava quase todo montado: berço, cômoda, trocador, poltrona, alguns brinquedos, decoração em tons neutros de bege, branco...). A direita vinha a suíte deles, maior do que a do outro apartamento.

Ben já havia acordado e estava preparando o café da manhã. Lentamente, Rey despertou e sentou-se na cama. Colocou a mão na barriga. Já havia crescido um bocado... Rey sempre foi magra, então se notou logo quando a barriga dela começou a aparecer. Levantou-se da cama e foi tomar banho. Trocou de roupa e foi para a cozinha, estava faminta. Os enjoos já não incomodavam mais e agora apenas uma fome enorme... Entrou na cozinha, Ben estava fazendo ovos mexidos. Ele parou, virou-se para olha-la, sorriu para ela. Rey sorriu de volta e foi dá-lhe um beijo.

\- Bom dia – Ben disse. – Estou quase acabando. Como estão minhas moças hoje de manhã?

\- Bom dia, Ben – Rey disse, sorrindo. – Nós duas estamos muito bem. – Rey abriu a geladeira e foi tomar um copo d'água. Eles iriam tomar café da manhã e Leia iria vir hoje visita-los no novo apartamento. Ela não conhecia ainda o lugar. Deveria chegar por volta de 11h e eles iriam sair para almoçar depois e Leia já iria embora para Chandrila novamente. – Ben... Acho que Leia vai tomar um susto...

Ben não precisava de que Rey dissesse o porque... ele mesmo estava um pouco assustado e com medo, quando Leia sentisse... ela ia pirar... Há cerca de duas semanas, eles sentiram um novo despertar na Força, semelhante ao que sentiram quando se conheceram, tantos anos antes, e a Força estava se mostrando em Rey. E não havia dúvidas de onde vinha... vinha do ventre de Rey... Dado o passado de Ben, que foi manipulado e influenciado por Snoke desde criança, Ben estava sim assustado e com medo de que alguma entidade usuária do Lado Negro viesse tentar corromper sua filha, do mesmo modo que ele havia sido corrompido. Rey estava ciente de tudo isso, mas não demonstrava tanta preocupação assim, eles iriam protegê-la. Mas Leia... quando ela sentisse ela iria reviver todo seu passado que ela conseguiu esquecer...

\- Não se preocupe, Rey. – Ben disse, levando as comidas para a sala de jantar. Ele estava muito mais otimista depois de conversar com Rey sobre isso, mesmo ainda com medo, ela tinha razão, eles iriam protegê-la e ninguém iria fazer mal a filha deles... – Nada de mal vai nos acontecer. - Eles sentaram, tomaram café, tranquilamente.

\- Ben, o que vamos fazer até sua mãe chegar? – Rey perguntou, mordendo a maçã. Ben pousou o suco e disse: - Podemos ver TV, não estou afim de algo muito agitado... – ele riu. Rey riu também, estava com um pouco de dor nas costas. Os poucos quilos a mais já estavam começando a fazer diferença e ela ainda iria engordar mais...

Eles terminaram o café da manhã, Rey sentou no sofá e Ben foi lavar a louça rapidamente. Ele voltou e sentou-se no chão, encostado nas pernas de Rey. Rey já estava passando uns canais e parou em um, estava começando um filme. Curiosamente eles lembravam muito bem que filme era esse...

\- Acho que a gente nunca chegou a terminar de ver esse filme, não é? – Rey disse, rindo.

\- Não mesmo... quanto tempo faz? – Ben perguntou.

\- Já faz quase três anos...

Era uma história romântica sobre dois Togrutas que se amavam mas as famílias não se gostavam... o filme que eles estavam assistindo antes da primeira vez deles... mas que nunca terminaram de ver (por motivos óbvios...). Resolveram então que era uma boa hora para assistir. Tanta coisa havia mudado... de virgens a casados e futuros papais... parecia uma outra vida... mas isso só trazia felicidade aos dois, a lembrança do filme também, era uma lembrança linda e especial para eles. Rey começou a alisar carinhosamente os cabelos de Ben, enquanto viam o filme. Sem notar, ela começou a fazer trancinhas no cabelo dele (NOTA DA AUTORA: tem umas fotos de Adam Driver no set de TFA, com o fundo verde, com trancinhas no cabelo, uma até tá junto com Harrison Ford, eu tinha que colocar isso em alguma parte da fic). Ben estava rindo muito disso, mas ele a adorava mexendo nos cabelos dele, Rey podia fazer isso o dia inteiro. O filme terminou (o casal conseguiu ficar junto e a família teve que aceitar) e já era 10h45.

\- Sabe... – Ben falou, passando a mão no cabelo, rindo. – A última vez que isso me aconteceu, eu era um padawan. – Ele se levantou do chão e Rey se levantou do sofá, rindo. Eles se beijaram e foram até a cozinha, Ben ficou rindo ainda mais quando viu seu reflexo num espelho que havia na sala de jantar. Comeram algumas frutas. Ben então foi ao banheiro retirar as trancinhas (ele achou engraçado, mas Leia ia espalhar para toda a galáxia...). Rey foi até a sacada olhar a vista. O vento frio soprou seus cabelos e ela sorriu. A campainha tocou.

Rey foi em direção a porta ao mesmo tempo em que Ben apareceu pela porta que levava aos quartos (sem trancinhas e de cabelo penteado). Os dois foram juntos até a porta e Leia estava lá, sorrindo e puxando uma enorme mala.

\- Você vai dormir aqui, mãe? – Ben perguntou enquanto ela o abraçava.

\- Não, isso é tudo para o bebê. – Leia já estava começando a mimar a neta e nem sabia que era uma neta ainda... Ela foi abraçar Rey e perguntou: - Como está essa criança?

\- Vendendo saúde. – Rey disse, abraçando Leia também. Ben pegou a mala e carregou-a para dentro. Leia deu um passo em direção à sala de jantar e parou. Olhou assustada para o rosto de Ben e depois para o rosto de Rey... ela sentiu...

\- É... A Força... – Leia falou.

\- Sim, mãe. – Ben disse, sorrindo para ela. – E sim, é o bebê. Eu já conversei com Rey, nós não vamos deixar que se repita... – Ben não queria falar tudo de novo e causar mais dor a sua mãe do que já havia causado no passado. Ele sorriu para ela e disse: - Acho que não havia como evitar, olha quem são os pais desse bebê... – Leia respirou fundo e disse:

\- É preciso ter muito cuidado, Ben. O Lado Negro age sem a gente vê, e corrompe um coração inocente sem que vejamos também. Eu fui burra em não alertar o seu pai. Ainda bem que você, Rey, - ela olhou para Rey, - já está sabendo. Não se engane. Esse bebê tem que ser protegido.

\- Leia... eu concordo com você – Rey disse. – Mas feche os olhos de novo e sinta. – Leia fechou os olhos como Rey pediu e se concentrou. Ela sentiu Rey e Ben, ambos um equilíbrio perfeito entre luz e trevas, mas sentiu dentro de Rey apenas luz, muita luz... o bebê emanava apenas o lado da luz, nenhum vestígio de Lado Sombrio... era uma criança ainda mais pura do que Ben havia sido quando foi corrompido por Snoke. Leia abriu os olhos e encontrou os dois sorrindo para ela, Ben então disse:

\- Não é porque só conseguimos sentir luz que não vamos protege-lo mãe, vamos sim, de tudo e de todos que possam fazer mal esse bebê. Ninguém vai tocar nele para fazê-lo mal. Eu prometo.

\- Tem razão, Ben. Vamos todos protege-lo, eu também vou, eu não vou falhar de novo... Eu também te prometo isso. – os três se abraçaram em um grande abraço triplo e depois se separaram. Leia então falou: - Então, quero conhecer esse lindo apartamento...

Ben deixou a mala de Leia na sala de está e mostrou a ela, sala de jantar, de está, sacada, cozinha, eles subiram a pequena escada para o jardim. Era um lindo jardim, amplo, todo gramado e com paredes de vidro blindado de três metros de altura em todos os lados, permitindo ver a cidade sem perigo. Havia mesas e cadeiras, uma horta, algumas árvores, uma caixa de areia (Rey pediu para que acrescentasse, já que logo haveria uma criança para brincar), um balanço e um escorrego. Era do tamanho do apartamento abaixo deles, enorme. Desceram, foram para os quartos. Quando chegou o quarto do bebê, Leia chorou. Rey foi até ela e a abraçou. Leia enxugou as lágrimas e disse:

\- Esperem aqui. – Cinco minutos depois ela voltou com um ursinho de pelúcia nas mãos. Ele não parecia ser novo mas estava bem conservado e limpo, era marrom com um grande laço amarelo no pescoço. Ben arregalou os olhos quando o viu e o pegou das mãos da mãe.

\- Mãe... – ele disse, desviando o olhar do urso e olhando para ela. – Você guardou isso?

\- Era seu, Ben? – Rey perguntou, sorrindo.

\- Era dele sim, - Leia falou. – Eu guardei, era seu melhor amigo na infância e me lembrava que um dia você havia sido uma criança inocente quando... quando tudo aconteceu... e que bom que eu guardei e o conservei. Ainda bem, você voltou a ter um coração bom e eu posso passa-lo a outra criança inocente, o seu filho. – Leia disse, enxugou mais uma lágrima, e riu, completou: - Ou filha, vocês não me dizem nada. – Todos riram. Ben entregou o urso a Rey, que o abraçou e colocou na prateleira. Voltaram para sala e Leia abriu a mala e dentro havia MUITAS, mas muitas mesmo, roupinhas de bebê, de todas as cores! Azuis, amarelas, verdes, vermelhas, laranjas, rosas, brancas, beges, cinzas, pretas... – De novo, não sei se é menino ou menina, me empolguei... – Todos riram. Rey prometeu que o resto doaria para a caridade, Leia ficou muito feliz ao ouvir isso. Guardaram as coisas e saíram para almoçar. Leia adorou o apartamento novo deles, achou que eles estavam muito bem instalados e que o bebê chegaria para coroar a felicidade de todos. Ela voltou para Chandrila muito feliz...

Rey e Ben voltaram para o apartamento e Ben se lembrou de uma coisa:

\- Rey, eu tenho uma coisa para te mostrar... não é para você, viu? É para ela. – E colocou a mão na barriga de Rey. Ela sorriu e disse:

\- Tá bom... cadê? – Ele foi até o escritório e voltou com um caderno na mão e disse:

\- Ainda não tem título, porque vai ser o nome dela e a gente não decidiu isso ainda...

\- Temos que pensar nisso, viu? – Rey sorriu pegando o caderno e leu:

"E o sol que um dia verá brilhar  
Um poema que sempre quis fazer  
E um dia irei lhe entregar  
Um mundo feito de sonhos  
Construído por mim, para você  
Um mundo, que no qual suponho  
Feliz e criança, você irá crescer  
Um fruto de minha imaginação  
Sem lutas, sem pessimismos  
Mas feito de todo meu coração  
Uma estrada, sem ter abismos.  
Um lugar em que lhe seja possível  
Viver para um distante futuro  
Onde tudo lhe seja aprazível  
Na tempestade, um porto seguro.  
Um ponto qualquer do universo  
Que pense somente em amores  
Onde se fale somente por versos  
Um caminho cercado de flores.  
Um mundo feito em minha mente  
Não como um sonho que aos poucos some  
Onde se olhe sempre pra frente  
Não importa nem o seu nome.  
Pra você que sabe que eu te espero  
E que um dia virá ficar.  
O mundo que eu mais quero  
no qual sorrindo, você vai brincar  
Correndo, brincando, sorrindo sem medo  
Nesse mundo você irá crescer  
Mas cá entre nós, esse é o nosso segredo  
Porque esse mundo, eu fiz só pra você!"

Na metade do poema, Rey já estava chorando muito. Ela abraçou Ben e disse:

\- É tão lindo, nossa filha é o bebê mais amado dessa galáxia... – Ben a abraçou com força e disse:

\- É sim...


	32. Dormindo e bagunças

Era de madrugada, dois meses depois da visita de Leia ao novo apartamento deles. Rey se levantou da cama, massageando a barriga de leve. Ela estava começando a ficar enorme... seis meses de gestação... faltava pouco agora... Rey estava até a pouco dormindo tranquilamente, mas sua linda filha havia descoberto suas costelas e que era bom chutá-las... e doía, muito! Andou em direção à porta, iria tomar um copo de leite quente, quem sabe assim poderia dormir melhor quando ouviu Ben chama-la:

\- Rey? – Rey virou-se para vê-lo. Ele estava sentado na cama, esfregou os olhos e disse: - O que foi?

\- Sua filha não me deixa dormir... – Rey disse rindo. Ben riu também. Ele olhou o criado mudo, eram quase três da manhã. Pelo menos amanhã era folga...

\- Ela tá chutando muito de novo? – Ele perguntou e Rey concordou com a cabeça.

\- Eu pensei em tomar um leite quente, você sabe que me acalma. – Rey falou segurando na parede. Ben se levantou da cama e disse:

\- Vamos, eu faço para você. – Ele passou por Rey e beijou-a. Então colocou as mãos na barriga de Rey, por cima da camisola que e ela estava usando e alisou-a e disse rindo: - Deixa sua mãe dormir, Mya, que coisa feia... – Depois de um longo mês procurando por nomes, eles chegaram a um consenso: ambos tinham nomes pequenos, Rey e Ben, então a filha deles deveria ter um nome pequeno e bonito. Procuraram milhares de nome e Mya foi o que os dois em conjunto mais amaram. Mas resolveram incrementar... Mya Padmé Organa Solo... Rey admirava tanto a avó de Ben que insistiu nisso.

Ben puxou Rey pela mão e foram em direção à cozinha. Passando pela sala de jantar, ele soltou a mão dela e pegou uma cadeira da mesa (a cozinha não possuía assentos e ele não iria deixar sua mulher grávida em pé esperando o leite esquentar...). Colocou a cadeira na cozinha e Rey sentou-se. Mya ainda estava chutando, Rey massageou onde ela estava fazendo isso e esperou Ben esquentar o leite. Ben colocou leite em um copo e esquentou no micro-ondas, abriu a geladeira e tirou duas maçãs, deu uma a Rey e mordeu a outra. O micro-ondas apitou e Ben pegou o leite e entregou a Rey, ela pousou a maçã e bebeu um pouco do leite, mas engasgou no segundo gole, tossindo um pouco.

\- O que foi? – Ben largou sua maçã pela metade na bancada e foi até ela. Rey olhou para, deu um sorriso fraco e disse:

\- Essa menina tem pernas bem fortes... – Ben sorriu e disse:

\- Me deixa tentar uma coisa. – Ben se ajoelhou na frente de Rey, fechou os olhos e colocou a mão direita na barriga dela e concentrou-se... Rey sentiu... ele estava usando a Força para tentar fazer Mya dormir... Durante um minuto Rey ainda sentia ela se mexer e então... ela começou a mexer mais fraco, até parar e eles puderam sentir uma tranquilidade vinda da Força que havia nela, significava que ela tinha dormido.

\- Como você fez isso? – Rey perguntou espantada. Ben sorriu e disse:

\- Minha mãe me disse que quando eu era bebê às vezes usava a Força para me acalmar e me colocar para dormir, meu pai não gostava muito, se sentia excluído, porque aparentemente só funciona se as duas partes forem sensitivos a Força. É bom a gente saber disso.

\- É muito bom! – Rey disse.

\- Mas eu não sabia se funcionava assim, com ela ainda aí dentro, por isso eu nunca tentei antes... Minha mãe disse que usou só depois de eu nascer. – Ben falou, comendo o resto da maçã. – Mas agora já sei que funciona. – Rey terminou o copo de leite e a maçã e já se sentia mais sonolenta. Leite quente fazia milagres nela mesmo. Mas ninguém fazia mais milagres nela do que Ben. Quem diria! Usar a força e colocar Mya para dormir, sendo que ela nem nasceu ainda! Ele disse: - Levante devagar e ande devagar, para ela não acordar.

Rey seguiu as instruções de Ben e lentamente levantou-se. Ben nem tirou a cadeira da cozinha para não causar mais transtornos e barulhos desnecessários. Ele pegou Rey pela mão e foram andando bem devagar até o quarto. Rey deitou-se de lado, com um travesseiro embaixo da barriga (ela só conseguia dormir assim há mais ou menos um mês e meio, quando a barriga começou a crescer muito) e Ben cobriu-a com cobertor e beijou-lhe a testa, acomodou-se bem de leve na cama e cobriu-se também com cobertor e finalmente puderam dormir em paz...

No dia seguinte, Rey acordou antes de Ben, mas por si própria, sem sinais de chutes... sentou-se na cama e viu que Ben ainda dormia... algumas coisas não mudavam nunca, não é mesmo? Podiam ficar sem acontecer por algum motivo mas voltavam a acontecer quando a oportunidade surgia... A Rey que acorda Ben logo cedo procurando sexo estava de volta... Ela sorriu maliciosa... Ben dormia de barriga para baixo, coberto da cintura para baixo, dava para ver só um pedacinho do short preto dele, mas estava sem camisa. Rey sentou-se melhor na cama... era difícil fazer isso com uma barriga cada vez maior mas ela dava seu jeito... passou a mão pelo ombro dele, indo em direção a lombar e chamou:

\- Ben... acorda... – como sempre, ele nem se mexeu e deu-lhe uma resposta cortante:

\- Grávidas precisam dormir mais que os outros, sabia? – Rey riu, mas não iria desistir assim fácil...

\- Ben... – Rey foi dessa vez na nuca dele, um dos pontos fracos, e massageou lentamente. – Vamos, acorda... eu estou aqui... tão carente. – Mesmo com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro, Rey ouviu o gemido dele ao sentir a mão dela naquele pedaço do corpo dele... Ben sentou-se na cama e olhou para Rey, ela tinha um sorriso muito malicioso no rosto, ele devolveu o sorriso e disse:

\- Você não sabe jogar limpo, né?

\- Quando eu quero você só para mim, não... – Rey respondeu. Ben foi até ela e beijou-a. Nesses tempos, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil eles conseguirem arrumar uma boa posição para fazer sexo com uma barriga cada vez maior entre eles, mas eles sempre davam um jeito... Ben colocou Rey sentada eu seu colo e beijou-a novamente. Rey embaralhou os cabelos dele, como sempre fazia. Ben retirou a camisola que ela usava, deixando-a só de calcinha. Deuses, ela estava cada vez mais linda, com a filha deles crescendo cada dia mais dentro dela... Ben colocou a mão na barriga dela e disse:

\- Mya, não veja isso... – Rey riu. Ela colocou a mão dentro do short dele, e começou a movimenta-la lá dentro, Ben jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu baixinho... Rey aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos com a mão e Ben gemeu mais alto. Se ele fosse bem sincero consigo mesmo, ele só queria que ela substituísse a mão pela aquela boca linda. Mas desde o quarto mês que a barriga dela ficou muito grande e eles ainda não haviam conseguido um modo de fazer isso... mas de repente, Rey parecia está lendo os pensamentos de Ben...

\- Ben, tira isso. – Ela apontou para a calça dele. Ben prontamente retirou. Rey deitou-se de lado, levantou uma perna dele, flexionando ela, de modo a perna de Ben não ficar tocando na sua barriga, puxou o travesseiro para colocar embaixo da barriga e atacou-lhe com a boca. Como eles nunca haviam pensado nisso? Ben alisou-lhe os cabelos, gemendo, cada vez mais alto. A fez parar, Rey virou, deitando-se com a barriga para cima, mas estava invertida: os pés estavam para a cabeceira da cama e a cabeça para os pés da cama. Ben levantou-se da cama e usando a Força a fez girar 180º. Ela deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e Ben retirou-lhe a calcinha. Beijou-a lá embaixo e ela gemeu. Com a barriga agora era impossível eles terem algum contato visual nessa hora, mas eles nem estavam se importando muito com isso... Ben lambeu-a enquanto ela gemia chamando-lhe seu nome... Colocou as pernas dela em volta do seu pescoço e sugou-a com vontade. Rey gozou empurrando a intimidade na cara dele...

Ben sentou-se na cama novamente, em cima dos próprios joelhos, colocou uma perna de Rey de cada lado de seu corpo, segurando-as e penetrou-a. Atualmente, era a melhor posição para eles, mesmo que as pernas de Ben sofressem um pouco no processo... começou a mover-se lentamente mas dessa vez nem precisou Rey pedir e já foi aumentando a intensidade. Nossa, era muito intenso... Rey gritava o nome dele e ele respondia com gemidos roucos e estocadas fortes... até que que chegaram lá juntos e ele deitou do lado dela...

Os dois estavam de olhos fechados, respirando fundo... sem abrir, Ben disse:

\- Eu não vou mentir, eu senti falta de você me acordar de manhã cedo com segundas intenções... – Rey abriu os olhos e o viu de olhos fechados ainda e riu.

\- Não era eu, eram os hormônios... me faziam dormir feito pedra – Ela respondeu. Ben abriu os olhos e disse:

\- Eu sei, mas eu senti falta. – E beijou-a. Rey colocou a mão na barriga e disse:

\- Alguém acordou... – Ben colocou as duas mãos na barriga dela para sentir. Eles ficaram assim um bom tempo, conversando e sentindo Mya mexer... pelo menos ela não estava tentando quebrar as costelas de Rey. Até que... – Ben...

\- Oi, meu amor. – Ben respondeu.

\- Eu estou com fome... – Rey respondeu. Ben riu, olhou para a barriga de Rey e disse:

\- Você tá vendo isso, Mya? Sua mãe me explora quando quer comida...

\- Não inventa histórias para ela! – Rey disse, rindo. Ben se levantou, vestiu o short, catou a calcinha e a camisola de Rey e entregou a ela, ela vestiu-se também e os dois foram para a cozinha.

\- Rey... o que a gente vai fazer hoje? – Ben perguntou enquanto Rey sentava na cadeira da madrugada passada e ele começava a ligar o fogão e colocar uma frigideira no fogo.

\- Eu prometi que a gente ia visitar o Finn, a Rose e o Dan, lembra? – Rey disse.

\- Sim! Claro... – Ben disse, fazendo as primeiras panquecas. – Eu esqueci mas agora eu lembro. – Ele eu um grande sorriso para ela e Rey riu das bobagens do marido.

\- Mas só vamos depois do almoço. – Rey falou, passando involuntariamente a mão na barriga.

\- Ela tá mexendo de novo? – Ben perguntou?

\- Tá sim – Rey disse, rindo. Ben foi até ela, e deu-lhe um beijo na barriga, dizendo:

\- Mya, você nem nasceu e já tá dando trabalho? – os dois riram. Ele voltou para as panquecas e Rey disse:

\- Enfim... antes eu não sei o que a gente poderia fazer...

\- O que você quer fazer? – Ben perguntou. Ele havia terminado as panquecas e agora estava cortando um melão em cubos.

\- Eu queria ir tomar sorvete... – Rey disse, olhando cautelosa para Ben.

\- Você sabe que você não pode comer muito açúcar... – Ben também foi dizendo cauteloso, com medo de uma explosão de hormônios.

\- Eu sei. – Rey baixou a cabeça. – Mas eu não tomo sorvete desde antes de ficar grávida...

\- Uma bola de sorvete, ok? – Ben disse, olhando sério para ela. Ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

\- Uma já é bem melhor do que nada! – Rey se levantou e foi até ele e o abraçou. Ben largou a faca que estava cortando o melão e a abraçou de volta.

Eles tomaram café da manhã, Ben lavou a louça, enquanto Rey tomava banho e se arrumava (ela praticamente tinha tido que comprar um guarda roupa novo, nenhuma de suas roupas antigas estava cabendo...), depois foi a vez de Ben tomar banho e se arrumar.

Eles foram tomar sorvete numa sorveteria na rua atrás do prédio deles. Ambos escolheram apenas um sabor (Ben fazia esses "sacrifícios" para Rey não reclamar, se ela só podia comer uma bola de sorvete, ele também só comia uma e assim não havia brigas). E então foram para casa novamente, Ben preparou um almoço delicioso (carne assada com salada e arroz) e foram visitar Finn, Rose e Dan...

O dia de Mya nascer se aproximava cada vez mais e eles não cabiam em si de felicidade... vida feliz, família feliz...


	33. Falta pouco

Faltava apenas uma semana... pelo menos pela contagem dos médicos faltava só uma semana... e Ben e Rey teriam Mya nos braços. Todos estavam muito ansiosos (Leia havia tirado recesso de quinze dias do senado e estava hospedada em Coruscant para não perder isso por nada nessa galáxia). Rey mal podia esperar... embora ela não se queixasse muito (e Ben ajudasse bastante também), ela andava com dores nas costas cada vez piores por causa do peso extra. Todos os dias ela sentava-se na cama e Ben massageava-lhe as costas, ombros, lombar e assim melhorava, pelo menos por aquele dia. As coisas estavam todas prontas: quarto pronto, sacada com tela (eles haviam esquecido esse pequeno detalhe, até um dia Rey se lembrar e cair no choro compulsivo dizendo que quando Mya tivesse uns dois ou três anos, iria cair daquela altura e iria ser culpa deles, e que eles jamais iriam se perdoar por isso... no dia seguinte a tela protetora já estava instalada), a mala para o hospital, tudo. Só faltava essa menina querer nascer...

Ben acordou silenciosamente e levantou-se deixando Rey dormir. Esses últimos dois meses estavam quase impossíveis para ela dormir uma noite completa: se ela dormia de barriga para cima ela ficava sem ar, se virasse para o lado que ela gostava de dormir (para a esquerda), Mya não gostava e ficava se mexendo muito, se virasse para o outro lado (direita), Mya ficava quieta mas Rey ficava desconfortável... Ben ficava com muita pena dela... Ele acabava usando a Força para acalmar Mya mas Rey nem sempre conseguia relaxar mesmo assim, devido as dores nas costas... Ele se levantou e foi fazer o café da manhã.

Chegou à cozinha e viu que havia esquecido-se de lavar a louça da noite passada... Riu ao ver aquilo. Quando eram só ele e Rey, isso NUNCA acontecia: Rey geralmente lavava ou ele lavava. Agora Rey não fazia isso e ele acabou esquecendo-se porque ela estava com dores nas costas e Ben levou-a para o quarto, para descansar. Lavou a louça primeiro e então começou a fazer uma salada de fruta. Cortou maçã, mamão, melão, bananas, morangos, kiwis, pêssegos, uvas... juntou suco de laranja. Preparou torradas com manteiga. Abriu dois potes de iogurte e juntou com castanhas e fez suco de maçã. Colocou tudo na mesa da sala de jantar (se ele pudesse, ele levava para ela na cama, mas ela não conseguia pegar na bandeja direito por causa da barriga) e foi chama-la. Ao chegar ao quarto, Rey estava acordada, sentada na cama. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo. Ben sorriu de volta. Ele sentou na cama e beijou-a, pousando a mão na barriga dela.

\- Bom dia, Rey. – Ele disse olhando para ela. Baixou os olhos para sua mão e disse: - Bom dia, Mya.

\- Bom dia, Ben. – Rey disse, com uma voz um pouco cansada.

\- O café tá pronto, vamos? – Ben disse. Rey concordou com a cabeça e Ben se levantou, ofereceu a mão a ela e Rey pegou-a e levantou também, segurando as costas. Foram até a sala de jantar, e sentaram. Ben começou a colocar salada de frutas para ele e Rey comeu uma colherada de iogurte com castanhas. Ben falou: - Rey, eu vou fazer uma faxina geral hoje... é a última oportunidade que eu vou ter de deixar a casa bem limpa para quando a Mya chegar. – Rey riu.

\- Tem razão. – Ela respondeu e tomou um gole de suco de maçã. – Nós não vamos ter tempo mesmo depois que ela nascer... ela vai nos tomar todo o tempo. – Eles haviam combinado que um dróid médico iria ficar em casa com Rey e Mya enquanto Ben estivesse no templo, até os seis meses dela, quando ela poderia ir para a creche e Rey poderia voltar para o templo. Iria ser bem difícil... durante toda a gravidez Rey havia ido para o templo, mesmo não treinando, e ficar todos os dias (menos as folgas) longe de Ben iria ser bem difícil mesmo. Mas eles iriam conseguir.

\- O que você vai fazer enquanto isso? – Ben perguntou, finalizando a salada de frutas e pegando as torradas com manteiga. Rey pegou a salada de frutas e disse:

\- Eu vou ficar na sala, vendo alguma coisa na TV... quando você for para lá eu vou para o quarto, não vou conseguir ficar o tempo todo sentada lá mesmo. E nem tem muita coisa para eu fazer – Ela riu. Rey sempre levava na brincadeira os "problemas" que a gravidez: os desconfortos, as dores nas costas. Ela sempre dizia que quando Mya estivesse nos braços deles, ela nem iria se lembrar mais disso. Ben esticou a mão direita em direção à mão dela, acariciou-a e sorriu para ela.

\- Você é perfeita mesmo, sabia? – Ele disse. – E eu te amo muito. – Ben mordeu um pedaço de torrada. Rey sorriu e disse:

\- Eu também te amo muito. – Ben engoliu a torrada, sorriu divertido e disse:

\- Sabe, não fique com ciúmes, mas tem outra garota na parada que eu agora amo muito também. – Rey estava bebendo suco de maçã, engasgou rindo. Típico dele, fazer essas brincadeiras para diverti-la. Ela fez uma cara fingida de indignação e disse:

\- Quem é essa?

\- Uma tal de Mya – Ben disse rindo, esvaziando o copo de suco e completou: - Qualquer dia desses te apresento. Você vai adorar ela... – os dois não aguentaram mais e caíram na gargalhada, mas Rey logo parou com um gemido de dor. Ben falou: - Chutes... – não era mais uma pergunta, ele sabia depois desse tempo todo. Rey concordou com a cabeça, deu um sorriso fraco e disse:

\- Dessa parte eu não vou sentir falta. – ela alisou onde Mya chutou com força e a menina pareceu parar um pouco. Eles terminaram o café da manhã, Ben ajudou Rey a levantar e a sentar no sofá da sala, e ela ligou a tela. Ele lavou a louça e começou a limpar a casa pela cozinha. Rey ligou a tela e estava passando um programa de TV que ela se lembrou de ter visto uma vez, uma semana antes do casamento deles. Era um programa de auditório com prêmios e brincadeiras, apresentado por uma versão azul de C-3PO. Ben limpou a cozinha e foi para os quartos. Uma mulher ganhou muito dinheiro, mas outra perdeu tudo. Um homem tinha que ficar pelado (com tarja na tela) para ganhar um apartamento em Lothal. Um casal adestrava cães selvagens em cães de madame, Rey riu muito disso.

Quase duas horas depois Ben chegou à sala de está e de jantar. Ele ajudou Rey a levantar e a levou para o quarto deles, mas no caminho ela parou e disse: - Espera. – Ben olhou para ela, ela sorriu e disse: - Eu quero ficar um pouco aqui... – Ela apontou para uma porta, a porta do quarto de Mya. Ben sorriu para ela e abriu a porta. Rey entrou e sentou-se na poltrona. Ben deu um tchauzinho para ela, sorrindo.

Rey ficou olhando o quarto. Ela estava sentada na poltrona, que ficava encostada na parede oposta à porta, ao lado da janela. A sua direita estavam o trocador e o berço de madeira marfim. A sua esquerda havia a cômoda e muitas prateleiras, cheias de brinquedos. Havia chocalhos, mordedores, blocos de montar... mas no topo, na última prateleira, bem no centro dela estava ele. O ursinho de Ben. Rey sorriu para ele. Levantou a mão e com a Força trouxe-o para si. Rey ficou olhando para ele e sorrindo. Ben contou para ela que o ganhou quando fez três anos, de Luke. Ele carregava esse ursinho para todo canto, mas fazia questão de cuidar dele, pedia que Leia o lavasse, para não estragar. Quando ele foi treinar no templo, o urso ficou em casa, e ele achava que Leia havia se desfeito dele. Mas para Leia, aquele urso era a prova viva da inocência de Ben, de que a culpa era toda de Snoke e que o filho dela não havia ido para sempre. Leia disse depois, também, que quando ela e Ben começaram a namorar, ela foi atrás do urso, ele estava guardado em um armário, meio sujo, esquecido. Ela o limpou, costurou onde estava rasgado e o conservou por esses três anos, sabia que o dia desse ursinho ter um novo dono chegaria, e chegou...

Rey o abraçou. Ela não sabia explicar, mas estava sentindo uma paz tão grande... Mya começou a mexer, e ela riu. Estava realmente muito calmo para ser verdade... em algum momento Rey cochilou sentada na cadeira, abraçada com o ursinho e não notou. Quando acordou, Ben estava no quarto, apoiado no berço, olhando para ela e sorrindo. Ele estava de cabelos molhados e vestido com outra roupa, já havia acabado a limpeza e já tinha tomado banho também.

\- Ben... – Rey disse, se ajeitando na cadeira. – Eu adormeci...

\- Eu notei... – Ben respondeu e foi até ela, beijou-lhe a testa e sentou no braço da cadeira. Ele pegou o urso das mãos dela e sorriu. – Você gosta mesmo disso, não é?

\- Eu acredito no que sua mãe disse, Ben – Rey falou, sorrindo. – Eu acredito que esse urso é a prova da sua inocência. – Eles sorriram um para o outro. Ben colocou o urso de volta na prateleira, usando a Força e ajudou Rey a se levantar.

\- Vamos, almoço tá pronto. – Ben falou e Rey disse:

\- Eu dormi tanto assim?

\- Dormiu... – Ben riu. – Temos uma intrusa para o almoço... – Rey olhou confusa para Ben, ele apenas sorriu. Saíram para o corredor e Leia estava lá.

\- Chame sua mãe de intrusa novamente e eu não vou ligar que você é muito maior que eu, vou te bater. – Ela disse, rindo. Todos riram. Leia abraçou Rey com cuidado e disse: - Então, faltando uma semana eu não vou saber ainda?

\- Não! – os dois gritaram e riram.

\- Você esperou tanto tempo, mãe, uns dias a mais... – Ben falou rindo.

\- Que filho cruel... – Leia se fez de ofendida. Eles sentaram na sala de jantar e almoçaram. Ben havia caprichado hoje, salmão no forno e legumes grelhados... ele estava inspirado e estava delicioso. Rey comeu dois pratos. Depois eles sentaram na sacada e conversaram. Leia quis saber: - Tudo pronto para caso algo aconteça antes?

\- Sim. – Rey falou. – Mala pronta, quarto tá pronto, algumas coisas estão no outro quarto: carrinho, banheira... essas coisas, mas tá tudo lá. Minhas costas vão agradecer muito. – Ela completou rindo.

\- Mas seus seios não, querida. – Leia disse. – Mas depois de um mês você acostuma.

\- O ruim mesmo vai ser eu ter que ir para o templo e ela ter que ficar com o bebê o dróid médico... – Ben falou.

\- Ainda tá melhor que eu, né Ben? – Leia disse. Ben sorriu. As vezes Han sumia por uns dias sem dá notícias, na Falcon, deixando Leia e o bebê Ben sozinhos.

\- Eu queria que ele estivesse aqui... – Ben falou, meio triste. Leia pegou na mão dele e ele olhou para ela, ela estava sorrindo para ele e disse:

\- As pessoas que a gente ama, Ben, não nos deixam porque morreram. Eles vivem dentro de nós... Han vive dentro de mim, dentro de você, dentro de Chewie, dentro de Rey... ele está aqui, e onde ele estiver, ele está feliz de ser avô, tenho certeza. – Ben sorriu e olhou para Rey, ela já estava enxugando uma lágrima. Leia sorriu, grávidas choravam por tudo mesmo...

\- Mestre Luke também, ele ficaria tão feliz. – Rey falou.

\- Esse é outro que eu sei que tá bem feliz, onde quer que esteja... – Leia disse. Rey se levantou para ir ao banheiro quando de repente, ela parou no meio da sala de está e gritou:

\- BEN! – Ben e leia olharam para ela e havia uma poça de água nos pés dela. – Ela vai nascer...


	34. Nascimento

\- Ela? Então é uma menina? – Leia disse se levantando.

\- É mas a gente não tem tempo para discutir isso! – Ben se levantou, com cuidado tirou Rey da poça de água e pegou a mala que estava na sala de está. Olhou para Leia que tinha se levantado e estava na sacada ainda: - VAMOS, MÃE! – Leia estava enxugando as lágrimas.

\- Eu vou ter uma netinha... – ela disse. Ben estava começando a ficar desesperado.

\- Vem logo, mãe! – Ele chamou de novo. – Se você não vier, vai ficar aqui. Leia ainda estava chorando.

\- Tenha calma, Ben, eu acabei de descobrir depois de meses no escuro que vou ter uma linda netinha, deixa eu me recompor... – Ela finalmente estava saindo da sacada, mas muito lentamente. Ben bufou com aquela demora. Puxou a mãe com a Força. Ela gritou: - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Não faz isso, Ben!

\- Você vai ter tempo de chorar e se emocionar e se recompor no speeder, vamos antes que ela nasça AQUI! – Ben falou. Rey apenas observava aquele "caos" entre os dois. Então sentiu a primeira contração.

\- Vamos mesmo. – Rey falou com uma voz de dor. Os três desceram ao hangar, que ficava apenas cinco andares abaixo pelo elevador. Entraram no speeder e partiram para o hospital. No caminho Leia ainda quis puxar assunto:

\- Qual o nome dela?

\- Mãe, agora não... – Ben estava muito nervoso, desviando de muitos outros speeders e naves para chegar rápido ao hospital. Rey estava sentindo outras contrações, mas riu fraco, virou para Leia que estava sentada atrás e disse:

\- Mya, ela se chama Mya. – Leia continuava enxugando lágrimas. – Mya Padmé Organa Solo. – Aí que Leia caiu no choro mesmo ao ouvi que ela levaria o nome de sua mãe...

Eles chegaram ao hospital e não houve muito mais o que falar. Ben e Rey entraram para a ala da maternidade e pediram para Leia avisar os outros antes de segui-los. Ela foi direto para a cabine de hologramas.

Os dróids enfermeiros sentaram Rey em uma cadeira de rodas. Ben empurrou-a e eles chegaram ao setor correto. Encaminharam eles para uma pequena sala de espera, onde um dróid enfermeiro iria ficar com eles o tempo todo, medindo o tempo entre as contrações e a dilatação, para na hora certa ir para a sala de parto. Deitaram Rey numa cama e Ben sentou numa cadeira ao lado. Ele pegou na mão dela e sorriu para ela, ela tentou devolver o sorriso, mas as contrações doíam muito.

\- Vai dá tudo certo, Rey, já, já ela vai tá com a gente. – Ben falou e beijou a mão dela.

\- Eu sei, Ben, eu sei. – Rey respondeu. E ficaram lá. Depois de uns vinte minutos Leia apareceu mas só podia ficar um acompanhante por paciente dentro da sala de espera, ela disse então que ficaria sentada do lado de fora, e que qualquer coisa era só falar.

\- Todos estão a caminho, estão todos muito empolgados! – Leia disse. – Mas eu não falei que era uma menina, não é meu segredo para falar. – E ela piscou para eles.

E assim o tempo foi passando... a cada contração Rey apertava involuntariamente a mão de Ben e de vez em quando o dróid enfermeiro fazia as medições. Parecia que era uma eternidade... já havia anoitecido, eles já estavam lá há mais de quatro horas, Finn e Rose que moravam em Coruscant já haviam chegado e falado com eles, mas Rey ainda não estava pronta para o parto... mas ela era durona, como sempre havia sido, não reclamava de nada, nem das dores, nem na demora, nem de nada... então finalmente.

\- A senhora está apta para ir para a sala de parto. – Falou o dróid enfermeiro. Ele encaixou sua mão na cama e virou para Ben e disse: - O senhor pode vir também. – E saíram da sala em direção a sala de frente. Passaram por Finn, Rose e Leia.

\- É agora... – disse Leia. Ela estava torcendo um lenço com muita força. Finn bateu nas costas dela, sorriu para e disse:

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Leia.

\- Eu sei que vai, Finn. – Leia disse. – Mas eu me preocupo sabe, passei muito tempo desejando essa criança em nossa família... parto não é uma coisa fácil.

\- Não é mesmo. – Rose falou.

\- Não quero que nada aconteça com a Rey, nem com minha neta. – Leia enxugou duas lágrimas.

\- É uma menina? – Rose perguntou. – Como você soube? Aqueles dois fizeram isso para nos torturar esses meses todos! – Leia e Finn riram.

\- Foi um acidente eu descobri, Rose, soube agora antes de virmos para cá. – Leia disse. – Eu fui almoçar com eles, e a bolsa dela estourou e ela gritou 'BEN, ELA VAI NASCER'. Eu não era pra ter sabido... – Finn perguntou:

\- O todo poderosão da galáxia Kylo Ren, pai de uma menininha fofinha. – Todos riram. – Leia, como ela se chama?

\- Mya. – Leia abriu um sorriso enorme ao dizer esse nome. – Minha netinha se chama Mya. Mya Padmé Organa Solo.

Connix e Poe chegaram logo em seguida, Leia os colocou em a par de tudo que estava acontecendo.

\- Uma menina? – Poe perguntou. – Nossa, Ben vai lamber o chão que essa menina pisa...

\- Vai mesmo. – Connix concordou rindo.

\- Algum problema com isso? – Leia perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Ele é o pai dela...

\- Nenhum, Leia. – Connix falou. – É que vai ser como se a Rey se duplicasse, os cuidados que ele tem com ela...

\- Quintuplicar, você quer dizer... – Poe falou. Todos riram, mas logo pararam... começaram a ouvir gritos. Rey estava gritando para colocar Mya nessa galáxia... Eles olharam uns para os outros apreensivos. Foi mesmo na hora que chegou Chewie e pelo menos eles tinham algum motivo para falar que não fosse dos gritos de Rey. Durante uns cinco minutos eles falaram sem parar com Chewie, dizendo que era uma menina chamada Mya, que Ben estava lá dentro com ela e tudo isso. Depois disso tudo, Chewie derramou uma lágrima e abraçou Leia.

\- Você sabe, né, Leia? - Ele perguntou.

\- Sei sim, Chewie. – Leia respondeu, abraçada com ele. Chewie sempre considerou-se como um segundo pai para Ben, ele estava louco para conhecer sua "netinha humana".

Mais um bom tempo passou, em que eles de vez em quando ouviam gritos... então... Ben colocou a cabeça para fora da porta. Havia lágrimas nos olhos e nas bochechas dele, mas ele estava com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

\- Chanceler Organa, - Ele disse, brincando. – Gostaria de conhecer alguém muito especial?

\- Claro que quero. – Leia respondeu, se levantando.

De repente, todos estavam gritando 'VIVA!', 'MYA NASCEU!', coisas do tipo, e Ben disse, rindo:

\- Porra, mãe! Não sabe mesmo guardar surpresa...

\- Não foi minha culpa que eu descobri... – Leia disse passando pela porta. Ben olhou para os outros e disse:

\- Que seja, estou feliz demais para isso. Esperem aí, depois vocês podem entrar, mas um de cada vez. – Ele entrou e fechou a porta. Dentro, Rey estava deitada na cama, com a pequena Mya nos braços. Havia sido um parto um pouco difícil, Rey estava bem cansada, muito suada, os cabelos um emaranhado de nós, mas sorria muito feliz. Ben sentou-se no pedacinho da cama ao lado delas e chamou Leia, que havia ficado parada, apenas admirando a cena: - Vem, mãe.

Leia foi até o outro lado de Rey e a viu. Mya parecia adormecida nos braços de sua mãe. Embora os recém-nascidos se parecessem todos, Leia pode identificar algumas coisas, como a cor branca de Ben, as sardas de Rey, o tufo de cabelos negros de Ben e o nariz delicado de Rey. O resto só tempo iria dizer. Leia enxugou os olhos e disse:

\- Ela é tão linda...

\- É sim... – Ben concordou... Leia a colocou nos braços. Rey e Ben trocaram um olhar, sorrindo. Era tudo tão bom... eles estavam sonhando.

\- Ei, mocinha. – Leia disse baixinho. – Eu sou sua vovó, sabia?

Ficaram ainda mais um tempinho, até Leia entregou Mya para Ben, e Rey acabou adormecendo (ela estava exausta...). Leia abriu a porta da sala e Ben passou com Mya nos braços. Todos, Finn, Rose, Connix e Poe, fizeram um círculo para vê-la rapidamente, mas ela não podia ficar muito tempo no corredor, Ben a levou de volta.

Mais tarde as duas, Rey e Mya, foram transferidas para um quarto e dormiram uma noite mais ou menos tranquila... Quando Mya acordou, estava faminta... Ben a carregou para Rey que acabou cochilando de leve enquanto amamentava, ela estava mesmo muito exausta... Ben ajudou a segurar Mya para ela não cair e depois a devolveu ao berço neonatal... E assim a pequena família Solo passou a primeira noite de Mya...

 **UM MÊS DEPOIS**

Eram duas horas da madrugada quando a babá eletrônica começou a reproduzir barulho de choro... Ben abriu os olhos, Rey também...

\- Eu vou, Rey, - ele disse. – Se ela tiver com fome, eu trago ela aqui. – Ben deu um beijo em Rey e foi até o quarto de Mya (Rey já passava o dia inteiro cuidado de Mya, o mínimo que ele podia fazer é deixar ela dormir um pouco mais...). Leia os tinha alertado: nem tão cedo eles iriam dormir uma noite completa de sono... mas quando Ben pegou-a nos braços e sorriu para ela, viu que não importava muito isso. Mya era a pessoa mais importante da vida dele e de Rey, um ser tão pequenino e que dependia tanto deles dois... Ben examinou a fralda mas não estava suja, balançou-a um pouco para ver se ela se acalmava e nada... colocou-a em posição de arrotar e nada... não havia o que fazer... levou-a chorando para o quarto dele e de Rey. Rey aparentemente já estava dormindo de novo, ouviu o choro e sentou na mesma hora, estendendo os braços para pega-la. Ben falou: - É fome... – Rey sorriu, segurando firme Mya e disse:

\- É, isso você não resolve... – os dois riram e ficaram observando enquanto ela mamava. Mya abriu os olhos... os olhos castanhos esverdeados de Ben. Agora com um mês podia-se ver claramente que ela iria ter mais os traços do rosto da mãe, embora as cores de cabelo, pele e olhos do pai. Ben alisou o rostinho dela enquanto ela sugava com vontade o seio de Rey e ela pareceu olhar para ele. Ele disse:

\- Mya, você é tão linda...

\- Ela é mesmo. – Rey respondeu sorrindo para Ben, depois riu e disse: - Já percebeu que a gente diz isso todo dia? Somos os pais mais babões que existem... – Ben riu também e disse:

\- Eu não ligo, nossa filha é linda sim e eu vou dizer todo dia! - Mya largou o seio, Ben pegou-a no colo, deu um beijo na testa de Rey e disse: - Agora aqui eu cuido, vá dormir. – Rey sorriu e disse, alisando a cabecinha da filha:

\- Durma bem, meu amorzinho...

Ben levou-a para o outro quarto, colocou-a em posição de arrotar e esperou... até que ela arrotou. Usando a Força, lentamente, colocou-a para dormir... e ela adormeceu nos braços dele. Ele colocou-a no berço, cobriu-a e disse baixinho:

\- Eu não trocaria essas noites mal dormidas por nada... – Sorriu e alisou a cabeça dela. – Eu e a mamãe te amamos muito, pequena. Estaremos sempre com você, sempre... A vovó Leia também, mas ela é meio doida – Bem riu e então voltou para o próprio quarto para dormir.


End file.
